Maldita Sirena
by Udrea-PauLumbort
Summary: Por el pecado mortal de la abuela Chiyo, su unica descendiente, Sakura Haruno será convertida en sirena con una mirada exotica donde sus lagrimas seran deseadas debido a que podra invocar los poderes mas deseados por TODOS Y la magia mas oscura. Sasuke Uchiha, un cruel y despiadado pirata se propone capturarla para complacer sus caprichos. ¿Que pasara cuando lo haga? -Editado-
1. Trasnformaciones

**Notas:** **Narrado por mi.**

 **Titulo:** Sirena Maldita

 **Autora:** AngelCaido-PauLumbort

 **Fandom** : Naruto

 **Disclaime** r: Estós hijo personajes sin hijos mios de el Gran Masashi Kishimoto: 3

 **Resumen:** Por el pecado mortal de la abuela Chiyo, su unica descendiente, Sakura Haruno será convertida en sirena con una mirada exotica donde sus lagrimas seran deseadas debido a que podra invocar los poderes mas deseados por TODOS Y la magia mas oscura. Sasuke Uchiha, un cruel y despiadado pirata se propone capturarla para complacer sus egoistas caprichos. ¿Que pasara cuando lo haga? -EDITADO-

 **Nota 2:** ¡La historia es Completamente mia! Mas sin los personajes ... Sin embargo hay podrais adaptarla Sin Mi Permiso.

 **Capitulo 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡No! Por favor señora, se lo suplico ¡Tenga piedad usted de mi!—Grito una vieja mujer, con su corto cabello blanco, caminando por un pequeño puente que al terminar daba el salto directo a la profundidad del mar.

—¿Piedad?, no mujer yo te matare— Gruño con odio una hermosa y voluptuosa mujer, de cabello dorado y ojos color miel con un rombo morado en su frente que indicaba los poderes que poseía.

—Tsunade, por favor—Susurro con miedo la anciana, aferrando un pequeño bulto a su pecho.

—¿Quieres que te enumere tus pecados, Chiyo?— Dijo con acides la mujer que tenia muchos mas años de los que aparentaba su bello cuerpo y mas poder de lo que demostraba su delicada figura.

—N-no—Tartamudeo la vieja, resignada, había sido descubierta.

—Mataste al esposo de tu fallecida hija, envenenaste a una tripulación completa dedicada a la justicia y al bien, practicaste brujería con magia negra matando un numero de personas que aun no termino de contar, tienes un sinfín de victimas… Pero lo que mas me dolio , es que mataras al hombre que amo, ¡Mataste a Dan!—Dijo con dolor la mujer llevando una mano a sus mejillas para retener las lagrimas que se asomaban por sus bellos ojos.

—Yo…no lo hice con la intención de hacer el mal, mate al esposo de mi hija porque quería dañar a mi nieta, envenene a la tripulación porque se alzaba en rebelión, la brujería que practique fueron para los violadores y admito que fue magia negra… Yo mate a su esposo porque la engañaba—Admitio la anciana.

—¡Cállate!, mientes vieja—Dijo Tsunade con un fuerte grito, mientras las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas. Los ojos color miel de la mujer cambiaron rápidamente a un blanco brillante.

—¡Oh no!—Dijo Chiyo presionando contra su pecho aquel bulto que sostenía con recelo en sus brazos.

—¿Qué es eso?—Pregunto Tsunade de repente, sus ojos volvieron al color natural y miraba con curiosidad aquel bulto en sus brazos.

—Ella es… Es mi nieta mi señora—Vacilo Chiyo, presionando con manos arrugadas y temblorosas aquel hermoso bulto.

—Ella es tu única descendiente ¿Por qué?—Dijo con voz mas suave la hermosa Tsunade.

—Mi … mi familia tiene una vieja maldición, al nacer el primer hijo, la madre muere y la pareja pierde la cordura. Yo gracias a la magia negra sobreviví al doloroso parto… Es por eso que mi hija fallecio … y mi nuero intento matar a la niña, a pesar de que intente salvar a mi hija con magia negra … murió—Dijo con dolor la vieja mujer, mientras las lagrimas caían ruidosamente sobre la madera solida del puente en el que estaba acorralada.

—Chiyo, tu castigo será la muerte, estas muy vieja para imponerte un castigo peor—Dijo con odio la mujer mientras sus ojos se volvían completamente blancos neon rápidamente.

—¡No!—Dijo Chiyo retrocediendo un paso mas, donde la madera hizo un ruido ensordecedor.

—Sin embargo, el bebe que cargas en tus brazos debe de ser la misma bruja que tu cuando tenga conciencia, a ella también le impondré un castigo, por el solo hecho de nacer—Dijo Tsunade avanzando un paso hacia la aterrorizada anciana y la pequeña bebe que dormía tranquilamente.

—A la niña no por favor—Suplico Chiyo llorando.

—No quitare la maldición que posa sobre ustedes, puede que ella tendrá hijos y sobreviva …. Pero ella tendrá un castigo, un animal del mar será, en una sirena se convertirá—Dijo Tsunade haciendo sellos con las manos, Chiyo al reconocer los sellos sollozo al ver que su descendencia se iria en el mar.

 _Pies y sexo se iran._

 _En una cresta de pez muerto, se convertirá._

 _Belleza infinita, Seducida por el mal_

 _Lagrimas saladas como el mar._

 _El poder infinito tendras._

Tsunade termino la frase que convertiría al bulto en un ser mágico, aunque la misma bruja que transformo la niña, no sabia si realmente la estaba castigando o le estaba dando la mas pura bendición del mundo.

—¡Maldicion!—Exclamo Chiyo al sentir como su nieta se retorcía en sus brazos, se agacho con cuidado y la dejo en el suelo, Tsunade abrió levemente los blancos ojos al ver a la niña.

" _Se convertiría en la mas hermosa si la dejo como humana"_ Penso al ver el futuro cuerpo de la beb , a simple vista se veía palida, muy blanca, con labios rojos y con un poco de cabello extraño, de un rarísimo color rosa … Y sus ojos , la maldición que puso en ellos… eran los ojos mas bellos que vio, de un color jade… Ignorando los pensamientos se concentro en lo que estaba haciendo.

La transformación comenzó.

La niña abrió sus orbes ante lo que sentía eran sus dos pies se pegaron y comenzaron a derretirse , La niña a pesar de tener dos semanas de nacida pego un fuerte grito que rápidamente cambio a un ensordecedor gruñido que hacían las sirenas pidiendo ayuda.

Sus piernas se transformaron en una preciosa cola de un color rojo palido de los cuales pequeñas crestas de un color rojo oscuro la adornaban, la niña aun no sentía la necesidad de respirar el agua, pues era muy joven y podía durar mas en el exterior, una virtud.

—He terminado—Dijo fríamente Tsunade.

—Mi nieta—Exclamo petrificada—Es usted un monstro—Dijo Chiyo mirándola con odio, volviendo su mirada a su hija.

—Es tu turno—Dijo Tsunade elevando su dedo índice y avanzando hacia ella.

—¡No! ¡Sakura!—Grito mirando a la pequeña sirena, sintió asco rápidamente por la niña y dolor al mismo tiempo.

Tsunade avanzo rápidamente y con su dedo índice toco el pecho de la mujer donde su corazón al tacto del dedo, paro de latir.

Chiyo callo en la dura madera, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y Tsunade le dio una patada empujando a la vieja donde la misma se convirtió en espuma de mar.

—¡Shizune!—Grito Tsunade mirando fijamente a la pequeña bebe que lloraba desconsoladamente.

Entre el mar una cabellera negra se asomo, una hermosa sirena, sumisa total al mando de Tsunade, con una cola de color gris brillante.

—Tsunade, mi señora- Dijo con voz tintineante la sirena al impactar contra el aire el frio congela su garganta.

—Encárgate de eso, cuidale como si fuera tu hija, pero dejale en claro que es huérfana—Dijo Tsunade agachándose y tomando entre sus manos a la hermosa criatura, se estaba arrepintiendo del pecado que le impuso.

—¿Una sirena? Es muy hermosa… ¿De donde salio?—Pregunto curiosa la mujer mientras estiraba sus manos para agarrarla, Tsunade se la tendio y de inmediato Shizune la puso en el agua.

—La transforme …Su descendencia es pecadora y maldita, pero es tan pequeña que no la mate… Ella tiene un poderoso don Shizune, posee poderes y una fuerza inmensa, su poder mas preciado esta en sus ojos, las lagrimas que llore, serán la cura para cualquier deseo, ningún ritual será completado, sin las lagrimas de ella… Todo deseo se cumplirá con sus lagrimas, claro en un ritual- Dijo Tsunade mirando fijamente a la criatura en los brazos de Shizune que había cesado el llanto.

—Tanto cargo en esta pequeña—Dijo Shizune sorprendida.

—Según tengo entendido, solo puedes transformarte en humana durante tres horas ¿Verdad'—Inquirio

—Si, maximo tres horas—repitió confundida

—El tiempo de Sakura, será una hora, con el fin de que no sea secuestrada del mar, los hombres terminaran enterándose de su existencia, tendras que cuidarla bien, será bastante codiciada—

—¿Sakura?—Pregunto curiosa Shizune.

—Si, Sakura Haruno, encárgate de ella…Shizune, pero si vez que se torna malvada mátala de inmediato—Ordeno Tsunade.

Después de esas palabras, desapareció.

—Sakura … eres muy bonita—Sus palabras murieron al sentir como ella se movia levmente

La niña abrió sus ojos verdes, Shizune la miro impactada por unos minutos, antes de sumergirse en la profundidad del mar para presentar a la joven sirena.

.

.

.

.

 **Como ustedes ya saben mis prólogos tienden a ser muy corticos.**

 **Espero que les guste esta nueva historia,**

 **Rivews *-***


	2. La maldicion

**Notas:** **Narrado por mi.**

 **Titulo:** Sirena Maldita

 **Autora:** AngelCaido-PauLumbort

 **Fandom** : Naruto

 **Disclaime** r: Estos personajes no son mios son de el Gran Masashi Kishimoto :3

 **Summary :** Por el pecado mortal de la abuela Chiyo , Su única descendiente , Sakura Haruno será convertida en una Sirena con unos ojos exóticos , los cuales al brotar lagrimas de los mismos , podrá invocar los poderes mas deseados por todos y la magia mas oscura … Sasuke Uchiha , un cruel y despiadado pirata que ah escuchado los rumores de la bella Sirena , ¿Qué pasara cuando se proponga secuestrarla para conseguir la vida eterna y revivir su familia que murió tiempo atrás?.

 **Nota 2 :** ¡La historia es completamente mia! , Mas no los personajes … Sin embargo no podrais adaptarla sin mi permiso.

 **Capitulo 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Sakura?—Susurro Shizune , Nadando meticulosamente a donde una bella joven de cabello rosa hasta la cintura miraba anonada como sus compañeras devoraban algo.

Un cuerpo humano.

—¿Eh? , ¿Si?—Pregunto ladeando el rostro , dejando ver sus hermosos ojos jades.

—Debes aprender a comer Humanos , es el manjar mas delicioso , no podrás vivir siempre de animales roñeros— Regaño la mujer de cabello oscuro.

–El olor que produce me da asco , prefiero devorarme a mi misma antes que probar de eso—Dijo aun anonada por el olor que producia.

—" _Quizas algo dentro de ella sabe que es humano"—_ Penso Shizune mientras la observaba detalladamente , Hace 17 años que Tsunade se la había dado , la joven sirena no presentaba maldad por lo que no se atrevio a matarla … Sin embargo cuando era mas joven y lloraba sus poderes se hacían presentes.

 **FLASH BLACK:**

—Maldicion , Muero de hambre … Definitivamente estas maldita- Dijo viendo a la joven Sirena mientras lloraba llenado el agua de lagrimas saladas , Se acerco limpiando las lagrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de la niña.

—Desearia que tuviéramos comida— Dijo sin pensar , mirando la profundidad del océano , sabiendo que pronto vendría algún depredador a devorarlas.

Distraidamente volteo a la derecha y lo que vio la dejo atónita , Un cuerpo humano flotaba completamente desnudo , a su lado unos peces que aparentemente murieron de la nada.

Como la depredadora que era se arrojo al cuerpo humano , la pequeña niña , estaba al borde del vomito al olfatear el olor de los humanos , se acerco a los peces y comenzó a comer mientras su llanto cesaba.

 **FIN FLASH BLACK:**

Sonrio , si Sakura nunca había comido carne humana , siempre lloraba cuando la tenia cerca , después de la bendición de las lagrimas , la comida que devoro ese día traída por los poderes de Sakura , la había envenenado , por poco y muere , sin embargo a la pequeña muchacha no le paso nada.

Sakura tenia un defecto , Shizune noto que Sakura lloraba y deseaba cosas , Sin embargo no se cumplían con sus lagrimas lo que daba a entender que ella no podía desear cosas , solo los que la rodean tienen poder sobre sus ojos.

—Nunca sabras si te gusta si no la pruebas— Dice Shizune con una calida sonrisa.

—No se me antoja—Dice Sakura fríamente.

—¡Maldicion! , ¡Tengo hambre!— Exclamo Tayuya , una pelirroja con una cola de color marron , una gruesa tela tapaba la cobertura de sus pechos.

—Yo también , Hace mucho que no comemos—Gruño Anko , Sirena de cabello lila como el fin de su cola.

Las sirenas presente se reunieron en un circulo , Sakura se excluyo , El circulo constaba en respirar el aire del mar para identificar el olor a madera de un bote o barco circulando por las presiadas agua.

—Encontre un barco , con muchos hombres , necesitamos seducirlos primero—Dijo Anko , sus ojos se cerraron unos segundos y luego los abrió como orbes mirando fijamente a la peli rosa que estaba distraída.

—¿Por qué me miras de ese modo?—Dijo Sakura confundida al ver como las demás sirenas la miraban con una sonrisa marcada en sus tétricos dientes afilados que se habían trasformado por el hambre.

—Los seduciras con tu exótica belleza y cantaras para ellos—Dijo Tayuya acercándose , Sakura empezó a moverse hacia atrás , intentado alejarse de la sirena.

—No sere parte de ese asesinato—Dijo Temerosa.

—¡Te lo ordeno!—Grito ferozmente Anko , Sakura suspiro resignada , ¿Qué mas da? , solo son simples humanos , Shizune miraba la escena con los ojos abiertos.

Nadaron a la superficie unos cuantos minutos , con una velocidad sorprendente hasta que finalmente un bote se hizo presente , se escuchaban las risas jóvenes de algunos hombres y una voz mas aguda.

El asqueroso olor del ser humano inundo sus fosas nasales , sintió su estomago revolverse en ella , un gruñido silencioso salio de su gargante , no podía desobedecer a Anko , si lo hiciera y perdieran los humanos posiblemente la comida seria ella.

Anko la miro , dándole a enterder que era su turno . Sakura salio a la superficie y poso sus brazos en la solida madera del bote , las risas que inundaban el lugar se silenciaron al verla , Sakura se detallo en los hombres eran 4 y había una hermosa mujer.

Un joven de cabello negro y cejas pobladas , un hombre de cabello castaño y largo hasta la cintura con ojos color perla , otro hombre de cabello castaño y que le gruñía , como un perro . el que mas le llamo la atención fue un rubio de ojos azules que tenia rayas en las mejillas , siguió la mirada a la mujer que tenia las mismas características del rubio.

 _Cupido me ah flechado_

 _La riqueza me da igual_

 _Solo ah de consolarme_

 _Mi marino , Audaz, Jovial._

Sakura comenzó a recitar la canción con su hermosa voz , los hombres la miraban impresionados , el rubio tenia la boca completamente abierta . Anko salio del agua , recitando la misma canción al compas de Sakura , llamando la atención del chico de ojos perla , Al segundo salio Shizune y Tayuya junto con otras tres sirenas.

—No podras devorarnos , Maldita sirena— Susurro el hombre de cabello castaño agarrando a Sakura firmemente por el brazo y jalándola al barco mientras con una navaja corto su hombro , Sakura gruño con fuerza alertando a las demás , antes de que las Sirenas atacaran , la mujer rubia saco un par de armas y comenzó a disparar al azar dando en el pecho a Tayuya y en el brazo a Shizune.

—Maldicion Kiba matala de una vez—Gruño la mujer , mientras los demás hombres se encargaban de sacar a las demás sirenas , El hombre llamado Kiba roso la navaja en mi cuello dispuesto a enterrarla.

Las lagrimas inundaron el rostro de Sakura.

—Deseo que mueras—Gruño Shizune observando el dolor de Sakura , se inclino hasta tocar el rostro de Sakura donde estaba una lagrima , el hombre se quedo estatico por unos segundos , después callo muerto al agua ante la atenta mirada del hombre rubio.

—Su sangre es…—Grito el rubio llamando la atención de los demás , se fijaron en la sangre de color rojo que corria por su hombro , Sakura observo a Shizune y el lugar donde había impactado la bala , La sangre de ella era..

Azul , La sangre de las sirenas debe ser Azul.

Shizune grito con fuerza , tomando a Sakura del brazo y jalándola a la profundidad del mar , siendo seguida por las demás sirenas.

Nadaron rápidamente hasta alejarse lo mas posible del olor a madera, Sakura temblaba había estado entre los brazos del humano … su asqueroso olor atravesó su piel.

—¡Tu!— Le grito Tayuya después de haber llegado a un lugar seguro , Sakura se fijo en la sangre azul oscuro que caia desorbitadamente por el mar.

—¿Tayuya? ¿Estas…—

—¡Estas Maldita!, ¡Tu y tu maldita sangre roja como la de los humanos!— Grito con odio Tayuya.

—¡No es verdad— Le devolvió el grito Sakura después de un sonoro y ensordecedor sonido producido por su garganta.

—¡Cada vez que deseas alguna muerte se cumple! , ¡Cada vez que sangras es de color rojo!—

—¡Callate! , ¡Estas herida!—

—Te matare con mis propias manos para que esta especie no tenga mas desgracias—Dijo Tayuya con una mano en su pecho tratando de detener la hemorragia , Sakura no se intimido por la mirada de la sirena , se acerco gruñéndole dispuesta a atacarla si ella daba el primer paso.

—¡Basta!—Dijo Anko.

—Sakura , suficiente , vámonos—Sakura le dio una ultima mirada de odio a Tayuya y se fue con Shizune la mujer que la había llamado.

 **EN OTRO LADO EN UN BAR:**

 **—** Bien hagan todo lo que necesiten , nos iremos mañana en la mañana — Dijo un muy atractivo hombre de cabello negro con reflejos azules que caian con gracia sobre sus hermosos ojos color ónix.

—Si Capitan— Dijo un hombre de cabello rojo y ojos avellana que se adentro en el bar buscando alguna mujer hermosa con la cual pasar la noche.

Sasuke rodo los ojos resignado , observo alrededor del bar como sus necesitados hombres seducían una que otra mujer , Sonrio , el solo quería un trago y se iria a dormir.

Se sento en una silla al lado de un viejo extraño , rápidamente lo reconocio , fue uno de los mas poderosos hechiceros que existieron , Sin embargo se dice que la bruja Tsunade lo castigo por utilizar su poder al mal , Lo volvió completamente loco.

—¿Te sabes la historia de la sirena maldita?—Dijo el viejo brujo , Sasuke lo miro por unos segundos.

—No, De que consite— Dijo dándole un trago al ron que había pedido segudos antes había pedido en la barra.

El viejo brujo lo miro con sus ojos brillantes.

—Ella posee la mas hermosa belleza , pero no es solo eso , Posee el poder que Tsunade tiene , pero el punto de poder esta en sus ojos , una lagrima de ellos y podras cumplir cualquier deseo que quieras , ¿Tu familia murió hace 20 años? Podrias revivir sus cuerpos con las lagrimas de esa mujer e incluso tener la vida eterna—Termino el hombre bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke , que veía expectante con el ceño fruncido.

—No creo en eso—Dijo Sasuke indiferente.

—Ella fue humana , La misma Tsunade la cambio a sirena por su herencia maldita , Tsunade conoce el corazón de la Sirena y deposito sus poderes en ella , pero la sirena tiene un defecto ella no puede desear cosas , no se cumpliran—

—¿Enserio?—Dijo Sasuke burlon —¿Cómo la distingo de las demás sirenas?—Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

 _En la mas hermosa se convirtió_

 _El poder en ella Tsunade deposito_

 _Con sus lagrimas frágiles la magia alcanzo_

 _Con su sangre tan roja se quedo_

 _Con sus ojos tan exóticos que su belleza no alcanzo._

Sasuke fruncio el ceño ante las palabras dichas por el anciano , " _Se esta burlando de mi"_ Penso Sasuke , Llevo las manos a su pantalón donde guardaba su arma y le disparo al anciano.

—No te burlas de mi viejo—Dijo Sasuke con indiferencia , los demás hombres lo miraron por unos segundos antes de volver a su actividades.

–¡Sasuke!—Grito su mejor amigo , Naruto.

—¿Qué quieres dobe?—Dijo mientras lo miro fijamente , estaba muy alterado junto con sus compañeros a los cuales había mandado , pero noto la ausencia de Kiba.

—¡Lo mataron!—Grito completamente alterado.

—Callate y calmate—Dijo Sasuke levantándose de la silla.

—Las sirenas , ellas fueron—Dijo con dolor Neji ante la perdida de su amigo.

—¿Qué?—Dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

Naruto le relato toda la historia desde que se topo con las hermosas sirenas … Le conto sobre una en especifico , sobre el color rojo en su sangre y de como con tan solo desearlo , Kiba murió.

Una sonrisa sombria adorno el rostro de Sasuke.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso teme? , ¡Kiba murió!—Dijo Naruto enojado.

—¿Conoces la historia de la sirena maldita?—Dijo Sasuke con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos.

Naruto abrió la boca pero rápidamente la cerro como un pez , Luego una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su boca.

Mañana sarparian en busca de esa sirenita.

 **En el mar :**

 **—** No puedes dejar que esto te afecte—Dijo Shizune acercándose.

—No soy idiota… Se que no soy normal , ¿Cómo me encontraste?— Exigio Sakura saber , sus hermosos dientes se trasformaron en colmillos en un instantes.

—Eres una sirena normal , no te encontré tu mama murió—Dijo Shizune retrocediendo … estaba asustada.

—Se que algo pasa con mi cuerpo , Traigo desgracias y mi sangre es roja , Soy adulta , ¡Shizune explícamelo!—Dijo Sakura con desesperación … Shizune suspiro resignada ¿Qué podía hacer? Era verdad … Tarde o temprarno se daría de cuenta del poder que posee.

—Naciste como humana—

—¿Qué?—El rostro de Sakura cambio por completo a una mirada de confucion.

—Tenias una abuela , Chiyo , Una maldición posa sobre ti Sakura , No se cual sea , Pero la bruja Tsunade te convirtió en sirena …. Cada vez que lloras tus lagrimas son una fuente de poder , puedes pedir un deseo en ellas , sin embargo cuando eres tu la que desea tus lagrimas no cumplen el deseo—Dijo Shizune con una mirada sombria.

Sakura sospechaba _"Sabia que era diferente , pero nunca supe que Tsunade me había maldecido en este cuerpo"_ Miro a Shizune y comenzó a nadar en dirección opuesta .

Se quedo muchas horas pensado , asimilando lo que era , No podría intentar dormir , habitaban muchos depredadores y no le encantaría despertar en la boca de un tiburón blanco.

Las horas pasaron .

Un olor a madera toxica junto con el asqueroso olor de los humanos inundo sus fosas nasales , Sakura se cubrió la nariz para evitar que la fragancia humana penetrara mas en ella. Bajo la mirada para ver como sus compañeras se acercaban.

—Son los mismos de ayer—Dijo Anko saliendo a la superficie dispuesto a defender a Tayuya que no estaba presente " _Quizas murió_ " Penso con dolor.

—¡Espera Anko—Grito una joven sirena , Saliendo en busca de Anko , Shizune apareció y salio nadando con fuerza y velocidad , Curiosa Sakura las siguio.

Quizas ese pudo haber sido el peor error de su vida ¿Oh no?

.

.

.

.

 **¿Sasuke malo? No que va , el mato al viejo :c**

 **Espero que les guste esta nueva historia,**

 **Rivews *-***


	3. Secuestrada

**Notas:** **Narrado por mi.**

 **Titulo:** Sirena Maldita

 **Autora:** AngelCaido-PauLumbort

 **Fandom** : Naruto

 **Disclaime** r: Estos personajes no son mios son de el Gran Masashi Kishimoto :3

 **Summary :** Por el pecado mortal de la abuela Chiyo , Su única descendiente , Sakura Haruno será convertida en una Sirena con unos ojos exóticos , los cuales al brotar lagrimas de los mismos , podrá invocar los poderes mas deseados por todos y la magia mas oscura … Sasuke Uchiha , un cruel y despiadado pirata que ah escuchado los rumores de la bella Sirena , ¿Qué pasara cuando se proponga secuestrarla para conseguir la vida eterna y revivir su familia que murió tiempo atrás?.

 **Nota 2 :** ¡La historia es completamente mia! , Mas no los personajes … Sin embargo no podrais adaptarla sin mi permiso.

 **Capitulo 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura nado con rapidez , al estar bajo unos centímetros de la superficie decidio salir con lentitud cerca de sus compañeras.

Anko le dirigio una mirada " _Tengo que seducirlos , pero será estúpido , son los mismos hombres" pensó_ Sakura con horror , era inteligente y sabia que ellos la matarían. Observo los tres botes llenos de personas , solo hombres , pero pudo distinguir a tres mujeres , entre ellas en el segundo bote estaba la rubia distraía.

Nado con lentitud al primor bote y para su sorpresa ellos estaban cantando la canción que siempre utilizaba para seducirlos … Sabia que había algo que no estaba bien.

Se acerco al primer bote y se inclino para observar , Ellos la miraban con sopresa y lujuria pero seguían cantando … Estaba el hombre rubio , un hombre de cara pintada , un hombre que parecía aburrido , un hombre de cabello negro , muy palido…

Un delicioso aroma lleno sus fosas nasales.

Era un aroma de humano, Pero era diferente al asqueroso aroma que poseía , era delicioso , Era un olor a menta quizás , Un olor delicioso … supo que el olor venia del barco , de una persona en especifico.

Volvio la vista a los hombres que la miraban con ojos muy abiertos , Sonrio , los había seducido sin cantar.

—¿Eres tu una sirena? , ¿puedes hablar?—Pregunto el hombre de cara pintada , acercándose mas de lo que debería.

—Si—Respondio Sakura con una bella sonrisa, noto como dentro de la pintura el hombre se sonrojo —¿Eras tu el que cantaba?—Pregunto al hombre.

—Todos cantábamos—Admitio el hombre.

Sakura abrió sus labios para abrir paso a su bella voz.

 _Cupido me ah flechado_

 _La riqueza me da igual_

 _Solo ha de consolarme_

 _Mi marino , Audaz , Jovial…_

 _Doncellas vengan todas…_

Sakura continuo en bello canto , sus compañeras la siguieron en la canción mientras se acercaban al bote , habían muchas sirenas , unas que Sakura en su vida había visto … Estaban hambrientas por el asqueroso olor humano.

Distraidamente subio la mirada al enorme barco que arrastraba los botes y lo que vio la dejo sin habla , Su canto ceso al ver un hombre inclinado observando la escena.

Un hombre hermoso , de cabello negro y ojos color ónix , un rostro hermoso y entonces Sakura supo que el delicioso aroma provenia de el … Pudo ver su bien formado cuerpo ,Su hermosa y tétrica sonrisa y sus brillantes ojos … que traían miedo.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Es hora!—Grito un hombre , Sakura volvió la vista y se sorprendio cuando un hombre se arrojo al agua , Sacrificando su propia vida.

Una red de pesca se arrojo , Sakura reacciono muy tarde , estaba envuelta por la red , el hombre que estaba en el agua la sujetaba , mientras los que estaban en el bote sostenían la red con fuerza.

Sakura sintió un cuerpo removerse junto con ella , supo que era Yugao , una sirena amiga …

Sakura dio un fuerte grito ensordecedor para los humanos , sin embargo los mismos no la soltaron , empezó a bufar y lanzar aruñasos y mordiscos al azar … Completamente desesperada ¡MIERDA NO PODIAN CAPTURARLA! … Gruño con fuerza pidiendo ayuda … sin embargo supo que sus compañeras también estaban en un gran problema.

—Maldicion ¡Callate!—Grito el mismo hombre que le había preguntado cosas hace un rato , Sintio como la jalaban hacia el barco , donde unas escaleras las esperaban , entre cinco hombres empujaban la red , Yugao y Sakura habían sido atrapadas , sin embargo Yugao parecía inconciente porque no reaccionaba…

Sakura sintió la dura madera golpear su cadera y su espalda , sintió su cuerpo hacer un sonido glutural a medida que subia un escalon , Grito muy fuerte , se dio de cuenta de que no podía moverse ya que seria recibida por los golpes de la escalera.

—¡Tirala! Rapido vamos ellos necesitan ayuda—Grito el mismo hombre rubio que le dio la orden a un tal Sasuke , seguramente ese tipo seria el culpable de esto.

Los 5 hombres bajaron por las escaleras perdiéndose de la vista de Sakura , Sakura hizo un bufido y sus bellos dientes se transformaron en unos filosos colmillos … Tenia que escapar , jalo los nudos con sus nudillos y dio un fuerte mordisco que para su suerte rompió la red , continuo con rapidos mordiscos hasta que se vio libre.

Se arrastro por la madera , Tuvo el fuerte impulso de levantarse y correr , pero como era obvio no tenia piernas . Se arrastro hasta que vio un barandal supo que si lo atravesaba llegaría al mar…Un dolor electrizante la recorrio , el punto de dolor vino desde su aleta derecha , Se retorcio unos segundos por el dolor , levanto lentamente la mirada viendo con horror como una espada había atravesado su aleta y estaba clavada en la madera … subio lentamente la vista viendo como la espada era sostenida por una firme mano … siguió subiendo hasta que…

—¿A dónde ivas?—Dijo Con burla Sasuke con una sonrisa tétrica , Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Por favor , Dejame ir—Suplico con terror , tenia que intentarlo ,Sasuke elevo una ceja negra.

—Si te mueves , Te matare—Dijo Sasuke rebuscando entre sus pantalones una pistola y apuntándola , Sakura miro con horror el arma , su mirada siguió los ojos del hombre … son los ojos mas hermosos que alguna vez vio , pero estaban llenos de odio… por ella.

—¡Sueltame!—Exigio Sakura molesta , comenzó a moverse pero al segundo rugio de dolor , Lo único que logro es lastimar mas su aleta , Sasuke rodo los ojos.

—¡Callate! , Si te mueves matare a esa cosa también—Dijo con asco , solto la espada que quedo clavada en su orden , medio la mano libre en su pantalón y saco otra pistola apuntando a Yugao.

Sakura prefirió mantenerse callada , no quería que por su culpa otra persona muriera , " _Lo sabia algo iva a terminar mal"_ Penso con dolor mientras escuchaba los gritos llenos de desesperación y angustia … Sabia que mas sirenas llegaban , pero entre mas bufidos de ataque se escuchaban , mas disparon provenientes de los hombres golpeaban el cielo.

Sabia que todas morirían … Sakura pego un grito de advertencia ,que para Sasuke fue escuchar el infierno.

Presiono la pistola en la cabeza , Silenciando a la angustiada mujer.

—¡Sakura!—Se escucho en grito ahogado de Shizune … Tuvo miedo de que su vida corriera peligro , intento moverse pero luego recordó al hombre que sostenia una pistola en ella.

—No quieres hacer esto—Dijo Sakura volteando , Encarardo al hombre con su pistola.

—¿Ah no? , asquerosa , callate—Dijo fríamente … Sakura lo miro con odio unos segundos para luego volver la mirada al cielo , olfateando la sangre que corria , tanto como de humano como de sirena.

Pasaron unos minutos que parecieron el mismo infierno.

Al rato se escucharon las risas y quejidos de dolor de los hombres subiendo a bordo , Sakura volvió la vista para ver como la miraban envelesados , Les bufo con odio y su mirada fulmino al atractivo hombre.

—Se han ido todas , Sasuke— Dice el hombre de cabello rubio,

—Fue difícil ¿Eh Naruto?—Dijo con burla mirando algunas heridas que tenia.

" _Sasuke"_ Penso con odio Sakura … había sido el quien mato a su pueblo . ¡El dio las ordenes!.

—¿Estas seguro que es ella?—Dijo Sasuke señalándola con la cabeza.

—¡Completamente! , Solo basta con ver su exótica belleza para saber que…—

—No me parece ni bella ni exótica—Intervino una mujer de cabello rojo y ojos fuego , bastante atractiva , Sakura la miraba con odio.

—Eso es porque eres una chica—Dijo Naruto elevando una ceja.

—¿Su sangre es roja?—Intervino Sasuke.

—Teme si no me crees rasguñala—

Sasuke arranco de golpe la espada , causando un gruñido de dolor en Sakura , la espada antes posada en su aleta derecha roso el rasguño de su hombro , donde antiguamente Kiba había rasguñado su navaja . Sasuke delineo la cicatriz haciendo presión , Sakura aullo por el dolor en su hombro que rápidamente se sintió caliente.

—Mierda , ¿Qué eres tu?—Escucho que le decía Sasuke , ella gruño en respuesta —Le hare un rasguño a la otra para verificar el color que tiene— Dijo dándose la vuelta , aproximándose a Yugao que yacia inconciente dentro de la red , antes de dar un paso una mano sujeto su tobillo.

—No te le acerques , o te mato—Amenazo Sakura mirándolo con odio , abriendo levemente su boca para dejar ver sus dientes filosos. Todos alrededor estabas expectantes a la escena , unos se reian mientras otros le gritaban palabras a Sasuke.

Sasuke doblo la rodilla y arrojo su pierna hacia atrás , donde su pie impacto con el bello rostro de Sakura , la aludida gruño en respuesta.

—Seria un caballero si fueras una mujer , Pero eres un animal , una cosa ni siquiera eres una sirena , solo eres un fenómeno. ¿Quieres matarme si la toco? Bien , Ahora veras un charco de sangre azul donde solia estar tu amiga— Dijo Sasuke con burla y asco , saco nuevamente su pistola apuntándole a la sirena que reposaba inconciente en el suelo , estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo.

Sakura observo horrorizada la escena , sus instintos comenzaron a enviar descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo , ella protegería a Yugao.

Sin pensarlo dos veces , se arrojo a Sasuke , donde el disparo se perdió en el cielo debido a que el Uchiha se tambaleo , Sakura abrió su boca y sus dientes filosos se incrustaron en el tobillo de Sasuke , que gruño de dolor en respuesta . La sangre inundo su boca , el sabia bien , el también era diferente a todos los humanos.

Los hombres se alertaron , Karin grito , Sakura sintió como la agarraban de los brazos para alejarla de Sasuke , ella gruño en protesta mientras era arrastrada fuera del alcance del hombre.

Sasuke completamente enfurecido se levanto y apunto a Sakura dispuesto a matarla pero Naruto se interpuso.

—¡Espera! , Ella es la clave para que tu familia regrese , Sasuke no seas egoísta—Dijo Naruto alterado. Sasuke bajo el arma " _Tiene razón"_ Penso mientras respiraba para controlar su ira , volvió su mirada a la sirena.

—Maldita—

—Hijo de anguila— Mascullo Sakura con odio.

Sasuke elevo una ceja , Divertido.

Sakura estaba por replicar cuando el aire fallo en sus pulmones , puso sus manos en el suelo debido a un dolor electrizante , bajo la mirada a su cola , su aleta derecha estaba rota por la mitad ¿Cómo fue eso posible? , cuando ella se lanzo para atacar a Sasuke , su cola aun segia perforada por la espada.

Pero eso no es lo único , sus instintos de sirena le pedían agua , comenzó a tomar bocanadas de aire para regular su falta de respiración , pero empeoro . Se puso literalmente azul.

—Kankuro , ¿El acuario esta listo?—Pregunto Sasuke al ver el estado de la sirena.

—Asi es , Preparamos dos—Dijo Kankuro mojado , aplicándose pintura en la cara.

—Lleven a las "Señoritas" a sus habitaciones—Dijo Sasuke con burla en su voz.

Cinco hombres la sujetaron , ella empezó a forcejear , los hombres eran mas fuertes que ella , por el rabillo del ojo vio como tres hombres agarraban a la inconciente yugao.

Comenzaron a caminar hasta que ingresaron a una sala que dentro del barco , tenia muebles y una colección de vinos , siguió la vista y vio dos especies de vitrinas echas de un poderoso material transparente , conocía el material , era tan fuerte como el acero pero transparente como el vidrio. Abrieron la compuerta y la arrojaron al lugar , era muy estrecho , no podía moverse , segundos después en la vitrina de al lado arrojaron a Yugao.

Sakura empezó a golpear la vitrina con sus puños sin tener resultado alguno , rugio histérica mientras intentaba en vano romper la vitrina , en eso entra Sasuke con Naruto.

—Contactate con Orochimaru—Dijo Sasuke sentándose sin mirarla.

—¿Para que?—Pregunto Naruto dudoso.

—No sabemos como invocar el poder de la sirena maldita— Dijo Sasuke

—¿Qué tiene que ver Orochimaru en todo esto—

—Naruto , Orochimaru no solo estudio con Tsunade ante el mismo hechicero , También fueron amantes si los poderes de Tsunade están con ella Orochimaru sabra como podre revivir a mi familia , no creas que solo con sus lagrimas se podrá , capturarla fue fácil y no puede ser tan bueno para ser verdad—

—Esta bien ire a contactarlo—Dijo Naruto saliendo de la habitación , Sasuke la miro.

Sasuke camino con lentitud hasta estar frente a frente con la sirena , Sakura tenia su rostro tranquilo , ¿Qué mas podía hacer? , Involuntariamente se sonrojo al ver como la devoraba con la mirada , Desde su extraño cabello , hasta sus pechos descubiertos , apenas tapados por el cabello que posaba.

—Eres tan hermosa—Susurro Sasuke , Sakura le gruño con odio —Pero estas jodidamente maldita , Te mataria sin dudarlo , pero por el momento te necesito— Dijo Sasuke retrocediendo , acomodándose en una silla , mirándola fijamente.

Sakura intento nuevamente romper el material , No pudo … Sintio unas ganas imensas de llorar " _No debo llorar , recuerda que ellos saben quien eres tu"_ Penso mordiendo su labio inferior.

Por el rabillo del ojo observo movimiento en la vitrina vecina , Sonrio con felicidad al ver que Yugao había despertado , los ojos negros se llenaron de horror al ver donde estaba , Empezo a gruñir en auxilio.

—¡Calmate!—Le dijo Sakura dándole una sonrisa.

—¿Dónde estamos?—Grito con terror , observando al ser humano que tenia una media sonrisa.

—Los piratas nos secuestraron—Confeso Sakura , intentando acomodarse en la pequeña vitrina.

—¡Maldicion! , ¡Es tu culpa! , ¿Por qué estas tan llena de maldiciones? ¡Cuantas sirenas murieron por tu culpa esta vez!—Grito enojada la otra sirena , imitando las acciones pasadas de Sakura para romper la vitrina.

La sonrisa de Sasuke desaparecion ante lo dicho por ella.

—¡No! , Yo no quería hacer esto , no fue mi culpa—Contradijo Sakura con terror.

—¿Qué clase de ser eres? No comes carne humana , tienes sangre roja , cada maldición pasa cuando estas presente ¡Si no fuera un delito matar a tu especie te habría arrancado la cabeza el primer día que Shizune te presento!—Gruño la mujer

Sakura se quedo en silencio , sabiendo que estaba ante la atenta mirada de el pirata.

La sirena estaba a punto de hablar pero al momento callo.

—Callate , no quiero oírte , tu si estas maldita , sirena patética—Dijo Sasuke refiriéndose a Yugao , Sakura lo miro expectante.

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de los presentes.

—Pase—Dijo el pirata.

Un hombre con un aspecto de serpiente , de cabello largo entro a la habitación , sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a la hermosa criatura de cabello rosado.

¿Qué dira este hombre?

.

.

.

 **¿Qué sacrificios hara Sakura para no sacar sus bellas lagrimas?**

 **Espero que les guste esta nueva historia,**

 **Rivews *-***


	4. Mujer Maldita

**Notas:** **Narrado por mi.**

 **Titulo:** Sirena Maldita

 **Autora:** AngelCaido-PauLumbort

 **Fandom** : Naruto

 **Disclaime** r: Estos personajes no son mios son de el Gran Masashi Kishimoto :3

 **Summary :** Por el pecado mortal de la abuela Chiyo , Su única descendiente , Sakura Haruno será convertida en una Sirena con unos ojos exóticos , los cuales al brotar lagrimas de los mismos , podrá invocar los poderes mas deseados por todos y la magia mas oscura … Sasuke Uchiha , un cruel y despiadado pirata que ah escuchado los rumores de la bella Sirena , ¿Qué pasara cuando se proponga secuestrarla para conseguir la vida eterna y revivir su familia que murió tiempo atrás?.

 **Nota 2 :** ¡La historia es completamente mia! , Mas no los personajes … Sin embargo no podrais adaptarla sin mi permiso.

 **Capitulo 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

—Sasuke , es un honor que necesites de mi ayuda—Dijo con desdén el hombre, ,mostrando en su tétrico rostro una sombría sonrisa.

—El placer es mio Orochimaru—Sonrio Sasuke.

Los ojos de Orochimaru divagaron en las sirenas que lo miraban con curiosidad.

—Disculpa mi osado comentario. Jamás pensé verte tan cerca de una sirena sin tratar de asesinarla—

—¿Conocer la historia de la sirena maldita?—Dijo Sasuke acercándose a la vitrina , observando la maraña de pelo rosa.

—Por supuesto , Tsunade me lo conto—Dijo el hombre acercándose a centímetros de la vitrina , Sakura reacciono y le gruño con fuerza , Orochimaru sonrio ante la toxicidad de la sirena.

Sasuke sonrio y con su dedo índice toco la vitrina de la sirena , Sakura en respuesta intento arañar el dedo del hombre arrojando un manotazo.

Orochimaru abrió de par en par los ojos.

—Ella…—

—Correcto Orochimaru—Sonrio Sasuke.

—No puedo creerlo— Dijo aun anonado observando el bello cuerpo de la sirena.

Sakura solo observaba " _Que demonios ¿Qué soy que?"_ Pensaba confundida , miro al hombre llamado Sasuke … ella creía que era un buen tipo cuando lo vio , el olía delicioso … Llámalo amor a primera vista , pero entre el amor y el odio solo hay un paso. Gruño molesta.

—Creo que ya sabes el porque la capture—Dijo Sasuke , con una sonrisa.

—Leo sus pensamientos, Joven Sasuke—Dice Orochimaru con una sonrisa torcida , tenia que ingeniarse un plan rápidamente.

—Quiero saber como revivir a mi familia—Ordeno Sasuke con vacilación , no confíaba en Orochimaru.

Sakura solo observaba expectante la escena , realmente ¿Cómo debía reaccionar a eso? Tan solo ayer supo su verdadera historia , ahora este ridículo hombre le dice maldita y para menos insinúa un poder dentro de ella.

—Ese deseo concierne de un poder muy grande que ella no posee , Sasuke—Murmuro Orochimaru con el ceño fruncido , su sonrisa se había borrado por completo.

Sasuke gruño molesto—Si puede matar a mis hombres , podrá hacer muchas cosas mas—

Orochimaru dio un sonoro suspiro de frustración.

—Esta bien. Hare todo lo que este a mi alcanze para averiguar como explotar el poder de esta sirena , pero te advierto algo , si ella posee poderes de Tsunade , no creo que a la vieja la haga feliz saber que su creación esta siendo torturada por un pirata—Termino Orochimaru con una voz que contenia lastima , conocía a Tsunade ¿Cómo no conocerla?. Fueron amantes durante mucho tiempo.

Orochimaru inclino la cabeza y salio de la habitación.

Sasuke suspiro con frustración , habían muchas cosas que lo irritaban , como el porque esa estúpida sirena no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

—¿Qué tanto me ves?—La reto con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué quieres para liberarnos?—Hablo Sakura , estaba asustada , muy asustada. Sin embargo debía intentar negociar con aquel pirata. Anko le contaba historias en las cuales los piratas eran ambiciosos , el no seria la excepción.

—¿Qué?—Dijo Sasuke confundido.

—Si nos liberas , te prometo ir a las profundidades del mar , buscare la mas hermosa joya que tus ojos vean , conseguiré todo lo que desees , lo prometo—Prometio Sakura posando sus manos en la vitrina , lo haría si la liberaba buscaría todo lo que el deseara , tenia que salvar a Yugao que aparentemente estaba en un estado de shock.

Sasuke sonrio ladeado y se acerco a la vitrina , estaba tan cerca que Sakura juro ver un brillo de maldad en sus oscuros orbes , pudo admirar de cerca la belleza del hombre…Pero también pudo admirar la maldad que contenia.

—Lo que deseeo , eres tu—Susurro Sasuke , con un dije de seducción en su voz.

Sakura trago saliva , completamente nerviosa — ¿Qué desea de mi?— Susurro Sakura intentando en vano alejarse , por un momento agradeció al estar encerrada en esa vitrina.

—Tus lagrimas , Tus ojos—Dijo Sasuke , elevando un poco la voz y retrocediendo para tomar distancia entre la criatura que mas odia.

—Te dare mis lagrimas , en este momento , te las dare si nos liberas—Dijo refiriéndose a Yugao y a ella.

Sasuke se rio entre dientes.

—No lo hare—

—¡Dejanos ir! , Aunque sea libera a Yugao , yo me quedare aquí—Dijo Sakura con brusquedad , golpeando con sus nudillos la vitrina que la retenia.

—No la liberare—Dijo Sasuke con la misma brusquedad que Sakura utilizo.

—Eres un moustro sin alma—Gruño Sakura mostrando sus filosos dientes.

Sasuke elevo una ceja … Los insultos de la sirena eran bastante particulares y entretenidos.

—Quizas , pero tu bonita , estas maldita—Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

Sakura estaba por replicar pero un sonido de la madera acariciando el suelo le hizo llevar sus manos a sus sensibles oídos.

—Sasuke , No tormentes mas a la sirena—Dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

Sasuke rodo los ojos con fastidio , pero no respondio , solo atino a sentarse en el sofá para ver las acciones del rubio.

—Hola , ¿Estas bien?—Pregunto Naruto a Sakura , viéndola deliberadamente palida.

Sakura no respondio , pero se encontraba hambrienta y cansada , ¿Qué había comido? Nada desde ayer en la mañana , tampoco había dormido… Morir hambrienta no estaba en sus planes.

—¿Estas bien?—Pregunto nuevamente Naruto , Sakura lo observo y finalmente suspiro.

—Tengo hambre—Susurro bajando la mirada , admitiendo lo vulnerable que se sentía.

—¿Deseas un humano? , puedo conseguírtelo— Dijo Naruto con ternura en su voz.

—No como humanos , como peces del mar—Dijo Sakura con el ceño fruncido.

—¿No has comido un humano?—Pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

—Naruto , esas preguntas son estúpidas , solo tráele los malditos peces— Intervino Sasuke con el ceño fruncido ante la "mentira" que estaba por decir aquella manipuladora sirena.

Naruto asintió y desapareció por la puerta.

Sakura suspiro " _¿Cómo llegare a casa?"_ pensó con horror , sabia la respuesta , jamás volveria. Habia sido secuestrada por piratas , ¿Qué podía hacer? , sentarse a esperar la hora de su muerte no estaría tan mal … pero sabia que es lo que querían –sus lagrimas- era algo que ella no les iba a dar con facilidad.

Dirigió su mirada a Yugao , que nuevamente se había desmayado , no la culpaba , la pobre tenia una fobia irracional a los piratas desde que era niña , ser secuestrada por unos en particular no debe ser agradable.

Observo nuevamente al capitán Sasuke , estaba recostado bebiendo un vaso de licor. Sabia que era licor no era tonta , Conocia el ron.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí?—Pregunto Sakura con el ceño fruncido , desde que llegaron el estaba sentado en ese ridículo sofá pensando en quien sabe que idioteces.

—Te vigilo—Respondio con simpleza sin mirarla , ¿Por qué ah de mirarla? , según el las sirenas era lo mas asqueroso y despreciable que hay en el mundo… Tenia sus razones para pensar en eso.

—No puedo escapar , ¿No te quedo claro?—Dijo con ironia , elevando una rosada ceja.

—No. Puedes escapar—Admitio Sasuke , incorporándose para mirarla.

Sakura suspiro , ¿Para que hablar con ese tipo? … Era tan obstinado y estúpido , solo piensa en su bien propio ¿Para que demonios querra sus lagrimas? , seguramente para sus caprichos egoístas.

—Tu eres el capitán del barco , manda a otro hombre a vigilarnos , no me siento comoda con su presencia— Admitio Sakura. Sasuke elevo una ceja curioso.

—¿Te pongo nerviosa?—Pregunto con una sonrisa , acercándose lentamente a la vitrina donde estaba postrada la mujer.

—Solo me repugnas— Sonrio Sakura , sus dientes habían vuelto a la normalidad , por lo tanto aquella sonrisa era endemoniadamente hermosa.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—Pregunto Sasuke , con una devolviéndole la sonrisa de ironia.

Sakura no respondio.

Sasuke ensancho su sonrisa . Metio la mano a la cadera de su pantalón y saco una pistola. Sakura palidecio al ver que se acercaba a una Yugao inconciente y le apuntaba en la cabeza , aun con esa sensual sonrisa adornando su rostro.

—¡Sakura! , soy Sakura—Literalmente había gritado . El horror había desformado su rostro.

Sasuke sonrio victorioso y guardo la pistola en su pantalón , nuevamente se acerco al sofá y se recostó en el mismo , relajando su rostro.

Pasaron unos minutos , en los cuales Sakura rezaba mentalmente para tener el poder de romper el material y escapar.

—¡Llegue!— Grito Naruto entrando abruptamente a la sala , sobresaltando a Sasuke y asustando a una perturbada Sakura.

—¿No te enseñaron a tocar idiota?—Gruño molesto Sasuke.

—Lo siento. Sirena tengo tus peces—Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa victoriosa. Descargo la bolsa que traía consigo y saco 5 peces muertos.

El estomago de Sakura rugio en respuesta.

—Le pido que le de tres a Yugao— Susurro Sakura.

Naruto pensó que Yugao seria la otra sirena. El joven rubio asintió con una gran sonrisa.

Se acerco ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke . Abrio una pequeña puerta para depositar la comida e ingreso los dos peces en la vitrina de Sakura. Imito el movimiento en la vitrina de Yugao.

Sakura transformo su dientes a unos mas largos y filosos , perfectos para desgarrar carne . Sasuke palidecio al ver como ella devoraba con ferocidad la comida.

—Que asco—Susurro esquivando la mirada , sin embargo Sakura lo escucho.

—Lo lamento , no tenemos esos círculos de porcelana y esos extraños cubiertos con los cuales comes con elegancia tu comida— Dijo Sakura fríamente , volviendo sus dientes a la normalidad después de devorar aquellos peces.

Sasuke estaba por responder con algún sarcástico comentario , pero la puerta se abrió dejando entrar al hombre con aspecto de serpiente.

—Joven Sasuke. Después de dedicarle varias horas a mi investigación finalmente tengo la respuesta que estaba buscando—Dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa que definía su arrogancia respecto a su inteligencia.

Sasuke sonrio y un brillo de tranquilidad se acumuló en sus bellos orbes ónix.

—Cuento contigo , ¿Qué información tienes para mi?—Dijo si poder quitar su sonrisa. Sakura temblo , ese hombre que parecía una serpiente realmente le daba mucha desconfianza.

—Si quieres revivir a tu familia , Tendras que navegar en dirección a la isla roja. Al llegar allá caminaras en línea recta en dirección al sol por el lado del sur. Observaras una cabaña donde habita una hermosa mujer que intentara seducirte , tienes que mandar a uno de tus hombres porque después de satisfacerla intentara matarte. Al estar dentro de la cabaña buscaras una copa de cristal , la identificaras por un liquido rosa que posee en su interior , se parece a la champaña. Por cada lagrima que derrame la sirena consta de un ser en tu familia… pero habrá que matar a alguien y es a la sirena. Al día siguiente debes buscar a los alrededores del volcán donde encontraras a los seres que reviviste sin embargo ellos no recordaran nada… todo será como un profundo sueño… pero el extraño vino y las lagrimas de la sirena no solo harán eso , también te darán vida eterna—Termino de explicar Orochimaru.

Sasuke escucho expectante y tranquilo la explicación de Orochimaru.

—Parece un precio bajo—Murmuro distraídamente , pensando cada uno de los movimientos que tendría que hacer , sus ojos viajaron a una anonada Sakura que claramente entendia lo que Orochimaru dijo.

—Ese no es el precio … Tendras que enfrentarte con una bruja que defenderá la sirena con todo su poder—Dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa sombria.

—¿Qué?—Pregunto anonado.

—Tsunade morirá en un par de años , la sirena que mantienes cautiva es la poseedora de todos los poderes que mantiene , sin embargo la sirena no despertara esos poderes aun , la misma Tsunade me dijo que ella los despertó a sus 30 años—Dijo Orochimaru sirviendo dos copas de ron , con una sonrisa de malicia en su tétrico rostro.

Sakura gimió sorpresivamente , su rostro se desfiguro debido a la confusión.

—¿Por qué la defendería?. Ella misma coloco una maldición en ella—Dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido , esta historia no le gustaba en absoluto.

—No tenia elección , ella vio en el corazón de la sirena que no tenia ambiciones—

—Pero la maldijo—Dijo Sasuke

—Tal vez , solo se que si tratas de matarla ella vendrá a rescatarla y te mataria , te hare una pregunta Sasuke ¿Cómo mataras a una bruja que es capas de robarte la vida con solo tocarte?—Pregunto Orochimaru con una sonrisa.

Sasuke maldijo en voz baja.

Sakura escuchaba atentamente , ¿Tsunade la defendería? ¿Cómo pasaría eso?... no tiene sentido alguno si es asi ¿Para que la maldijo de este modo?... observo a Orochimaru " _Lastimate idiota_ " pensó con rencor.

Orochimaru estaba parado al frente de la vitrina de Yugao… que para la desdicha de Orochimaru despertó de la inconciencia , abrió los ojos detectando el lugar y por instinto intento lanzarse para atacar a Orochimaru. El sordo sonido que se hizo presente al golpear el material provoco que el hombre serpiente se sobresaltara y callera a la dura madera haciendo un sonido ronco de una manera mas fuerte de lo que debería.

—¡¿Orochimaru?!—Grito Sasuke horrorizado al ver como el hombre se retorcía en el suelo.

Ante el feroz grito , Naruto y otros 4 hombres llegaron a la ayuda de el hombre serpiente. Sakura mordio su labio con dolor , ella lo había lastimado con sus maldiciones… dirigio su mirada a Yugao que estaba petrificada mirando la escena.

—Maldicion—Susurro molesta consigo misma, lo que menos quería era precisamente eso , lastimar a otra persona.

—Hayate ¿Orochimaru esta bien?—Pregunto Sasuke agachándose para observar mas de cerca.

—No capitan , se rompió el brazo—Dijo un hombre con marcadas ojeras en su rostro. Con ayuda de los hombres cargaron al Orochimaru y se lo llevaron , seguido de Sasuke.

—Tu hiciste eso—Gruño Sasuke antes de cerrar la puerta con llave.

Sakura golpeo su rostro , si ella lo hizo. Ella lo deseo y por lo tanto el hombre esta de ese modo por su culpa… Pero si lo que dijo Orochimaru fuera verdad , entonces mataria despiadadamente a Sasuke … de eso no tenia duda alguna.

—¿Sakura?—Dijo Yugao.

—¿Si?—Dijo Sakura encarándola , vio como ella miraba con curiosidad los peces que anteriormente Naruto puso en la vitrina.

—¿Son comestibles?—Pregunto refiriéndose a los peces que estaban posados en el lugar.

—Si Yugao—Dijo Sakura rodando los ojos. Yugao sonrio y devoro lo peces de una manera mas primitiva que Sakura por un momento la joven de cabello rosa pensó en la mueca de asco que seguramente haría el capitán.

.

.

Pasadas unas horas en las que el aburrimiento adornaba la calida sala invadio el lugar. Para su suerte Yugao estaba muy tranquila

Por primera vez se fijo en el lugar , el suelo y las paredes como debería esperarse eran de madera . Habia una alfombra blanca con lo que parecía ser petalos de rosa negros que combinaban con los caros muebles de cuero negro. Habia una mesa en la que se presumia ser de el mismo material de la vitrina. Habia un librero enorme y una enorme serie de botellas de vino.

" _Debe de tener mucho dinero"_ Penso poniéndose levemente azul.

—Ya lo se , Lee , En la mañana estaremos en la isla—Se escucho la voz de Sasuke y los pasos sobre la fina madera . Se escucho el chirrido de la puerta y finalmente el atractivo hombre hacia presencia.

Yugao gruño en defensa.

—Esta bien , buenas noches— Se escucho una voz , Sasuke dio un asentimiento y cerro la puerta. Se dio la vuelta dejando ver sus facciones enfurecidas.

—Ya me vas a pagar la muerte de Kiba y el daño de Orochimaru—Dijo Sasuke con odio.

Sakura no respondio. Sabia perfectamente que era su culpa.

—Eres una asesina … ¿Por qué demonios no…?—

—¿Crees que yo lo pedi? ¡No fue mi decisión yo no quería estar maldita! , ¡Cierra tu maldita boca de una vez!—Interrumpio Sakura , completamente molesta y adolorida por su situación … había explotado su ira y la bomba no le callo a la mejor persona.

—Mañana esto se acabara—Dijo Sasuke acercándose al sillón negro , donde se lanzo con brusquedad tocando el puente de su nariz.

Yugao solo observaba la escena incapaz de hablar.

¿Qué pasaría mañana? ¿Se atrevería a matarla? …. O es verdad lo que dijo Orochimaru , que Tsunade vendría en su rescate.

.

.

 **¿Sasuke malo? No el no es malo :c ….**

 **Espero que les guste esta nueva historia,**

 **Rivews *-***


	5. Isla roja

**Notas:** **Narrado por mi.**

 **Titulo:** Sirena Maldita

 **Autora:** AngelCaido-PauLumbort

 **Fandom** : Naruto

 **Disclaime** r: Estos personajes no son mios son de el Gran Masashi Kishimoto :3

 **Summary :** Por el pecado mortal de la abuela Chiyo , Su única descendiente , Sakura Haruno será convertida en una Sirena con unos ojos exóticos , los cuales al brotar lagrimas de los mismos , podrá invocar los poderes mas deseados por todos y la magia mas oscura … Sasuke Uchiha , un cruel y despiadado pirata que ah escuchado los rumores de la bella Sirena , ¿Qué pasara cuando se proponga secuestrarla para conseguir la vida eterna y revivir su familia que murió tiempo atrás?.

 **Nota 2 :** ¡La historia es completamente mia! , Mas no los personajes … Sin embargo no podrais adaptarla sin mi permiso.

 **Capitulo 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Sakura después de unas horas callo inconsciente, la falta de sueño finalmente la había afectado.

Sasuke se levanto y observo a la bella sirena " _Sakura"._ Penso durante unos segundos que realmente ella no tenia la culpa . pero después de pensarlo bien gruño molesto. Por culpa de esas malditas bestias su familia estaba muerta. Solo sacrificaría una vida por todas las que ellas mataron.

—¿La mataras?—Pregunto Yugao, Sasuke la miro por unos segundos y fruncio el ceño.

—Tu también moriras—Confeso Sasuke con el ceño fruncido. Yugao suspiro y sus labios temblaros levemente.

—¿Por qué?—Dijo con dolor.

—Por ser tan idiota de dejarte capturar—Murmuro con frialdad dándose la vuelta dispuesto a sentarse en el sillón de cuero negro para beber otro trago de ron , necesitaba calmarse.

Yugao prefirió quedarse callada , retar a el capitán de un barco pirata no seria buena idea , solo seria adelantar lo inevitable , su propia muerte.

—¿Sasuke? , Llegamos a la isla roja—Dijo Neji con una sonrisa , se le veía cansado después de dirigir el barco a dicho rumbo.

—Bien—Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado , Neji salio dejándolos nuevamente solos. Sasuke se acerco al lugar donde dormia la hermosa sirena y sin pudor alguno empezó a golpear la vitrina enviando sonidos sordos.

Sakura se sobresalto y respiro con dificultad. Después de ver al causante de su estado le gruño con fuerza.

—¿Dormiste bien? , lamento decir que será tu ultima siesta—Dijo ensanchando su sonrisa al ver el desconcierto de la peli rosa.

La puerta se abre nuevamente mostrando a Naruto con un balde llenos de peces —¡Buenos días! . Sirenas les traje sus pescados, los capturamos con Lee—Dijo Naruto vaciando la pequeña cubeta que traía donde 4 peces hicieron presencia. Yugao miro a Sakura expectante , la misma asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias , Naruto— Susurro Sakura. Naruto sonrio abiertamente y abriendo la pequeña compuerta deposito dos peces e imito la acción con Yugao.

—Lo hago con todo el gusto señoras—Murmuro Naruto con una sonrisa , el rubio se volvió y desapareció por la puerta.

Sakura comio de la misma manera que ayer , que era un poco indecente al desgarrar la carne con sus filosos dientes pero por otro lado no era tan primitiva como lo era Yugao. Divertida elevo la mirada para ver a un Sasuke con una mueca de asco.

—¿Qué pasa pirata?—Pregunto Yugao confundida , Sasuke negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta. En ese momento el sonido sordo de la puerta que indica que otra persona llego hizo presencia de una manera casi devastadora.

—Sasuke estamos en la isla roja—Dijo un hombre con cejas pobladas. El Uchiha sonrio de una manera que Sakura describió como maliciosa y depravada.

Sabia lo que pasaría después , la conduciría hasta dicha copa y la sacrificaría para revivir a la familia que el perdió , vanas ideas cruzaron por su mente . ¿Cómo murió su familia?.

—Lee , dile a 10 hombres de mi tripulación que vengan , ellos cargaran a las sirenas , 5 en cada vitrina … también Naruto, Hayate y Orochimaru vendrán conmigo , da esa información—Dijo Sasuke ensanchando su sonrisa. Confundido el hombre de cejas pobladas asintió y salió de la habitación.

Sakura bajo la mirada a su cuerpo… Ella no estaba gorda como para que cinco hombres la cargaran. La vitrina tampoco es pesada , es verdad que el material es prácticamente indestructible pero es muy ligero… solo necesitaban dos hombres para cargarla.

—No estoy gorda—Le grito Sakura. Yugao para su sorpresa solto una carcajada. Sasuke la miro con una ceja levantada. Divertido.

—¿Perdón?—Pregunto Sasuke confundido , pero en sus facciones se veía la diversión.

—Si. Te perdono por decirme gorda—Murmuro Sakura con enojo.

—Sabes de sobra que eres la mas hermosa, no seas patética—Dijo Sasuke con indiferencia , sin tomar en cuenta lo que sus palabras causaron en ella , algo mas que un enorme rubor que llamo la atención de Yugao.

—Conocí sirenas que me superan en algo mas que belleza, si le soy sincera soy la menos bonita de mi grupo—Dijo Sakura con el mentón elevando , Yugao sonrio realmente esa tonta sirena no sabia lo que era.

—Eres tan estúpida—Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa. Sakura no respondio , no valia la pena hablar con alguien tan escrupulosamente idiota.

En ese momento se abre la puerta mostrando a numerosos hombres en los que ella distingio como el rubio , el hombre serpiente con yeso en el brazo , el extraño medico y el joven de ojos perlados.

—Estamos para ofrecerte Sasuke , es hora de la descarga—Dijo el joven de ojos perla , acercándose con otros hombres para sostener unas barras que sobresalían de la vitrina , otros hombres imitaron la acción con Yugao , que les gruñía y bufaba en respuesta.

—¿Qué hace el niño aquí?—Dijo Sasuke a un pequeño niño de cabello castaño que se escondió detrás de Naruto para protegerse de los ataques de Sasuke.

—Es Konohamaru , no quería quedarse solo—Defendio Naruto llevando una mano detrás de su nuca , con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Es peligroso , además habrá un sacrificio—Dijo Sasuke molesto , no era un moustro sabia que ese pequeño niño no podría presenciar cosas como esas a no ser que quería estar traumatizado de por vida.

Sakura no dijo nada , sabia quien era el sacrificio.

—Anda teme , en ese momento yo me lo llevare , el es muy educado ¿Verdad Konohamaru?—Dijo Naruto . Sakura sonrio débilmente , Naruto era un chico muy amable que representaba algo mas que dulzura.

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua , pero asintió.

—¡Vamonos!—Grito Sasuke. Los hombres que sostenían las varillas de la vitrina asintieron y la elevaron.

Sakura grito al ver como los hombres caminaban cargando la vitrina. Las pueras se abrieron dándoles paso para ver como los demás hombres de la tripulación la miraban con una sonrisa y lujuria.

—Solo nosotros iremos , ustedes cuidaran el barco—Dijo Orochimaru. Sakura se tensó al ver a l hombre serpiente con el brazo vendado , al momento se sintió terriblemente culpable.

Los hombres comenzaron a caminar , Sakura tuvo una vista perfecta de la isla. ¿Por qué la llamaban isla roja? , rápidamente sonrio al reconocer la respuesta. La isla tenia gran parte de su flora completamente roja o de un color anaranjado oscuro , el color verde poco ser reconocia en el lugar , la arena parecía fértil por los numerosos arboles de toda clase alrededor , la arena también tenia un extraño color rojizo.

Volvio la vista al mar , se sintió feliz al ver la costa , era la primera vez que veía algo así , el color era de un azul mas claro y se veía la espuma de mar.

El sonido de la madera siendo torturada la hizo salir de sus pensamientos , bajo la vista a los hombres que la cargaban y vio como bajaban de lo que parecía ser una escalera que unía al barco , sonrio al recordar que había sido cruelmente golpeada por las mismas escaleras. Finalmente los hombres tocaron la tierra y sonrieron entre si.

—Sasuke , espera iré contigo—Grito una chillona voz femenina , Sakura irritada por el odioso sonido miro a la cabellera color fuego bajar para abrazar a el capitán.

Por una razón inexplicable sintió una punzada de odio irracional por esa bella mujer.

—No , tu te quedas—Dijo Sasuke fríamente sin voltearla a ver mientras bajaba con Naruto y Konohamaru , seguido por Orochimaru.

—¡Debes llevar a tu mujer a donde sea que vallas!—Grito haciendo que el chillido en su voz hiciera eco en los oídos de los presentes , Yugao solto un bufido de irritación.

—No eres mi mujer , te quedas es una orden de tu capitán—Ordeno Sasuke irritado , volteo unos centímetros para dejar ver sus frios ojos.

—¡Iré no me importa lo que digas!—Dijo Karin bajando del barco , agarrándose del brazo de Sasuke , por un momento Sakura deseo ser la que lo tocaba.

—Sueltame—Dijo Sasuke secamente con molestia.

Karin al escuchar el tono de voz del capitán , temblo y se alejo a una distancia prudente.

—¡Es hora!—Grito Orochimaru , Sasuke asintió y comenzaron a caminar adentrándose a la enorme fauna…

—Tu ve al frente Orochimaru , nos diriges—Dijo Sasuke con frialdad y una tétrica sonrisa adornando la belleza de su rostro.

—Sasuke , es siguiendo al sol al sur—Dijo Orochimaru mientras caminaba al frente seguido de Sasuke y Naruto.

—Bien—Dijo Sasuke con frialdad.

—No me siento seguro de esto , si Tsunade nos ataca…—

—No lo hara—Interrumpio Sasuke.

—¿Qué? , La vieja nos atacara—Intervino Naruto con una cara de horror bastante comida , seguida por la idéntica exprecion de Konohamaru.

—Si lo hara , ¿Cómo venceremos a una mujer que es capas de matarnos con la mirada , Eh?—Dijo Orochimaru , en el tono de voz se le veía lo molesto y aterrado que estaba ¿Cómo no estarlo? , iba a ser asesinado por la bruja que alguna vez estuvo en su cama.

—No lo hara , si lo hace le arráncare la cabeza—Dijo Sasuke irritado por la falta de positivismo en su tripulación.

—Pero en ese momento la tuya ya estará rodando—Le susurro Naruto con humor , sin embargo Sasuke lo escucho.

—Dobe estúpido—Dijo Sasuke con una vena en la frente.

—Teme idiota—

—Hijo de pu…—

—Cállense que Konohamaru esta escuchando—Intervino Lee que cargaba a Yugao.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio , en los cuales solo los cortes que Sasuke hacia a las ramas que se atropellaban en el camino , la diversidad de plantas era enorme por lo que era molesto caminar.

Sakura tuvo la suerte de admirar lo que nunca vería en el mar. Se lanzo con fuerza a la parte trasera para reposar , pero para su desdicha un hombre había tropezado en el camino provocando que los demás perdieran el equilibrio , pero para "Suavizar" el golpe la vitrina de Yugao se había estrellado brutalmente con la de Sakura. Provocando que el golpe en el suelo no sea exactamente suave. Por obviedad las vitrinas no se rompieron , pero el impacto fue tan fuerte que hizo que se abrieran las tapas de las vitrinas y el agua escapara de ambos lados.

Sakura se desespero y con las palmas de sus manos empezó a golpear con mas fuerza la tapa para liberarse del encierro en el que estaba.

—Oh maldita sea—Dijo Sasuke preocupado al ver su tripulación en el suelo.

—Valla golpe—Silbo Naruto sorprendido al ver la torpeza de la tripulación

—¿Están bien?—Pregunto Sasuke preocupado , agachándose para ayudar a los que se golpearon con mas fuerza.

—Si—Respondieron los hombres al unisono.

—Señor todos estamos bien , solo fue un error de torpeza—Dijo Neji levantándose y acomodando las vitrinas.

Sasuke respiro con alivio , de inmediato los hombres se levantaron y acomodaron nuevamente la vitrina y la elevaron para cargarla , no podían perder algo tan caro como ese material , pero algo rápidamente los inquieto y Sasuke supo que —Agua— no había como meter las sirenas sin agua , se deshidratarían y morirían , era una opción que Sasuke no quería en ese momento …una idea vino a su mente.

—¿Pueden convertirse en humanas temporalmente?—Pregunto Sasuke a las dos sirenas que se retorcían.

—Si una vez cada sol diurno—Respondió Yugao levantándose con sus codos.

—Bien , conviértanse— Dijo Sasuke.

Yugao asintió , Sakura vio como la misma cerro los ojos unos segundos y como su cola brillaba con fuerza cegando la vista de algunos hombres que miraban curiosos.

Sakura observo sorprendida como su cola había desaparecido y un par de piernas adornaban a la hermosa muchacha , subio la vista para ver algo entre sus muslos la zona V de la mujer humana , se ruborizo instantáneamente y quito la vista.

—Yo la cargare señor—Dijo Hayate quitándose la chaqueta y abriéndola a Yugao.

—Alejate de mi , yo se caminar—Dijo Yugao gruñéndole con fuerza.

—No te gustara caminar por aca , hay serpientes y toda clase de animales , solo intento protegerla señorita—Dijo Hayete , Yugao gruño pero asintió , dejo que el hombre la envolviera en la chaqueta y la cargara , las gotas de agua caian haciendo un sordo sonido en el suelo.

—¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Transfórmate!—Gruño Sasuke a Sakura . Sakura asintió asustada y miro su propia cola ¿Cómo haría eso? … oh mierda estaba en un lio.

—¿Cómo lo hago, Yugao?—Le pregunto Sakura agitando su cola en la tierra , la humedad la recibió por lo tanto no se deshidrataría por el momento.

Sasuke abrió los ojos ante semejante pregunta ¿Enserio la sirena mas poderosa que poseía los poderes de Tsunade y las lagrimas mas poderosas no sabia hacer una cosa básica?.

—No se enoje con ella capitán , nunca ha hecho esto , las sirenas solo nos transformamos cuando vamos a ser fecundadas por un humano , esto es a la edad de 23 años y ella solo tiene 17 . Se necesita un entrenamiento de una semana para aprender a convertirse—Dijo Yugao aferrándose al cuello del medico de la tripulación.

—¿Fecundadas?—Pregunto curioso Naruto.

—Si , no tenemos machos en nuestra especie , cuando una sirena seduce a un hombre y tiene sexo con el queda embarazada y la cria se da por un huevo—Termino tímidamente Yugao.

Sasuke sonrio , asi que la pequeña y maldita sirena seguía siendo virgen … quizás tal vez no conocía el termino "Sexo" , le hacia mucha gracia que el ser mas bello no había sido tocada por ningún humano.

—Yugao…—Murmuro Sakura viendo su cola.

—Solo siente la tierra debajo de ti y siente que caminas en ella , que corres , que saltas…. Olvídate de que nadas—Susurro Yugao.

Sakura obedeció las palabras de Yugao , se imagino con un par de piernas blancas como su cuerpo , largas , con muslos y pantorrillas perfectas … Sonrio al imaginarse con el sexo de una mujer.

Entonces paso , sintió como su cola se dividía y como unas extrañas extremidades posaban en la tierra. Abrio los ojos sorprendida y sonrio abiertamente al ver sus piernas … " _Hermosas_ " pensó con felicidad , tenía unos muslos perfectos y unas pantorrillas que harian que cualquier mujer se derritiera de envidia , eran tan largas que parecían interminables …. Pero algo le llamo la atención , Ensancho su sonrisa al descubrir que era toda una humana con sexo incluido.

—Bien , Naruto cargala—Ordeno Sasuke con voz mas relajada.

—No , Konohamaru esta dormido— Dijo Naruto que en sus brazos llevaba al joven niño descansando tranquilamente , como si no hubiera mañana.

—Orochimaru—Dijo Sasuke. El aludido elevo una ceja y levando su brazo herido. Sasuke poso la vista en la única persona desocupada estaba por hablar cuando la misma lo interrumpio.

—Ni me lo preguntes , no tocare esa cosa debe pesar mas que yo—Dijo Karin haciendo una mueca de asco.

Sasuke mascullo y se acerco a la mujer que se encontraba distraída mirando la escena.

Se quito la camisa dejando al descubierto su blanco y perfecto pecho. Se acerco a la sirena y abrió la camisa para dejar que entrara.

—¿Qué?—Dijo Sakura confundida , pero se sorprendio al ver como esquivaba la vista y un ligero sonrojo cubria las mejillas del capitán.

—Entra , no te gustara que te cargue mientras estes desnuda—Susurro soprendiendo a la tripulación y a la misma Sakura.

La misma sonrio débilmente y se adentro en la camisa , no sabia caminar aun por lo que se callo mientras se acercaba.

Sasuke paso una mano debajo de sus rodillas y por su espalda y la elevo.

—¡Vamos!—Grito intentando distraerse y comenzó a caminar tratando de ignorar el hecho de que tenia al mas hermoso ser entre sus brazos y … desnudo. Bajo a vista a la mujer que lo miraba fijamente , ella tenia los ojos verdes los mas hermosos que vio , sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas . La camisa le quedaba como un escote pronunciado , la misma camisa era blanca y dejaba mucho a la imaginación ya que el agua la hacia levemente transparente , subio la vista intentando seguir al sol.

Sakura se acerco mas al cuello del hombre y respiro profundamente " _Huele bien_ " pensó , no de echo tenía una fragancia exquisita , la fragancia mas deliciosa que su nariz pudo distinguir en su vida , definitivamente ese seria su olor favorito … el aroma del pirata que la mataria.

Sin poder resistir a la tentación , paso su delicada lengua por el hueco del cuello del pirata para desgustar su olor y tal como lo predijo sabia tan bien como olia.

Sasuke se tenso al sentir como esa mujer pasaba su lengua por su cuello. Gruño levemente.

—Detente—Susurro Sasuke solo para ella. La aludida se sonrojo al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Intento disculparse pero nada salía de su garganta por lo que prefirió quedarse callada.

Sasuke camino casi cojeando … Mierda se había excitado solo con el toque de su lengua.

Mierda no podía pensar así de una maldita sirena.

Mierda..

.

.

.

.

.

L

 **¿Y si Tsunade aparece? ¿Defendera a Sakura? O simplemente no aparecerá y Sakura morirá en manos de aquel pirata :V**

 **Espero que les guste esta nueva historia,**

 **Rivews *-***


	6. Mujer bonita

**Notas:** **Narrado por mi.**

 **Titulo:** Sirena Maldita

 **Autora:** AngelCaido-PauLumbort

 **Fandom** : Naruto

 **Disclaime** r: Estos personajes no son mios son de el Gran Masashi Kishimoto :3

 **Summary :** Por el pecado mortal de la abuela Chiyo , Su única descendiente , Sakura Haruno será convertida en una Sirena con unos ojos exóticos , los cuales al brotar lagrimas de los mismos , podrá invocar los poderes mas deseados por todos y la magia mas oscura … Sasuke Uchiha , un cruel y despiadado pirata que ah escuchado los rumores de la bella Sirena , ¿Qué pasara cuando se proponga secuestrarla para conseguir la vida eterna y revivir su familia que murió tiempo atrás?.

 **Nota 2 :** ¡La historia es completamente mia! , Mas no los personajes … Sin embargo no podrais adaptarla sin mi permiso.

 **Capitulo 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Caminaban con rapidez , no hace mucho que habían iniciado nuevamente la caminata en dirección al sol , tan solo llevaban quizás unos 40 minutos. Estaban sumidos en el prófugo silencio , pues las ambiciones del capitán Uchiha , daban terror a su tripulación que le seguia.

—Muy pronto llegaremos al rio , podremos llenar nuevamente las vitrinas—Rompe el silencio Orochimaru , escuchando como el rio hacia eco en sus oídos.

Sakura estaba sumida en el nerviosismo de estar en los brazos de un hombre , era la primera vez que se dejaba tocar de un ser humano … no le desagradaba el contacto , sin duda alguna inclusive se sentía bien. Pero se sentía inmensamente apenada ¿Cómo pudo lamerle el cuello? Ese era un gesto intimo.

Un extraño dolor interrumpió sus pensamientos. Sus piernas le dolían , era como si miles de agujas atravesaran la planta de sus pies. Supo que era , su cuerpo le avisaba que la hora de volverse sirena estaba llegando.

—¡Oh! , ¡Es hora!—Grito la joven de cabello rosado , sintiendo como el dolor se hacia mas profundo… necesitaba agua pronto.

—¿Qué?—Pregunto Sasuke con una ceja elevada , no le hizo mucha gracia el extraño comentario de esa mujer.

—Me transformare no lo resisto—Dijo la joven , soprendiendo a la tripulación.

—¿Qué?, ¡Sakura! , resiste pronto llegaremos al rio—Dice Yugao y no miente es verdad el rio queda a tan solo unos pasos.

En medio de un dolor casi agonizante , levanto la mirada para ver un pequeño rio , muy delgado y tal vez la profundidad llegaría hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas de los hombres.

Sasuke la deposito con cuidado en el interior sobre la vitrina.

—Depositen agua—Ordeno , recargándose sobre un rojizo árbol , claramente exasperado

Los hombres agarraron una caneca y empezaron a llenar la vitrina. El agua firmemente tibia la recibió , mando un sonoro gruñido debido al cambio de proteínas que depositaba el agua.

—En esta isla hay un volcán—Gruño Sakura llevando sus manos al puente de su nariz , intentando en vano retener el olor que el agua producia.

Sasuke fruncio el ceño y miro a Orochimaru buscando una respuesta.

—Si tiene un volcán—Admitió Orochimaru sorprendido por la astucia de aquella sirena.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? Nunca nadamos por los alrededores de un volcán—Dijo Yugao soprendiendo a los presentes . Sakura se encogio de hombros.

—Solo lo se—Admitio la Haruno.

—Tsunade nacio al lado de un volcán ,por lo tanto sus poderes deben reconocer el aroma—Dijo Orochimaru acercándose al agua para beber un poco y comprobar que estaba tibia y tenia un sabor distinto.

Sasuke elevo una ceja , sorprendido. ¿Cómo no había visto el volcán?

Sakura llevo sus manos a la camisa que pesaba sobre ella.

—Capitan , esto le pertenece—Dijo Sakura llevando sus manos a los botones de aquella camisa blanca , abrió los dos primeros dejando al descubierto la línea de sus senos.

—No , déjatelo puesto no quiero a mis hombres distraídos—Dijo Sasuke echando su cabeza hacia atrás , sintiendo como el potente sol quemaba su pecho y espalda , le ardia joder.

—Pero entonces tu los distraerás , tu no tienes con que tapar tu pecho—Dijo Sakura con inocencia , mostrando una inocente sonrisa , esperando a que sus pies se unieran para formar su preciada cola.

Algunos hombres escucharon el comentario de la sirena y se echaron a reír. Sasuke se ruborizo ante la clara indirecta … Quizo matarla en ese momento.

—Callate—Rugio Sasuke con clara molestia.

Sakura ignoro el comentario y se concentro… Penso en como era el nadar por el agua , el sentir la pesadez del oxigeno en su cuerpo… pensó en como era la vida que tenia antes de ser capturada.

Abrio los ojos y se encontró con su cola , sonrio feliz unos cuantos segundos antes de que su sonrisa desapareciera al ver la fulminante mirada que le dedicaba el capitán.

Volteo ligeramente para ver a una Yugao ya completamente transformada en la vitrina , al parecer reposa tranquilamente , como si la muerte no se acercara mas con cada paso que dan hacia la supuesta cabaña donde existe esa hermosa y seductora mujer.

Es algo que esta por verse.

—¡Vamonos!—Grito Orochimaru , acomodando su largo cabello que segundos antes había sumergido en el agua.

La caminata empezó nuevamente , arrastrando con los agotados hombres y el furioso sol que atacaba la fauna , para la suerte de todos , las plantas y la tierra tenían una extraña humedad , lo que quizás ayudaba que el volcán no entrara en calor.

.

.

La noche adornaba a los hombres caminando sobre la silenciosa tierra , las pisadas hacían eco en los sonidos de la aburrida sirena . Si estaba fascinada al principio pero la noche daba paso a la oscuridad y era algo que Sakura no podía soportar, le tenia tanto miedo a la oscuridad , tanto miedo a quedarse sola de nuevo.

Subio la vista para encontrarse con la espalda del efusivo pirata que la secuestro. La luz de la luna provocaba que los reflejos azules del cabello del hombre , alumbraran bajo la oscura noche … por algún motivo las estrellas brillaban con una debilidad impresionante… Como si alertaran al mundo de una desdicha que esta a punto de ocurrir.

Habian pasado muchas horas. ¿Cuántas? , Quizas unas 16 horas … era de madrugada , los hombres no se atrevían a quejarse , suponiéndolo deben de temerle al hombre que guarda una variedad de armas en sus pantalones , además de 2 espadas y un machete apretado a su cinturón.

—Estamos por llegar—Aseguro Orochimaru.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—Pregunto Naruto frotándose los ojos … realmente deseaba dormir y un hiperactivo Konohamaru era lo único que lo mantenía despierto , quizás si no fuese asi se encontraría debajo de una piedra en los brazos de Morfeo.

—Las estrellas nos dicen que falta poco—Dijo Orochimaru adelantando el paso.

—¿Qué? ¿Eres astrónomo?—Se burlo Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Tu seras el que seduzca a esa mujer—Dijo Orochimaru dándole una sonrisa ladeada , odiaba que ese joven muchacho se burlara de el ¿Quién se creía?.

La amplia sonrisa de Naruto se borro.

—Naruto no ira—Dijo Sasuke , para el alivio del rubio que volvió con su amplia sonrisa , mirando a Orochimaru , con la lengua afuera en un gesto bastante infantil.

—Tu no puedes seducirla—Dijo Orochimaru con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo no lo hare—Dijo fríamente deteniendo el paso , obligando a su tripulación que como el se detuvieran.

—¿Quién lo hara?—Pregunto Orochimaru confundido.

—El lo hara—Dijo Sasuke dándose la vuelta y señalando a un joven que cargaba la vitrina de Sakura , el aludido voto el aire que contuvo durante unos segundos.

—Si—Dijo el hombre , algo que jamás podría hacer era desobedecer las ordenes de su capitán… no estaría bien , simplemente lo mataria, además podría escapar después de estar con esa rara mujer.

Sakura bajo la vista para ver el hombre que el capitán había señalado. El hombre era palido , muy palido se atrevia a decir que incluso parecía ver dentro de el , su piel era tan blanca que quizás un roce brusco dañaría la palidez de su piel. Tenia los ojos negros al igual que su cabello , se parecía un poco a Sasuke si se lo pensaba bien.

La naturaleza comenzó a disminuir notoriamente dando paso a un camino de piedra , Sasuke sonrio dándose la vuelta para encarar a su tripulación.

—Mi querída tripulación , hemos llegado a nuestro destino—Dice Sasuke elevando sus brazos , su mirada se detiene en el chico que esta literalmente obligado para seducir.

—Hagan el cambio—Ordeno Orochimaru.

—Sai , tu golpearas la puerta , diras que necesitamos posada … tu la seduciras y ya te sabes el resto—Dijo Sasuke , el aludido asintió.

Sasuke agarro la barra que sostenia la vitrina acomodándola en su desnudo hombro. El chico de nombre Sai empezó a caminar al frente siguiendo el camino de piedras hasta que la luz de una casa hizo presencia.

Definitivamente no era la cabaña que dijo Orochimaru , era una casa , una gran casa y muy hermosa si somos sinceros en este momento … era una construcción de dos pisos , sorprendia mucho el saber que quizás esa mujer vivía en esa casa sola , o simplemente quería esconder muy bien aquella copa con el liquido rosa.

Sai se acerco a la puerta muy lentamente. Volteo a ver sus compatriotas con algo de nerviosismos. Sasuke asintió. Sai suspiro y dio tres ligeros golpes a la puerta.

Pasaron unos segundos en los cuales no hubo respuesta , Sai estaba por tocar nuevamente cuando una voz femenina lo interrumpio.

—¿Si? ¿Quién esta hay?—Dijo una somnolienta voz femenina. Muy femenina con un dije de seducción en la voz de la mujer.

Sai inclino su cuerpo en un gesto de respeto y saludo.

—Mucho gusto . Señorita mi nombre es Sai , mi tripulación y yo estamos desesperados al no encontrar un lugar donde dormir , necesitamos de su ayuda señorita— Dijo Sai con nerviosismo , el era frio y timido. Seducir a una extraña no era algo que estuviera en sus planes.

La puerta se abrió , mostrando una hermosa mujer . Tenia el cabello rubio recogido en una coleta alta. Un top morado remarcaba la voluptuosidad de sus pechos y una minifalda de el mismo color a duras penas tapaba su gran trasero… en sus ojos azules se veía el brillo de lujuria al tener a Sai cerca , uno de sus ojos era tapado por un capul rubio. Era blanca y hermosa … tan hermosa que podría ser una buena competencia para el ser que estaba en la vitrina.

—Con mucho gusto Sai. Mi nombre es Ino—Dijo elevando la palma de su mano para estrecharla con un aturdido Sai. La mujer paseo su vista por los hombres , se detuvo en Sasuke. Sonrio de me dio lado " _Me creiste idiota Uchiha"_ Penso con una sonrisa cinica. Su vista paseo a las dos sirenas , la sorpresa se marco en sus facciones. Estaba por hablar pero rápidamente cerro la boca antes de decir algo , como un pez.

—Mucho gusto señorita—Dijo Orochimaru haciendo una leve reverencia.

La mujer no respondio , sus ojos seguían absortos en la sirena. Sakura la miro con curiosidad y fruncio el ceño dándole un bufido de advertencia. La mujer agito su cabeza quizás para quitar algunos pensamientos que se formaron dentro de ella.

—Eh , si. Por favor pasen , es todo un honor para mi—Dijo volviendo a su pose sensual con una sonrisa dedicada para Sai.

Los hombres sonrieron aliviados porque al fin tendría un lugar donde descansar . Se adentraron en la casa con cuidado de no dejar balancear las vitrinas donde descansaban las sirenas. Por unos segundos la mirada de Ino y Sakura se encontraron . La sirena juro ver algo mas que lujuria en los frios ojos de la atractiva mujer.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, bella mujer—Dice Sai inclinando nuevamente su cabeza. La mujer sonrio con dulzura.

—El gusto es mio. Por favor , síganme pueden dejar las sirenas en un lugar seguro—Dijo Ino agarrando unas llaves que estaban en una pequeña mesa. Empezo a caminar por un pasillo , los hombres sin dudarlo la siguieron .

Ino abrió una puerta del gran pasillo. En la habitación solo habían dos camas , eran espaciosas. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color azul oscuro sin llegar a ser agresivo , tenia una mesa y un guardaropas. El piso de madera hizo eco cuando los hombres se adentraron el la habitación , dejando con cuidado las vitrinas.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos con curiosidad al ver la mirada que le dedicaba la mujer. Su confusión se hizo aun mas notoria cuando le guiño un ojo y se acomodo para que los hombres salieran de la habitación.

—Es un lugar hermoso—Comento el chico de cejas pobladas. La mujer asintió con una sonrisa señalando la puerta , el chico salio y antes de que Ino también saliera.

—Quedate despierta , hablaremos dentro de unos segundos—Dijo Ino antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella , dejando a la peli rosa en una total confusión.

Ino cerro la puerta con llave , temia que esa sirena se escapara de su encierro y propinara una venganza y sinceramente ella no quería verse involucrada.

—Por favor síganme diez de ustedes , los conduciré a una habitación—Dijo Ino , los hombres que cargaban las vitrina siguieron a la mujer , eran diez en total … claro contando a Sai.

—Sai—Dijo Orochimaru deteniendo el paso del chico.

—¿Si?—Dijo con indiferencia , por dentro se sentía levemente dichoso , no tendría que seducirla después de todo… o eso creía.

—Yo ire , tu debes seducirla , quédate aquí—Ordeno Orochimaru levantándose . Sai se quedo estatico y elevo una ceja , para después suspirar y dejarse caer en una silla roja que había.

Ino los condujo a otra habitación. Habia 10 camas y un solo baño. Al parecer toda la casa estaba redecorada con el mismo color azul oscuro.

—Descansen bien—Dijo Ino , los hombres hicieron una leve reverencia e Ino cerro la puerta.

Sonrio mientras se acercaba a la puerta… Solo estaba ese chico de cabello rubio , un niño… una mujer de pelorojo y aquel pirata el capitan.

¿Cómo sabia que era el capitán?.

Simplemente lo dedujo al ver que era el mas armado.

—Hola—Saludo efusivamente Naruto. Ino sonrio y mostro una marca que tenia al lado de su ombligo.

—Yo se que hacen aqui—Interrumpio Ino con una sonrisa.

—¿Ah si?—Reto Sasuke con el ceño fruncido , al ver a la extraña mujer.

—No les dare el liquido—Encaro Ino.

Sasuke y Naruto se sorprendieron… pero era algo de esperarse.

—Ustedes tienen la sirena maldita—Dijo Ino retrocediendo unos pasos-

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—Dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

Ino sonrio misteriosamente.

—Yo soy la discípula de Tsunade—Admitio con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

 **La bella señorita…. Resulto tener sus garras :3**

 **Resulta que Ino será confidente de Sakura :3**

 **Espero que les guste esta nueva historia,**

 **Rivews *-***


	7. Adios, Yugao

**Notas:** **Narrado por mi.**

 **Titulo:** Sirena Maldita

 **Autora:** AngelCaido-PauLumbort

 **Fandom** : Naruto

 **Disclaime** r: Estos personajes no son mios son de el Gran Masashi Kishimoto :3

 **Summary :** Por el pecado mortal de la abuela Chiyo , Su única descendiente , Sakura Haruno será convertida en una Sirena con unos ojos exóticos , los cuales al brotar lagrimas de los mismos , podrá invocar los poderes mas deseados por todos y la magia mas oscura … Sasuke Uchiha , un cruel y despiadado pirata que ah escuchado los rumores de la bella Sirena , ¿Qué pasara cuando se proponga secuestrarla para conseguir la vida eterna y revivir su familia que murió tiempo atrás?.

 **Nota 2 :** ¡La historia es completamente mia! , Mas no los personajes … Sin embargo no podrais adaptarla sin mi permiso.

 **Capitulo 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

—¿Qué dices?—Gruño Sasuke sorprendido.

—Ya lo escuchaste , soy la discípula de Tsunade—Dijo con emoción la mujer , mordiendo su labio inferior en un notorio intento de contener la carcajada que estaba por salir

—Mientes—Dijo Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos , intentando buscar en la actitud de la mujer algo que delatara que estaba bromeando.

Ino se rio entre dientes , disfrutar de esto era muy interesante—¿Por qué mentiría capitán Sasuke Uchiha?—

—Porque eres una bruja patética—Solto Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado . La actitud de sensualidad de la mujer cambio por expectación.

—Patetica—Repitio ella—¿Sabes que mas es patético?. Buscar un liquido sagrado sin saber como revivir a tu familia—Dijo con cinismo , llevando sus manos a sus anchas caderas.

—¿De que hablas?. No sabes nada—Dijo Sasuke vacilando con su sonrisa aun puesta.

—¿No? , se que estas aquí para tomar el liquido y revivir a tu familia—Dijo con indiferencia , sonriendo coquetamente , volviendo a su pose sensual.

—¿Qué?—Gruño Sasuke . ¿Cómo esta patética mujer que solo piensa en sexo podría saber todo eso?.

—¿Sabes que mas se?. Que Orochimaru te traiciona—Termino haciendo un puchero , cruzando sus piernas , retándolo con la mirada.

Sasuke rio entre dientes.

—Que mala eres mintiendo—Dijo Sasuke

—No tengo necesidad de mentir , pero tengo pruebas de la traición—Dijo Ino con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—¿Pruebas?—Dijo Karin y Naruto al unisono.

—Si , ¿Acaso usted pensaban hacer el sacrificio mañana?. Mira ,el sacrificio se debe hacer en luna llena , cuando las estrellas brillan con fuerza , porque sin el poder de las estrellas no podras revivir a tu familia. Menos tener la vida eterna…esto será en 9 dias… Orochimaru tenia planeado hacerte creer que el sacrificio es mañana y pues , pensaba escapar con el liquido sagrado—Aseguro Ino con una sonrisa.

Sasuke quedo petrificado ¿En quien debía confiar? En el hombre que lo crio o en la bruja que acaba de conocer.

—No te creo , Ino—Suspiro Sasuke.

—Hay algo mas. Yo protegeré a la sirena con todo mi poder … también protegeré aquel liquido rosa que tanto deseas—Dijo Ino con una sonrisa dulce.

Sasuke al captar la indirecta , busco entre la cinturilla de sus pantalones. Apunto con su arma a la cabeza rubia de aquella mujer.

Ino sonrio , busco entre sus senos y saco un arma con el mismo diseño que Sasuke.

—¿Es una amenaza . Ino?—Dijo Sasuke levantándose con brusquedad , quitando el seguro del arma.

Ino estaba por responder cuando sintió algo hacer presión en su cabeza.

—Lo siento señorita , pero mi deber es proteger a mi capitán—Dijo Sai presionando mas el arma en la cabellera de la mujer.

—No planeo amenazarte , Sasuke. Te ayudare , pero quiero algo a cambio—Dijo Ino guardando el arma entre sus pechos nuevamente.

—¿Qué quieres?—Dijo Sasuke , escondiendo su arma. Le envio una seña a Sai para que baje la guardia.

—Quiero la pluma de cuervo de tu hermano—Dijo Ino con una sonrisa , volvió su mirada a Sai y le sonrio—También quiero a Sai—Dijo con una risita timida.

—¿Qué? , No te dare a mi guerrero … ¿Para que demonios quieres una pluma?—Dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.. tenia la pluma , la guardaba en el barco.

—¿Quiere hacer un trato?—Dijo Ino levantándose ,caminando lentamente hasta verse a si misma estirando la mano , para apretarla con Sasuke en una vieja promesa.

—No te daremos a Sai—Interrumpio Naruto.

Ino lo miro expectante.

—Calma , no planeo matarlo. Seguramente escucharon esos patéticos rumores. No soy una ninfómana… pero estoy muy sola en esta casa—Dijo bajando la mirada , avergonzada.

—Bien cumpliremos tus condiciones—Dijo Sasuke estrechando la mano de la mujer. Ino sonrio , el idiota había caído en la trampa.

—Hay algo mas que debe saber—

—¿Qué?—

—Cuando te de el liquido tendras que enfrentarte al poder de Tsunade—Aseguro Ino dándole la espalda.

—¿La invocaras?—Dijo Sasuke elevando una ceja.

—No. Yo también tengo una maldición, fui muy codiciosa , por eso Tsunade envio mi vida al líquido… si ese líquido se derrama o se bebe. Moriré—Dijo Ino , con el rostro frio , acercándose a la mesa para agarrar una manzana que se encontraba reposando junto otra variedad de frutas

—Es una pena—Dijo Sasuke secamente.

—Ese no es el peligro. Tsunade sabra que eh muerto , vendrá instantáneamente para vengarme o para ver que es lo que paso … cuando te vea intentando matar su creación… tu cabeza rodara—Dijo Ino , votando la manzana que rodo hasta llegar al pie de Sasuke.

—Buscare la manera de matarla—Aseguro Sasuke.

—Bien. Por favor síganme , ustedes permanecerán estos días en mi casa—Dijo Ino comenzando a caminar , para llevarlos a las respectivas habitaciones.

Sasuke , confundido la siguió junto con sus amigos detrás de el , alertas a cada movimiento de la bella mujer.

Ino llego a una habitación donde había tan solo dos camas. La habitación era rustica… tan solo contenia las camas , ni una mesa… ni una silla.

—Lo siento. Ustedes tres dormirán aquí—Dijo Ino dándose la vuelta bruscamente , señalando a Karin , Naruto y Konohamaru.

—¡No dormiré con un hombre!—Dijo Karin molesta.

—No es la primera vez que lo haces… si no quieres duerme en el piso—Dijo Ino abriendo paso a la puerta , para permitir a los chicos entrar e instalarse.

Naruto solto una carcajada y agarro al somnoliento niño y se adentró en la habitación. Karin a regañadientes ingreso y se acomodó en la gran cama.

Ino cerro la puerta dando un portazo y encaro a los dos hombres pálidos que tenia al frente.

—Solo tengo una habitación mas—Dijo Ino con una sonrisa , observando al chico mas palido … que sin poder evitarlo se ruborizo ante la intensa mirada de la rubia.

—Siento las molestias—Dijo Sasuke inclinándose levemente, después de todo debía de tener modales.

Ino asintió y guio a Sasuke a un cuarto , donde posaba una cama. El mismo color azul oscuro adornaba la pared… había un piano en la mesa de fondo.

—Descansa Sasuke—Dijo Ino . Sasuke asintió y se inclino. La susodicha cerro la puerta para encarar al joven timido.

—La habitación a la izquierda… esperame allá—Dijo Ino dándole una llave. Dándose la vuelta para ir a una habitación en especifico.

.

.

—Debemos pensar en algo Yugao—Dijo Sakura , cruzando los brazos.

—No hay nada de que pensar… solo haras que nos maten mas rápido—Dijo Yugao pegando su espalda a la vitrina… acerco sus manos a la chaqueta de cuero que yacía sobre su cuerpo y sonrio.

Sakura estaba por hablar cuando un sonido en la puerta la interrumpio.

—Siento la demora—Dijo Ino cerrando la puerta detrás de ella , respirando con dificultad… Sakura vio un sonrojo en piel de la mujer.

—¿Qué quieres?—Dijo bruscamente.

Ino sonrio con dulzura y se acerco a la tapa de la vitrina y la abrió , permitiendo a Sakura sacar la cabeza y agarrarse del borde. Muy cerca de la mujer.

—Estoy con ustedes—Admitio Ino , acercando su mano para acariciar la mejilla de la sirena. Sakura esquivo el roce.

—¿Estas con nosotras? No te entiendo—Dijo Sakura confundida. Yugao gruñía en defensa.

—Yo soy la discipula de Tsunade , mi deber es protegerte Sakura—Dijo Ino.

—¿Quién demonios es Tsunade? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella conmigo?—Dijo Sakura…¡Maldicion! Quería respuestas de una jodida vez.

—Te lo explicare todo. Ahora—Dijo Ino con el ceño fruncido.

—Bien explicalo—Rugio Sakura.

—Estas maldita—

—Que novedad—Dijo Yugao a las espaldas de las mujeres.

—Escucha. Tu abuela cometio muchos delitos… una maldición pesaba sobre tu familia, tener un solo hijo y la madre moria en el parto. Tsunade presa de la ira te transformo en lo que eres… pero en un momento de conciencia te dio los poderes que aun no has despertado—Dijo Ino agarrando las manos de la sirena , que estaba anonada.

Bueno lo menos que podía esperar era eso , tener a su familia maldita desde tiempos inmemorables.

—Creo que de algún modo siempre lo supe—Admitio Sakura , bajando la mirada.

—Linda yo me encargare de todo—Dijo Ino con ternura , rodeo el cuerpo de Sakura con sus brazos en un calido abrazo.

—Tengo una pregunta—Dijo Sakura de repente.

—¿Qué es linda?—Dijo Ino sonriente.

—¿Por qué el capitán me odia tanto?—Dijo Sakura , con un dije de dolor en su voz. Ino sonrio .

—No te odia a ti , odia a todas las sirenas—Dijo Ino un tanto confundida por la importancia que el ser mas poderoso le daba a un simple pirata.

—¿Por qué?—

—Hace 20 años… la familia Uchiha navego dispuesto a llegar a otro país para recoger un dinero , dejando a su hijo de 4 años al cuidado de Orochimaru. En medio del mar , una mujer era sirena y logro penetrar el barco para que se hundiera, las compañeras devoraron a todos los presentes. Sasuke quedo solo y Orochimaru no tuvo ningún pudo al decirle lo que realmente había pasado—Dijo Ino con acides , odiaba a ese hombre serpiente , tan idiota y mentiroso.

—Eso es horrible… pero ellos mataron a mi pueblo y no lo odio—Dijo Sakura con sinceridad. Ino abrió sus orbes azules, realmente esa chica era muy buena.

—Sakura ¿Quieres caminar o quieres quedarte encerrada hay todo el tiempo?—Dijo Ino intentando cambiar el tema , antes de que se vuelva pesado.

—Quiero caminar—Dijo Rapidamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Bien , te podras convertir tu cuerpo en una forma humana mucho mas larga , prometo hacer que tengas comportamientos humanos—Dijo Ino levantando una mano.

—Me sentiría muy feliz—Dijo Sakura riendo entre dientes.

—Bien , llora para mi—Dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

La sonrisa de Sakura se borro.

—Ya veo a donde va todo esto—Dijo Sakura con frialdad. Deshaciendo el agarre de sus manos.

—No me malinterpretes , llora para que te pueda convertir en un humano por mas tiempo , no creo que estar encerrada sea amigable para ti—Dijo Ino , Sakura vio sinceridad en sus ojos.

—No se como hacerlo… ¿Cómo lloro tan fácilmente?—Dijo llevando una de sus manos a sus mejillas.

—Piensa en Shizune , piensa que murió intentando salvarte—Dijo Ino.

—¿Murio?—Dijo Sakura con dolor , sus ojos se aguaron.

—Si—Mintio.

Sakura sollozo y una lagrima bajo por su mejilla. Ino sonrio y agarro la lagrima con su dedo , cerro los ojos concentrándose en las palabras que Tsunade le enseño.

 _Joven sirena seducida por el mal_

 _Con una cola siempre estas_

 _Inerte nadando sin poder salir del mar_

 _Hoy yo te reto el poder de caminar_

Ino abrió sus ojos azules y sonrio. ¿Qué había hecho? … le había dado mas tiempo fuera de su limite , podrían estar el tiempo que desearan convertidas en humanos … sin limites ni dolor.

—¿Qué hiciste?—Pregunto Yugao curiosa.

Ino miro la puerta y sonrio.

—Sakura hazte la dormida. Yugao quédate despierta—Dijo Ino , levantándose y escondiéndose detrás de una cortina azul claro. Sakura obedeció y se recostó cerrando los ojos para parecer dormida mientras que a Yugao estaba por explotársele una vena ante la clara confusión.

La puerta se abrió mostrando al doctor que había cargado a Yugao todo el camino.

Hayate.

—¡Yugao!—Grito en silencio acercándose a la sirena que lo miraba sorprendida.

—¿Hayate?—Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

—El te va a matar , ven conmigo… estoy dispuesto a huir contigo—Dijo el hombre abriendo la compuerta para dejar sacar la cabeza se la sirena.

—Se que me matara… ¿Piensas echar tu vida por la borda?—Dijo ella con frialdad.

—Si—Aseguro el hombre , en sus ojos se veía el desespero y … el amor.

—Nos persiguieran , no sabes lo que dices—Dijo Yugao frunciendo el ceño.

—Escucha…¡Te amo!—Dijo el hombre sonrojado , bajando la mirada.

Yugao se sorprendio ante tal confesión. Sakura luchaba para no abrir los ojos . Ino estaba sonrojada y sonriente.

—No permitiré que te maten a ti también… vete yo nisiquiera puedo salir del agua—Dijo Yugao con lagrimas en sus ojos. El hombre se acerco y agarro su mano.

—No me importa… escaparemos juntos , ¿Quieres huir conmigo?—Dijo agarrando la mano de la mujer.

—Si—Dijo Yugao sonrojada.

—¡Yo puedo ayudarles!—Dijo Ino saliendo de su escondite. Hayate se alerto y saco el arma.

—No se nos acerque , planeo huir ¡No se meta!—Dijo Hayate tragando saliva , conocía las anécdotas de esa mujer , su belleza era peligrosa , tan peligrosa que había matado tantos o mas hombres como lo hizo Tsunade.

—No te preocupes , podras irte con Yugao , ser sirena ya no será un peso para ustedes—Dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué?—Dijeron Yugao y Hayate al unisonó.

—Puedes transformarte en humana el tiempo que desees , 100 años si así lo quieres , pero no podrás volver tu sangre roja y siempre tendrás dos corazones—Dijo Ino recargándose en la vitrina de Sakura que aun fingía estar en un profundo sueño.

Yugao entrecerró los ojos y se concentró… tal como se lo dijo Ino su cuerpo inmediatamente cambio al del ser humano , sus dos pierna aparecieron , su cuerpo era tan solo tapado por la chaqueta que le había dado Hayate para cubrir su desnudes.

—No puedo creerlo… yo… gracias—Sollozo Yugao aferrándose al cuello de Hayate para cargarla.

—Bien , hay una salida a la izquierda , procuren no hacer ruido , Sai esta en esa habitación. Vallan al lado opuesto de donde vinieron , encontraran una variedad de botes , utilicen uno y sean felices—Dijo Ino sonriendo. Sakura al escuchar las palabras de la rubia se incorporó para ver a su amiga en los brazos de aquel humano.

—Se lo agradezco mucho—Dijo Hayate haciendo una reverencia , tomando a Yugao en una posición comoda y desapareciendo con ella… para siempre.

Sakura sonrio con melancolía, sabia que era la última vez que vería esa maraña de pelos morados.

—¿Los dejaste ir?—Susurro Sakura al escuchar como se cerraba la ultima puerta , la que estaba a la izquierda.

—Ella no tenia nada que ver en esto. El capitán Uchiha solo iba a utilizarla para hacerte llorar , la mataria—Dijo Ino bajando la mirada.

—Si ella se puede transformar ¿También yo?—Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

—Si , hazlo—

Sakura cerros sus orbes , concentrándose … recordando como fue mantenerse en los brazos del capitán , en como se sintió , simplemente recordó lo diferente que era.

Cuando abrió sus ojos vio sus pies y a una Ino sonriente.

—No puedo creerlo—Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

—Ven sígueme mañana , aprenderás a como actuar como un humano , yo te enseñare … también prometo despertar tus poderes—Dijo Ino ayudando a la joven ojijade a bajar con cuidado.

Le quito la camisa blanca que traía y le enseño la cama.

—¿Qué es eso?—Dijo confundida , entrecerrando los ojos.

—Una cama—Dijo riendo entre dientes.

Sakura la miro confundida un par de segundos. Ino abrió las frasadas permitiéndole el paso.

—Acuestate , quédate dormida , mañana empiezan tus lecciones , yo te enseñare como despertar tus poderes a temprana edad—Dijo Ino tapándola y saliendo de la habitación.

Ella era poderosa , Sakura tenia un poder impresionante , solo tenia que despertarlo , Quizas ella misma sea la que mate a Tsunade sin problema alguno.

Sonrio ante ese pensamiento e ingreso a su habitación , donde un dormido Sai la había esperado.

.

.

.

 **Ino despertara los poderes de Sakura :3 y Sasuke sin duda alguna callo en el plan de la rubia ¿Qué tendrá planeado para derribar aquel ser?**

 **Resulta que Ino será confidente de Sakura :3**

 **Espero que les guste esta nueva historia,**

 **Rivews *-***


	8. Seduccion

**Notas:** **Narrado por mi.**

 **Titulo:** Sirena Maldita

 **Autora:** AngelCaido-PauLumbort

 **Fandom** : Naruto

 **Disclaime** r: Estos personajes no son mios son de el Gran Masashi Kishimoto :3

 **Summary :** Por el pecado mortal de la abuela Chiyo , Su única descendiente , Sakura Haruno será convertida en una Sirena con unos ojos exóticos , los cuales al brotar lagrimas de los mismos , podrá invocar los poderes mas deseados por todos y la magia mas oscura … Sasuke Uchiha , un cruel y despiadado pirata que ah escuchado los rumores de la bella Sirena , ¿Qué pasara cuando se proponga secuestrarla para conseguir la vida eterna y revivir su familia que murió tiempo atrás?.

 **Nota 2 :** ¡La historia es completamente mia! , Mas no los personajes … Sin embargo no podrais adaptarla sin mi permiso.

 **Capitulo 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

—Sakura—Susurro Ino al oído de la peli rosa que solo hacia leves quejidos.

—Shizune—Murmuro con los ojos cerrados , aun sumida en el sueño.

—No. Ino—Respondio la rubia elevando una ceja.

—¿Ino?—Dijo Somnolienta , sin abrir los ojos y en la misma poscicion.

—¡Despierta de una jodida vez!—Grito mientras una vena de ira saltaba en su frente.

La muchacha ante el estruendoso grito callo de bruces en el suelo . Los recuerdos golpearon su mente. Habia dormido en una cama humana… y sinceramente la sensación no fue desagradable.

—¿Qué?—Pregunto alterada , con sus ojos brillando ante el repentino asalto.

—Es hora de tus lecciones. Baja a desayunar—Dijo Ino poniendo sus manos en sus caderas con una sonrisa sincera.

Sakura parpadeo , Se levando con dificultad del suelo apoyando sus manos sobre el suelo y apoyándose sobre sus rodillas.

Al levantarse dio el primer paso y callo nuevamente al suelo. No no sabia caminar y era una difícil manera , era como un pequeño bebe al cual le enseñaban sus primeros pasos.

—Creo que se lo que tengo que aprender—Dijo Sakura intentando levantarse de una manera muy lenta.

—¿Cuál?—

—Enseñame a caminar—Dijo Sakura apoyándose en la cama para mantenerse en pie.

Ino sonrio , se levanto y la miro con un brillo en sus ojos.

—Observame e intenta imitarme—Dijo Ino. Camino unos pasos y la encaro. Ino caminaba de una manera muy particular , lento, sensual, moviendo sus anchas caderas de un lado a otro.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos. Dio el primer paso moviendo de una manera muy extraña su cadera , al segundo paso callo nuevamente al suelo.

Ino estallo en carcajadas. Simplemente Sakura caminaba ridículamente , nunca vio algo parecido a eso.

Sakura se ruborizo y cerro los ojos. Tenia que concentrarse solo era caminar, ella tenia mas poderes el mismo Sasuke lo había dicho y sinceramente no pensaba decepcionarlo, le demostraría a ese patético pirata que ella no era la mujer débil que el pensaba. Ella no tenia la culpa de lo que hizo su raza. Se lo iba a demostrar.

Se levanto rápidamente. Dio un paso con narutalidad, como si fuera experta en caminar y lo hubiera echo millones de veces. Dio otro paso y otro … otro.

—Bien , estas caminando—Dijo Ino .

—¿Bajaremos a desayunar?—Pregunto Sakura. Tomando la pose correcta. Con su columna completamente recta , como si fuera una mujer de clase alta. Ino sonrio , esa chica si que era obstinada.

Ino asintió y Sakura hizo un ademan de salir.

—¡Espera!—Grito Ino horrorizada mirando su desnudo cuerpo.

—¿Si?—Pregunto Sakura frunciendo el ceño.

Ino sonrio tímidamente y se acerco al guardaropas… Pensaba poner esa muchacha muy guapa , tuvo una visión del futuro, en la cual Sasuke y Sakura…

.

.

.

—¿Por qué tardara tanto?—Pregunto Naruto poniendo su codo en la mesa , apoyando su rostro en la palma de su mano , completamente aburrido. La rubia dijo que solo iba a despertar a las sirenas.

—Callate , sigo pensando donde esta Hayate—Dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño, su medico había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Habia mandado a dos de sus hombres para buscarlo.

—Sai , cuéntame como pasaste la noche—Dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa de medio lado. El aludido levanto la mirada.

—No paso nada, ella salio y se demoro , me dormi—Admitio Sai encogiéndose de hombros con clara indiferencia. Algunos hombres bufaron aburridos , esperaban que el chico que aparentaba tener una sexualidad extraña pasara la noche mas increíble de su vida.

Sasuke fruncio el ceño. Sospechaba que esa mujer pudo hacerle algo a Hayate. Tenia sus motivos para pensarlo según las historias de muchos cantineros esa mujer desaparecía varios hombres no le gustaría saber que Hayate fue una de sus victimas.

—¡Disculpen la demora!—Dijo Ino acercándose a paso veloz por el largo pasillo. Estaba ruborizada y traía una enorme sonrisa.

Unos elegantes pasos hacen eco por el largo pasillo , por las pisadas y el sonido que producia era claro que era una mujer.

—¿Quién esta…?—Habla Sasuke. Su voz se corta a media frase al ver una cabellera rosa acercarse con una enorme sonrisa a la mesa donde están sentados los hombres.

Sakura venia con un vestido rojo de mangas largas que llegaba hasta medio muslo , dejando mucho a la imaginación. Traia un delantal color crema para aparentar sencillez y naturalidad , sus zapatos con un pequeño tacon jugaban con la combinación de la ropa que traía puesta. Su larga melena caía como una cascada de flores de cerezas en su espalda. Sus ojos brillaban bajo el rímel negro y sus labios eran mas profundos bajo la capa de labial rojo.

—No puedo creerlo—Dijo Neji sorprendido al ver lo que era una cosa hace unas horas… ahora era la mujer mas hermosa que sus ojos habían visto.

Sasuke estaba embelesado, idiotizado por la belleza de esa mujer. Simplemente no podía creerlo. Nego con la cabeza y esquivo la mirada bajándola hasta su plato vacio.

—Ya dejen el trama , solo se vistió , ya no parece la puta del bar—Dijo Karin irradiada por los celos , ella había sido la mujer mas bella en el barco , la mas bella en los bares . simplemente no era justo que llegara a un lugar desconocido donde una patética rubia de busto enorme transformara una sirena en reina.

—Sientate aquí , Sakura—Dijo Ino señalándole una silla al lado de Sasuke y Sai. La aludida asintió y a paso decidido se acerco a la silla , le sonrio al Uchiha quien solo gruño y esquivo la vista.

—¿Por qué esta ella aquí?—Dijo Sasuke. Se le veía el fastidio y la irritación en la voz.

—Le di mucho mas tiempo como humana , pero sigue siendo sirena—Confeso Ino mientras traía una variedad de platos donde las diferentes comidas exóticas hacían presencia.

—¿Por qué? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?—Pregunto molesto. Era su prisionera no tenia porque comer junto con sus soldados.

—Porque ella tiene sentimientos. Lloro para mi—Dijo mientas tomaba asiento al frente del Uchiha.

—¿Dónde esta la otra sirena?—Dijo Sasuke aguantando las ganas de golpearla.

—Escapo con Hayate ayer en la noche. Ellos se enamoraron— Dijo Ino sirviéndole un pan con levadura a Sakura , ella tenia que empezar con pequeñas cantidades.

—¡¿Qué?!—Grito enojado mientras se levantaba de golpe. Resistiendo el impulso de sacar la pistola y dispararle a esa osada mujer.

—Lo que oiste. Ahora siéntate de una maldita vez—Dijo Calmadamente pero en su mirada se le veía la furia. Sasuke suspiro contando hasta 10 y finalmente se sento.

Sakura transformo su bella dentadura en los filosos dientes y agarro el pan con brusquedad dispuesta a llevarlo a su boca en una primitiva cena. Sai al ver la reacción retrocedio un poco con algo de temor.

—¡Sakura! ¡No!. Imitame a mi—Dijo Ino tragando saliva. La aludida se sonrojo y volvió su dentadura a la normalidad. Karin estallo en risas mientras Sasuke observaba expectante.

Ino llevo con cuidado el pan a su boca , como toda la dama descente que era. Sakura la imito a la perfeccion.

Algunos aplausos se escucharon.

La cena trascurrió de una manera muy particular y se podría decir que divertida. Sakura imitaba todas las acciones de Ino.

Los hombres se habían levantado y ayudaron a arreglar alguna que otro defecto que tenia la enorme casa de Ino , otros hombres desesperados por saber donde estaba su amigo con esa endemoniada sirena habían ido a buscarlo. Obviamente sin resultado alguno , tal ves ya estaban en otro país u otro continente.

Sakura estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta observando como Sai dibujaba el paisaje, desde lejos se podía admirar el talento que el chico poseía , trabajaba de una manera impresionante.

Penso que cambiando su aspecto y cambiándose por completo el capitán no la asesinaría. Pero se equivoco. El pirata no había cambiado un poco su actitud con ella. Nada le daba la seguridad de que podría vivir mas. Le tenia afecto a ese pirata , a pesar de que estuvo a punto de matarla en numerosas ocaciones no debía olvidar el echo de que fue el primer hombre con el cual hizo contacto y le hizo perder la cordura… Le tenia afecto.

—Sakura—Susurro la voz de Ino a sus espaldas.

—¿Si?—Pregunto ladeando el rostro para observar la cara picara de la mujer.

—¿Quieres que te de una lección de seducción?—Dijo Ino. Sakura fruncio el ceño , en seducción ella era la mejor ¿No?.

—Esta bien—Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios. Ino sonrio y salio por el umbral, moviendo escandalosamente sus caderas y acercándose a Sai . olvidándose por completo del espacio personal ya que prácticamente se le echo ensima mientras enrollaba sus brazos en su cuello y se apegaba a la espalda del claramente incomodo chico.

—Sai—Susurro audaz.

—¿I-Ino?—Tartamudeo el sonrojado chico , intentando controlar sus impulsos de salir corriendo y desaparecer con un "Puff"

—Tengo sed , ¿Me traerías una limonada? La deje en la cocina—Le susurro en el oído la bella mujer ante la sorprendida mirada de Sakura.

Sai la miro con una ceja elevada , suspiro y se levanto dispuesto a satisfacer a la rubia.

Ino se acerco victoriosa a la sorprendida mirada de Sakura.

—¿Vez? , solo tienes que seducir a un hombre para que hagan cualquier cosa por ti—Dijo posando sus mano en su descubierta cintura con una sonrisa vistoriosa.

—¿Cualquier hombre?—Dijo Sakura pensativa. Ino asintió—No importa si es malvado y despiadado—Ino fruncio el ceño pero luego asintió.

—Bueno los hombres tienen necesidades , no importa si es malvado y despiadado—Dijo Ino.

Sakura se dio la vuelta decidida a buscar algo.

Queria salvar su pellejo , su sacrificio se llevaría a cabo en unos cuantos días. Ino dijo claramente que obtendría lo que quisieras si seducias a un hombre sin importar que tan malo podría ser el mismo.

Buscaria Sasuke. Lo seduciría y haría lo posible por salvar su vida.

Lo encontró , estaba de espaldas sentado sacándole filo a su espada… palidecio si fallaba en su intento ya podría ver esa cosa en su aleta nuevamente, bueno en este caso pie. Ya que al parecer su aleta no la saludaría en un buen tiempo.

Trago saliva y se acerco con sigilo. El delicioso aroma que emanaba el capitán la envolvió , provocando su instinto , alejando el miedo y el nerviosismo transformándolo en la potente necesidad de estar cerca de el.

Toco su hombro y lo sintió tensarse. Envolvio sus brazos alrededor de su cuello tal como lo había echo Ino con Sai.

—¿Qué estas haciendo?—Pregunto secamente Sasuke al reconocer a la mujer que estaba abrazandolo por la espalda , un mechon rosa se le había escapado y estaba posado sobre su pecho.

—Te sedujo—Ronroneo en su oído , pegando sus pechos mas a la espalda del hombre.

—¿Qué?—Dijo confundido por la falta de pudor … ¿Queria seducirlo? ¿Era una broma? Bien , pues lo estaba logrando en ese momento ya sentía sus pantalones completamente apretados.

—No voy a dejar que me mates , Sasuke—Susurro mientras mordia su labio inferior con nerviosismo.

Sasuke fruncio el ceño. No permitiría que nadie lo manipule. Solto la espada de golpe y agarro los brazos de la mujer mientras se levantaba.

Se dio la vuelta aun sosteniendo a Sakura por sus brazos y camino rápidamente hasta toparse con una pared en la cual pudiera aprisionarla.

—Lo siento , eso es algo que no puedes decidir—Dijo mientras se apegaba mas a ella. Sakura intento zafarse del agarre del cual era prisionera , pero pelear contra Sasuke era completamente inútil , no había medido la voluntad que Sasuke tenia.

—No me mataras—Se enfurecio mostrandos sus ojos llenos de ira— Podras golpearme , abrir mis heridas y sacarme al sol durante meses. Sacar mis ojos y exprimirlos no te dare mis lagrimas—Sentencio aun luchando por liberarse… Sentia algo incomodo , algo que nunca había sentido antes en su zona V algo hacia presión y mientras mas se movia parecía que "eso" mas crecia.

—Te golpeare , abrire tus heridas y te sacare al sol , sacare tus ojos y los exprimiré . Obtendre tus lagrimas a cualquier precio—Dijo Sasuke con odio acomulado en sus ojos.

Preso de la excitación se inclino levemente hasta la altura de la sirena que se resistia por completo.

Deslizo la mano de la pared hasta acercarla al delicado mentón de la mujer , que tenia una mirada expectante ante los movimientos del Uchiha "Me besara" pensó después de leer detenidamente sus movimientos , sin saber que una rojiza mirada los fulminaba a ambos.

—Sasuke , tengo algo que cont…—Se interrumpio Ino al ver la comprometedora escena. Sobresaltando a ambos protagonistas que la miraron apenados.

—¿Qué?—Dijo Sasuke irritado y apenado por la vergonzosa situación.

—Siento mucho interrumpir el momento , pero tengo un plan para que Orochimaru caiga en su traición—Dijo Ino con una mirada seria , mostrando una copa con un liquido rosa.

—Ese es…—

—No , es una campaña del liquido sagrado… Es un veneno mortal—Dijo con una sonrisa sombria

.

.

.

 **¿Qué hara Ino con ese veneno? ¿Qué plan tiene?**

 **Resulta que Ino será confidente de Sakura**

 **Espero que les guste esta nueva historia,**

 **FELIZ NAVIDAD AMIGOS :3**

 **Rivews *-***


	9. Poderosa

**Notas:** **Narrado por mi.**

 **Titulo:** Sirena Maldita

 **Autora:** AngelCaido-PauLumbort

 **Fandom** : Naruto

 **Disclaime** r: Estos personajes no son mios son de el Gran Masashi Kishimoto :3

 **Summary :** Por el pecado mortal de la abuela Chiyo , Su única descendiente , Sakura Haruno será convertida en una Sirena con unos ojos exóticos , los cuales al brotar lagrimas de los mismos , podrá invocar los poderes mas deseados por todos y la magia mas oscura … Sasuke Uchiha , un cruel y despiadado pirata que ah escuchado los rumores de la bella Sirena , ¿Qué pasara cuando se proponga secuestrarla para conseguir la vida eterna y revivir su familia que murió tiempo atrás?.

 **Nota 2 :** ¡La historia es completamente mia! , Mas no los personajes … Sin embargo no podrais adaptarla sin mi permiso.

 **Capitulo 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

—Que demonios haces con eso—Dijo Sasuke acercándose a paso sigiloso , tratando de no hacer eco con las potentes pisadas que daba.

—¿Qué crees que se hace con un veneno?—Dijo Ino expectante.

—No permitiré que le hagas daño—Dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido , desenvainando su espada que minutos antes había estado sacándole filo.

—Si resulta que realmente te traiciona , entonces dejaras que se tome el veneno—Aclaro Ino acercándose a un grifo que estaba al lado de una anonada Sakura.

—¿Morira el señor serpiente?—Pregunto Sakura confundida. Atreviéndose a interrumpir la conversación entre el pirata pensativo y la muchacha que contaba las gotas que caian en la copa.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?—Dijo Sasuke. E l dolor era obvio en su voz.

—Mañana se llevara a cabo el sacrificio de Sakura—Dijo de repente, Sakura se sobresaltó ante lo que escucho. Su corazón empezó a latir de manera descontrolada. Pensaba que Ino estaba de su lado.

—¿Qué?. Pero tu dijiste que…—

—Ya lo se Sasuke. Tengo un plan—Dijo con una sonrisa fría.

—¿Eh?—Dijeron Sasuke y Sakura al unísono completamente confundidos.

—Haras todo lo que el te dijo. Pero en vez del liquido usaras el veneno. Si el planea traicionarte se llevara el veneno con las lagrimas falsas y lo beberá con el fin de cumplir una venganza hacia Tsunade y esa venganza te matara… Veremos que reacción toma—Dijo Ino aun con esa tétrica sonrisa adornando su rostro. El Uchiha tenia que ceder respecto a su descicion.

—No lo acepto—Sentencio Sasuke frunciendo el ceño-

—Ohh—Ino hizo un falso puchero—No quieres ser traicionado eso lo entiendo… pero lo estas siendo , solo es una prueba para la fidelidad de tu tripulación ¿No lo aceptas?. Solo quiero ayudarte—Mintio. Ella solo quería ayudar a su maestra y a Sakura. Tuvo que quemarse las neuronas para pensar en un buen plan, ese patético pirata solo era parte de el… lo estaba usando a su antojo.

—La sangre de la sirena debe estar en la copa. ¿La mataras?—Pregunto Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos , no quería que la mataran… no se sentía tan a gusto con la muerte de ella… ya no es como el odio que sentía.

—Konohamaru estará presente. Debes decir que no deseas que eso lo presencie un niño … Simplemente pedirás privacidad tu tripulación debe obedecer las ordenes de su capitán. Orochimaru no sabe que soy discípula de Tsunade por lo tanto no sospechara nada—Dijo mientras deslizaba sus manos sobre su cintura.

Sasuke titubeo—Bien, esta bien , solo hare esto porque sospecho de algunas traiciones de Orochimaru. No porque quiera ayudarte—Dijo Sasuke empezando a caminar en dirección donde se escuchaba la música y risas de su tripulación.

—No se te olvide la pluma de cuervo—Dijo Ino dándole la espalda , observando a una asustada mujer de cabello rosa… para ella todo esto debe ser un golpe muy duro.

—¿Y si tu maldito plan falla y Orochimaru no nos traiciona?—Gruño Sasuke.

—No fallara—Sentencio Ino caminando en dirección opuesta.

Sakura suspiro , Sasuke se había marchado en dirección a su tripulación e Ino se había encerrado en su habitación por lo que se encontraba sola.

Ese plan era demaciado macabro , la idea de que podría fallar la perturbaba. ¿Pero porque no la mataban de una maldita vez? ¿Por qué Sasuke siendo tan desalmado no le robaba la vida como lo ah echo con muchas personas y sirenas tiempo atrás?... Quizas porque en el fondo tiene un corazón herido. Habia escuchado que Tsunade también era una magnifica sanadora, salvo personas con enfermedades como tuberculosis sin el mayor esfuerzo , entonces no estaría tan mal salvar el corazón herido que posaba sobre el pecho del capitán.

Se ruborizo al recordar la escena que Ino había interrumpido ¿Por qué planeaba besarla? ¿Simplemente quería jugar con la presa como un gato con su rata? … No lo sabia… pero algo tenia claro sus sentimientos se ponían de flor cuando Sasuke estaba. ¿Por qué?

Camino a paso lento decidida a darse una ducha , extrañaba el agua , sentir como te acariciaba la piel. De repente sintió una delgada mano en su cuello y otra en su cabello. Jalándolo con fuerza obligándola a retroceder.

—Maldita perra. ¿Quieres robarme a Sasuke con tu maldito poder? ¿Lo hipnotizas?—Gruño en un susurro la voz de Karin. Sintió como deslizaba la mano en su espalda y algo presionaba su columna vertebral , gimio de dolor.

—¿De que hablas? ¡Sueltame!—Dijo mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de la celosa mujer.

Karin rio amargamete—Te odio—Rugio. Le dio un golpe en la espalda a la peli rosa obligándola a caer de rodillas con las palmas extendidas en el suelo.

—No espera. No sabes lo que.. ¡Ah!—Grito de dolor mientras sentía como su cabeza daba círculos siguiendo la mano de Karin que no tenia piedad alguna en jalarle el cabello sin pudor alguno.

—Creo saber porque Sasuke se esta interesando en ti—Dijo Karin con odio.

—¿Qué?—

—Tienes un cabello muy bonito , a pesar de estar undido en la profundidad del mar parece de una reina de belleza—Dijo Karin subiendo el cuchillo hasta rozar el blanco cuello de la mujer.

—Estas loca. No te robe nada—Gruño Sakura subiendo la mano hasta su cuero cabelludo que Karin jalaba con fuerza.

—¡Me robaste a Sasuke!—Dijo Karin subiendo el cuchillo hasta la oreja… decidida.

—No te robe nada. No se de que hablas ¡Sueltame o te juro que…–No pudo hablar mas el dolor en su cabeza era muy prepotente.

—¿Qué?. Callate maldita—Dijo Karin jalando con mas fuerza . Casi arrancándole la melena completa de un solo jalon.

—Si no me sueltas le dire a Sasuke—Gruño con dolor.

—Yo soy la mujer de Sasuke , me creerá a mi. A ti te mataran perra—

De un momento a otro Karin subio el cuchillo debajo de su puño donde tenia agarrado el cabello de la mujer. Sin temor alguno lo paso con fuerza , cortando las ebras rosas. El cabello mas exótico. Parecia el pecado mas mortal rozar ese cabello. Sin duda alguna ella iria al infierno por cortarlo.

—¿Qué hiciste?—Dijo horrorizada Sakura al ver su cabello esparcido por todo el lugar. Llevo su mano a su cabello y lo deslizo para comprobar el largo … que le llegaba hasta la mitad del cuello.

—Ahora terminemos con todo—Susurro tomando un suspiro. Pateo con fuerza el rostro de Sakura, quien grito en respuesta por la serie de patadas que recibia por parte de la mujer.

—¡Ayuda!—Grito con terror , esperando que en la enorme casa alguien viniera en su auxilio. Pero nada paso solo se escuchaba la música y el sonido glutural de su cuerpo recibiendo el impacto… algo dentro de ella se quebró , algo mas que un instinto de supervivencia. Se comenzó a sentir muy mal.

—Callate no entiendes que nadie nos escucha—Dijo Karin agitada. Aburrida de patearla rebusco entre sus pantalones una pistola y le apunto , estaba por jalar el gatillo y acabar de una vez con todo cuando…

Sakura se levanto. Sin mostrar su rosto, agarro el arma y con una fuerza sobrehumana rompió la pistola en dos partes asustando por completo a la mujer. Levanto su rostro dejando al descubiertos su rostro completamente golpeado pero lo que sobresalia eran sus ojos blancos.

Blanco neon.

Karin grito con terror al reconocer esos ojos. Se parecían a los de Tsunade cuando iba a matar a alguien… a matar… mierda.

Sakura movio su dedo índice dos veces y sonrio de una manera tétrica. Karin se sintió morir cuando algo dentro de su cuerpo se movio.

Era como si su corazón hubiera recibido un golpe directo. Fue el dolor mas horrible que sintió en su vida. Intento moverse para agarrarse el pecho pero estaba completamente paralizada a merced de la sirena maldita.

—Muerete—Susurro Sakura elevando su dedo índice y agachándose hasta quedar un poco mas a la altura de la mujer que se retorcia en el suelo. Acerco su dedo índice hasta su frente casi rozándolo. A un centímetro de robarle la vida a esa mujer que la golpeo ferozmente.

—¡No! , ¡Detente!—Grito horrorizada Ino , Sakura levanto su mirada dejando al descubierto sus ojos. Detrás de ella venían corriendo Sai y Sasuke.

Ino salto sobre Sakura privándola por completo mientras los dos hombres levantaban a la aturdida Karin que estaba temblando.

—¿Qué paso aquí?—Dijo Sai impresionado al ver el regero de cabellos rosas y el cuchillo junto con el arma aparentemente destruida.

—Sakura , vuelve en ti. Nosotros estamos aquí para protegerte—Dijo Ino abrazando con fuerza a la peli rosa con la esperanza de que el poder no la controlara a ella y terminara por muerta.

—¿I-Ino?—Murmuro Sakura abrazada a la rubia.

—Si linda—Dijo la rubia agarrándola del mentón , observando cada una de las heridas bajo la expectante mirada de Sasuke y Sai.

—Tengo miedo—Dijo Sakura con sus ojos brillosos , pero no pensaba llorar.

—¿Qué paso aquí linda? ¿Por qué estas golpeada? ¿Por qué querias matar a Karin?—Dijo Ino acariciando el rostro de la ojijade. Sakura negó con la cabeza y se aferro al pecho de la rubia.

—Sai. Llevate a Karin a la habitación que comparte con Naruto y dejala descansar. Procura que este bien—Dijo Sasuke acercándose a las dos mujeres. Sai asintió y cargo a la pelirroja sobre su hombro , como si fuera un costal y se la llevo al lugar que su capitán ordeno.

—¿Qué paso?—Dijo Sasuke preocupado y confundido por sus sentimientos.

—No quieres saberlo—Sollozo Sakura aun aferrada a la rubia

—Quiero saberlo—Contraataco Sasuke confundido por la reacción de la mujer.

—No me creeras. ¿Estoy maldita no lo vez?. ¡¿De que vale contarles?! No me creerán , solo le creeran a ella porque es la mujer de Sasuke—Dijo Sakura enojada , zafándose del agarre de Ino y levantándose. Confundiendo por completo a los dos presentes. Sakura hizo un ademan de correr pero Sasuke la retuvo jalándola del brazo , obligándola a que se quede ahora en su pecho … desahogando su dolor.

—Tranquila. Te creeré todo. Yo te protegete—Susurro el Uchiha , abrazando a la mujer que sin desconfianza alguna lloro descargando todo. Ya nada importaba , como el que en pocos días la mataria para revivir a su familia… solo quería que ella estuviera a salvo.

Ino sonrio recordando una vez que Tsunade le había dicho que ella era cupido. Ino tenia el don de distinguir almas gemelas , personas que unirían su vida para siempre y en ese momento estaba viendo un par muy particular.

—Basta . ¿Nos diras todo?—Dijo Ino interrumpiendo nuevamente el momento. Se sentía completamente extraño interrumpir esas escenas.

—Si—Admitio Sakura alejándose levemente del Uchiha , elevando la mirada dejando que la luz acariciara su demacrado rostro. Le dolia el cuerpo.

—Cuéntanos—Dijo Ino, Aun estaba sorprendida por lo que vio. No se supone que ella tenga ataques de poder es mas el primer ataque de poder de su maestra fue cuando la misma tenia 30 años. No se explicaba porque Sakura pudo despertarlos tan temprano o será que … ¿Ella seria mas fuerte?.

—Quería ir a mi cuarto. De repente Karin me ataco y me golpeo jalando mi cabello con fuerza gritando cosas como "Me robaste a Sasuke" , quize defenderme pero estaban muy asustada. Creo que dije algo que la molesto porque me corto el cabello con un cuchillo y me empezó a golpear… lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que me apuntaba con un arma—Confeso con los ojos cerrados , rezando porque le creyeran.

Ino y Sasuke estaban mas sorprendidos. Sasuke sospecho que quizás los pudo haber visto cuando estaba a punto de… ¿Pero que coño le pasaba?.

—¿Lo ultimo?—Dijo Ino confundida.

—Si… nada mas , parecio que me desmayara y después tu estabas llamándome—Dijo Sakura tragando saliva. Ino entrecerró los ojos , El poder la controlaba a ella.. si ella no lo controlaba seria capaz de matar a mucha gente .. el poder es malo.

—Karin la pagara , ¿Cómo pudo hacer esto?—Gruño Sasuke con enojo. En ese momento quería desmembrarla por completo.

—Maldita sea. Karin—Dijo Ino comenzando a correr en la dirección donde había escapado Sai , quizás ella estaba por contarle a la tripulación lo que paso y seguramente habría un motín si se enteraban de que la sirena era capaz de matarlos en un segundo.

Sakura se sintió completamente cansada y feliz. Comenzó a caminar acercándose a su habitación cuando algo cruzo por su mente. Se dio la vuelta encarando al Uchiha que la miraba expectante. Se acerco prácticamente corriendo y le abrazo con fuerza.

—¿Pero que…?—

—Gracias—Dijo con una sonrisa.

—No lo agradezcas , no hize nada. No seas ingenua no se te olvide que yo te matare en poco tiempo—Dijo fríamente , sin embargo Sakura no quito su sonrisa.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse a su habitación cuando algo en su mente cruzo nuevamente.

Mañana averiguarían la traición de Orochimaru. Algo de eso no le gustaba… algo saldría mal eso tiene por seguro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Quizas Sasuke no sea tan desalmado… Quizas algo dentro de el lo obliga a proteger a la maldición :3**

 **¿Orochimaru traicionara a Sasuke?**

 **¿Sakura tendrá otro ataque de poder y alguien saldrá herido-muerto?**

 **:o :o :o**

 **xDDD**

 **Rivews *-***


	10. Traicion

**Notas:** **Narrado por mi.**

 **Titulo:** Sirena Maldita

 **Autora:** AngelCaido-PauLumbort

 **Fandom** : Naruto

 **Disclaime** r: Estos personajes no son mios son de el Gran Masashi Kishimoto :3

 **Summary :** Por el pecado mortal de la abuela Chiyo , Su única descendiente , Sakura Haruno será convertida en una Sirena con unos ojos exóticos , los cuales al brotar lagrimas de los mismos , podrá invocar los poderes mas deseados por todos y la magia mas oscura … Sasuke Uchiha , un cruel y despiadado pirata que ah escuchado los rumores de la bella Sirena , ¿Qué pasara cuando se proponga secuestrarla para conseguir la vida eterna y revivir su familia que murió tiempo atrás?.

 **Nota 2 :** ¡La historia es completamente mia! , Mas no los personajes … Sin embargo no podrais adaptarla sin mi permiso.

 **Capitulo 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

—Hoy es el día—Dijo Ino mientras terminaba de peinar el ahora corto cabello de la sirena que se consideraba maldita.

—¿Y si falla? ¿Qué tal que me maten?—Dijo Sakura mirando su reflejo en el espejo mientras Ino pasaba con monótona tranquilidad el peine una…y otra vez.

—No fallara—Aseguro la joven inclinándose un poco enredando en su dedo un poco del corto cabello y llevarlo a sus labios , en un gesto de admiración mientras pasaba sus labios por las hebras rosas.

—¿Cómo estas tan segura?—Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta. Sosteniendo en sus manos la mano de Ino con el peine.

—Yo veo el futuro —Mintio para calmarla.

—¿Qué?—Pregunto confundida.

—Ven. Es la hora , no te preocupes por nada solo obedece a Sasuke—Dijo mientras la abrazaba.

—¿Cómo se que no se aprovechara de eso y me matara?—Dijo con temor en su voz.

Ino sonrio tuvo la fuerte necesidad de decir " _Porque es tu alma gemela"_ pero supo que solo la confundiría.

—Porque sabe que solo se puede ejecutar el sacrificio en la luna llena—Dijo mientras se separaba un poco para verle la cara.

—Vamos—Dijo con un poco de frialdad , si se había decepcionado un poco… el mismo se lo había dicho ella iba a morir en unos cuantos días , en manos de ese pirata… pero ¿Qué era ese sentimiento de dolor? … Dias antes le hubiera importado muy poco que ese pirata muriera pero… es como si su alma le gritara la necesidad de estar cuidándolo.

Ino asintió , finalmente salieron de la habitación y caminaron por el pasillo , sentándose en la mesa , esperando a los hombres.

.

.

.

.

—¿Qué?—Dijo Orochimaru estupefacto.

—Asi es , hoy es el día—Dijo Sasuke , recargando su codo en el hombre de Naruto que obviamente sabia todo el plan.

—¿Por qué? ¿El liquido?—Pregunto Orochimaru aun confundido.

—La amenaze , ella me lo dio—Dijo Sasuke elevando su mano , mostrando el "Liquido sagrado" que en realidad era un veneno potente.

—Esta bien capitán. A sus ordenes—Dijo Orochimaru inclinándose junto con la tripulación , mando una mirada a sus tripulantes para después mirar a su capitán y sonreir.

—Siganme—Ordeno Sasuke agarrando sus armas. Sus hombres lo imitaron hasta estar completamente armados.

—¿La sirena lo sabe?—Pregunto Orochimaru casi trotando , acomodando la venda de su brazo que por culpa de esa maldita se había roto.

—Lo sabe—Afirmo.

Finalmente llegaron a la sala , donde estaba una deprimida Sakura y una "Asustada" Ino con una copa de ron en su mano. Sakura estaba en ropa interior lo que daba a entender que se convertirá en sirena en el sacrificio para que funcione. Al lado de la sala en la pared estaba la vitrina llena de agua.

Ino se levanto y se inclino, sin ironia.

—Señor Sasuke—Dijo Ino con un temblor en su voz.

—Hazla llorar—Ordeno el Uchiha. Naruto se poso al lado de la vitrina con otros hombres para sacar la vitrina al frente de la casa , un poco mas lejos.

Sakura camino a paso lento completamente asustada por lo que podría o no pasar. Algo no le daba buena espina y estaba segura de que alguien iba a morir , lo que no sabia es quien y tenia la sospecha de que seria ella.

Levanto la mirada para ver a Karin sonriente caminando al lado de Sasuke , intentando agarrarlo por el brazo pero el aludido solo intentaba alejarla. Sin embargo el hecho de que le permitiera estar tan cerca de el le produjo un dolor en el estomago.

—Conviertete—Ordeno Ino mientras la ayudaba a entrar en la vitrina. Sakura le dirigio una mirada a Sasuke que asintió.

Bajo la vista a sus piernas ¿Esto lo haría para salvar su vida? ¿Para comprobar una traición?... no lo sabia, se sentía como un jugete. Miro a Karin que estaba riendo y haciéndole falsos saludos, claramente feliz porque pensaba que moriría.

—Sasuke—Gimio con tristeza. Los presentes la escucharon y sin duda alguna la confusión no cupo en ellos sin embargo Sasuke fue el mas confundido por el silencioso llamado y sin pensarlo dos veces ante la atenta mirada de todos se acerco a la vitrina. Para intentar disimularlo un poco llevo su mano a la garganta de la sirena, fingiendo ahorcarla. Se acerco a su oído dándole un aspecto amenazador.

—Todo saldrá bien—Le aseguro. Deslizo la mano de su cuello hasta su mejilla en una inocente caricia… abrió los ojos de par en par al ver lo que hacia. Rápidamente la solto como si su contacto quemara—Te matare—Dijo antes de darse la vuelta y acercarse a Orochimaru.

Bajo su mirada a sus piernas y se concentro … recordó el nadar , el estar con su familia… el que había ignorado el repugnante olor de los humanos… pero el de Sasuke era diferente. Sintió el típico ardor en la planta de sus pies , bajo la mirada y hay estaba.

Su colorada cola.

Ino se acerco.

—Llora—Dijo Ino dándole una mirada ansiosa.

¿Llorar? Estaba muy confundida era lo menos que podía hacer.

—No puedo—Admitio.

—Sakura por favor—Susurro Ino.

—No—Sentencio. Miro nuevamente a Sasuke que tenia el ceño fruncido.

—Yo se como hacerla llorar—Intervino Karin , levanto un cuchillo mostrando un mechon rosa amarrado en la parte trasera.

—Callate—Ordeno Sasuke fulminándola con la mirada. Uno de los peores errores que cometió fue traerla y no dejarla con el amante. Karin se sobresaltó pero lo obedeció.

Ino se desesperó. Si Sakura no lloraba el plan que tenia no funcionara. Los hombres lastimaran a Sakura con el fin de hacerla llorar.

—Por favor recuerda a Shizune—Dijo intentando manipularla como aquella vez que la transformo en humana sin un limite seleccionado.

—No—Dijo aun en un estado de shock , sin quitar la mirada de su cola.

Ino levanto su mano y con toda la fuerza que Tsunade le dio , golpeo la mejilla de la peli rosa en una potente cachetada.

Sakura no lloro.

—¡Maldicion!—Grito Ino completamente fuera de si. El maldito orgullo que la poseía era tan infinito como el de Tsunade.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos, tenia que llorar Ino confiaba en ella y le había jurado salvar su pellejo , además Sasuke seguramente no la mataria… por ahora.

Haciendo un sobresfuerzo concentro todos sus sentimientos… el terror , la angustia , todo aquello que la revolvía y estaba a punto de hacerla vomitar. Recordo el incidente con Karin , prácticamente se obligo a llorar.

Sintio sus mejillas mojadas y como el contacto de la fría copa en su mejilla recibia todas y cada una de sus lagrimas. Finalmente después de cumplir el dichoso acto levanto la mirada para observar el tétrico rostro de Orochimaru.

—La sangre—Recordo el maldito hombre serpiente.

Ino y Sasuke compartieron una mirada. Sasuke saco entre sus pantalones una pequeña navaja con la cual pincharía el dedo de la sirena y dejaría la sangre caer.

Se acerco con sigilo y agarro con algo de brusquedad la mano de la asustada mujer. Rozo la palma con la navaja , estaba a punto de rasguñarla pero…

No podía , estaba paralizado no podía hacerle daño.

—Hazlo—Gruño Ino.

Sasuke levanto la mirada solo para ver esos asustados ojos jade… quizo protegerla, deseo que nadie le hiciera daño , ¿Por qué? No lo sabia . simplemente se había vuelto completamente loco. Estaba hay frente al ser que mas odiaba. La raza que mato a su familia y el…¿Quéria protegerla?. Si.

—Neji , Lee , Naruto , Sai. Levanten la vitrina la llevaremos adentro— Dijo Sasuke. Los aludidos se acercaron algo confundidos , pero naturalmente obedecieron la orden de su capitán.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué la llevaras adentro?—Dijo Orochimaru frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque Konohamaru esta presente—Dijo mientras sostenia la puerta , decidido a cerrarla.

—Pero Konohamaru puede entrar y…—

—Orochimaru es algo mas personal—Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta

Ino mordio su labio inferior mientras se aseguraba de que solo los de confianza estuvieran presentes.

—Bien rasgúñala y acabemos con todo esto—Dijo Ino mientras miraba por un pequeño agujero de la puerta para comprobar que no habían terceros hay.

Sasuke trago saliva y miro a los tripulantes que mas le tenia confianza. Ellos lo sabían todo . Naruto tiene una lengua muy floja… pero debía admitir que le confiaría su vida a esos pequeños amigos.

—¿Sasuke?—Llamo Naruto al verlo tan ido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Eh? … Si lo hare—Dijo mientras mordia su labio inferior. Se acerco a la vitrina donde Sakura parecía mas tranquila al estar lejos de Orochimaru. Agarro su brazo y lo acerco dispuesto a cortarla… pero como hace un rato se quedo completamente petrificado ¿Por qué no podía hacer algo tan simple? Habia matado personas de la manera mas cruel y no podía cortarle un dedo a una jodida sirena?.

Suspiro fuertemente y en un movimiento rápido, extendió su propia palma y poso la navaja hay. Cortando su dedo anular.

—¿Pero que demonios?—Dijo Sakura al ver la acción del capitán.

Levanto la mirada para ver a todos completamente estupefactos y confundidos.. Oh joder estaba completamente loco.

—Rapido ponla en la copa—Dijo Ino recomponiéndose de lo que hace segundos antes había pasado.

Sasuke deposito su propia sangre en la copa… ¿Qué había hecho? Se repetia en su mente. Después de todo la verdadera pregunta era; ¿Por qué lo había hecho?.

—Bien vamos es hora—Dijo Sasuke caminando hacia la puerta . una mano lo detuvo.

—Sasuke , el sacrificio—Le recordó Neji frunciendo el ceño. Sasuke suspiro profundamente, rebusco entre la cinturilla de su pantalón y disparo cinco veces a un cuadro en la pared con la esperanza de que su tripulación creyera que realmente la había matado "Despiadadamente".

Miro nuevamente a la joven sirena.

—Lee. Llevatela y escóndela—Dijo Sasuke. El chico de cejas pobladas asintió.

—Por favor hermosa señorita , venga conmigo—Dijo Lee abriendo sus brazos. La sirena se puso literalmente azul. Nuevamente convirtió su llamativa cola en lo que siempre había añorado y se acomodo con cuidado al lado del hombre que después de agarrarla en sus brazos salio corriendo por la puerta de atrás.

Después de la escena los presentes en la habitación salieron para encarar a la tripulación.

Hay estaba ese maldito. Con una sonrisa de lado a lado , burlándose por completo del destino de la sirena. Sin sospechar el destino que lo espera a el.

—Valla, realmente fue algo personal—Dijo con ironia en su voz.

—Si—Dijo elevando la copa , que ahora supuestamente contenia el "Poder completo" para revivir a los muertos, hacerte el mas poderoso del mundo. Tener la vida eterna. Algo que cualquier hombre desearía y sin lugar a dudas no culparia a Orochimaru por la ambicion.

—¿Dónde esta?—Pregunto Karin haciendo presencia . Se le veía muy feliz.

—Lee se llevo el cuerpo sin vida—Confirmo con una sonrisa.

—Es la hora Sasuke. La hora en que tu vida cambiara. Hicimos todo este viaje solo para esto, vívelo—Dijo Orochimaru acercándose. Fruncio el ceño , esto no parecía una traición… acaso .. ¿Acaso esa mujer lo había engañado?. No eso no podía ser. La miro a los ojos y ella asintió.

Completamente aturdido llevo la copa a sus labios pero antes de retirarlo y contarle todo al que lo crio algo frio en su espalda lo retuvo.

—Si toma eso capitán , le juro que su riñón saldrá volando— Dijo una fría voz , haciendo eco en su oído.

Volvio el rostro para ver la persona que lo amenazaba. Era Kabuto , uno de sus mejores hombres , pero también uno de los mas apegados a Orochimaru. Miro nuevamente al frente para encontrar al maldito traidor apuntándole con un arma. La mejor alma que el tenia. El muy maldito le apuntaba en la cabeza.

Miro a su tripulación que como Orochimaru le apuntaba con sus mejores armas.

¡Maldita mierda! ¡No solo el serpiente lo traiciono!. Casi toda su tripulación estaba del lado de ese maldito ¿Qué demonios había pasado en su ausencia?.

Habian mas hombres de lo que el había traido, quizás unos 10 mas , ¿Cómo habían llegado? No tenia la mas mínima idea… pero no se dejaría traicionar por ese cabron y en el fondo le agradeció a la rubia por haberlo advertido.

La rubia.

La miro, estaba siendo retenida por unos hombres , al igual que los que segundos antes habían entrado con el fingiendo la tétrica muerte de la sirena.

—Sasuke. Se buen chico y dame el liquido. Si lo obedeces te prometo que tu muerte será mas rápida—Dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa

Sasuke , Sabiendo por completo el plan de la rubia decidio saltarse una parte.

En un movimiento ágil se agacho golpeando con su pie el tobillo de Kabuto. Provocando que por inercia el hombre diera un disparo al azar. Sin intención alguna le dio a uno de los hombres que lo había traicionado. Coloco la copa a un lado para no ser derramada.

Levanto la mirada para ver la mejilla de Orochimaru ensangrentada. La bala había rozado su rostro , un centímetro atrás y le hubiera impactado en la cara.

El sonido del disparo llamo la atención de los hombres , provocando que Ino se escabullera y comenzara a disparar al azar. Lo único que quería era darle al maldito de Orochimaru… pero el veneno lo haría por el.

Sai , Naruto y Neji protegían a Konohamaru mientras se escondían detrás de una enorme piedra y el ataque de disparos empezaba.

—Maldicion—Susurro Orochimaru.

Sasuke desenvaino su espada poniéndola en alto , dejando en claro la forma de pelea que quería hacer. Los disparon cesaron curiosos ante la pelea que estaba por darse. ¿Por qué paraban los disparos? Porque le tenían respeto a los dos hombres mas fuertes.

Orochimaru se quito la venda de su brazo. Mostrando que realmente jamás fue lastimado , que todo había sido una farsa.

—Eres un falso , mentiroso—Dijo Sasuke con el ceño frundio. Orochimaru sonrio.

—Tu eres un ingenuo, Sasuke—Dijo mientras chocaban las espadas.

El Uchiha mando el primer ataque. La pelea comenzó , movimientos casi invisibles para gente poco experimentada en las peleas. Sonidos que producían un eco casi irritable.

Sin duda alguna Sasuke era mas joven y llevaba la ventaja. Kabuto observando la escena no podía permitir que su amo perdiera. Lanzo un sonoro disparo que impacto en la pierna de Sasuke.

Orochimaru aprovecho y hundió con fuerza la espada en la cintura de Sasuke.

—¡Sasuke!—Grito Naruto.

Orochimaru se acerco a la copa que estaba siendo rozada con la sangre del único Uchiha y la bebio.

Sasuke sonrio con debilidad. Sentía un enorme dolor en su cuerpo ¿Moriria? No lo sabia. Pero lo que tenia por seguro es que si lo hacia ese traidor se iría con el.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Es una potente pelea para personas que se conocieron de toda la vida :3**

 **¿Sasuke morirá?**

 **¿Qué efectos causa el extraño veneno en Orochimaru?... ¿Y Sakura? ¿Qué paso con ella?**

 **:o :o :o**

 **xDDD**

 **Rivews *-***


	11. Matar o morir

**Notas:** **Narrado por mi.**

 **Titulo:** Sirena Maldita

 **Autora:** AngelCaido-PauLumbort

 **Fandom** : Naruto

 **Disclaime** r: Estos personajes no son mios son de el Gran Masashi Kishimoto :3

 **Summary :** Por el pecado mortal de la abuela Chiyo , Su única descendiente , Sakura Haruno será convertida en una Sirena con unos ojos exóticos , los cuales al brotar lagrimas de los mismos , podrá invocar los poderes mas deseados por todos y la magia mas oscura … Sasuke Uchiha , un cruel y despiadado pirata que ah escuchado los rumores de la bella Sirena , ¿Qué pasara cuando se proponga secuestrarla para conseguir la vida eterna y revivir su familia que murió tiempo atrás?.

 **Nota 2 :** ¡La historia es completamente mia! , Mas no los personajes … Sin embargo no podrais adaptarla sin mi permiso.

 **Capitulo 11**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

—¿Feliz?—Gruño Sasuke sin aliento. Sentia la muerte acariciarlo , no quería morir , no ahora. Tenia mucho por hacer como proteger a esa maldita molestia que andaba por hay con el cejotas. Al menos ella estaba a salvo.

—Oh Sasuke , no sabes cuanto—Dijo Orochimaru sonriendo , sin sospechar siquiera lo que había tomado. El poder eterno se convertiría en el dolor mas poderoso.

Orochimaru saco su pistola y apunto a la cabeza del único Uchiha. Dispuesto a acabar lo que había empezado.

—¡Sasuke!—Grito la rubia saliendo de su escondite. Ese maldito Orochimaru no podía matarlo , no aun.

Levanto su arma dispuesta para atravesarle el pecho con destreza… jalo el gatillo pero.

Nada paso.

No sabia si ella también estaba maldecida. Pero justo en ese momento se había quedado sin balas. Orochimaru solto el aire que había estado conteniendo y en un rápido movimiento cambio de posición el arma disparando sin piedad alguna en el vientre de la mujer.

—Ino—Susurro Sai con horror al ver como la sangre salía desorbitadamente por su vientre y brazo. Salio corriendo a su rescate y la resguardo detrás de el. Naruto y Neji se acercaron , dispuestos a proteger a sus compañeros. Sus amigos.

Nadie disparaba, solo esperaban la decisión de Orochimaru. Naruto y el resto no se atrevían adisparar , sabían que morirían los superaban en numero.

Orochimaru apunto nuevamente al cráneo del Uchiha que lo miraba con odio.

¿Seria ese su final?.

.

.

.

—Ponte esto—Dijo Lee mostrándole unas bragas negras a la ojijade. Se sentía obviamente incomodo al ver su parte inferior desnuda , al fin y al cabo era un hombre.

—Gracias—Dijo con voz débil. Se coloco las bragas y siguió caminando. Estaban en medio de la selva estaban buscando los botes que había dicho Ino , el joven de cejas pobladas la llevaría de nuevo al barco.

Sintio un extraño dolor en su pecho. Como una clase de desesperación " _Presentimiento"_ pensó frunciendo el ceño.

Un olor despertó sus sentidos , el olor desagradable de los humanos , era como si hubieran abierto y desgarrado la carne de los humanos. El olor era mas potente que siempre , el hedor era de carne viva.

Junto las piesas. Se había formado una guerra , sabia que pasaría maldita sea pero necesitaba saber como se encontraba Ino y Sasuke. ¿Estarian bien?. Trato de concentrarse en distinguir el olor de cada uno.

Un delicioso aroma era el mas fuerte. Esa era la fragancia mas penetrante y supo inmediatamente que era de Sasuke.

Sasuke.

—¿Esta todo bien?—Pregunto de repente el chico de cejas pobladas.

Sakura entro en desesperación. Ella estaba escapando mientras Sasuke estaba herido o …. ¡Mierda tenia que volver y ayudarlo!.

—Sasuke esta herido ¡Vamonos!—Exclamo Sakura sintiendo como su interior se retorcia de preocupación. Se volvió comenzando a correr con algo de torpeza por el miedo que sentía en ese momento.

—¡Espera!—Grito el joven agarrándola por el brazo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Mueve tu culo y vámonos!—Gruño molesta. Estaba desesperada.

—No se si lo que dices es verdad. Pero date cuenta de la situación , en este mismo momento puedes huir al mar. Volver tu vida a la normalidad. Escucha Sasuke te matara y puedes aprovechar esta ocacion para huir , yo dire que me atacaste—Aseguro el joven alejándose un poco , dándole el espacio.

Es verdad. En ese mismo momento podía huir y volver al mar , su hogar. Olvidar que conocio a ese pirata y volver todo a la normalidad. Pero… no quería , no tenia cabeza para eso en este momento lo único quería era estar con Sasuke. Salvarlo de la muerte.

—Lo siento. Yo decidiré si quiero huir pero en este momento quiero salvar al idiota que me secuestro—Murmuro mirándolo con ojos frios. Lee sonrio dulcemente y asintió. Finalmente empezaron a correr.

El dolor en sus pies era casi insoportable , sentía las filosas ramas adentrarse en su piel , penetrando algo mas que su carne. Sentía las piedras rasgar su carne. Difícilmente soportarlo , pero lo único bueno de ese dolor era que estaban muy cerca de Sasuke.

Finalmente después de un rato que le parecio casi eterno llego. Un disparo se hizo presente y un aroma muy particular adorno las fosas nasales de Sakura que inmediatamente reconocio el vanidoso aroma.

Ino.

Llego al lugar donde el aroma era mas potente. Llevo las manos a su nariz intentando que el aroma a hombre muerto no penetrara en su nariz. Corrio con mas fuerza , una fuerza que no tenia.

Observo con terror la escena. Ino estaba sosteniéndose su ensangrentado vientre mientras le murmuraba un par de cosas a Sai. Los cadáveres eran varios. Pero le alivio saber que los hombres con quien había tenido confianza estaban bien. Siguió la mirada y lo próximo que vio, provoco que su corazón parara de latir.

Sasuke estaba casi desangrado a merced de Orochimaru que le apuntaba en la cabeza , a punto de matarlo.

—¡Sasuke!—Grito horrorizada mientras las lagrimas corrian con rapidez por sus mejillas.

El potente grito provoco que Orochimaru la mirara soprendido y estupefacto al igual que Sasuke y el restro de la tripulación.

—Largate..—Susurro Sasuke , quería gritarle que se fuera , que Orochimaru podría matarla ya que al parecer había notado la trampa.

—¿Cómo demonios?—Pregunto Orochimaru horrorizado. Miro a la rubia que estaba simplemente herida por los disparos que le dio…¿Habia sido envenenado?—Me envenenaron—Confirmo a sentir como su interior se retorcia.

Sasuke sonrio de medio lado ¿Qué podía Orochimaru hacer ahora que su cuerpo absorbió la ridícula sustancia?. Orochimaru lleno de cólera acerco el arma a la cabeza. Listo para matarlo.

Sakura se sintió jodidamente enferma , como aquella vez que lastimo a Karin. Sintio como perdia el control de si misma al ver tan perturbadora escena.

—Quieto—Ordeno Sakura con aquella voz enfermiza y tenebrosa. Orochimaru la miro nuevamente aturdido por las interrupciones de aquella cosa. Lo que vio lo dejo sin habla. Tenia los ojos blanco neon , dispuesto a matarlo.

Sakura movio su dedo un poco provocando un estrujón en el corazón de Orochimaru. El hombre sintió el dolor mas profundo de su vida. Solto el arma y callo de rodillas al suelo completamente enfermo.

Los hombres que quedaban de lado de Orochimaru se levantaron y comenzaron a dispararle a la peli rosa. Fue como si las balas también le temieran de una manera atroz porque antes de impactar en su cuerpo , un centímetro antes caían como piedras pequeñas al suelo.

Sakura se acerco a los hombres , aun con el poder dominándola. Dio un puño al aire y 3 de los 7 hombres que quedaban. Explotaron , botando carne , sesos y otras partes del cuerpo por todo el lugar.

—Maldicion hay que irnos—Dijo Kabuto. Corrió alcanzando a Orochimaru que estaba votando una especie de espuma por la boca y comenzaron a correr junto con otros hombres.

—¡Me véngate de esto , Uchiha!—Exclamo el hombre serpiente antes de desaparecer por el montón de plantas que había.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos. Los dejaría escapar , seria una vergüenza que ella matara esas cosas. Esos simples insectos.

Observo al hombre que la miraba espantado. Tenia heridas graves y se estaba desangrando. Olía la muerte en el. Se acerco y extendió su palma para acabar con el sufrimiento del tipo.

—¡No! ¡Soy yo! ¡Sasuke!—Exclamo horrorizado al ver las intenciones de la muchacha. Sakura elevo sus cejas. Una parte de ella se había transformado precisamente por eso , para salvarlo.

Se agacho junto al hombre e introducion sin pudor alguno su mano en la herida de la pierna. El hombre grito de dolor al ver como la mujer sacaba la bala de su pierna. Acto seguido retiro la espada de su costado.

—Quedate quieto—Dijo con voz suave , sin embargo, había una especie de eco dominando la voz de la mujer. Sus manos empezaron a emitir una especie de chakra verde. Sintio placer al ver como sus heridas eran curadas.

Habia sido salvado. Por esa mujer maldita.

Después de curar al hombre se acerco a la mujer rubia. Repitiendo la acción , sacando de su cuerpo las balas y emitiendo la misma acción de curación.

—Sakura—Sollozo la rubia mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de la confundida peli rosa.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Ino murmuro unas palabras en un conjuro pre-meditado. Los ojos de Sakura volvieron a la normalidad.

—¿Qué paso?—Susurro la peli rosa confundida pero a la vez aliviada. Había salvado a las personas que quería. Pero aun seguía anonada por su comportamiento , se suponía que lo que mas quería era escapar , pero hay estaba .

—Entremos a casa , tenemos que reponernos y crear un plan—Susurro Ino incorporándose. Sakura la siguió.

—Sasuke, deja te ayudamos—Dijo Naruto poniendo el brazo de su capitan detrás de su cabeza para apoyarlo a caminar. Habia perdido mucha sangre por lo que posiblemente aun seguía confundido… bueno no mas que todos.

—Karin , si quieres puedes entrar o ser devorada por los leones u otra clase de animales que vagan por estos lugares—Dijo Ino nuevamente mirando un árbol a lo lejos en el cual se había escondido la cobarde mujer. La aludida salio prácticamente temblando y se adentro a la casa seguida de los pocos hombres que quedaban en el lugar.

Sakura suspiro , ¿Qué había pasado en ese lugar?. Estaba llena de sangre y juro tener un pedazo de carne en su cabeza segundos atrás. ¿Por qué estaban esas personas descuartizadas?.

—¿Qué paso?—Se atrevio a preguntar después de que todos estaban en el lugar, sentados en la mesa. Completamente aturdidos.

—Eres una asesina—Gruño Karin.

—¿Qué?—

—¡Tu los mataste!. No se como pero los hiciste explotar , ¡Los mataste!—Lloro Karin con lagrimas en sus ojos. Pues en esa multitud estaba uno de los hombres que les tenia afecto.

Sakura quedo petrificada al escuchar la confesión de Karin. ¿Ella los mato? , No… ella estaba maldita pero no era una asesina… no.

Sasuke observo con cuidado la reacción de la peli rosa. No podía creerlo ella le salvo el maldito trasero y asi le pagaba la estúpida pelirroja.

—Callate estúpida. Si no fuera por ella estarías muerta—Dijo con debilidad. Completamente enfurecido.

—Suficiente , ese no es el tema. Orochimaru volverá y tenemos que averiguar como apaciguarlo—Dijo Ino interrumpiendo.

—Pero el veneno..—Dijo Naruto.

—El encontrara la cura. La idea era que no se enterara de nada… pero Sakura volvió y el se entero de todo—Dijo Ino llevando una mano a su cabeza,

—Lo siento mucho—Sollozo Sakura. Ino estaba por replicarle pero Sakura arrastro con fuerza la silla y corrió por el pasillo , perdiéndose por completo.

—Eres una perra—Le dijo Ino a Karin.

—¿Qué?. Yo no soy la ninfómana—Replico la mujer llevando su mano al puente de su nariz. Ino se ruborizo de cólera.

—¡Suficiente!. Sirvan su comida y vallanse a dormir ¡No los quiero ver vagar por MI casa—Grito molesta. Se levanto de golpe y camino por el pasillo mascullando una que otra groseria. Sai fulmino a Karin con la mirada y se levanto siguiendo a la encolerizada rubia.

—Aveces deberías cerrar tu maldita boca—Dijo Naruto agarrando a Konohamaru y llevándoselo consigo al cuarto el cual por desdicha compartia con esa mujer.

Karin le replico y agarro una piedra dispuesto a golpearlo mientras lo perseguía.

—Vamos Sasuke, te ayudaremos a que te vayas a tu cuarto—Dijo Neji que lo ayudo a levantarse seguido de Lee. Lo acompañaron al cuarto y finalmente lo dejaron descansar.

Se fueron a su respectiva habitación que ahora se encontraba completamente vacia. Eran mas de 10 camas para solo 2 hombres.

.

.

.

.

¡Maldicion!

No podía dormir estaba completamente pensativo en lo que Orochimaru podía hacer o no. Habia jurado vengarse y temia por la vida de los que estaban con el. Le dolia ver que tanta de su gente lo había traicionado pero… ¿Los que estaban en el barco en este momento también lo habían traicionado? , ¿Se habían llevado el barco siendo persuadidos por Orochimaru pensando que volveria?.

No , no podía ser.

Se levanto dispuesto a dar una vuelta. Se había duchado y vestido. Recordo algo de momento no le había agradecido a esa mujer por salvar su vida.

Se sentía completamente avergonzado , era la primera vez que una mujer lo buscaba y no precisamente para tener sexo con el o buscar algo que le pertenezca : ya sea dinero o joyas.

Ella lo salvo sin esperar nada a cambio. Ella arriesgo su vida por el.

Abrio la puerta de su habitación y se dirigio a la cocina para buscar algo de agua. Un sollozo interrumpio sus pensamientos. Se acerco donde provenia el sonido , era en la ventana donde había una vista perfecta de las estrellas.

Estaba Sakura completamente limpia con una pequeña piyama… estaba llorando.

Se acerco con sigilo y tal como hizo ella una vez.

La abrazo por la espalda y deposito un beso en su cabeza.

.

.

.

.

 **¡Ha!**

 **Después de todo si se salvo y mira nada mas como vino a pasar.**

 **¿Qué pasara con Orochimaru?**

 **¿Acaso un poder extraordinario provocara que se refleje el poder de la joven?**

 **:o :o :o**

 **xDDD**

 **Rivews *-***


	12. El poder de la clarividencia

**Notas:** **Narrado por mi.**

 **Titulo:** Sirena Maldita

 **Autora:** AngelCaido-PauLumbort

 **Fandom** : Naruto

 **Disclaime** r: Estos personajes no son mios son de el Gran Masashi Kishimoto :3

 **Summary :** Por el pecado mortal de la abuela Chiyo , Su única descendiente , Sakura Haruno será convertida en una Sirena con unos ojos exóticos , los cuales al brotar lagrimas de los mismos , podrá invocar los poderes mas deseados por todos y la magia mas oscura … Sasuke Uchiha , un cruel y despiadado pirata que ah escuchado los rumores de la bella Sirena , ¿Qué pasara cuando se proponga secuestrarla para conseguir la vida eterna y revivir su familia que murió tiempo atrás?.

 **Nota 2 :** ¡La historia es completamente mia! , Mas no los personajes … Sin embargo no podrais adaptarla sin mi permiso.

 **Capitulo 12**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Si…

Le había dado una muestra de afecto a la perturbada mujer que se encontraba completamente estatica ante lo que el había echo. ¿Estaba bien? No. No lo creía pero tampoco le importaba.

—Yo los mate—Pronuncio con voz quedada. Completamente ida. Aspiro fuertemente para llenarse de esa fragancia tan deliciosa que emanaba el altivo cuerpo del uchiha.

—Si—Confirmo el Uchiha. Presionándola por inercia mas a su cuerpo. No sabia si estaba loco o se había golpeado la cabeza , pero lo único que quería era protegerla.

—Soy una asesina—Sollozo derramando aquellas presiosas lagrimas que eran tan anheladas y deseadas por los hombres que navegaban por los mares y océanos.

—Si no lo hubieras echo. Estarias muerta—Confirmo levantando la mirada , observando con recelo aquellas luces que abarcaban el cielo nocturno… como dándole una paliza a la oscuridad que emanaba la tristeza.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso?—Dijo de manera confusa.

—Lo que paso, fue que nos salvaste—Dijo con ternura.

—Entiendo—Dijo entrecerrando los ojos. Se dio la vuelta para encarar al hombre de ojos negros. Aun con sus manos presionando sus caderas y con sus ojos mas oscuros de lo normal.

—¿Por qué volviste?—Pregunto Sasuke de repente . mirándola fijamente intentando leer aquella mirada para descifrar el enigma mas poderoso del mundo. El corazón de una mujer.

—¿Cómo?—Pregunto confundida.

—Lee me lo conto todo. Pudiste escapar pero en vez de eso volviste—Dijo sin moverse ni un centímetro de la posesión en la que se encontraba. Sakura se ruborizo al verse descubierta.

—Solo… Es que… Am—Tartamudeo.

Sasuke elevo una ceja ante los balbuceos.

—Usted me dijo que me protegería y lo hizo. Solo pensé en usted y sabia que se encontraba en peligro—Confeso ruborizada. Estaba hablando con el … por primera vez mantenían una conversación normal y sentía que su corazón era escuchado por el. Lo miro de reojo para confirmar la sospecha.

—Yo te protegí. Pero no puedo hacerlo desde ahora—Dijo soltándola. Golpeándolo la realidad. El la asesinaría en unos días con el fin de salvar a su familia ¿Qué hacia siendo tan meloso con la misma?. No lo comprendia.

Sakura sonrio.

—¿Cómo hacen los humanos para demostrar afecto?—Pregunto con una sonrisa timida. Sasuke se extraño por el repentino cambio de tema , se acomodo al lado de ella , observando las estrellas y la luna que en pocos días estaría completa.

—Pues… se dan un beso o un abrazo—Dijo distraídamente. Admirado por la belleza de la luna.

Sakura trago saliva y se inclino a la altura del pirata. Rozo sus labios en la mejilla del chico y deposito un suave y calido beso. Volvió a su compostura normal completamente aturdida y sonrojada por el efecto que había causado.

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir el húmedo tacto en su mejilla. _"¿Se estará burlando de mi?"_ pensó con el ceño fruncido al ver la sonrisa que la joven tenia.

No supo porque. No supo si era engatusado por la sirena o simplemente era un completo idiota que se estaba resignando ante la belleza de la mujer.

Se acerco en un rápido y agil movimiento. Agarro con brusquedad el mentón de la sirena y deposito en sus labios un casto y timido beso , después del acto volvió a la posición en la que antiguamente se encontraba

Sakura se ruborizo al ver —y sentir— La acción del pirata… su primer beso había sido robado así como así, como si su virginal boca fuera cualquier cosa.

—¿Por qué no me odias?—Pregunto de repente. Odiándose a si mismo por cometer actos tan prohibidos.

—¿Por qué me odias?—Encaro Sakura buscando su mirada , la cual estaba fija en la luna.

—Yo di las ordenes de que mataran a tu pueblo—Confeso sintiéndose miserable.

—Y yo no hice nada para que mi pueblo matara al tuyo—Contraataco Sakura con una voz mas leve. Sasuke la miro con el ceño fruncido. La sorpresa desfiguraba su rostro , ¿Cómo se había enterado ella?...

Ino.

—No lo entiendes—Gruño.

—Cuando un ser querido muere debes de continuar sin resignarte, ellos se ponen felices cuando sonries—Dijo Sakura con inocencia en sus ojos brillantes. Sasuke la miro expectantes.

—Están muertos. No tienen sentimientos—Dijo con frialdad.

—Ellos viven… en tu corazón—Dijo ella levantando tímidamente la mano y posándola sobre el pecho del Uchiha , sintiendo su corazón latir.

Sasuke se sorprendio ante lo dicho.

Definitivamente ella era muy especial.

—Creo que empezare a ser un crédulo—Bromeo para el mismo.

—¿Sabes? Las sirenas no conocemos el amor—Confeso Sakura mirando bajando la mirada. Era un sentimiento hermoso que ella quería experimentar.

—¿Qué?—Pregunto confundido por el giro de tema.

—No hay machos en nuestra especie. Por lo tanto solo las sirenas seducen a los humanos para tener huevos—Dijo Sakura echando su cabeza para atrás.

—Eso debe ser desesperante—Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

—¿Ustedes se enamoran?—Pregunto Sakura completamente ajena al sentimiento humano.

—Bueno… Cuando es un amor muy bajo y solo se tiene deseo. Se vuelven novios—Explico Sasuke. Sakura se confundio un poco mas.

—¿Y cuando es un amor muy fuerte?—Pregunto parpadeando.

—Se casan y son esposos—Dijo mirándola fijamente.

—¿Tu y Karin son novios?—Pregunto aprovechando la oportunidad para descubrir el comportamiento irracional de aquella mujer.

—Lo fuimos—Confeso incomodo por la conversación.

—¿Tenian sexo?—Pregunto levemente sonrojada. Sasuke abrió los ojos ante semejante pregunta. ¿Siempre era asi de directa? Okey si se antes se sentía incomodo ahora quería desaparecer.

—Si—Dijo frio y sonrojado.

—¿Cómo no esta fecundada?—Dijo sintiendo algo de dolor en su interior. Sasuke elevo una ceja.

—Lo estuvo. Pero aborto—Dijo cerrando los ojos , aquello había sido lo mas difícil de su vida. El la había amado era verdad. Desde ese día juro no volver a enamorarse de una mujer. Ella había estado embarazada y en un descuido de el se trago unas pastillas que había conseguido de una vieja bruja… el le había recriminado llorando pero ella simplemente le había dicho que no quería un hijo , que no quería deformar su precioso cuerpo… Cuando le dijo eso el amor que sentía por ella se volvió en un odio completo.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par. Conocía ese termino. En su pueblo las sirenas se apuñalan el vientre con una piedra para evitar que nazca el ser. Las sirenas simplemente no van porque quieren ser fecundadas , también van porque necesitan ser amadas.

—Yo podría enamorarme de ti—Confeso Sakura elevando el labio.

—¿Qué?—Dijo estupefacto… realmente ella guardaba miles de sorpresas bajo su inocente figura.

—Buenas noches—Se despidió Sakura haciendo una leve reverencia , despidiéndose por completo. Camino a paso lento perdiéndose en el pasillo.

Sasuke se quedo hay estupefacto por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

¿Cómo lo hacia ella? ¿Cómo hacia que se sintiera vulnerable ante ella?.

.

.

.

—¡Buenos días!—Saludo una radiante y sonriente Ino. Hoy se veía realmente hermosa , había soltado su cabello y traía un vestido celeste un tanto inocente haciéndola ver jodidamente bonita.

—Buenos días—Respondió la escasa tripulación que se extrañaron por completo ante el comportamiento de la rubia.

—Porque ya se como derrotar a Orochimaru—Dijo acercándose y tomando asiento al lado de Sai.

—¿Ah, si?—Dijo Sasuke con desgana mientras literalmente devoraba un pedazo de pan.

—Necesitamos una ayuda y yo se a quien pedírsela—Dijo cortando un pedazo de vegetal exótico que solo nacia en las piedras del volcán.

—¿Ayuda?—Pregunto Sakura confundida.

—Necesitamos despertar tus poderes y saber los puntos débiles de Orochimaru—Dijo con una mirada oscura. Su vista se poso en el chico de ojos perla que observaba con atención la escena.

—Pero este lugar esta desolado—Dijo Naruto echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Iremos al pueblo… Es una hora y media cruzando el mar. Tengo un poder especial que hace que las corrientes de agua sean completamente rapidaz. Pero con el poder de Sakura estaremos en media hora—Dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

—Pero yo no se…—

—¿A quien meteras en esto?—Interrumpio Neji fríamente. Sospechando a quien iría a pedirle ayuda la intrigante rubia.

—Hinata Hyuga. La poseedora del ojo de la clarividencia—Dijo en un susurro ahogado. Neji palidecio al escuchar el nombre de su hermana.

—¿Hinata? , es un nombre bonito—Intervino Naruto sonriendo.

—Odio esto—Murmuro Karin apretando los labios.

—¿Odias esto? Por mi no hay problema , muerete si quieres—Dijo Ino levantándose con suavidad de la mesa. Sakura la siguió con los platos para fregarlos tal como ella lo había enseñado.

—Ino tengo una pregunta—Murmuro Sakura mordiendo su labio inferior. Se veía inocente y muy bonita a diferencia de Ino traía un vestido rosa pastel que sobresaltaba sus perfectos atributos. Su cabello estaba suelto dándole un aspecto de lo que realmente era. La mas hermosa, y como no sabia majear los tacones Ino le dio un par de baletas del mismo color del vestido

—¿Si?—

—¿Cómo es que ella podrá ayudarme a controlar mis poderes?—Pregunto tímidamente

—La clarividencia es su don—

—Su apellido suena igual al de…—Interrumpio Sai ingresando a la cocina.

—Es porque es la hermana de Neji—Dijo Ino encarando al chico y acercándose de una manera no muy prudente y sonriéndole coquetamente. Como cuando una mujer se enamora por primera vez.

—¿Entonces Neji también posee la clarividencia?—Pregunto notoriamente confundido.

—Si y es mas potente que el Hinata—Dijo fríamente.

—¿Entonces porque…?—

—Porque Neji tiene su ojo de la clarividencia cerrado y no quiere abrirlo—Dijo Ino comenzando a caminar donde la tripulación estaba expectante a las ordenes de la rubia.

—¿Ahora que?—Pregunto Lee.

—Nos vamos en el bote y controlare la corriente que nos lleva—Dijo Ino comenzando a caminar a la salida. La tripulación la siguió.

.

.

.

—Ese viaje fue horrible—Murmuro Lee limpiándose la boca, ya que segundos antes el bote comenzó un rumbo completamente rápido y los habie echo vomitar. Por seguridad dos hombres se sentaron a cada lado de Sakura para evitar que salte. A pesar de que ese plan no estaba en la mente de la peli rosa ya que si escapaba ¿A dónde iria?.

—Eres un lloron—Dijo Ino caminando por las bulliciosas calles del pueblo en el que ahora se encontraban. Muchos de los hombres que habían en el lugar se detenían a regalarles una que otra flor a una coqueta rubia y una ruborizada peli rosa para el disgusto de Sai y Sasuke.

—Bota eso—Dijo Sasuke rapándole el ramo de flores que Sakura había logrado armar tras varias rosas que le regalaban los odiosos hombres.

—¡No! ¡Damelas! Son preciosas—Refunfuñaba Sakura intentando alcanzar el ramo que para su desgracia Sasuke boto en un cesto de basura. Apreto los labios enojada.

Karin estaba molesta… muy molesta , hace unos días era la mujer mas hermosa la cual todos los hombres sin pudor alguno tocaban y besaban. Era la envidia de las prostitutas de los bares y ahora estaba de lado… ningún hombre la miraba todos estaban a la atención de las mujeres ridículas como la rubia y la maldita.

Ino sonrio.

—Hay esta—Dijo entrecerrando los ojos al ver una gran mansión.

—¿Ahí viven?—Pregunto Sasuke a Neji. El chico de largo cabello castaño asintió.

—Esto debe ser incomodo para ti Neji. Pero necesitamos a tu hermana—Dijo Ino.

—Ella vendrá. Tiene un corazón muy amable—Dijo el aludido ingresando al jardín del lugar. Sonrio nostálgico al recordar aquellos momentos que paso con su prima que considera hermana. Su sonrisa se borro al recordar a su padre… y al hijo de perra de su tio.

Ino se acerco con una sonrisa y golpeo tres veces.

Una mujer con aspecto ya muy adulto apareció.

—¿Si?—Pregunto amablemente.

—Buscamos a Hinata—Interrumpio Neji apareciendo de repente. La mujer lo miro unos segundos estupefacta y ruborizada. Trago saliva y con pasos temblorosos desapareció en busca de la mujer.

El silencio inundo el lugar, nadie se atrevia a romperlo seria completamente incomodo. A los minutos apareció una preciosa mujer completamente ruborizada lo que delataba que había estado corriendo.

—Ne-neji—Tartamudeo tratando de recuperar el aire. Sakura se sorprendió de la belleza de la mujer. Tenia un largo cabello de color azul , sus ojos perla eran enormes y demostraban la inocencia pura de la mujer. Tenia un hermoso cuerpo con una voluptuosidad que fácilmente podrían pasarse por pelotas.

El aludido se sintió incomodo cuando la mujer se arrojo en sus brazos.

—Hola Hinata , necesitamos de tu ayuda—Interrumpio Ino sonriendo tímidamente.

.

.

.

 **Hahahaha Ino rompiendo momentos hermosos desde tiempos inmemorables.**

 **¿Qué dira Hinata sobre la debilidad de Orochimaru?**

 **¿Cuál es el pasado de Neji?**

 **¿Y Sakura? ¿Podra controlar sus poderes y descubrir sus sentimientos?.**

 **Oh joder…**

 **:o :o :o**

 **xDDD**

 **Rivews *-***


	13. ¿Libertino?

**Notas:** Narrado por mi

 **Titulo:** Maldita Sirena

 **Autora:** AngelCaido-Paulumbort

 **Famdom:** Estos personajes no son mios , son del gran masashi Kishimoto *-*

 **Summary:** Por el pecado mortal de la señora chiyo , Sakura haruno será convertida en una sirena con unos ojos exóticos con los cuales al brotar lagrimas pueden invocar los poderes mas poderosos del mundo. Sasuke Uchiha un cruel y despiadado pirata se propone capturarla para sus egoístas caprichos.

 **Nota 2 :** ¡La historia es completamente mia!... Mas no los personajes , sin embargo no podrais adaptarla sin mi permiso.

 **Capitulo 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

–¿De mi ayuda?—Pregunta tímidamente.

—Si , necesitamos de tus extraños poderes de clarividencia—Murmura en un susurro ahogado debido a la tención que se formo en el ambiente al ver de nuevo a su primo. Neji había escapado de su casa hace ya mucho tiempo.

—Esta bien. Ire con ustedes , pero antes debo pedirle permiso a mi padre—Dijo distraídamente de un momento sus ojos se posan en una cabellera rosa y sus ojos se abren de par en par pero antes de decir algo Ino la interrumpe levantando la mano.

—Si ya lo se . Es la sirena maldita ¿Qué casualidad no ,? ¡Ven con nosotros ahora—Dice frunciendo el ceño ante un desesperado movimiento.

Sakura trago saliva incomoda.

—¿Q-que?—Tartamudeo confundida.

Neji se acerco y cerro la puerta de una manera brusca provocando que el indefenso movimiento provocara un sonido ensordecedor a tal punto de hacer a Sakura gruñir molesta. Agarro a Hinata del brazo y empezó a caminar junto con la indefensa mujer a su lado.

—Dios. ¿Asi tratan a todas las mujeres?—Pregunto levemente confundida por el repentino movimiento del chico , recordándose asi misma como fue que termino en el barco del pirata mas sexy que había visto… ¿Mas sexy? Si para que mentir.

—Es una mujer muy hermosa—Dijo Naruto mordiendo su labio inferior. Sasuke lo miro con una ceja elevada esa era una de las pocas veces en que veía a su mejor amigo interesado por una chica , se concentro en la mirada azul de su amigo que desprendia lujuria por donde sea.

Sakura sonrio y asintió dándole la razón.

—Pero tu siges siendo el ser mas hermoso que eh visto—Murmuro con una sonrisa amistosa.

Sin embargo Hinata a pesar de ser jalada por Neji escucho la conversación y estaba completamente sonrojada. Se dio la vuelta intentando aflojando el agarre de Neji.

—Jamas pensé ver a una chica que se comparara a la belleza de Ino. Pero tu la superas en mas de mil aspectos , pero no debo sorprenderme. Eres la sirena maldita—Dijo sonriendo. Neji le murmuro algo y Hinata gruño.

—No se porque todos dicen eso. Creo que es solo estupefacción no se debe juzgar a la gente por sus propias percepc iones—Dijo llamando la atención de la tripulación y la infiltrada.

—No son percepciones , solo es titulo de magia—Dijo Ino entrecerrando los ojos , viendo el bote en el que habían venido pues se irían tal y como habían llegado.

.

.

.

.

—Este lugar es hermoso—Dijo Hinata con una calida sonrisa al ver la casa de Ino , nunca había llegado a conocerla interiormente por lo que verla de ese modo era algo increíble. Ino jamas había permitido a un hombre o mujer entrar a su casa.

—Permitame ayudarla—Dijo Naruto agarrando el extraño bolso de la mujer. La chica de ojos perla se ruborizo por completo al verse cubierta bajo la calida mirada que expresava el energético hombre.

—¡Hinata!—Grito Ino desde una parte de la casa. La aludida camino con sigilo fingido e ingreso por el largo y tormentoso pasillo. Su energía era negativa por lo que dedujo que en esa casa o cerca de hay hubo un engaño… con muertos.

—¿Si?—Pregunto entrando a la habitación. Hay se encontraba Sasuke sentado relajadamente en una mesa. Sakura estaba tomando un poco de agua e Ino parecía discutir con la peli rosa al contrato de algo que seguramente tenia que ver con mar.

La rubia se dio la vuelta.

—Es hora de aclararte todo—

—¿Qué?—

—Tu tienes que ayudarnos para atrapar a Orochimaru—Aclaro Sasuke ladeando el rostro para tener una mejor vista.

—No lo entiendo. Orochimaru es cruel y despiadado como tu , Sasuke, no te ayudare—Dijo retrocediendo.

—Entonces ayúdame a mi—Aclaro Ino. Hinata negó.

—Por favor señorita. Mis temores se revelan cuando ese tipo esta cerca. Quiere mi sangre , ¡Quiere mi vida!—Exclamo Sakura echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Hinata observo en el interior de la peli rosa _" Un corazón con un alma buena"_ pensó instintivamente tratando de encontrar algo malo en la chica de ojos color verde sin embargo solo encontraba la inocencia pura que una mujer debería tener y que la mayoría de mujeres carecen

—Lo intentare. Necesito que me relaten toda la historia , lo que paso desde el comienzo todo por favor—Dijo la Hyuga acercándose a la mesa en la cual se encontraba sentado en Uchiha. Despues de lo dicho entro la tripulación curiosa ante lo que iban a escuchar al fin y al cabo tenían la confianza de su capitán y para ellos eso podría ser mas que suficiente.

Sasuke le relato con algo de temor toda la historia , no era fácil para el recordar aquello.

—Hinata rebuscara a Orochimaru por su energía y podrá decirnos como esta y lo que esta haciendo en este momento—Interrumpio Neji con respeto , tragando con vehemencia saliva por lo que dijo.

—¿Lo haras?—

Hinata asintió y cerro los ojos , la atmosfera cambio por completo en ese momento .. todo fue completamente extraño ella parecía controlar las energías con delicadeza y paciencia , algo que se necesita siempre.

Abrio los ojos lentamente dejando ver un rostro de enojo.

—Esta vivo. Esta inconciente pero escuche claramente a su hombre decir que el planeara una venganza que no solo acabe con tu tripulación si no con todos aquellos traicioneros piratas que estaban en el barco que estaban de tu lado—Confeso la Hyuga frunciendo el ceño.

Sasuke mascullo una palabrota.

—Gracias Hinata. Por favor permíteme te llevare al lugar donde deberas dormir—Aclaro Ino mostrando un rostro inexpresivo . quería matar a esa maldita rata pero Sasuke tuvo que dar un giro inesperado tratando de demostrar quien sabe que idioteces. No solo casi le cuesta la vida su ridicules si no también la vida de ella misma y quizás la de toda la tripulación.

—Yo creo que me dare una ducha—Dijo Sakura levantándose y señalando la puerta indicando que la habitación en la que se encontraban era de ella y necesitaba estar cerca de lo que siempre alguna vez llamo hogar.

Todos salieron completamente en silencio. Debian planear algo pronto , Orochimaru estaba inconciente eso era algo de lo que debían agradecer de eso no hay duda sin embargo cuando despertara posiblemente ya podrían verse debado de la tierra.

Pero había que agradecer algo y eso era que esa mujer podría controlar sus poderes y que quizás Tsunade haría presencia y eso podría salvarles el pellejo.

Sakura se aplico algunos aceites con ecencias que le había dado Ino , algo muy productivo y eficaz tenían un aroma a cerezos o eso es lo que le había dicho ella.

Salio en dirección a la cocina pues ya estaba de noche y necesitaba comer algo puesto que la presión no lo había permitido.

Lo que vio la dejo aturdida y adolorida.

Sasuke era acorralado por unos brazos femeninos y su boca era prisionera del fogoso beso de una mujer. Sasuke tenia las manos en la cadera de la mujer claramente idiotizado y confundido .

¿Quién era esa mujer?.

Simple. Karin.

Trago saliva y se delvolvio con paso sigiloso a la habitación de Ino , tenia que preguntarle algunas cosas. Golpeo un par de veces y una rubia cabellera desorganizada la recibió.

—¿Qué paso?—Dijo con voz sonmolienta.

—Necesito preguntarte algo—Dijo tragando saliva con su voz completamente temblorosa por la rafagada de sentimientos que esa imagen la hizo experimentar. Miro mas a fondo y el reflejo de Sai en un profundo sueño la desespero levemente.

—¿Si?—

—¿Es normal que un hombre bese a dos mujeres?—Pregunto aun inexpresiva ante el recuerdo de los labios del Uchiha chocando contra los suyos en un casto beso.

—No , se le diría libertino—Dijo Ino elevando una ceja ante la interesante pregunta.

Sakura gruño y se devolvió en busca del Uchiha. Ino curiosa la siguió.

La imagen no era distinta solo que esta vez era mucho mas comprometedora. Ino solto un quejido de sorpresa al ver aquello ¿Sasuke era idiota? Si lo era y mucho … ¿En que pensaba ese hombre?

—Libertino de mierda—Exclamo molesta. La "Feliz" pareja cayo al suelo sorprendida , Sasuke se levanto y miro lentamente a la mujer que le había gritado esas palabras ¿Habia escuchado bien?

.

.

.

.

 **Ohhh si lo siento , es que ya saben n.n internet malo solo se tienen 30 minutos :p y eso que es mi casa Xd**

 **El próximo tardara un poco menos n.n**

 **¿Qué fue lo que paso?**

 **Se supone que Sasuke la odia ¿O no?**

 **Rivews *-***


	14. El esta vivo

**Notas:** **Narrado por mi.**

 **Titulo:** Sirena Maldita

 **Autora:** AngelCaido-PauLumbort

 **Fandom** : Naruto

 **Disclaime** r: Estos personajes no son mios son de el Gran Masashi Kishimoto :3

 **Summary :** Por el pecado mortal de la abuela Chiyo , Su única descendiente , Sakura Haruno será convertida en una Sirena con unos ojos exóticos , los cuales al brotar lagrimas de los mismos , podrá invocar los poderes mas deseados por todos y la magia mas oscura … Sasuke Uchiha , un cruel y despiadado pirata que ah escuchado los rumores de la bella Sirena , ¿Qué pasara cuando se proponga secuestrarla para conseguir la vida eterna y revivir su familia que murió tiempo atrás?.

 **Nota 2 :** ¡La historia es completamente mia! , Mas no los personajes … Sin embargo no podrais adaptarla sin mi permiso.

 **Capitulo 14**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Sakura estaba con el ceño fruncido completamente molesta. Aguantando las ganas de transformar sus dientes y rasgar el rostro de aquella pelirroja.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?—Pregunto con una voz ronca. Se levantó tambaleando mostrando sus ojos llenos de confusión.

— ¿Te estas burlando de mí?—Dijo la peli rosa en un susurro ahogado , mostrando sentimientos de dolor ante lo presenciado ¿Por qué le dolia tanto recordar esa escena?.

Sasuke estaba mareado no comprendia donde estaba ni porque aquella mujer lo miraba con odio y resentimiento. Principalmente quería saber que era lo que la enojaba tanto. Siguió la vista hasta toparse con una sorprendida mirada azul. Volvió la vista para ver a su lado a una sonriente pelirroja.

—¿Qué paso?—Pregunto confundido después de que su mente se despejara un poco. Sakura gruño.

—Estabas besándola—Dijo Sakura caminando un poco mas a el mostrando su mirada llena de ira y tristeza….Si tristeza.

—¿Qué?—Pregunto confundido. Observo el lugar donde estaba ¿Cómo demonios había llegado hay?.

—Hay una explicación para esto—Interrumpio Ino acercándose a paso rápido. En ese momento bajan Sai y Naruto expectantes ante lo que había ocurrido. Pues el grito de la sirena había sido muy poderoso y eso había interrumpido.

—Pues que Sasuke me ama—Presumio Karin. Sakura le gruño dispuesta a atacarla.

Ino rio a carcajadas y recogio del piso unas gotas. Karin palideció al verlas.

—Esto es un liquido para hacer que la persona que quieras te lleve a la cama. Pero linda no pusiste las gotas suficientes—Ironizo Ino elevando las gotas. Sasuke gruño con enojo era verdad lo ultimo que recordaba era a Karin ofreciéndole ron.

Sakura trago saliva ante lo que escucho. Neji y Naruto se sorprendieron ante la segunda traición que recibia su capitan. Estaba siendo hechizado.

—Maldita estúpida—Gruño Sasuke agarrando del brazo a la mujer acercándola a el. Al lograr su cometido la agarro del cuello elevándola a una altura un poco distante para que el temor inundara sus sentidos.

—Sasuke…perdóname—Murmuro la mujer en un hilo de voz. Desesperada sin duda alguna. Llevo sus manos al brazo de Sasuke que sin piedad alguno presionaba con fuerza su delicada gargante. Sasuke la solto.

Karin callo al suelo respirando con dificultad y miro a los presentes con temor … con mucho temor.

—Largate. Quedas exiliada de la tripulación, llévate uno de los botes de Ino y lárgate—Gruño levantando su arma y apuntándola. Karin miro con odio a la peli rosa.

—Tu eres la culpable me vengare de ti—Gruño. Sakura se acerco a ella mostrando su dentadura filosa y devoradora completamente harta de las palabras de la patética chica.

—Si le haces algo puedes ver tu ridículo cuerpo bajo la tierra ¡Largate!—Exclamo quitando el seguro del arma haciendo un sonido que producio eco en el oído de la pelirroja.

Karin se levanto con lagrimas en los ojos y corrió con fuerza hasta verse a si misma en la ´puerta principal huyendo de Sasuke…. La persona que amaba.

—Bueno al parecer sigue siendo tuyo. Sakura—Murmuro Naruto gracioso.

—Bien—Murmuro enojada haciendo un puchero que para muchos se vio agradable.

Sasuke se recostó en la pared sentía su cabeza latir con fuerza el dolor era indescriptible.

—Sasuke…—Susurro Sai acercándose a su capitan que hacia expresiones de dolor muy notorias.

El aludido callo al suelo desmayado alertando a los demás.

—¡Sasuke!—Grito Sakura acercándose al ver al único Uchiha en el suelo.

Unos pasos alertaron a los demás. Pero el pudor permaneció al ver que era Hinata con su vestido de dormir. Naruto se ruborizo y esquivo la mirada.

—Calma. Solo esta inconciente debido al liquido—Dijo respirando agitadamente. Lo había visto todo desde la traición de esa extraña pelirroja que en realidad nunca le dio buena espina pero nunca se tomo la molestia de averiguarla como tal para ver que tan descarada podría llegar a ser.

—¿Cómo?—Pregunto Sai

—Después de aplicar el liquido y bueno…. Hacer lo que pasa después siempre hay una consecuencia y para que el hombre no recuerde nada se desmaya. Karin aplico 3 gotas cuando en realidad solo era 1 , tal vez pensó que si aplicaba mas el efecto debería ser mas penetrante sin embargo siempre pasa lo contrario—dijo acercándose levemente hasta llegar al punto de apretar los labios al ver al Uchiha con su labio inferior hinchado. Literalmente había sido violado.

Sai y Naruto con cuidado ayudaron a Sasuke para llevarlo a la cama. Todos los siguieron completamente confundidos. Bueno Orochimaru había traicionado a Sasuke pero ahora ¿Karin? La sumisa de Sasuke? . Si…algo no cuadraba.

—Bien vámonos sigue siendo de noche mañana hablaremos con esto de Sasuke—Dijo Ino. Los hombres salieron a excepción de Hinata que tenia los ojos fijos en un jarrón.

—¿Qué pasa?—Pregunto Sakura acercándose a la chica.

—Algo horrible pasara—Dijo encarándola mostrando unas delicadas lagrimas en sus frios ojos. Si algo pasaría algo horrible tanto para la tripulación como para todos los que están cerca o vieron el barco alguna vez.

—Vamonos. Necesitamos descansar—Murmuro Ino agarrando a Hinata y sacándola por el umbral. Ino le dirigio una mirada con una sonrisa fría y cerro la puerta con cuidado.

Sakura dirigio la mirada al bulto en la cama que respiraba con dificultad.

Sasuke había sido traicionado por segunda vez.

Se acerco al borde de la cama. Con dificultad llevo su mano y con temor y sigilo acaricio con cuidado la mejilla de Sasuke que estaba inconciente.

—I-itachi—Murmuro en sueños.

Sakura apretó las sabanas provocando que sus nudillos se blanquearan al ver una lagrima en el rostro del capitan… se veía tan indefenso… tan dulce.

—Yo te protegeré. Yo te quiero Sasuke—Murmuro Sakura completamente perdida. Abrió las sabanas y se sumergio en ellas. Estiro sus brazos y rodeo la cintura de Sasuke sintiéndolo completamente perfecto. Recargo su cabeza en el pecho del mismo y cerro los ojos dispuesta a cuidar de sus sueños y velar por el.

—Sakura—Susurro Sasuke en sueños. Sakura sonrio y se apretó mas a el sintiéndose completa… sintiéndose diferente.

Finalmente los brazos de Morfeo la recibieron.

.

.

.

.

Un extraño olor a cerezos lo despertó.

¿Dónde estaba?

No lo sabia pero a diferencia de algunas cosas si recordaba lo que había ocurrido. Si no hubiera sido por el grito de Sakura tal vez no hubiera despertado del ensueño y se hubiera acostado con Karin … era algo que no deseaba .

Sakura.

Ese aroma lo embriagaba … tenia ese aroma … el aroma que ella poseía se volveria en su aroma preferido ¿Verdad?.

Pero ¿De donde viene ese particular aroma?. De golpe abrió los ojos y se quedo estatico con lo que vio.

Sakura lo abrazaba firmemente mientras movia sus labios en sueños.

¿Acaso ella se había quedado con el toda la noche para cuidarlo?.

¿Esa hermosa mujer que respiraba tranquilamente era la que mataria para revivir a su familia? Si…

La abrazo con fuerza sintiéndola por completo. Sintiendo el dolor prematuro al estar solo de nuevo. Desde que su familia murió se enfrento a la soledad… se volvió libertino solo por el hecho de compartir una cama con una mujer para no sentirse solo. Pero al otro día esa mujer desaparecía o pedia algo a cambio y el… por temerle a la soledad aceptaba. Cuando conocio a Karin compartio mucho con ella. Pero descubrió que ella se la pasaba en las sabanas de Suigetsu. Un hombre de su tripulación y después de que supo que aborto prefirió que lo enterraran bajo la tierra y enfrentarse a la soledad en su nivel mas alto.

Pero ella estaba hay siempre que necesitaba de alguien… desde el primer día que la vio supo que seria especial. Pero no supo que personalmente y de esa manera.

La vio abrir sus preciosos ojos verdes y como sus palidas mejillas adquirían un color rojo.

—¿Cómo estas?—Pregunto la joven mujer incorporándose frotando su ojo derecho.

—Me siento un libertino—Dijo con una sonrisa recordándole indirectamente el potente grito que lo había despertado.

—Lo lamento. Fui muy imprudente—Le devolvió la sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

—No importa—

—Creo que estaba celosa—Murmuro distridamente al reconocer esos sentimientos de odio hacia Karin. Había escuchado sobre eso y al parecer los había vivido.

Sasuke se ruborizo ante lo directa que podía llegar a ser Sakura.

—¿Por qué estas aquí?—Pregunto intentado esquivar el tema anterior.

—Queria cuidarte—Confeso levantándose de la cama mirando sus pies descalzos.

—No debes hacerlo—Gruño molesto ante la bondad de la chica… que llegaría a pasar si ella se enamorara de el. ¿Se aprovecharía de eso para que le de sus lagrimas con mas facilidad?

—Pero lo hago y tu no me das ordenes. Ahora bajemos , Ino esta en la cocina con los demás—Dijo abriendo la puerta.

Sasuke bufo y se incorporo caminando con lentitud y cerrando la puerta detrás de el donde el pasillo largo lo esperaba.

—Buenos días—Saludo Ino a la pareja. Los aludidos saludaron y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

—¿Estas bien Sasuke?—Pregunto Naruto sonriendo tratando de animar la tensión que se formo en ese preciso momento.

—Si—

—¿No tienes dolor de cabeza?—Rio levemente Naruto.

—No—

—Solos los temes se dejan embrujar de brujas feas—Se carcajeo Naruto intentando en vano de hacer reír a una joven de cabello azulado.

Sasuke lo ignoro

—¿Qué te pasa?—Pregunto Sakura a Hinata que estaba mas palida de lo normal y estaba temblando de una manera agonizante.

—Al parecer vio algo y no quiere decirnos—Murmuro Neji agarrando la mano de su prima que se encontraba completamente fría.

—Dime bonita ¿Estas bien?—Dijo Naruto con dulzura. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos al escuchar la palabra "Bonita".

Hinata levanto la cabeza y negó.

—Algo horrible se nos vendrá encima—Susurro con voz apagada.

—¿Qué es? ¡Dinos para prepararnos!—Gruño Neji.

—¡No sirvira de nada!... no veo mas allá del futuro…¡No tendremos futuro!—Grito horrorizada .

—¿Qué?—Pregunto Sasuke levantándose de golpe… la haría hablar sea como sea.

.

.

.

.

Una pelirroja lloraba sin pudor alguno. Se encontraba en el pueblo la gente la miraba como si se tratara de una loca que perdió la cabeza y lloraba por cualquier cosa trivial. Se recostó en la pared de una caza y grito con fuerza

Había sido rechazada.. humillada. … ¡Ella!  
Queria vengarse.

Sasuke jugo con sus sentimientos y eso no lo permitiría…. Nunca mas.

El solo quería satisfacerse a si mismo ¿Dónde quedaba ella?.

—Oh Karin. Me entere de lo sucedido. Si te unes a mi te prometo una venganza justa—Dijo una voz al frente de ella. Levanto la mirada para ver a…

Orochimaru.

Sonrio con dolor. El si la acompañaba.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para acabar con toda la tripulación y esa perra maldita?—Dijo con voz quebradiza.

Orochimaru sonrio y la atrajo a su cuerpo en un abrazo faternal…pobre tonta no se imaginaba como la usaría.

.

.

.

.

 **Siento mucho la demora.**

 **Ya saben uno de viaje ni pal internet tiene xDD,**

 **¿Qué será lo que vio Hinata?.**

 **¿Qué planea Orochimaru para vengarse de Sasuke?.**

 **¿Qué tiene que ver Sakura en la visión de Hinata?**

 **Y el amor se manifestara en todos sus sentidos en su próximo capitulo?**

 **o.o**

 **xD**

 **Rivews *-***


	15. El sacrificio y ¿Amor?

**Notas:** **Narrado por mi.**

 **Titulo:** Sirena Maldita

 **Autora:** AngelCaido-PauLumbort

 **Fandom** : Naruto

 **Disclaime** r: Estos personajes no son mios son de el Gran Masashi Kishimoto :3

 **Summary :** Por el pecado mortal de la abuela Chiyo , Su única descendiente , Sakura Haruno será convertida en una Sirena con unos ojos exóticos , los cuales al brotar lagrimas de los mismos , podrá invocar los poderes mas deseados por todos y la magia mas oscura … Sasuke Uchiha , un cruel y despiadado pirata que ah escuchado los rumores de la bella Sirena , ¿Qué pasara cuando se proponga secuestrarla para conseguir la vida eterna y revivir su familia que murió tiempo atrás?.

 **Nota 2 :** ¡La historia es completamente mia! , Mas no los personajes … Sin embargo no podrais adaptarla sin mi permiso.

 **Capitulo 15**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Habian pasado los días que parecían llegar a ser tortuosamente eternos. Las horas no pasaban de la misma manera que se hacen cortas y muy limitadas para hacer cualquier clase de actividad. Por lo tanto tomando en cuenta que para Sakura —hoy— seguramente era el día en el cual no veria mas la luz del sol.

Si.

Hoy pasaban los nueve días y se suponía que hoy estaría la luna llena acariciando sumisamente la tierra dándole un aspecto tenebroso. Perfecto para cualquier sacrificio y si, era el sacrifio de la sirena maldita.

En la luna llena nacio una fría noche.

Y en la luna llena morirá encontrándose con la frialdad.

¿O no?

—¿Sasuke?—Llamo Naruto acercándose lentamente a la habitación donde reposaba el Uchiha…pensativo pues nadie se atrevia a decir que hoy era el día en que revivirían a los uchiha. Habían creado un lazo de amistad con Sakura.

—¿Qué?—Murmuro ronco.

—Veras es que… Hehe—Murmuro nervioso llevando una mano para pasarla descuidadmente por su nuca en un gesto timido.

—¿Naruto? ¡Habla!—Dijo incorporándose de la cama dejando ver sus furiosos ojos negros.

—Sakura…Sacrificio—Balbuceo intimidado por la peligrosa mirada de su mejor amigo.

Sasuke se hecho de espaldas nuevamente en la cama entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa con eso?—Murmuro dolido.

—Sasuke soy tu amigo…¿Lo haras?—Pregunto acercándose a la cama y sentando al lado de Sasuke.

¿Lo haría? ….. ella le demostró muchas cosas. Sentimientos que nunca había vivido con otra mujer. Ella sacrifico su vida para salvarlo mas de una vez, lo cuidaba cuando lo necesitaba simplemente ella era una mujer especial no merecia tener ese tipo de final.

¿Pero que hay de el? ¿Qué sentía el por ella? ¿Se había enamorado?.

No el no podía pensar asi pero si estaba idiotizado… De su inocencia tan pura. De su sonrisa que parecía estar conectada con su mismo corazón pues al tener una noche horrible ella estaba hay sonriéndole, curándole las heridas de un niño herido que fue abandonado por sus padres a la edad de 5 años.

Pero principalmente para eso la había capturado. Para matarla y hacer que su familia reviva , para tener a Itachi con el nuevamente y vivir las aventuras que nunca pudo vivir. Después de que su familia muriera Orochimaru lo crio como su propio hijo el problema es que a esa edad ya era despiadado y cruel… pero ese no era el punto, la mataria y ya.

—La matare, muy pronto será de noche prepara todo—Dijo incorporándose y caminando hasta la puerta.

—Pero Sasuke…tu no quieres hacer esto—Interrumpio Naruto. Sasuke le sonrio con dolor y cerro la puerta dejando al rubio solo que mas tarde haría los preparativos para matarla.

—Hola Sasuke—Saludo Ino alegremente sosteniendo en sus manos algunas flores para ponerlas al azar en un jarrón que había en la sala.

Sasuke no respondio solo siguió su camino pero algo lo detuvo justo cuando pasaba por la ventada.

Hay estaba ella de espaldas arrancando flores intentando hacer un ramo como el que llevaba Ino hace rato. Tenia una sonrisa enorme y estaba hablando con Hinata. Su corazón latio con fuerza al ver que sus miradas se habían encontrado. Ella le sonrio ampliamente , se sintió a si mismo ruborizado y con odio se alejo de la ventana buscando a su tripulación ¿Cómo seria esa bella sonrisa cuando desaparezca para siempre en el momento en que impacte la bala en su corazón?

¡MALDICION!

Estaba desesperado no quería hacer esto… el dijo que la protegería y el mismo es el que la matara ¿Acaso ella lo hechizaba? Tenia que ser no había otra manera de que el reaccionara de ese modo.

—Sasuke—Llamo Neji interrumpiendo los pensamientos del Uchiha.

—¡¿Qué?!—Exclamo enojado haciendo sobresaltar a los demás que parpadearon confundidos ante el repentino cambio de humor de Sasuke

—Dijiste que nos llamabas—Temblo Lee al ver un destello rojo en los ojos de Sasuke. El Uchiha asintió.

—Hagan los preparativos. Hoy la sirena m….—

—Morira—Termino la frase una delicada voz que a distancia se notaba el dolor.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta para encarar a la mujer que había interrumpido su frase. Se quedo sin habla al ver que era Sakura con una fría sonrisa y con sus ojos cristalinos conteniendo las lagrimas que estaban por huir.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

—Que bien que lo tengas en cuenta—Dijo con frialdad. Se dio la vuelta seguido por Naruto desapareciendo en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Ino callo de rodillas… ella confiaba plenamente en que el no la mataria… si Sasuke deverdad tenia planeado matar a Sakura entonces podía verse bajo la tierra , si alguien derramaba o bebia ese liquido ella moriría. No solo se sacrificaría a Sakura…si no a ella también.

—¿Qué vez en el futuro?—Pregunto exaltada a Hinata. La aludida negó con la cabeza.

—No hay nada que se pueda hacer lo lamento—Murmuro quedada. Ino se levanto temblando y puso las manos en su cabeza.

—Ino calma—Susurro Sai abrazándola por la espalda. El pobre ingenuo no tenia ni idea del secreto que guardaba Ino… no sabia que si ese sacrificio se realizaba ella también moriría. No lo sabia de lo contrario se enfrentaría a su capitan porque… después de todo esa coqueta rubia estaba calentando su interior.

Sakura bajo la mirada y subio sus manos apretando su corazón… creía haber encontrado el amor. Se había creido mucho si pensaba que por fin alguien la quisiera. Se había ilusionado pero debio haberlo saberlo desde el principio. Sasuke solo la usaría… bueno al fin y al cabo solo tenia que morder su labio inferior para no caer en llanto.

Neji se acerco a Lee y le susurro algo. Seguido Lee imito la acción con Sai y Naruto.

Se miraron entre si… compartiendo complicidad sin embargo en los ojos de cada uno se veía la decepcion y el dolor… pero a la vez la resignación como si lo que estuviera a punto de pasar fuese algo de lo cual ya estuvieran acostumbrados.

Lee se acerco a Ino y le apunto con el arma en la cabeza sosteniendo con su mano libre las manos de la rubia por la espalda. Ino abrió los ojos de par en par lo único que le quedaba era confiar en el amor de Sasuke a Sakura…si es que realmente se llego a enamorar.

Neji se acerco e imito la acción con Sakura pero la misma lo interrumpio.

—No es necesario. Estoy resignada—Dijo con voz débil ¿Deberdad Sasuke haría esto? ¿Acaso el no dijo que la protegería? … el dijo que lo haría entonces ¿Por qué?...

Hinata se aferro al temor que la invadio en ese preciso momento … eso no es lo que vio en el futuro pero...sentia la voluntad de Sasuke, el Uchiha estaba decidido a hacerlo.

Sasuke apareció por el umbral con una copa de ron en su mano. Detrás de el salio Naruto con una mirada sombria.

—Ino. ¿Dónde esta la copa?—Solto con asco el Uchiha acercando su rostro a una manera prudente para buscar en la clara mirada una falta de engaño ante la respuesta.

—No te lo dire Sasuke—Solto con terror. Lee presiono mas la pistola en su cabeza.

—¿No lo haras?—Pregunto con sorna.

—No—Sentencio.

—Busquen la copa—Ordeno con una sonrisa fría. Naruto. Neji y Sai se dispusieron a buscar la copa.

Ino abrió los ojos al descubrir que desorganizarian la casa…tenia cosas mas importantes que esa copa de las cuales ellos no podían saber.

—¡Espera!—Grito sobresaltando a los demás.

Sasuke giro sobre sus talones mostrando sus ojos sombríos.

—Esta en el cuarto de Sakura. Debajo de un tapete hay una entrada. Hay esta—Dijo con pesadez. Si ellos buscaban por la casa encontrarían la…. No podría ni imaginarlo.

Naruto se fue en dirección a las ordenes de Ino.

Los brillantes ojos jade deslumbraron el salón que se hallaba sumido en el silencio. Sasuke estaba de espaldas si caia ante la tentación de esos hermosos ojos verdes… no respondia ante lo que pudiera pasar.

No lloraría enfrente de ese pirata. El pirata del cual se atreve a decir que se había enamorado ¿Cómo había pasado? .. no lo sabia pero lo que tenia en cuenta es que quería estar con el. Protegerlo , amarlo como jamás podría amarse a ella misma. Y el venia y le decía que morirá…¿Qué había hecho mal?

Un sollozo lleno la habitación se sorprendio asi misma al ver que las lagrimas desprendían de Ino. Ella estaba desesperada no había calculado el duro corazón de hielo de Sasuke… no lo había pensado.

Sasuke camino por el umbral dando paso a la naturaleza. Sin tibutear la tripulación la siguió tomando como prisioneras a la peli rosa y a la rubia.

Hay estaba.

La tan ansiada luna llena, la fuente de poder mas inminente. La cura para que los Uchiha volvieran a gobernar… hay estaba la belleza eterna.

Sakura quito su camisa y la dejo ensima de una piedra, paseándose en un sujetador negro. La camisa era la preferida de Ino y no quería mancharla con su sangre…¿Qué pasaría si Sasuke la soltaba? Simple ya no tendría a donde mas ir ya que su pueblo estaba muerto…por el y no lo odiaba.

Naruto apareció con la copa en mano. La copa tenia una forma común, delgada y perfecta. El liquido que contenia adentro era rosa. Un color rosa tétrico que confirmaba que era el original. Que esa pequeña copa contenia la vida de Ino.

La tripulación se armo apuntando a las mujeres del grupo incluyendo a Hinata.

Sasuke observo el cielo. Era la hora , por fin recuperaría a su familia. Su padre, su Madre , su Hermano. Itachi…. Sonrio con nostalgia.

—No puedo creerlo—Sollozo Ino, confiaba plenamente en el amor que Sasuke le tenia a la sirena. O tal vez Tsunade aparecería… no , ella aparecería cuando el sacrificio ya se halla completado.

Sakura se planto frente a Sasuke.

—Sera rápido—Dijo ronco apuntándole con el arma por si la misma intentaba defenderse aunque para su sopresa estaba completamente calmada…pero en sus ojos había un vacio inmenso.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Piensalo bien!—Dijo Naruto. Sasuke dio un disparo al aire que basto para dejar callados a los demás.

No creía que eso había sido tan fácil…esto era completamente fácil…¿Oh no?

—Sasuke—Gimio Sakura con tristeza. Sasuke cerro los ojos , era como aquella vez que Orochimaru la traiciono. Ella lo llamo y el fue y le susurro palabras reconfortantes…pero esta vez no podría decirle "Todo estará bien"…no ya no.

—Yo también moriré—Dijo Ino mirando fijamente a Sai que ni se inmuto ante lo dicho. Si… por primera vez le habían roto el corazón y había sido ese chico palido.

Sasuke saco su pistola apuntando a la chica. Su mirada le transmitio un silencioso pedido… que llorara para liberar la magia que haría posible que la familia de Sasuke viviera.

—¿Puedo hacer algo?—Pregunto tímidamente la peli rosa mostrando una sonrisa.

—Si—Asintio levemente confundido al ver nuevamente la sonrisa de Sakura.

Sakura trago saliva…se acerco a paso lento y de un momento a otro se arrojo a los brazos de un estupefacto Sasuke. Se coloco de puntas y presiono los labios del chico con los propios. Un beso timido y lento. El pelinegro respondio al beso con experiencia de sobra. Rápidamente la unión cambio de color. Un beso lleno de pasión que en una indirecta timida se despedia con su visible torpeza. De golpe se alejo.

—¿Asi le demuestras a alguien afecto?—Susurro cerca de su boca.

Sasuke no respondio.

La chica se sento y observo a la tripulación que estaba sorprendida ante la escena… nadie decía nada.

Sakura mordio su dedo provocando un dolor agudo que dio paso a la sangre que rápidamente deposito en la copa. Sin poder evitarlo sus lagrimas ya habían salido y junto con la sangre caian en gotas sobre la copa. Era una tonta por dejarse matar… ¿El amor siempre te ciega de ese modo?...si.

Ino respiraba con dificultad era como si golpearan tu corazón…si cada gota era como un puñal en tu alma.

Sasuke apunto a Sakura y quito el sonido provocando un sonido ronco que produjo eco en los odios de la pelirosa que justo en ese momento había cerrado los ojos intentando en vano que sus lagrimas ya no se hicieran presentes.

Hay estaba la vida de la sirena maldita. En sus manos solo bastaba para jalar el gatillo para acabar con todo…

 **Flash back**

 _—Yo podría enamorarme de ti—Confeso elevando el labio._

 _—¿Qué?—Pregunto estupefacto—_

 _—Buenas noches—_

 **Fin flash back**

Cerro los ojos ante el recuerdo de la primera vez que hablo con ella como una persona normal. Miles de recuerdos con ella golpearon su cabeza de una manera atroz.

Abrio sus orbes negros mostrando decisión en los mismos.

Un disparo se escucho en la isla.

Hinata abrió sus ojos de par en par ese había sido el principio de su visión.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Gomen?**

 **Si lo se tarde mucho :C ya tenia el capitulo pero no la internet y pues…pues ya saben :C**

 **¿El disparo lo producio Sasuke? ¿Enserio fue asi?.**

 **¿Qué mas hay en la visión de Hinata?**

 **Rivews *-***


	16. Tragedia primera vision

**Notas:** **Narrado por mi.**

 **Titulo:** Sirena Maldita

 **Autora:** AngelCaido-PauLumbort

 **Fandom** : Naruto

 **Disclaime** r: Estos personajes no son mios son de el Gran Masashi Kishimoto :3

 **Summary :** Por el pecado mortal de la abuela Chiyo , Su única descendiente , Sakura Haruno será convertida en una Sirena con unos ojos exóticos , los cuales al brotar lagrimas de los mismos , podrá invocar los poderes mas deseados por todos y la magia mas oscura … Sasuke Uchiha , un cruel y despiadado pirata que ah escuchado los rumores de la bella Sirena , ¿Qué pasara cuando se proponga secuestrarla para conseguir la vida eterna y revivir su familia que murió tiempo atrás?.

 **Nota 2 :** ¡La historia es completamente mia! , Mas no los personajes … Sin embargo no podrais adaptarla sin mi permiso.

 **Capitulo 16**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Sasuke se quedo estatico al igual que la tripulación y las mujeres que estaban presentes. Bajo la mirada a su arma que seguía intacta…no

El no había disparado.

Sakura solto el aire que estaba conteniendo y callo con las palmas extendidas al suelo por el temor que la envolvió en ese preciso momento. Sasuke no le había disparado sin embargo otro sonido que provenia del arma creada por el humano había interrumpido el momento en el que seguramente estaría muerta. ¿Qué había pasado?.

—¿Pero que demonios?—Susurro Naruto observando con sigilo comparando el arma con la que alguna vez en su vida había usado sin embargo esa arma era muy avanzada para lo que el había manejado alguna vez en su vida… Solo había una persona con esa arma acaso….acaso.

¿Orochimaru había vuelto?.

—No puede ser—Murmuro Hinata en un hilo de voz. Sus ojos se cerraron de una manera que demostró que había caído en la inconciencia pero antes de caer con ferocidad en el suelo Naruto de una manera voraz la atrapo y la atrajo a su regazo en una manera protectora.

Neji abrió los ojos de par en par al ver la reacción de su hermana/prima pero… la verdad es que ella jamás le pasaba eso la visión que tuvo realmente los destruiría para que ella actuara asi.

Sasuke observo con ojos entrecerrados la isla perdida. Se escuchaban voces, ¿Cuántas personas? ¿30? ¿40? No, no lo sabia aun pero sabia claramente que el disparo al aire había sido una advertencia del motin. Ellos simplemente eran 8 y las armas con las que contaban no podían contar con igualar el poder.

Sakura olfateo el repugnante olor de los humanos. Un horrible olor lo reconocio enseguida como el de el hombre serpiente ¿Vino para vengarze?. Se estremecio por completo.

—Maldita sea, ¡Váyanse de aquí ahora!—Exclamo Sasuke a su tripulación. Solo le quedaba protegerlos.

—No nos iremos—Dijo Sai calmadamente elevando el mentón. Las voces se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca.

Sasuke gruño y observo a la sirena que estaba tendida en el piso respirando con dificultad. La resguardo detrás de el protegiéndola con su cuerpo. Como un escudo involuntario

Ino respiraba con dificultad y se aferro a la tierra del suelo. Sentia que algo malo iba a pasar. Algo realmente peligroso.

—Sakura—Dijo Sasuke mirándola fijamente. Sakura detecto arrepentimiento en los mismos y el terror de algo que estaba a punto de cometer. Le sonrio dulcemente tratando de calmar la angustia que envolvía a aquel pirata…su pirata.

—Estara todo bien—Susurro acercándose depositando un tierno beso en la mejilla de Sasuke. Cuando el menciono su nombre por primera vez. Fue como escuchar un suave canto de angeles sus labios hacían la melodía perfecta al mencionar su nombre.

—Vete. ¡Huye!, eres libre, escapa—Dijo agarrándola por la mano en sus ojos se susurraba el silencioso adiós.

Sakura abrió la boca para responder. El recuerdo de la ultima vez que llego tarde junto a Sasuke la condujo a un terror interior casi agobiante. Recordar como Orochimaru sostenía la pistola sobre la cabeza de Sasuke fue la sensación viva de su propia pesadilla.

—¡No!—Exclamo. Los tripulantes la miraron con sorpresa.

—¡Largate!—Exclamo desesperado al escuchar como se acercaban mas y mas.

—¡No! ¡Yo te protegeré!—Dijo con decisión en sus ojos. Sasuke la odio en ese momento. Temio por su vida… sintió terror.

Abrio la boca pero antes de poder hablar una voz lo interrumpio.

—Vaya, jamás pensé que nos volveríamos a ver, pero mira esta romántica escena—Dijo Orochimaru haciendo un mohín que era desagradable. Era como ver a una serpiente mostrar sus colmillos intentando ser tierna…pero era la cosa mas desagradable.

Sasuke apunto al igual que la tripulación—Ino sostuvo el arma a pesar de que sentía su corazón latir con odio irracional, era como si la muerte besara de una manera silenciosa su mejilla.

Orochimaru venia acompañado de 30 hombres que apuntaban con toda clase de arma hacia ellos ¿Cómo no adivinarlo? El estúpido siempre jugaba sucio pero no había calculado que el idiota llegaría a caer tan bajo y no enfrentarlo el mismo….simplemente lo enferma pero lo que definitivamente hacia que su estomago se revolviera a un nivel increíble era ver a una mata de cabello color rojo aferrarse a el hombre serpiente como si fuera su mismo protector y salvador como si fuera el amor de su vida….simplemente repugnante.

—Vaya. Tal traidora para tal traidor—Mascullo Sasuke con odio, empujando mas a la peli rosa detrás de el. Si un tiroteo se lanzara jamás se perdonaría el daño que ella recibiera. ¿Tan imbécil era? Pues si hasta ahora se daba de cuenta el miedo de perderla.

Orochimaru se acerco a una distancia prudente pero cada paso que daba era una promesa de odio que silenciaba el romance que se desataba en ese momento.

—¿Ah si?—Pregunto monótono a pocos pasos del liquido. Ino abrió sus ojos de par en par.

—Das un paso mas y tus sesos saldrán volando—Murmuro apuntándolo. Justo después de terminar esa frase el seguro de cada arma de sus enemigos fue quitado provocando el sonido mas ronco y temeroso que alguna vez escucho en su vida. Sakura enterro sus uñas en su espalda con temor.

—¿Sabes? , te mataria pero si uno de los hombres presentes muere tendre que pagar una multa muy grande. Un dinero que no tengo pero lo pagaría asi que si das un disparo todos tus amigos morirán ¿Quieres hacerlos pasar eso solo por tu egoísmo?—Dijo Orochimaru tomando la copa entre sus manos. Sai se alerto y comenzó a caminar pero una mano lo detuvo , bajo la vista para ver a Ino completamente palida.

Sasuke trago saliva ¿Qué demonios debería hacer? Preferia mil veces que lo mataran a el pero tener la seguridad de que Sakura estaría bien.

Orochimaru mostro una sonrisa macabra. Le dio un giro a la copa y el liquido sagrado.

Se derramo.

Se derramo hasta la mitad.

Ino dio un fuerte grito y callo al suelo debilitada, sentía como si miles de balas atravezaran su cuerpo. Sonrio con debilidad sentía la muerte completamente cerca pero tenia mucho que hacer y el maldito Uchiha no le había dado la estúpida pluma de Itachi… eso arreglaría muchas cosas pero simplemente rezaba para Tsunade aparecería pero para eso ella tendría que morir completamente y aun no tenia tiempo para eso….definitivamente el tiempo se acababa.

—¡Ino!—Grito Sai orrorizado al ver la sangre que escapaba por la boca de la rubia.

—¡Agarrenla!—Grito Orochimaru refieriendose a la sirena maldita…si a Sakura.

Sasuke se paralizo por completo y se levanto miro por encima de su hombro a una asustada Sakura que daba pasos hacia atrás.

15 hombres comenzaron a caminar y no… Sasuke no se dejaría vencer.

—Si la tocan ¡Se mueren!—Exclamo apuntando con su arma…no era tan avanzada pero lograría matar algunos cuantos quizás… o puede pasar lo contrario pero… debía de intentarlo.

Con lo que no había contado era que unos de los hombres se habían movido con sigilo y apuntaban a su tripulación…no podía ser tan egoísta maldita sea pero no tenia mas opción.

—Si le sigues apuntando ellos se mueren—Dijo Kabuto con una sonrisa cínica apuntando a Neji junto con aproximadamente 5 hombres.

Sasuke se debatio y finalmente bajo el arma derrotado…maldita sea había perdido.

Los hombres se acercaron dejando las armas de lado y comenzaron a golpear a los hombres presentes a excepción de Naruto y Sai que se encontraban auxiliando a las mujeres pero…sin duda alguna una de ellas no sobreviviría. La rubia estaba perdiendo pulso y sangre pero se tenia la seguridad de que no moriría a no ser que todo el liquido se derramara pero si Ino muere entonces aquella sagrada cosa desaparecería evaporándose con el aire.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Ino!—Grito Sakura desesperada a sentir como varios hombres la agarraban por sus extremidades. Pataleo, grito e incluso intento morder pero no la soltaron. Miro con odio la sonrisa de Orochimaru. Sintió como la amarraban por las manos y los pies y como algo se envolvió en su boca impidiéndole hablar o gritar a la manera que ella quería.

—¡Sakura!—Grito horrorizado Sasuke mientras era ferozmente golpeado. Intento estirarse para agarrar el arma que había caído de sus manos sin embargo Kabuto leyendo sus intenciones agarro el arma primero apuntándole. Observo detrás de el para ver a todos ser golpeados menos las mujeres del grupo. Naruto había sido arrancado del agarre de Hinata para ser maltratado al igual que Sai con Ino.

Intento levantarse. Pero un golpe con el codo de alguien sintiendo crujir su propia costilla se lo impido. Levanto la mirada para ver como esos hombres maltrataban a Sakura. ¡Mierda! ¿Ahora que?.

Los hombres lo agarraron provocando que quedara arrodillado. Escupio sangre y no podía ver por su ojo izquierdo ya que literalmente estaba hinchado. Miro con detenimiento como Orochimaru se acerco y le planto un beso en la frente.

—Eres un hijo de puta. No solo eres traidor si no cobarde—Dijo con odio. Recibió una cachetada del mismo. Su rostro giro de una manera dolorosa. Sus ojos irradiaban odio cuando volvió el rostro.

—Esta no es la venganza, Sasuke. No me eh vengado de ti yo solo vine a recoger lo que es mio—Dijo señalando con la cabeza la sirena que luchaba contra las cadenas que la sostenían.

—¡Ella es mia! ¡Dejala!—Grito enojado intentando moverse sin embargo no podía estaba bien sostenido.

—¿Tuya? Tu estabas por matarla—Susurro con una sonrisa. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y bajo la cabeza. Era verdad, el estaba por hacerle daño el era mas maldito que el.

—Si te la llevas la recuperare. Fue un error pensar que eras un hombre valiente pero eres un maldito cobarde—Murmuro mareado y agobiado.

Orochimaru al escuchar tales palabras se levanto y pateo con una fuerza inmensa el estomago del Uchiha que callo al suelo de una manera dolorosa.

Karin rio histéricamente y camino a saltitos. Con su larga pierna piso la cabeza de Sasuke como si fuera un insecto.

Sakura intento gritar pero fue abofetiada. Quedo en un estado de shock y en ese estado obviamente no podía decirle a su "yo" interior la poderosa Sakura que se hiciera presente de la situación. Simplemente en ese estado era completamente inútil

Sasuke levanto la vista y sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos. Sasuke intento levantarse pero una costilla rota se lo impidió miles de golpes en su cuerpo se lo impidieron.

—S-Sakura—Murmuro en un hilo de voz.

—" _Sasuke_ "—Penso con dolor. Sintio como un enorme tipo la llevo en su hombro sin embargo sus miradas nunca se despegaron.

—Esto es por si intentas seguirnos—Dijo Kabuto amarrando una cadena al pie del Uchiha contra un árbol que había cerca. Sasuke no se podía mover el dolor era agonizante.

Finalmente callo en la inconciencia

Sakura cerros los ojos y lucho contra si misma para evitar que las lagrimas calleran.

Estaba siendo alejada de Sasuke y la desesperación de su pecho era dolorosa. Le dio una ultima mirada a la horrorosa escena.

Neji tenia la cabeza golpeada y parecía atonito y confundido. Lee estaba echado en el suelo sosteniendo su pierna que probablemente estaba rota. Naruto se arrastro a una inconciente Hinata y Sai sollozaba ante la agonía de Ino.

¿Seria este el final?

¿Qué pasaría con ella y que haría su nuevo secuestrador?

.

.

.

 **Orochimaru es un cabron :c**

 **Malo malo malo :C**

 **xDDD**

 **¿Cómo la pasaron eh?**

 **Espero que les guste n.n**

 **Rivews *-***


	17. Tragedia segunda vision

**Notas:** **Narrado por mi.**

 **Titulo:** Sirena Maldita

 **Autora:** AngelCaido-PauLumbort

 **Fandom** : Naruto

 **Disclaime** r: Estos personajes no son mios son de el Gran Masashi Kishimoto :3

 **Summary :** Por el pecado mortal de la abuela Chiyo , Su única descendiente , Sakura Haruno será convertida en una Sirena con unos ojos exóticos , los cuales al brotar lagrimas de los mismos , podrá invocar los poderes mas deseados por todos y la magia mas oscura … Sasuke Uchiha , un cruel y despiadado pirata que ah escuchado los rumores de la bella Sirena , ¿Qué pasara cuando se proponga secuestrarla para conseguir la vida eterna y revivir su familia que murió tiempo atrás?.

 **Nota 2 :** ¡La historia es completamente mia! , Mas no los personajes … Sin embargo no podrais adaptarla sin mi permiso.

 **Capitulo 16**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Abrio los ojos lentamente. La pesadez era agonizante ¿Qué había pasado?...

Sus recuerdos eran borrosos.

No se podía mover tenia sus manos envueltas con cadenas al igual que sus pierna . su boca había sido sellada con una especie de trapo con una pelota en el interior que atrapaba su lengua impidiéndole el siquiera tragar saliva.

El frio suelo no ayudaba en nada definitivamente. Siguió la vista a las cadenas para ver que de alguna manera la sostenían con firmeza a las barras de la pared. Subio la vista para ver un monton de ellas. Era como si la estuvieran encarcelando por un delito que jamás cometio.

Habia un hedor a pescado podrido y a varios animales muertos. Una gran variedad de animales como aquellos que tenían pesuñas, garras, pelo o plumas.

Intento estirase pero lo único que sintió fue una descarga de dolor.

Tenia hambre, tenia frio. Estaba completamente enferma pero a merced de el secuestrador que la tenia cautiva.

Sus recuerdos se enfriaron tan rápido como recordó al secuestrador " _Sasuke"_ pensó con la mirada gacha al recordar como había perdido la conciencia en su presencia y ella no podía hacer nada ya que estaba a merced de Orochimaru. Lo ultimo que recordó era que al ver a Sasuke empezó a forcejear con una fuerza que ni ella misma sabia que tenia. Tanto fue el odio del sujeto que la cargaba que con su pistola le golpeo la cabeza….Oh si aun sentía la sangre ahora seca en su mejilla.

Unos pasos hicieron eco en el tétrico lugar rompiendo el silencio ya que lo único que se escuchaba era el goteo insaciable de las goteras al golpearse fríamente contra el suelo.

Orochimaru apareció en el oscuro lugar sus ojos brillando.

—Hola—Saludo con una sonrisa fría.

Sakura lo fulmino. Orochimaru se acerco al lugar y abrió el candado de la puerta de varillas y entro. Le quito el tapabocas a Sakura con algo de brusquedad tratando de cualquier manera no rozar su piel.

—¡Sueltame!—Exigio molesta, tan pronto como hablo Orochimaru tapo la boca de la joven con su mano y llevo su propio dedo a sus labios en una señal de obediencia silenciosa.

—¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato?—Susurro cerca de sus labios. El aliento del tipo provoco nauseas en Sakura que la obligo a ladear la cabeza para evitar cualquier tipo de contacto.

—¿Trato?—Pregunto interesada mordiendo su labio inferior en un intento de tapar su propia desesperación.

—¿Lo tomas?—

—¿En que consiste?—

—Tu me das todo tu poder y yo te dejo libre—Sonrio.

Sakura lo encaro y solto una risa casi macabra echando su cabeza hacia atrás dejando ver una sonrisa comica.

—Para sacar mi poder hay que matarme—Dijo intentando empujarse hacia adelante sin embargo las cadenas la jalaban nuevamente a su encuentro.

—Encontre una manera para sacar tu poder—Dijo acercando sus manos a las cadenas que mantenían presa las muñecas de Sakura. Agarro una llave y solto un candado. Las manos de la peli rosa quedaron libres.

—¿Qué?—Dijo sobándose las muñecas ruborizadas con marcas donde dejaban evidencia del maltrato.

—Tu bebes esto—Dijo mostrándole un vaso que contenia un liquido que podía compararse con el agua con su apariencia cristalina—Y todo tu poder quedara intacto aquí—Dijo acercándola a los labios de la joven. El delicioso aroma lleno las fosas nasales de Sakura.

—¿Qué pasara conmigo?—Pregunto observando su propio reflejo en el interior del vaso.

—Volveras al mar siendo una sirena comun y volveras con tu familia—Dijo incitándola a beber el vaso haciendo movimientos circulares con el mismo.

—Mi familia murió—Dijo con pesadez.

—Te mintieron. Shizune y las demás viven y te buscan—Confeso con una sonrisa aunque en sus ojos se brillaba la maldad dentro del hombre. Sakura esquivo la mirada del agua. Estaba sedienta. Pero eso no la deprimia si no el hecho de que Ino la hubiera engañado. Ella dijo que Shizune y las demás muerieron gracias a Sasuke.

Sasuke.

—¿Qué pasara con Sasuke?—Dijo con suave voz.

—Morira en mis propias manos. Después de que tenga tu poder nada me vencerá—Dijo con ternura pasando el dedo por debajo del mentón de Sakura.

Sakura gruño. Eso la hizo entrar en razón. Empujo al hombre que se tambaleo haciendo que de el vaso calleran unas timidas gotas.

Se acerco con ira saltando de sus ojos de serpiente y con una fuerte bofetada ladeo el rostro de la mujer. Haciendo que sus uñas largas rasparan la piel de la joven dejando evidencia.

—Te odio—Mascullo Sakura.

—Lo dejare aquí, en algún momento tendras sed. Eres una sirena con necesidades y me interesa saber cuanto tiempo puedes resistir—Dijo poniendo el agua en un rincón y saliendo de la habitación.

—¡Dejame salir!—Exclamo con histeria. Orochimaru detuvo su paso para darle una mirada complice.

—Si te mueves de aquí. Esta bella amiga matara a Sasuke—Reto mostrándole una pistola de un calibre ya muy avanzado. Sakura trago en seco ¿Qué demonios haría ahora?

.

.

.

.

—D-d-espierta—Dijo una débil voz zarandeando un adormilado joven de cabellos negros.

Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe y los limitados recuerdos lo golpearon con fuerza provocando un estruendo en su interior.

—¡¿Dónde esta?!—Exclamo desesperado. Hizo un ademan de levantarse pero un dolor en su pecho lo retuvo provocando que llevara su mano presionando el lugar adolorido.

—Calmate—Dijo tranquilamente Hinata ayudando al chico a incorporarse.

Sasuke la miro fijamente y después se tapo la cara con la vergüenza. Recordó perfectamente la mirada de Sakura antes de desaparecer. Maldita sea la recuperaría como fuera asi tuviera que dar su propia vida por salvar la de ella. La recuperaría a cualquier precio.

Miro por encima del hombro de la palida chica para ver a su tripulación en el suelo. Estaban concientes pero estaban quejándose de los poderosos golpes que había recibido… Oh si ese Orochimaru era un cobarde estúpido y se las iba a pagar todas y cada una de las cosas que le hizo pasar.

Hinata se acerco y abrió la camisa del chico pelinegro que la observaba con atención. Coloco en su pecho lo que parecía ser una bombilla hirviendo y se alejo.

—¿Qué es esto?—

—Una cura—Comunico Naruto que estaba echado con un brazo tapando sus ojos.

Sasuke se levanto sosteniendo la bombilla en su sitio. Se arrastro hacia un poco de agua que había cerca y observo su reflejo. Tenia el ojo morado, el labio roto y la sangre goteaba por su nariz. El rubor en su mejilla izquierda provocaría algo mas que una hinchazón, pero donde mas le dolia era un lugar que no tenia cura. Ese lugar en el cual solo aquella peli rosa había logrado entrar.

Su corazón.

Sus sentimientos.

Su amor.

Sentia como si su vida y sus deseos de vivir se encadenaran junto con ella ¿Acaso Sakura le había echado alguna brujería? Bien pues si es asi había logrado un éxito que ninguna mujer haría. Pero la rescataría y se disculparía con ella. La haría su mujer.

Sonrio ante su ultimo pensamiento..¿Su mujer eh? Era la primera vez que pensaba en una mujer de esa manera. La había deseado de mil maneras es verdad. Pero ahora quería mas que un simple momento…la quería para su vida entera.

Pero para ello debía salvarla si no es que llegaba tarde y el no podía perder mas el tiempo.

—¿Sabes a donde se fueron?—Pregunto mirando un punto fijo con sus pupilas dilatadas ante la idea de romperle el cuello a Orochimaru.

—Me disculpo. Estaba inconsciente—Murmuro la joven acercándose a Naruto con una bombilla caliente.

—Mierda—Dijo llevando sus manos a su adolorida cabeza debía de pensar y rápido si no es que llegara tarde.

—Ino—Se escucho la voz de Sai. Sasuke levanto la cabeza curioso y se sorprendio a ver a Ino tan palida y demacrada.

—Ve…con…Jiraya y…Kakashi—Dijo con voz débil la rubia dejando ver sus presiosos ojos color azul marino que ahora estaban rojos debido a el problema con el cual posiblemente se enfrente interiormente.

—¿Kakashi?—Pregunto Sasuke confundido bajando la mirada. Recordaba al sujeto que se tapaba el ojo y usaba una mascara para ocultar su rostro. Fue su maestro al fin y al cabo pero uno de los misterios que jamás pudo descubrir era el porque tapaba su ojo. ¿Pero en que sirvirian esos dos?.

—Jiraya…fue…compañero de Oro…Orochimaru—Dijo escupiendo algo de sangre ante la atónita mirada de Sai. Sasuke se levanto.

—¿Moriras?—Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos. Sai fulmino a su capitan con una fría mirada y acerco a la rubia a su regazo.

Ino sonrio.

—Quizas… depende de lo…lo que…lo que Orochimaru haga con…con el liquido—Dijo agonizante llevando su mano a su propio pecho.

Sasuke hizo una mueca. No le caia mal esa rubia. Quizás era una de las personas a las cuales se puede llamar amigas.

—Lo buscare y la rescatare—Prometio levantándose y comenzando a caminar.

—Vete…Ayudala—Dijo Ino empujando levemente a Sai con una mirada desgarradora. Sai lucho pero se decidio. Se levanto y deposito con cuidado a la rubia en el suelo siguiendo a su capitan… ahora su única esperanza era esa.

Hinata se aferro a Ino y la ayudo a levantarse pero tan rápido como se puso en pie callo en el suelo.

La tripulación empezó a caminar rumbo a los botes de Ino… Tenian que encontrar a Jiraya y Kakashi…ellos eran una esperanza que podría considerarse única...

Después de caminar un rato en un profundo silencio en el cual Neji tenia que ayudar a Lee a caminar se montaron finalmente en el bote y comenzaron a ir en busca de su destino. No obstante la opción del barco no se pudo descartar ya que ninguno de los tripulantes que estaba en el mismo no sabían nada acerca de la traición de Orochimaru y Karin. Al llegar a Konoha que no había tardado mucho para ser sinceros. Lo primero que hicieron fue detenerse a auxiliar al joven que se quejaba por el intenso dolor en su pierna.

—Esto es inútil—Mascullo Neji observando la pierna de su amigo. Había sanado pero había quedado la secuela.

—Eres tan pesimista. Genio—Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de aliento. Neji elevo una ceja.

—Nos mataran. Sasuke solo haras que nos maten—Dijo Neji

—Se burlaron de nosotros—Dijo mientras se recostaba en un árbol sosteniendo su cabeza en su puño.

—Deja tu maldita arrogancia y piensa de una vez—Regaño el muchacho acercándose de manera peligrosa a Sasuke.

El Uchiha lo miro expectante.

—¿Es esto un motin?—Pregunto sin alzar la voz.

Neji retrocedio.

—No capitan—

—Por aca vive Kakashi . Iremos a hacerle una visita—Dijo comenzando a caminar sosteniendo en su mano una manzana.

Sus ojos ardían de la rabia. Pensar en Orochimaru hacia que quisiera vomitar. ¿Cómo saber donde estaría ese tipo? No lo sabia y necesitaba recolectar pistas para encontrar aquella mujer.

.

.

.

.

Se estremecio al sentir dolores abdominales debido al frio en el que se encontraba. Era como si estuviera a punto de estallar en una hipotermia y sabia cual era el remedio.

El agua.

Pero para su desdicha no había nada a excepción de esa cosa que le trajo el hombre serpiente… no permitiría que el logre su plan.

Seria una idiota si lo dejara.

Una risa chillona hizo eco en el oscuro lugar. Levanto la mirada para ver a Karin con una sonrisa victoriosa. No pudo evitar odiarla por completo.

—¡Tu! ¡Perra asquerosa, cierra tu hocico si no quieres que lo haga yo!—Amenazo la peli rosa ruborizada debido al odio que sentía. Definitivamente esa mujer provocaba que saliera de sus cabales.

—¿Perra? ¿Yo? Tu intentaste quitarme a Sasuke y… lograste que me echara de la tripulación pero me vengare bonita ya veras—Dijo agachándose y comenzando a esparcir por el lugar una especie de liquido que olia muy mal—Gasolina—No había abierto la puerta solo alrededor de la misma. Sakura entrecerró los ojos al ver como sacaba un cerillo.

—¿Qué haces?—Pregunto fría.

—Bebes el agua que te ordeno mi amo. O botare este cerillo—Amenazo echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Sakura gruño al captar la amenaza.

—¡Hazlo entonces! ¡Jamás te obedeceré a ti o a tu estúpido dueño cara de serpiente!—Exclamo moviéndose de una lado a otro intentando aflojar las cadenas. Observo el vaso…¿Qué pasaría si lo lanzara?.

—Lo hare y lo sabes—Dijo Karin con una sonrisa tétrica haciendo ademanes con el cerillo moviéndolo de un lado a otro, finjiendo que se le cae o cosas asi.

—Votare este liquido si lo intentas—Dijo Sakura estirándose y agarrando el vaso colocándolo fuera del alcanze de sus labios y imitando los movimientos de la chica que se quedo estatica.

Karin retrocedio.

—Trato hecho—Sentencio votando finalmente el cerillo.

Sakura retrocedio al ver como había una enorme línea de fuego que cubria la puerta. Karin arrojaba algunos chorros provocando que el fuego se adentrara.

Sintiendo el agonizante calor y el asficciante humo grito. Grito tan fuerte que sintió sus pulmones arder.

—¡Basta! —Gimio al sentir como su interior se retorcia al reconocer el calor. Coloco las palmas de sus manos en el suelo sintiéndose morir y grito.

—¡Bebe el agua y me detendré!—Grito Karin echando mas fuego.

—¡Jamás!—Exclamo empezando a toser. El fuego se adentro mas y sintió su piel retorcerse. Miro el vaso que estaba intacto….¿Que demonios se supone que hara?.

—¡¿Quieres morir?!—Dijo Karin riendo histéricamente. Sakura miro su rostro que se desformaba por el fuego. Bajo la mirada nuevamente tosiendo. Retrocedio hasta que la pared recibió su cuerpo.

—¡Lo hare!—Grito desesperada…era momento de pensar en un buen plan.

Karin sonrio atravez del fuego y camino en dirección al extintor.

.

.

.

.

 **¿Lo hara?**

 **Eso no suena bien :c**

 **¿Qué pasara cuando Sasuke encuentre a Kakashi y a jiraya?**

 **¿Por qué Ino pidió ese favor?**

 **Rivews *-***


	18. Te encontrare

**Notas:** **Narrado por mi.**

 **Titulo:** Sirena Maldita

 **Autora:** AngelCaido-PauLumbort

 **Fandom** : Naruto

 **Disclaime** r: Estos personajes no son mios son de el Gran Masashi Kishimoto :3

 **Summary :** Por el pecado mortal de la abuela Chiyo , Su única descendiente , Sakura Haruno será convertida en una Sirena con unos ojos exóticos , los cuales al brotar lagrimas de los mismos , podrá invocar los poderes mas deseados por todos y la magia mas oscura … Sasuke Uchiha , un cruel y despiadado pirata que ah escuchado los rumores de la bella Sirena , ¿Qué pasara cuando se proponga secuestrarla para conseguir la vida eterna y revivir su familia que murió tiempo atrás?.

 **Nota 2 :** ¡La historia es completamente mia! , Mas no los personajes … Sin embargo no podrais adaptarla sin mi permiso.

 **Capitulo 16**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Respiro con dificultad. Karin había apagado el fuego con aquel extintor sin embargo el dolor en su corazón era muy evidente estaba muy desesperada ¿Cómo ella pudo haberle hecho eso? No tenia lógica, no tenia sentido se supone que el quería vengarze de ella era Orochimaru y el muy cobarde no mandaria a una mujer para apresurar que beba el liquido … a no ser que ella lo haga hecho por su propia cuenta , pero lo que había aprendido es que eso era traición ¿O no?... ¿O es que acaso Karin se enamoro de Orochimaru? Joder.

—¿Ya respiras?—Pregunto Karin con el ceño fruncido.

—Si—Respondio con dificultad

— ¿Lo haras?—Demando Karin recargada en la puerta. El carbón que había creado el fuego a quemarse la vara de esa manera se infiltro en el cuerpo de Karin… Un plan que podría causar suicida cruzo por su mente.

Observo fijamente el manujo de llaves que tenia la pelirroja en su mano. Esas llaves se parecían mucho a la que Orochimaru utilizo para liberar las cadenas de sus manos.

—Si—Dijo Sakura enrollando sigilosamente las cadenas en sus manos.

—Te estoy viendo. ¡Hazlo!—Grito con histeria.

—No puedo. Desátame las manos—Dijo dándose la vuelta mostrando las cadenas en sus manos. Sonrio al ver que Karin fruncio el ceño confundida.

—¿Qué? Pero yo crei…Esta bien—Accedio ingresando la llave mas grande y abriendo la puerta de la "Carcel" fingida. Camino con lentitud observando fijamente las llaves buscando la correcta. Sakura aprovecho ese momento para desatar el nudo improvisado que ella hizo con las cadenas, Agarro el tapabocas con mucho cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento en falso. Karin se agacho a su lado sin mirarla.

Sakura salto sobre Karin que pego un grito de auxilio. Con sus rodillas mantuvo firmes las manos de Karin en el suelo que gritaba. Agarro el tapabocas y se lo amarro con fuerza. Con las cadenas enrollo el torso de la desesperada mujer sin dejar sus brazos afuera.

Se alejo finalmente de ella respirando con dificultad.

Karin estaba amarrada gritando. Agarro las llaves que ella había dejado caer en el frio suelo. Ingreso una a una hasta que vio sus pies libres. Con las mismas cadenas que la tenían sujeta se las amarro a Karin para evitar que escape. Se levanto y cerro la puerta echando el candado. Miro a Karin que parecía suplicar. Le sonrio con odio y se observo a si misma en un espejo que había quedo pertificada con la imagen.

.

.

.

.

—¿Quien demonios será?—Murmuro distraídamente un hombre de cabello blanco desordenado en puntas. Se acomodo su mascara y su bandana que le servia como parche y se acerco a la puerta. Su ojo libre quedo impresionado al ver a la persona que había traicionado su confianza.

—Hola. Kakashi—Dijo frio Sasuke.

—Sasuke…—Susurro sorprendido. Saco la pistola que guardaba en el pantalón y apunto al Uchiha. Pero se sorprendio cuando ninguno de la tripulación saco su pistola o el porque Sasuke seguía tan apacible pero a el no lo engañaba una profunda depresión salía de los ojos del Uchiha.

—Pasen…¿Por favor?—Pregunto aun confundido.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y su tripulación quedo intacta.

—No. Esto tiene que ser rápido no tengo mucho tiempo—Contaacto Sasuke llevando su mano a su cabeza.

—Vienes a matarme—Aseguro el Hatake parpadeando ligeramente confundido.

—No. Escucha lo que pasa es que…—Dijo Naruto.

—Calla—Interrumpio Sasuke.

—¿Vienes a traicionarme otraves?—Pregunto con resentimiento. Sasuke elevo una ceja.

—No lo hize. Jamás lo hize—Replico con el ceño fruncido.

—Me echaste de la tripulación por Orochimaru—Recordo Kakashi tranquilamente en un suave regaño.

Sasuke bajo la mirada. Kakashi y Orochimaru no se llevaban bien y el lo hecho por su propio bien…

—Si, me arrepiento y es por eso que estoy aquí—Declaro Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

—Y además tu...¿Que?—Pregunto sorprendido parpadeando ligeramente.

—Orochimaru me traiciono dos veces. Kakashi—Confeso Sasuke avergonzado bajando la mirada—Se llevo algo que es muy importante para mi—Termino tragando saliva debido al sonrojo que se formo en sus mejillas.

Kakashi parpadeo confundido.

—¿Te ha robado oro?—Pregunto estupefacto. Naruto no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Sasuke gruño ¿Asi de materialista había sido?

—No—Murmuro con acidez.

—¿Te robaron alguna j...?—

—Se llevaron una mujer—Interrumpio Neji al ver que su capitan estaba a punto de golpear a Kakashi por ser tan distraído. Conocia a su capitan y por ende los sentimientos que el mismo podía estar acomulando en su interior.

—¿Una mujer? ¿Karin o Temari?—Pregunto Kakashi echando su cabeza hacia atrás restándole importancia.

—Ninguna. Karin se unio a Orochimaru—Dijo Naruto recordando como aquella mujer besaba el cachete de esa serpiente simplemente asqueroso.

—Oh. Que decepcionante—Murmuro sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño libro del que se leia claramente "Icha icha pardise". Sasuke parpadeo varias veces al ver que su maestro se había vuelto un pervertido.

—¿Quieres unirte a mi tripulación?—Se adelanto el Uchiha mirando fijamente el ojo descubierto de su maestro que seguía intacto leyendo el libro.

—Claro—Dijo poniendo su ojito feliz. Sasuke sonrio con nostalgia.

—Me alegra que cedas Kakashi—Murmuro Naruto.

—Pasen por favor—Dijo Abriendo paso a su casa. La tripulación se adentro. Sasuke estaba literalmente desesperado estaba perdiendo mucho tiempo y no tenia momento para explicar nada.

—Agradecemos tu regreso de corazón—Dijo Neji haciendo una leve reverencia.

Kakashi sonrio humildemente.

—¿Qué mujer se llevaron? Es alguna nueva seguramente—Murmuro distraídamente aun sumido en la lectura.

—Su nombre es Sakura—Dijo Lee ruborizado. Al momento de escuchar ese nombre sintió como algo dentro de el se retorcia. Abrió la boca impresionado es como si su cuerpo y mente reacciónara a ese nombre. Es como si ella hubiera sido parte de su pasado… el cual no recordaba con claridad. Todo era muy borroso como el recuerdo de su mujer y su hija… Su mujer murió era claro. Pero su hija no pero no podía recordar como era para buscarla, además solo era una bebe en ese entonce. Quizas si este muerta después de todo.

—Ya veo y ¿Qué es ella?—Pregunto intentando disimular la tensión que se formo dentro de el. Carraspeo levemente incomodo.

—Te lo explicaremos en el camino es suficiente. Vamos a por Jiraya—Dijo Sasuke levantándose de golpe y caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta seguido de la tripulación.

—¿Pero que le pasa?—Pregunto Kakashi a Naruto que le regalo una sonrisa zorruna.

—Sasuke se enamoro de ella—

—¡¿Qué?!—Exclamo sorprendido mirando de manera incrédula al chico de cabellos negros que parpadeaba confundido.

—¡Vamos!—Gruño Sasuke. Mordio su labio inferior aun se sentía muy mal físicamente. Los golpes de los hombres de Orochimaru fueron tenaces

—Sasuke ¿Por qué necesitas mi ayuda?—Pregunto curioso Kakashi después de recuperarse de tal desconcierto.

—Porque tu tienes el Sharingan—Dijo Sasuke irritado por todas las miradas que le daban las mujeres del pueblo. " _Babosas_ " pensó al ver como una mujer le mandaba un beso. Observo un bar sonrio abiertamente y se adentro.

—¡Hey! Sasuke no es momento para tomar—Dijo Naruto intentando detener al Uchiha sin embargo el ya estaba adentro del bar aproximándose a unas mujeres muy hermosas que servían sake a cualquier muchacho que estaba. Noto como se ruborizaron al ver al capitan acercarse.

—Señoritas—Saludo el Uchiha con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Capitan. Hace mucho que no lo vemos—Saludo una chica de cabello castaño hasta la cintura y ojos color miel. Muy atractiva a decir verdad.

—Queria pedirles un favor—Dijo acercando mas el rostro para hacer que sus palabras no fueran captadas por curiosos.

—¿Si?—Dijo sensual otra mujer de mas edad pero muy atractiva aun.

—¿Saben donde esta Jiraya?—Pregunto con voz seductora intentando imitar el asento de la mujer para que las cosas le salieran mucho mas fáciles.

—Por supuesto. Pero necesitaremos algo a cambio—Dijo la de cabellera castaña mirando con hambre de arriba abajo el atractivo cuerpo de Sasuke. El Uchiha sonrio y metio la mano a su bolsillo sacando unas cuantas monedas de oro que basto para deslumbrar la mirada de todas las presentes.

—¿Esto es suficiente?—Pregunto sacando una manotada de oro.

—Mas que suficiente—Murmuro una muchacha anonada.

—Jiraya esta con unas mujeres en el bar privado. A la derecha por el pasillo—Dijo la castaña automáticamente casi como un robot.

Sasuke boto en una mesa de billar todo el oro que las mujeres no dudaron en saltar en atraparlas y golpearse entre ellas mismas por ver cual agarraba la mayor cantidad… Simplemente una acción poco femenina y considerada abominable.

La tripulación siguió las indicaciones de la mujer castaña. El bar era muy popular pero no por eso elegante. En el camino se encontraron a varias parejas a punto de hacerlo en la mitad del pasillo. Sasuke estrecho los ojos ¿Cómo una mujer no se sabe valorar? Un fuerte grito llamo su atención. Se ruborizo al ver que venia de la puerta que le había indicado la muchacha.

Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta y se adentro junto con la tripulación.

Hay estaba el hombre mas poderoso bebiendo sake como si su vida dependiera de ello. Tenia una mujer en ropa interior en sus piernas y otras mas sirviéndole el licor y bailando.

—Viejo pervertido—Murmuro Naruto con asco. Kakashi al escucharlo se puso literalmente azul y tapo la boca del extrovertido rubio que lucho para salvarse, pero había sido tarde Jiraya los había escuchado. Se dio la vuelta mostrando su fulminante mirada que hizo estremecer a los presentes.

—¿Cómo me llamaste, mocoso?—Gruño Jiraya levantándose mostrando su gran altura.

Naruto parpadeo y sonrio zorrunamente debajo de la mano de Kakashi.

—Jiraya—Interrumpio Sasuke con frialdad. Los ojos del peliblanco se posaron en el único sobreviviente Uchiha—Necesitamos vuestra ayuda—

—¿Qué? ¿Para que?—Pregunto confundido volviendo a sentarse para poner mas atención a lo que estaba por decir el capitan. Sabia que era un Uchiha esas características tan propias de ese arrogante clan, además había escuchado que el ultimo era un capitan famoso y despiadado obviamente era el que tenia al frente

—Para derrotar a un hombre que conoces muy bien—

—¿De que estas hablando?—Pregunto confundido ligeramente mariado por el sake.

—Hablamos de Orochimaru—Dijo Sasuke. Jiraya se tenso al escuchar el nombre de su Ex -compañero y enemigo jurado de su vida. El asesino de su maestro y de crímenes innumerables pero había sido acogido por el capitan ya que le sorprendio la destreza y poderes del mismo… un fanfarron eso es lo que era Orochimaru.

—Lo siento. No me interesa la oferta—Dijo dándole la espalda a la tripulación llevando la copa a sus labios. Pensativo.

Sasuke gruño.

—Te pagare. Tómalo como un negocio—Termino ladeando el rostro. Jiraya lo encaro nuevamente y le sonrio con ironia.

—¿Te traiciono?—pregunto con desden

—Si—

—Dejalo ir. Deja el orgullo de lado hagas lo que hagas no podras derrotarlo solo y yo no considerare tu oferta—Reto con una sonrisa.

—Se llevo algo que es muy importante para mi y lo recuperare a toda costa—Dijo elevando el mentón recordando lo mal que Sakura lo puede estar pasando en este momento y el aquí tratando de convencer un viejo borracho para que le ayude…patético.

—¿Ah si? ¿Qué?—Dijo con una sonrisa.

—No te lo dire. ¿Ayudaras o no?—

—¿Qué ganare yo con esto?—Pregunto con una sonrisa.

—Dinero…quizás un poder, un deseo—Susurro con una sonrisa intentando tentarlo con su tono de voz.

—¿Un deseo? Si no me dices no cederé—

—La sirena maldita—Dijo Lee. Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada. Kakashi se atraganto con su propia saliva al escuchar eso. ¿Sasuke? ¿Cerca de una sirena sin tratar de matarla despiadadamente? ¿Se había enamorado de una sirena? …. Esto tenia que ser el comienzo de un mal cuento.

—¿Qué?—Se echo a reír—Eso es un mito—Dijo a la mitad de las carcajadas.

—Yo capture ese mito—Gruño Sasuke. Jiraya estrecho los ojos. No puede ser posible que un capitan con tal honor mienta de esa manera…a no ser que realmente sea verdad. ¿Realmente Tsunade esta cerca de su lecho de muerte para ceder sus poderes? Pues si al parecer si,

—¿Es tan bella como dicen?—Pregunto ruborizado al tratar de imaginarse el rostro de esa mujer.

—Es mas bella de lo que dicen—Confirmo Sasuke. Jiraya bajo la mirada… el también podría vengarze de Orochimaru al fin y al cabo y quizás si el capitan no mentia y podría estar cerca de esa sirena había la posibilidad de que Tsunade apareciera… simplemente no podía resistirse ante esa oferta.

—Acepto el trato gustoso—Dijo levantándose de golpe mostrando una amplia sonrisa. Sasuke asintió y miro a Neji que se confundio ante la mirada de su capitan.

—Lo siento Neji. Comprendo los motivos que tengas, realmente lo comprendo pero necesito que abras el tercer ojo—Dijo casi en una silenciosa suplica. Neji abrió los ojos como enormes platos. ¿El quería que el…? No estaba seguro de hacerlo.

—No puedo capitan. Tenemos que ir con Hinata—Murmuro en una disculpa.

—Pero cuando lleguemos ella puede estar muerta. ¡Por favor Neji!—Suplico Sasuke rebajando su orgullo. Neji se quedo sin habla y miro a los demás que estaban sorprendidos… bueno si su capitan lo decía tenia que intentarlo. No había opción y Sasuke había hecho muchas cosas por el era el momento de pagárselo.

Asintio ligeramente y cerro los ojos concentrándose. Concentrado , concentrado , concentrado. Se sento y junto sus manos. Cuando era pequeño hizo eso una vez y pudo ver donde se había escondido Hinata cuando eran niños y ella estaba llorando escapándose del padre. Su tio.

De golpe la imagen de Sakura hizo presencia. Se soprendio al ver que se miraba en un espejo y estaba en pésimo estado. Detrás de ella había una especie de cárcel y estaba Karin amarrada con cuerdas. Intento buscar mas a fondo y la imagen de la tortura de aquella sirena provocada por Karin y como Sakura la engaño fue sorprendente.

—La encontré—Comunico al angustiado capitan que jadeeo soltando el aire que había contenido. Busco mas a fondo dándose cuenta de que estaba en una fabrica de pescadería enorme que había sido abandonada hace mucho tiempo…pero estaba en ese mismo pueblo lo sabia ya que el mar y el color de la tierra y plantas era el mismo. Intento ver el cartel para tener una pista mas figurativa "Pez caminante" se leia.

Abrio lentamente los ojos dándole un asentimiento al capitan.

—¿Qué fue lo que viste?—Pregunto.

Neji se lo conto todo.

.

.

.

.

Camino con lentitud por los pasillos se sorprendio al ver que estaban literalmente solas. A excepción de ella. ¡Maldicion! Realmente estaba maldita solo traía desgracias a quienes intentaban protegerla pero…no sabia si Sasuke contaba como protegerla pues estuvo a punto de matarla. Pero recordó la mirada que le lanzaba llena de dolor. El no lo iba a hacer de todas formas. Igualmente no tenia a donde mas ir.

Claro Ino seria una buena idea.

Pero no era Sasuke y ella quería a ese tipo mas que a ella misma…aunque nunca se quizo a si misma.

Unas voces la interrumpieron. Rápidamente busco un escondite y encontró un pequeño hueco en la pared parecida a una chimenea pero oculta en las sombras. Sin pensarlo dos veces se adentro.

—No lo se. Solo que lo tienes pequeño—Rio una voz masculina ronca y tétrica.

—¿Ah si? Recuerda como gritaba esa pelirroja cuando se lo metia, ni tan pequeño amigo—Acordo una segunda voz. Ambos explotaron en carcajadas. Sakura se recogio respirando con dificultad tratando de hacer el sonido inaudible pero realmente estaba muy asustada.

—Bueno. ¿Dónde queda la celda de la sirena esa?—Dijo la voz con aburrimiento. Sakura se tenso.

—Solo camina—Dijo. Se escucharon otros pasos mas y luego la puerta por donde ella había salido estaba habierta.

—¿Pero que demo…?—Se callo.

—¡Rapido! ¡Le avisare a Orochimaru! ¡Encuentrala no debe estar muy lejos y libera a esa mujer!—Exclamo casi con horror el hombre. Sakura trago con dificultad al escucharlo. ¿Ahora como escaparia? Oh maldita sea...

" _Actua rápido_ " Se dijo a si misma. Salio del escondite y comenzó a correr con sigilo las paredes estaban llenas de esos huecos por lo que esconderse si escucha pasos no seria problema.

Se metio en uno cuando escucho ya muchos hombres.

Tan pronto como los pasos cesaron salio y comenzó a correr siguiendo su olfato. Evitar el olor de los humanos es una buena opción.

Sintio como unos brazos la sostenían por detrás…Oh mierda el olor de la serpiente.

—¿Escapando querida?—Dijo sosteniéndola. Levanto la mirada al frente para ver la salida muy cerca. Era hora de peliar.

.

.

.

.

 **Ohhh *-***

 **Rivews *-***


	19. Superar a la muerte

**Notas:** **Narrado por mi.**

 **Titulo:** Sirena Maldita

 **Autora:** AngelCaido-PauLumbort

 **Fandom** : Naruto

 **Disclaime** r: Estos personajes no son mios son de el Gran Masashi Kishimoto :3

 **Summary :** Por el pecado mortal de la abuela Chiyo , Su única descendiente , Sakura Haruno será convertida en una Sirena con unos ojos exóticos , los cuales al brotar lagrimas de los mismos , podrá invocar los poderes mas deseados por todos y la magia mas oscura … Sasuke Uchiha , un cruel y despiadado pirata que ah escuchado los rumores de la bella Sirena , ¿Qué pasara cuando se proponga secuestrarla para conseguir la vida eterna y revivir su familia que murió tiempo atrás?.

 **Nota 2 :** ¡La historia es completamente mia! , Mas no los personajes … Sin embargo no podrais adaptarla sin mi permiso.

 **Capitulo 19**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Respiro con dificultad al sentir como las pegajosas manos del hombre descendían desde sus hombros hasta su cintura presionándola contra el. Sintió nauseas , aquello no podía ser mas asqueroso…no definitivamente no.

—Sueltame—Ordeno en voz baja para que los demás no la escucharan y vinieran por ella. Ya no podría escapar y pegarle un par de golpes al hombre que lastimo a Sasuke no sonaba mala idea. Deecho era muy tentadoras las imágenes de ella golpeándolo consecutivamente.

—No. ¿Qué hiciste para escapar?—Ronroneo en su oído con voz acaramelada. Gruño molesta.

—La mujer pelirroja es muy estúpida—Comunico con una sonrisa ladeada. Giro el rostro para ver la mirada sorprendida de Orochimaru. El hombre carraspeo un poco y la mano del sujeto callo de golpe a su muslo apenas tapado por un pantalón dañado. Se tensó completamente al sentir como subia.

—Tu no eres estúpida. Eres tan inteligente que se que no harás ninguna estupidez ¿Verdad?—Pregunto mordiendo su labio inferior. ¿Ninguna estupidez? Bueno ya lo hizo y estaba decidida a terminar lo que había empezad , era la hora de pelear.

—Orochimaru. La estupidez ya esta hecha—Gruño en respuesta aun sin moverse de la posición, sentir las manos de ese sujeto en su cuerpo la dejaba intacta...La mano que aun estaba en su cadera subio lentamente hasta que…agarro uno de sus pechos cubiertos por un sujetador.

Y lo apretó.

—Eres tan bella y hueles tan bien—Murmuro olfateando su cabello.

—¡Maldito!—Grito y ya no le importaba si los demás hombres escuchaban y venían a matarla. Se haría respetar sea como sea. Con un movimiento ágil se dio la vuelta encarando al hombre. Subio de manera poderosa su rodilla que se clavo…justo ahí en la parte mas sensible del hombre.

—¡Whoa! ¡Perra!—Callo de rodillas sosteniendo el lugar herido. Sakura aprovecho la posición de Orochimaru para plantarle una patada en la cara…uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Cuatro.

Golpes potentes en los cuales descargaba el dolor y su ira, agradeciendo tener piernas. En un movimiento Orochimaru sujeto el tobillo de Sakura y lo levanto. Por la falta de practica la peli rosa callo al suelo golpeando firmemente su trasero. Se abalanzo sobre ella sosteniendo sus muñecas y aprisionándola con su cuerpo. Libero la muñeca de la mujer para levantar la mano y darle una potente cachetada. Se quedo intacta.

—Dejame ir. No compliques mas las cosas—Susurro aun estando atónita por la cachetada.

—No. Esperaras hasta que lleguen mis hombres y te encierren nuevamente, quiero tu poder en aquel vaso—

Sakura parpadeo para que las lagrimas no salieran. De momento recordó algo que había escuchado ciento de veces "Poderosa" ¿Ella era poderosa? ¿Realmente tenia el poder de aquella bruja tan codiciada y temida? Pues si es asi en este momento lo necesitaba con fuerza. Haría que ese hombre page pero tenia que quitárselo de encima primero y la idea de golpearlo firmemente sonaba muy tentadora.

Levanto la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de un extraño color y forma. Los miro fijamente y observo el desconcierto.

—Liberame—Ordeno con una voz que ni ella misma reconocio. En los ojos del sujeto podía ver su reflejo y su reflejo…tenia unos orbes blancos color neon.

—Si—Respondio automáticamente levantándose dejándola libre. Eso la desconcertó.

—Dame las llaves de la salida—Ordeno nuevamente.

—Si—Respondió con el mismo tono. Rebusco en su bolsillo y saco un llavero con varias llaves.

—Ve y diles a los hombres que se olviden de la sirena maldita—Ordeno elevando el mentón muy confundida ¿Acaso ella estaba….hipnotizándolo? Bueno la respuesta era claramente obvia lo que la desconcertaba es que ella tuviera ese punto de poder...Definitivamente no lo desperdiciaría.

—Si—Dijo sumiso. Sakura parpadeo al ver los ojos del tipo, no tenían el mismo color ni soberbia , la pupila estirada era blanca. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—Espera. Dame tu arma—Ordeno. Carraspeo un poco al sentir su voz con un eco impropio de ella. Un eco casi masculino.

—Si—Dijo , se metió la mano a la cintura de su pantalón y le tendio un pequeño pero muy poderoso revolver. Sakura lo recibió y lo observo fijamente, la empuñadura era blanca hecha ade madera. El cañon era un poco mas largo de lo normal y la punta de mira mas grande lo que le daba la imagen del arma perfecta. Le quito el seguro como había visto hacerlo a Sasuke tantas veces y le apunto a Orochimaru quien ni se inmuto.

—Ahora vete y diles lo que te ordene—Dijo en voz baja sin embargo Orochimaru escucho.

—Si—

Después de eso se sintió confundida. ¿Acaso…? Bueno lo hecho esta completo. Solo hacia falta escapar y volver a su nuevo hogar por decirlo asi. Pero antes que todo ¿Qué le paso a su voz? Y su vista que fue lo que paso realmente…. No lo comprendia todo era muy confuso.

Camino con rapidez hasta la puerta pero algo paso…fue como si sus piernas ya no existieran. El agotamiento fue abrumador. Callo al suelo de manera voraz, gimio desesperada ¿Qué demonios paso?

—Maldicion—Mascullo. No podía moverse todo era doloroso, el mas mínimo movimiento era un dolor electrizante por todo su cuerpo que se perdia en su abdomen acumulando desesperación. Gruño con fuerza y observo su reflejo en un poco de agua que había derramada. Sus ojos estaban de vuelta. Verdes con alrededores rojos que demostraban cansancio ¿Acaso controlar tu poder produce este dolor? Si al parecer si.

¡Pero ese no era el problema!

La idea era salir corriendo lo mas pronto de hay antes de que Orochimaru recupere la cordura y la mate sin piedad alguna. Pero no podía moverse es como si estuviera en un estado de shock ¿Qué seria?

—Graciosa—Escucho a sus espaldas.

Oh mierda ya la descubrieron. Sintio ganas de llorar pero no podía hacerlo, sabia que tan ansiadas eran y no podía darles el lujo a ellos…no ella se vengaría también.

—Espera…—Susurro horrorizada. Se dio la vuelta para ver a uno de los hombres de Orochimaru. Tenia el cabello azul oscuro y sus ojos eran de un color negro neutro. Estaba furioso.

El hombre saco su pistola y le apunto quitándole el seguro. Estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo cuando un disparo sono de la mano de la peli rosa.

Respiro con dificultad cuando el cuerpo sin vida del hombre callo a su lado. El arma que le había quitado a Orochimaru había hecho presión en si misma por lo que sacarla y defenderse era una buena elección…muy buena.

Pero el sonido fue demasiado sonoro lo que seguramente provocara que más hombres vengan.

Unos pasos la sacaron de sus pensamientos. ¿Unos? ¡No! ¡Varios! Si no eran 15 hombres seguramente no era nada. Orochimaru hizo presencia con un rostro completamente desencajado. La furia le salía por los poros y su mueca de odio era muy profunda. Trago saliva, " _Este es mi fin"_ pensó con dolor.

—Eso fue muy ingenioso…Por suerte ellos me conocen muy bien—Dijo Orochimaru caminando hacia ella.

—Si te acercas…te vuelo los sesos—Susurro abrumada por el cansancio que la consumió en ese momento. Intento incorporarse pero…no su cuerpo no le respondia. Solo podía levantar el arma para defenderse nada mas.

—¡No obedeces una mierda!—Dijo Orochimaru levantando una copa…si esa copa Sakura la reconocio enseguida.

El liquido sagrado. El portador de la vida de Ino.

—¿Qué haras….con eso?—Susurro respirando con dificultad. Llevo la mano a su pecho y su corazón latia de una manera particular…algo malo estaba por suceder.

—Bebe esto hasta la mitad—Dijo Orochimaru. Un hombre se acerco y le tendio un vaso con un liquido cristalino que rápidamente reconocio como aquella cosa que Orochimaru le ofreció para robarle sus poderes y dejarla libre.

¿Lo bebería? ¿Solo para salvar a Ino?

Si, lo haría.

—Damelo—Dijo Sakura leyendo las intenciones de Orochimaru que ladeaba la copa haciendo ademanes de derramarla por completo.

Orochimaru se acerco a paso lento con una sonrisa tétrica y una mirada gélida adornando su profundo rostro lleno de rencor le tendio el vaso que ella recibió con manos vacilantes.

Subio la mirada para ver la salida " _No vendrán por mi, mejor lo hago"_ pensó con dolor. Lleno lentamente el vaso a sus labios y…

Lo bebio.

El liquido le desgarro la garganta. Era como beber el vaso de licor mas potente de alcohol. Sabia mal, muy mal.

—Valla…lo hiciste—Dijo con aire sorprendido.

Lo miro con odio. Se sentía mas débil que antes, su piel…su cuerpo todo estaba mal. Le dolia hasta el cabello. Se levanto con dificultad dejando que el vaso callera, Orochimaru fue mas rápido y lo atrapo y lo atrajo a el con recelo y una sonrisa victoriosa. En sus ojos brillaba la felicidad como un niño cuando le dan su primer juguete.

—Dame eso—Dijo Sakura señalando la copa que tenia en sus manos…la portadora de vida de Ino.

—¿Quieres el liquido sagrado?—

—Si, hicimos un trato—Murmuro Sakura con la garganta seca. Esto definitivamente había sido muy duro… aun no podía desifrar si ser secuestrada por Sasuke había sido el pero momento de su vida o el mejor.

Orochimaru sonrio. Hizo un ademan de entregarlo pacíficamente , pero lo arrojo al suelo de manera violenta provocando que la copa estallara en mil pedazos derramando su contenido.

—¿Un trato? , ya no me sirves—Dijo con frialdad.

Sakura callo al suelo. Respirando con dificultad.

—I-ino—Sollozo. Llevo su mano a su boca para ahogar su primer sollozo sin embargo las lagrimas salían desbordando por su mejilla. Tenia que ser fuerte no importaba el precio.

Un hombre se acerco y en sus ojos brillaba la codicia.

—No servirá de nada. Solo es una sirena corriente. Ya no tiene poderes—Dijo Orochimaru agitando el vaso. Suspiro fuertemente como si aquello fuera lo más importante en sus vida—Y lo es—Miro a la sirena con ojos llenos de dulzura fingida.

—¡Traidor!—Mascullo llena de ira. Se arrodillo en el suelo apoyando las palmas en sus muslos. Con su rostro enjuagado en lagrimas.

—Ya ¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta? La fidelidad no es mi don—Dijo extendiendo la mano para que uno de los hombres le pasara un arma. Sakura palidecio, levanto el arma que tenia a su lado y presiono el gatillo….que no tenia balas.

—No, no, no—Sollozo mas fuerte aun arrodillada. Bajo el arma resignada , no tenia nada mas con que defenderse. Ya no.

¡Maldicion!  
—Bueno es ahora—Se despidió Orochimaru elevando el arma. El sonido que producio el quitarle el seguro provoco que sintiera un pánico agonizante.

—¡Sasuke!—Grito todo lo que sus pulmones dieron . Orochimaru parpadeo confundido.

Finalmente Orochimaru presiono varias veces el gatillo.

.

.

.

.

Estaba agotado pero finalmente podía distinguir aquella pescadería literalmente abandonada que había dicho Neji.

—¿Aca?—Pregunto desconcertado.

—Algo horrible esta pasando hay dentro—Dijo Neji aun con los ojos cerrados.

La poca tripulación se acerco a la puerta mirándola con recelo ¿Qué demonios harían ahora? Entrar de la nada y atacar no seria buena idea. Hay muchos hombres y la idea de arriesgarse estúpidamente no era interesante.

Sin embargo también estaba en juego la vida de Sakura.

—¡Sasuke!—Se escucho una voz femenina entrar sobresaltando a la tripulación

Seguido de ese sonido un disparo.

Dos.

Tres.

Cuatro.

Sin tener tiempo para pensar o siquiera reaccionar de la manera adecuada se obligo a correr y derribar esa puerta. Por suerte su tripulación había pensado igual.

La escena que se monstro era simplemente catastrófica

Sakura estaba tendida en el suelo con sus ojos cerrados y la sangre desbordaba por su cuerpo de una manera tétrica.

—S-s-sa—Intento articular sin embargo su garganta estaba ahogada por un imperceptible nudo que al ver esa imagen se formo y creciendo.

Levanto la mirada para ver la sonrisa fría de Orochimaru… lo odio como nunca lo había odiado.

—No puede ser—Dijo Naruto. La tripulación estaba estupefacta ante esa escena ¿Sakura? ¿Por qué no se defendió? Ella es muy poderosa pudo haberlo hecho.

Sasuke se arrodillo al lado del cuerpo de la joven … ¡Porque demonios tardo tanto! Unos segundos antes y la pudo haber salvado…¿Por qué?

Sin poder evitarlo ya se encontraba llorando y agitando el cuerpo de la joven esperando que se moviera.

Pero ella permanecia intacta con los ojos cerrados…el ser mas bello ¿Habia muerto?

No lo podía soportar.

—Sasuke… calmate—Dijo Sai con dulzura en su voz. Dirigio la vista a su capitan y siguió la mirada a unos cristales rotos que rápidamente reconocio… " _Ino_ " Penso sintiendo la misma angustia que quizás Sasuke en ese momento.

—Esto no tiene buena pinta—Murmuro Jiraya mirando un punto fijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Jiraya, que bueno volver a verte—Dijo Orochimaru sonriente.

—Estamos los tres reunidos de nuevo. Pensé que eso no volveria a pasar—Dijo Jiraya ladeando el rostro en forma de disgusto. Orochimaru fruncio el ceño al oírle.

—¿Los tres?—Pregunto confundido. Un escalofrio paso por su columna vertebral.

—Asi es—Dijo una profunda voz femenina.

Una cabellera rubia unos ojos color miel que apenas y guardaban la ira que contenia salio de las sombras caminando a paso lento. Todos se quedaron estupefactos al verla , ella era hermosa y su belleza además de idiotizar causaba un temor que envolvía los corazones de los presentes. El tan solo olerla daba el penetrarte hedor de sus poderes. Una mujer con la cual hay que temer mucho…demaciado.

Se acerco lentamente y en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa.

—T-tsunade—Tartamudeo Orochimaru mirando a la voluptosa mujer. Sus ojos brillaron.

La aludida no lo miro simplemente camino a paso lento. Todos retrocedían asustados al verla. Realmente eso era terrorífico.

Camino lentamente hasta que llego al cuerpo de Sakura que era firmemente sujetado por Sasuke. Entrecerró sus ojos al ver esa escena.

—¿De que me eh perdido?—Pregunto mirando fijamente esa escena. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con recelo.

—Señora…no es nada malo—Se apresuro a decir Neji inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto. Sin embargo por dentro estaba muy asustado y como no estaba al frente de la bruja mas temida de la cual se tiene memoria.

Tsunade siguió la vista a el cristal roto y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—Ino—Susurro sorprendida. La rabia la inundo.

Su mirada paseo al vaso que tenia Orochimaru y hay lo comprendio todo. Hizo un movimiento con su mano y el vaso callo de forma poderosa derramando todo su liquido. Orochimaru entro en pánico y retrocedio.

Miro a Sakura y se acuclillo a su lado sonriendo maternalmente. Sus ojos de tornaron blancos brillantes provocando que Sasuke jadeara soprendido.

—Sakura. No te rindas—Murmuro colocando la palma de su mano en el pequeño pecho de la peli rosa. Elevo su mano y las balas salieron inmediatamente como si la mano de Tsunade fuera un imán. Algo realmente increíble. Las heridas de Sakura se cerraron en el momento en que las balas abandonaron su cuerpo.

Lentamente abrió sus orbes jades y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Sasuke lleno de sorpresa y terror una mescla muy singular.

—¿Sasuke?—Pregunto consternada.

El Uchiha abrió su boca pero no salio nada.

—¡Sakura!—Saludo Naruto con una sonrisa. Ladeo el rostro para verlo y le sonrio.

¿Qué había pasado? Todo era muy confuso lo ultimo que recordaba era que Orochimaru había impactado balas en su cuerpo y todo se había vuelto negro…oscuro y frio. Levanto la mirada para ver a Sasuke, sonrio estaba muy contenta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se aferro a sus brazos.

Tsunade volvió la mirada a Orochimaru. Esto se acabaría aquí y ahora.

.

.

.

.

 **Ohhh si aun falta mucho xd**

 **Siento la demora.**

 **Luz sin casa :c**

 **Rivews *-***


	20. Maldita serpiente

**Notas:** **Narrado por mi.**

 **Titulo:** Sirena Maldita

 **Autora:** AngelCaido-PauLumbort

 **Fandom** : Naruto

 **Disclaime** r: Estos personajes no son mios son de el Gran Masashi Kishimoto :3

 **Summary :** Por el pecado mortal de la abuela Chiyo , Su única descendiente , Sakura Haruno será convertida en una Sirena con unos ojos exóticos , los cuales al brotar lagrimas de los mismos , podrá invocar los poderes mas deseados por todos y la magia mas oscura … Sasuke Uchiha , un cruel y despiadado pirata que ah escuchado los rumores de la bella Sirena , ¿Qué pasara cuando se proponga secuestrarla para conseguir la vida eterna y revivir su familia que murió tiempo atrás?.

 **Nota 2 :** ¡La historia es completamente mia! , Mas no los personajes … Sin embargo no podrais adaptarla sin mi permiso.

 **Capitulo 20**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

—Causas demasiados problemas como para ser tan insignificante—Mascullo Tsunade elevando el mentón , apretando sus labios conteniendo la ira que se formo en ese momento.

—¡No te metas en esto!—Dijo Orochimaru con dije de terror en su voz. La tripulación estaba callada ¿Interrumpir a Tsunade? Ni muertos pensarían una cosa como esa, pero no hay que persuadir la situación, están aquí para salvar a una mujer que en este momento se encontraba firmemente aferrada a los brazos de un hombre de cabello negro que miraba expectante la escena.

Muy confundido.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a mi discípula y mi sirena?!—Grito con odio. Aquel grito fue espantoso…como un rayo cerca de tu oído provocando los mas profundos temores.

Orochimaru sonrio ladeado.

—Mate a tu estúpida discipula y a tu patética sirena. Pero llego mama a salvar el día—Dijo como si aquello fuera una burla. Tsunade enrojeció indignada y en un parpadeo estaba al frente del sujeto. Sin poder evitarlo levanto su mano y la estrello con fuerza en la mejilla del palido sujeto mandándolo a retroceder atemorizado. Sus ojos brillaron guardando la ira.

—Yo te matare a ti. Pero lo haremos a tu modo—Dijo desenvainando una espada que traía escondida en su yukata color crema pálido. Jiraya se recargo y miro con atención con una sonrisa adornando su rostro esa mujer si que era precoz.

Orochimaru sonrio e imito la acción quizás si podía ganarle si se lo proponía…Quizas.

Tsunade dio el primer golpe. Las espadas chocaron de una manera que los obligo a retroceder por la fuerza que se encadeno. Orochimaru hizo un ademan de atacar por arriba, pero fue un engaño ya que la espada se deslizo por sus manos haciendo un sonido para atacar hacia abajo. Sin embargo Tsunade había leído sus movimientos chocando nuevamente su espada con la de el la fuerza los obligo a caer de espaldas. Tsunade volvió la vista a la sirena que estaba firmemente aferrada a Sasuke. Estaba palida, confundida. Lo leia en su mirada. Pero tenia mucho que saber como…

¿Por qué Sasuke la protege con tanto recelo?

¿Qué no odiaba a las sirenas por el accidente que ocurrio hace mucho tiempo?

Un momento…¿Acaso Sasuke…? ¡No! , seria imposible la maldición de Sakura no permitiría un romance asi…simplemente serian desgracias a no ser que ella haga lo que prometio a Chiyo hace tiempo … quitar esa maldición ¿Lo haría?... Bueno eso esta por verse.

Levanto la mirada a su oponente y dio un fuerte suspiro…alguna vez quiso a ese hombre, pero de su cama jamás paso. Asi que matarlo por causar tanto dolor no seria serio.

—Acabemos con esto—Susurro para si misma sin embargo Orochimaru la escucho.

—No lo haras…yo te matare y acabare con la patética bruja—Dijo ladeando el rostro

—Patetica bruja—Repitio resignada. Bajando la mirada.

—Menos mal mataron a Dan ¿No?—Dijo Orochimaru sonriendo. Jiraya levanto las cejas sorprendido al escucharlo.

—¿Qué?—

—Solo era un maldito recogido que…—

En un movimiento veloz. Completamente imposible para que el ojo humano lo vea o para que Orochimaru lo deteniera. Tsunade salto sobre el agitando su espada moviéndola sobre su cuello….su cabeza rodo por el suelo y se mojo con las lagrimas de Tsunade.

—Ahora ya no podras hablar—Dijo Tsunade. El cuerpo decapitado callo al suelo provocando una tensión que ni Sasuke mismo podía creer. Los ojos de Orochimaru se entrecerraron mostrando una fulminante mirada y se cerraron para siempre.

—Tan impulsiva como siempre—Interrumpio Jiraya con las mejillas azules tratando de contener el pánico. Tsunade lo fulmino haciéndolo estremecer.

—Di-Dios—Tartamudeo horrorizada Sakura. Tsunade se acerco a paso lento, se acuclillo y le sonrio. Sakura palidecio.

—Hola—Saludo con una sonrisa efusiva.

Sakura no respondio.

—Soy Tsunade y…bueno tal vez no me quieras mucho pero… —Se callo al sentir como ella saltaba de los brazos de Sasuke a los suyos. Un instinto maternal se despertó en ella lo que la obligo a llevarla mas a su regazo en un abrazo calido.

—¡Estaba tan asustada!—Sollozo en su hombro.

—Eres muy valiente…Ya tienes tus poderes de vuelta—Dijo mientras llevaba su mano a la cabeza de la peli rosa delineando su rosado cabello.

—¡No los quiero! Me traerán mas maldiciones…por favor Tsunade—Susurro en un sollozo ahogado. Un jadeo se escucho de Sasuke que estaba a centímetros de ellas. El abrazo era entre sus piernas.

Tsunade retiro la cabeza de su cuello y tomo su rostro entre sus manos observando fijamente aquellos ojos verdes jade.

—No puedo …ya los tienes te perteneces, no hay mas maldiciones. De ti depende como te valla en la vida, crea tu camino y no los uses para mal…Ino te guiara al igual que tus amigos—Dijo con dulzura. Sakura parpadeo ella dijo ¿Ino?

¡INO ESTA VIVA!

—¿Ella esta…?—

—Si, Gracias a la pluma de cuervo—Sonrio Tsunade con dulzura. Sasuke parpadeo…ahora muchas cosas tenían sentido, después de todo las rubias no son tontas.

—Pero…yo….Si señora—Dijo bajando la mirada y aceptando la maldición de nuevo en ella.

Tsunade sonrio y se levanto con cuidado. Sus ojos viajaron hasta que se detuvieron en una persona. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—¿Kakashi?—Dijo casi en un grito. El hombre se sobresalto al ver que se dirigía hacia el. Sonrio falsamente no pudiendo evitar que una gota de sudor resbalara por su frente.

—¿En que puedo…?—

—No estas muerto—Dijo sorprendida. El parpadeo confundido y negó.

—Al parecer no—

—Crei que Chiyo te mato—Dijo con indiferencia. Suspiro y se recostó en la pared mirándolo fijamente. Inspeccionando su reacción.

¿Chiyo? ¡Hay estaba la clave de todo! El había perdido la memoria un día que despertó…Chiyo era la madre de su mujer y la abuela de su hija…recordó que su mujer murió en el parto…pero no su hija no el escucho su llanto…pero de momento parecio perder la compostura ya que se vio a si mismo sujetando un cuchillo a la altura de ella observando fijamente sus ojos….¿Sus ojos de que color eran?

E hay otro enigma de su pasado que no podía decifrar.

—Al parecer no—Repitio monótono llevando la mano a su frente.

—Ya veo…perdiste la memoria—Dijo ladeando el rostro. El la miro y suspiro. Tsunade camino hasta quedar a una distancia prudente y giro sobre sus talones mirando fijamente su publico.

—Mi trabajo termino en este momento—Dijo elevando la voz. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la peli rosa—Sakura si algo malo pasa no dudes en llamarme…yo siempre estare hay.

Y desapareció.

Verla fijamente como si fuera un fantasma en un parpadeo ya no estaba.

El silencio que se formo fue completamente incomodo pero como no estar callados. La cabeza de Orochimaru estaba hay entre ellos. Los hombres que el mismo contrato se alejaron dándole espacio a la tripulación para componerse. La tensión era insoportable. Nadie decía nada , nadie se movia…algo realmente perturbador. Pero tenían sus motivos acababan de ver la pelea mas epica.

—Sera mejor que nos vallamos—Dijo Naruto rompiendo el silencio con una sonrisa…típico de el.

Se movieron sin decir nada.

Sakura parpadeo y se ruborizo al recordar lo que estaba haciendo…¡Con el capitan! Joder que vergüenza como le mirara la cara sin recordar ese momento…le amaba, le amaba mucho. Si el amor de los humanos destruye no le importaba ser decapitada en ese mismo momento.

¡Despierta!  
Joder acababa de sobrevivir a su propio secuestro y ella pensando en amor, suspiro resignada y se levanto pero se sintió jodidamente mareada

¿Otra vez?

—¿Estas bien?—Pregunto Sasuke detrás de ella. Mirándola con dulzura.

—Si estoy…—Se silencio al ver los ojos oscuros…llenos de un brillo intenso que jamás vio ¿Alegría? ¿Amor? No lo sabia pero era la mirada mas bella que alguna vez miro. Se quedaría embobada mirando esos perfectos ojos toda la noche de eso no hay duda...Mordio su labio inferior y se limitó asentir. Se sentía como gelatina y estando débil no era buena idea.

—No, no lo estas—Dijo en un suave regaño. Camino un poco hasta estar al frente de ella, se agacho y extendió un poco las manos dejando claras sus intenciones. Se ruborizo al ver que la quería cargar en su espalda.

—No es necesario—Susurro avergonzada.

Sasuke ladeo el rostro y la miro con una sonrisa fría.

—Sube—Susurro en el mismo tono. Suspiro y se acerco . Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus muslos fueron sujetados por sus manos… ¡Joder!

.

.

.

.

Finalmente estaban en la isla de Ino. Habian comido algo antes de venir ya que el estado de debilidad de Sakura era deplorable, realmente Orochimaru es un malnacido. La tripulación se miro entre si y finalmente se adentraron el la isla.

Sakura caminaba por si sola sin embargo Sasuke caminaba a su lado. Ya que el temia volverla a perder. Se rio para si mismo había sido muy idiota de muchas maneras. Pero todo valio la pena ya que finalmente resolvió el enigma de su corazón y estaba con ella ahora y se encargaría de no volverla a perder de eso estaba firmemente seguro.

Nadie hablaba era un estado de shock muy tensionante. Jiraya apretó los labios después de todo no había servido de nada que el haya perdido su tiempo siguiendo al mocoso del capitan ese…pudo quedarse en ese bar. Por otro lado Kakashi estaba sumido mas allá de sus pensamientos tratando de recordar cada momento de su vida a la perfeccion. ¿Cómo perdió la memoria? Primordialmente eso era lo principal…también necesitaba reconocer el rostro de su hija sobretodo sus ojos…ya que si su memoria no fallaba del todo eran los ojos mas hermosos que vio en su vida. Simplemente sus recuerdos se cruzaban y se volvia un coctel de desesperación en el interior del pobre hombre.

Después de un tiempo prudente ya estaban frente a la casa.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a una efusiva rubia que tenia una radiante sonrisa y no se veía tan palida y decaída para la tranquilidad de Sai que no pudo evitar sonreir al ver la atmosfera que se formo en ese momento.

—¡Sakura!—Sonrio abiertamente y de momento se lanzo a correr abriendo los brazos para envolverá en un abrazo. Logrado su cometido la separo de la misma manera que hizo Tsunade.

—Hinata me lo contaba todo, eres muy valiente no puedo creer que hayas arriesgado eso por mi—Dijo con una mirada sincera. Sakura enrojeció y asintió tímidamente.

—Era lo único que podía hacer—Vacilo mordiendo su labio inferior.

Hinata hizo presencia y sonrio llamando la atención de los demás.

—Pasen porfavor deben estar muy cansados—Dijo Hinata.

Se adentraron en la casa que estaba perfectamente arreglada…quizás Hinata era de ayuda después de todo.

Se sentaron en la mesa aun con el incomodo silencio. Ino fruncio el ceño.

—A bañarse todos ¡Es una orden!—Gruño Ino al ver la suciedad en la mesa que Hinata había estado limpiando con tanto esmero.

—Tu no eres la capitan—Se mofo Sasuke.

—Tu no estas en tu casa—Contraataco cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho en señal de victoria. Sasuke suspiro y se levanto seguido de su tripulación no sin antes darle una fugaz mirada a la que tenia planeado convertirla en su mujer.

—Vamos Sakura yo te lavare—Dijo agarrando la mano de la peli rosa.

Sakura se reconforto al ver que caminaban por el largo pasillo. Extrañaba eso…extrañaba a la que se convirtió en su mejor amiga.

Observo su alrededor todo estaba perfectamente como lo recordaba. Bueno no es que haya pasado mucho tiempo en manos de Orochimaru pero…cada segundo era la eternidad mas agonizante que puede recordar. Además Ino se veía muy cambiada, se le veía feliz y no con esa sonrisa mediocre, tenia una sonrisa enorme lo que la hacia ver mucho mas hermosa

Llegaron a la habitación y con ayuda de Ino lleno la bañera y se desvistió. Recordo una vez que le dijo que jamás podría andar en ropas viejas o poca ya que no es propio de una señorita, ya que las partes intimas son precisamente eso, intimas. Sonrio.

Ino froto su espalda y acaricio su cabello con recelo agarrando un mechon y comprobando el largo, por inercia la vez del accidente con la pelirroja vino a su mente.

—Fue algo difícil—Comento Ino intentando romper el silencio. Sakura se sobresalto.

—Si—

—¿Qué paso con Tsunade?—Pregunto en un tono un poco mas animado.

—No lo se…se fue—

—Oh—

—¿De que depende ahora tu vida?—Pregunto curiosa.

—¿Qué?—Murmuro frunciendo el ceño.

—Tu vida dependía de la copa. Ahora que esta derramada ¿De que depende?—Pregunto alejándose un poco permitiéndose verla mejor.

—Pues…de mi misma, si dañan mi cuerpo, muero—Dijo con dulzura mostrando una sonrisa tenaz.

—Ya estoy lista. Es mejor vestirme—Dijo saliendo de la ducha. Sonrio abiertamente… toda su vida había estado en el agua y darse una ducha era uno de los mejores momentos del día…pero debía tomar en cuenta que Sasuke zarpara nuevamente en el mar quien sabe cuando, después de todo es un pirata pero…

¿Qué pasara con ellos?

¿Acaso Sasuke aun la odiaba después de todo?

.

.

.

.

—¡Que bueno es darse un baño después de esto!—Dijo Naruto con emoción contenida. Sasuke sonrio su mejor amigo le veía el buen lado a todo…muy diferente a el.

—Deja de gritar—Dijo Neji calmadamente echándose mas en el respaldo de la silla….habian llegado uno a uno en la mesa pero Hinata dijo claramente que si no llegan las mujeres no cenaran.

—Callame genio—Reto Naruto levantándose de la silla con algo de rudeza. Neji lo miro fijamente y basto con su fría mirada para hacerlo sentar nuevamente.

—Siempre están peleando—Dijo Lee riendo.

—¡Callate cejotas!—Exclamo Naruto ruborizado.

—¿Peleando nuevamente?—Dijo Ino apareciendo por el pasillo con sus manos en sus caderas. Tenia una expresión de enojo que deformaba su belleza. Naruto gruño y se callo ante la imponente rubia.

—El empezó—Digeron Lee y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

—Eso es algo infantil—Dijo una delicada voz femenina llamando la atención de los presentes. Entre las sombras salio la hermosa joven con un vestido hasta la mitad del muslo blanco con hermosas flores rosas alrededor… no era elegante ni casual, simplemente perfecto. Su corto cabello estaba suelto y su rostro un poco revolucionado gracias a la magia de Ino. Las heridas y cicatrices aun no habían sanado deformando un poco su delicada belleza.

—Si…—Balbuceo Naruto carraspeando un poco y sentándose nuevamente en la silla sin mirarla.

—Sientate hay—Dijo Ino señalando un asiente entre Neji y Naruto al frente de Sasuke.

Como buena niña que era obedecio sin vacilar. Bajo la mirada a sus dedos al sentir como era observada. Estaba ruborizada.

—Tu seras la protagonista de mi libro—Dijo Jiraya con sensualidad y un rubor, Sasuke lo fulmino.

—Seria un placer—Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa levantando la mirada. Al escuchar la palabra "Placer" Jiraya tenia una pequeña gota de sangre. Sasuke palidecio y la tripulación se hecho a reír, incluyendo a Neji. Por supuesto ella no sabia que clase de libros.

—Tu que la tocas y yo que te quito las manos—Amenazo Sasuke a modo de recelo acariciando la cinturilla de su pantalón. Acariciando su arma. Jiraya bufo aburrido y se recargo en el respaldar.

Ino se sento al lado de Sasuke y Hinata sirvió la comida tomando asiento al lado de Naruto…algo que la ponía realmente incomoda.

Sakura sonrio por fin todo eso había terminado. Había sido una lucha muy desesperante realmente cuando sintió las balas en ella pensó que era su fin, pero despertar y ver los húmedos ojos de Sasuke y las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas sosteniéndola en sus brazos fue lo mas hermoso que realmente pudo pasarle…ella siempre había sido maltratada por sus compañeras en el agua…porque ella era diferente, ella no lo sabia pero ellas si y por eso se aprovechaban de eso.

Sintio el peso de una mirada enorme que la obligo a levantarla de su plato.

Sasuke la miraba como si ella fuera lo mas hermoso en el mundo, como si fuera la razón de su vida. El pretexto para aprender a amar….como si la amara realmente. El brillo en sus ojos no mentia. Esquivo la mirada sonrojada…aquello le hacia sentir tantas emociones que jamás pensó que eran posibles experimentar.

Levanto la mirada nuevamente para ver la misma mirada en Sasuke, adornada con una arrogante sonrisa ladeada. Rasco su nuca incomoda. Finalmente el comenzó a comer.

Miro a cada uno de los hombres que comían en silencio educadamente. A pesar de no tenerla realmente. Uno de ellos le llamo la atención, curiosamente no estaba comiendo. Su plato estaba vacio y miraba fijamente un punto negro, como recordando algo. Casi todo su rostro estaba cubierto y su cabello blanco era desordenado. No era tan viejo, deecho era atractivo. El único ojo descubierto parecio sentir su mirada ya que se dirigio a ella y se estrecho como si ella fuera parte de su pensamiento. Esquivo la mirada.

¿Por qué aquel hombre se le hacia tan familiar? Era como si fuera parte de ella… lo sentía, además su aroma era idéntico al de ella ¿Por qué?.

Sin darse cuenta la comida había acabado.

Hinata siendo la portadora del tercer ojo sintió la conexión y prefirió alejar a los demás para dejarles tiempo.

—Sasuke, Neji , Lee , Sai y em…Naruto ¿Podrian recoger las vitrinas que están allá?—Dijo Hinata refiriéndose al acuario. Los hombres confundidos se dirigieron a donde Hinata había indicado con la intensión de recoger las vitrinas.

—Ya volvemos—Comentaron al unisono. Hinata observo…solo faltaban dos.

—Ino hay un monton de fotos de mujeres desnudas en el segundo piso ¿Podrias recogerlas?—Mintio. Ino abrió los ojos sorprendida y asintió. Jiraya no perdiendo el tiempo la siguió.

—¡Alejate de mi! ¡Viejo pervertido!—Se escucho gritar a Ino por la profundidad del pasillo.

—Ya regreso—Dijo Hinata satisfecha con su trabajo. Saliendo por la puerta.

Sakura se ruborizo y miro al hombre que la miraba fijamente. Como tratando de realizar algún enigma.

Parpadeo cuando el se levanto de la silla y camino lentamente hasta encontrarla. Se inclino y acero su rostro quedando muy cerca del rostro de Sakura. La miro fijamente a los ojos y por inercia Sakura no pudo esquivar la vista de aquel despreocupado ojito que la detallaba.

—Iguales—Lo escucho murmurar

—¿Qué?—

—Tus ojos son iguales a los de mi hija. Deecho son los mismos—Murmuro Kakashi con voz delatadora. Como si la hubiera pillado en una travesura.

Palidecio.

.

.

.

 **No no no**

 **Aun falta mucho de esta historia .-. lei por hay que estaba cerca del final :p**

 **Noo xddd**

 **¿Sakura? ¿Hija de Kakashi? *_***

 **Ahahahaha**

 **Rivews *-***


	21. Yo te amo

**Notas:** **Narrado por mi.**

 **Titulo:** Sirena Maldita

 **Autora:** AngelCaido-PauLumbort

 **Fandom** : Naruto

 **Disclaime** r: Estos personajes no son mios son de el Gran Masashi Kishimoto :3

 **Summary :** Por el pecado mortal de la abuela Chiyo , Su única descendiente , Sakura Haruno será convertida en una Sirena con unos ojos exóticos , los cuales al brotar lagrimas de los mismos , podrá invocar los poderes mas deseados por todos y la magia mas oscura … Sasuke Uchiha , un cruel y despiadado pirata que ah escuchado los rumores de la bella Sirena , ¿Qué pasara cuando se proponga secuestrarla para conseguir la vida eterna y revivir su familia que murió tiempo atrás?.

 **Nota 2 :** ¡La historia es completamente mia! , Mas no los personajes … Sin embargo no podrais adaptarla sin mi permiso.

 **Capitulo 21**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

No podía articular una palabra después de escucharlo llamarla indirectamente "Hija" ¿El era su padre? Es imposible según Shizune ellos murieron pero, después de todo lo que esta pasando el confiar en alguien o en su palabra se esta volviendo muy difícil de manera mas que primitiva.

—¿De donde vienes tu?—Pregunto quisquilloso.

—Yo soy la sirena maldita. Hágase una idea—Contesto fría.

—¿Quiénes son tus padres?—

—No lo se. Nunca los conocí y no se nada de ellos—Murmuro de forma audaz.

—Tu cabello es igual al de Saori—Murmuro con un dije de nostalgia en su voz.

—¿Quién es Saori?—Pregunto confundida. Kakashi sonrio de una manera que probablemente seria misteriosa ya que debajo de esa mascara no podía ver expresión alguna en su rostro pero las líneas de su sonrisa se dibujaban a la perfeccion y el brillo de su único podía leerlo de la manera mas expectante. ¿Realmente el era su padre? …. Su padre ¿estaba vivo?

—Fue mi esposa, pero difícilmente la recuerdo—Dijo llevando una mano a su cabeza dando un fuerte suspiro.

—¿No la recuerdas?—Pregunto confundida.

—No, ni tampoco recuerdo a mi hija—Dijo con aire despreocupado.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?—Gruño ante el irresponsable hombre.

—Pero sospecho que tu eres mi hija—Dijo mirándola fijamente.

—Demuestralo—Reto.

—Al ver tus ojos las imágenes del recuerdo de mi primera hija vinieron a mi mente y tu eres su viva imagen—Confeso ladeando en rostro en una sonrisa cómplice.

—Eso no es suficiente—Dijo con recelo, apretando los labios con vehemencia.

—Cuando naciste se supone que debi haber perdido la cordura, ya que tu madre murió. La historia de la sirena maldita se basa en que su abuela la entrego a Tsunade, ya que su familia tenia una vieja maldición. Se rumora que el nombre de la abuela era Chiyo, claramente es mi suegra—Respondio como si fuera algo completamente fácil.

Sakura palidecio, lo miro fijamente tratando de encontrar algún parecido pero no era muy posible ver mas allá de una mascara negra tapando lo que podría ser un muy atractivo rostro.

¿El? ¿Su padre?... deecho su rostro le era muy familiar y su aroma tiene el mismo dulzor que el de ella. Sonrio al descubrirlo…no hay manera el tenia que ser su padre ¡Por fin! Alguien de su familia. ¡Por fin! , ella siempre deseo de su manera mas profunda conocer a sus padres, ¿Tal ves fue su magia la que obligo al destino a reencontrarse con el?...¡Tenia que ser asi!

—No hay otra razón que me des. No hay duda tu eres mi padre—Sollozo. La voz quebradiza que nacio en ese momento no era parte de su plan. Simplemente las lagrimas ya estaban bajando por su rostro. Como pequeñas cataratas que incitaban el triste recuerdo que ansiaba un reencuentro y hay estaba el…Kakashi, su padre.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Te molesto lo que dije?—Dijo preocupado al verla llorar. Ella al escucharlo se levanto de la silla obligándolo a retroceder un poco asustado por la reacción que tome ¿Acaso cometio un error al contarle la verdad? ¿No debio habérselo dicho?

Sakura se acerco a una distancia que no tenia espacio dejando a Kakashi petrificado al ver la decisión en su mirada. Rodeo la cintura del hombre recargando la cabeza en su pecho sosteniéndolo con firmeza. El peli blanco sonrio con paternidad y la abrazo atrayéndola mas a el. Agachando un poco la cabeza para obtener mas de ella.

—¡¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?! ¡¿Sabes todo lo que eh pasado?!—Exclamo en un sollozo apretándolo mas fuerte.

—Lo siento mucho. Chiyo no me mato pero me borro la memoria, lo lamento de verdad—Dijo acariciándole el corto cabello mientras los sollozos intentaban acallarse. Sin poder evitarlo una lagrima por parte de el había rodado por su mejilla extinguiéndose en la tela de su mascara. Por fin había llenado ese vacio dentro de el. Su hija…

—¡Papa!—Experimento la palabra por primera vez. El sonrio al escucharla llamarlo de ese modo, simplemente no había nada mas hermoso en el mundo que tener a su hija en brazos.

—¿Qué tal si recuperamos el tiempo perdido?—Susurro con dulzura mostrando en sus ojos un brillo misterioso.

—¡Si!—Asintio efusivamente con una sonrisa dulce y alegre.

De momento la sonrisa de Kakashi desapareció.

—Pero nadie debe saber de esto. No aun pequeña esto puede crearnos problemas ¿Vale?—Murmuro.

Unos pasos se escucharon interrumpiendo lo que estaba por decir la peli rosa. Aun abrazados miraron fijamente la puerta por donde entro Sasuke y la tripulación que al verlos la cara de desconcierto no falto…pero la cara de enojo de Sasuke era un poema…un muy casual poema.

—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?—Gruño desconcertado acercándose a paso rápido. Kakashi solto a Sakura obligándola a hacer lo mismo. Sakura retrocedio cuando Sasuke se paro delante de ella dándole la espalda mirando fijamente a Kakashi.

—No es nada—Respondio el Hatake con naturalidad. Sakura parpadeo al ver la despreocupación con la que lo dijo.

—¿Por qué demonios la tenias abrazada?—Grito molesto. Ino hizo presencia en el lugar junto con Jiraya que sonreían ante la increíble escena de celos.

—Tropezó y la agarre—Mintio encogiéndose de hombros. Sasuke elevo una ceja ¿Enserio lo creían tan idiota como para creer que se comería ese cuento?

—No es momento para peliar—Interrumpio Ino con el ceño fruncido. Sin embargo aparte de Sasuke había un celoso mas silencioso que se desconfio al ver salir a la rubia con el maestro Jiraya.

—¿Y tu que hacias con Jiraya?—Secundo Sai con un puchero de enojo y el rostro ruborizado.

—¿Por qué en vez de hacer escenas no vamos al bar? Hay que celebrar nuestra victoria y sinceramente yo no tengo trago—Admitio Ino sonriente mirando de reojo a Sai.

Sasuke gruño y bajo la mirada resignado. Se dio la vuelta dándole una mirada de enojo a la peli rosa y salio por la puerta desbordando ira.

Sakura miro la puerta unos segundos y bajo la mirada…habían tantas cosas que tenia que decirle, tanto por expresarle…tanto que hacer, pero si estaba enojado por un malentendido simplemente no podría explicárselo. Este día había sido de sorpresas.

Suspiro y empezó a caminar al lado de Kakashi en dirección al barco que los llevaría al pueblo…solo bastaba saber que había sido de su pasado y que era lo que faltaba..

Un momento….¿Acabaron con Orochimaru verdad?...pero si es asi ¿Qué paso con Karin?

Tal vez solo desapareció como tantas cosas misteriosas que pasan…quizás Tsunade la castigo.

.

.

.

.

—Joder por fin estaba agotada—Murmuro Ino observando el enorme bar con una sonrisa. Sasuke ladeo la cabeza al ver que era el mismo bar donde había encontrado a Jiraya, aun estaban esas mujeres a las que le había dado oro. Pero no podía hacer nada era el mejor bar del pueblo y sus tripulantes merecían un descanso después de su arduo trabajo.

Hinata se removio incomoda. Ella no acostumbraba a tomar.

—Volvimos a mi casa—Dijo con emoción Jiraya adentrándose al bar seguido de un Naruto que lo tenia muy bien vigilado pues había mucho que quería aprender de ese tipo. Era muy fuerte.

Sasuke observo a Sakura y entrecerró los ojos. Estaba molesto pero no por eso la iba a volver a descudar…jamás se atrevería a volver a hacerlo, había pasado mucho dolor ya. Se acerco a ella y la agarro por los hombros tomándola desprevenida obteniendo un sobresalto por su parte.

—¿Qué haces?—Pregunto en un susurro ladeando el rostro para verlo. La ira aun se reflejaba.

—Solo has lo que te digo—Dijo en tono tosco adentrándose al bar empujándola por los hombros. Kakashi observo la escena y parpadeo con una sonrisa.

Dentro del lugar estaba lleno de personas. Borrachas , mujeres hermosas, mujeres busconas y algunas parejas demostrando su "Amor". Sakura palidecio al ver una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y ojos profundamente azules acercarse con una sonrisa desconcertada. Sintió el apretón que Sasuke le envio y supo entonces que era una silenciosa advertencia.

—¿Capitan?—Saludo la mujer confundida llevando sus manos a sus caderas. Elevo una ceja. Mas mujeres se acercaron causando algo de temor en Sakura.

—Señoritas—Saludo con ironia.

—¿Quién es ella?—Pregunto una mujer rubia de cabello corto ladeando el rostro dejando en claro sus finos rasgos.

—Ella es mi prometida—Dijo de repente. Sakura se ruborizo. Sasuke solto el agarre y la atrajo hacia el en un abrazo posesivo, de una manera sigilosa beso la frente de Sakura mirando las mujeres con recelo.

—¿T-t-tu p-prometida?—Susurro sorprendida. La mujer miro a Sakura fijamente por obviedad la sorpresa inundo sus facciones pues Sakura a pesar de ser tan joven era la reencarnación de la palabra "Bella" Sasuke asintió.

—Vamonos—Susurro la castaña. Las mujeres indignadas se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon desapareciendo por la puerta. Sasuke se separo y la solto obteniendo una atmosfera fría.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?—Pregunto estupefacta ante lo que acababa de pasar.

—Si no lo hago no me dejaran en paz. Ni a mi , ni a ti. Pero pudiste buscar a Kakashi para eso ¿No?—Dijo con ironia. Mirandola fijamente.

—No es lo que piensas—Susurro con dolor.

—Seguramente no—Dijo frio dándole la espalda comenzando a caminar en dirección a la tripulación. Comenzó a caminar con el. La idea de quedarse sola en un lugar como ese no le daba buena espina.

—¿Por qué me odias tanto?—Murmuro. Sasuke la miro y sonrio de lado. ¿Odiarla? Que idiotez ¿Enserio era tan tonta para no darse de cuenta lo estúpido que estaba por ella?

—Kakashi esta por allá—Dijo celoso señalando al hombre hablando con Neji sobre quien sabe que tema.

—¡Porque maldita sea no comprendes que el único que amo es a ti!—Grito.

¿Un momento? ¿Lo dijo en voz alta? ¡Maldita sea ella y su bocota!

Lo miro con temor tenia los ojos muy abiertos debido a la sorpresa. Ladeo el rostro para ver a Hinata completamente ruborizada. Por suerte ella había sido la única de la tripulación que había escuchado. Se llevo una mano a su propia mejilla que estaba hirviendo.

Sasuke miro alrededor procurando que nadie los este mirando. La agarro de la muñeca y la alejo de la multitud en un lugar donde las personas no se encuentran casi.

Pasaron por un pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones ¿La meteria hay? No por supuesto que no. Pero le dejaría muy en claro las cosas.

.

.

.

.

—¿Estas muy ocupada?—Pregunto audaz la mujer de cabello castaño.

—Si…—Dijo deprimida una chillona voz femenina.

—Sasuke se va a casar—Dijo con recelo

Esas palabras llamaron mucho la atención de la mujer

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Con quien?—Pregunto horrorizada.

—Con una muchacha de cabello rosa y ojos verdes….la perra es muy bella—Mascullo la mujer.

La mujer se sento en el piso agarrando su llamativo cabello…¡No! Ella amaba a Sasuke y no permitiría que esa perra se lo quitara y ya sabia quien era la perra y no no lo permitirá….¡Jamás!

—¿Karin estas bien?—

—Jamás lo permitiré—Murmuro

.

.

.

.

 **Si ya verán que Karin jugara su ultima carata.**

 **¿Qué le dira Sasuke a Sakura?...Yo estaba pensando en hacer un lemmon pero que tal que no sirva para la historia…ustedes diran n.n**

 **Rivews *-***


	22. Confesion y plan

**Notas:** **Narrado por mi.**

 **Titulo:** Sirena Maldita

 **Autora:** AngelCaido-PauLumbort

 **Fandom** : Naruto

 **Disclaime** r: Estos personajes no son mios son de el Gran Masashi Kishimoto :3

 **Summary :** Por el pecado mortal de la abuela Chiyo , Su única descendiente , Sakura Haruno será convertida en una Sirena con unos ojos exóticos , los cuales al brotar lagrimas de los mismos , podrá invocar los poderes mas deseados por todos y la magia mas oscura … Sasuke Uchiha , un cruel y despiadado pirata que ah escuchado los rumores de la bella Sirena , ¿Qué pasara cuando se proponga secuestrarla para conseguir la vida eterna y revivir su familia que murió tiempo atrás?.

 **Nota 2 :** ¡La historia es completamente mia! , Mas no los personajes … Sin embargo no podrais adaptarla sin mi permiso.

 **Capitulo 22**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Observo las instalaciones del bar…Joder todo estaba lleno de gente pervertida no encontraba un solo rincón para hablar. No había de otra tenia que entrar con ella a los extraños y sucios cuartos donde el había estado muchas veces. Pero no tenia opción tenia que hablar con ella…tenia que dejarle salir sus sentimientos en ese momento o seguramente estaría por explotar…solo por ella… porque la amaba y no se lo podía gritar ya que por naturaleza eran enemigos, el estuvo apunto de matarla por un deseo que las sirenas destruyeron…Todo lo que había ocurrido había sido tan confuso e inclusive podría considerarlo mágico en muchos aspectos.

Como encontrar a Tsunade eso era algo de lo cual jamás aspiro conocer…era una mujer muy vieja pero su rostro y cuerpo era muy joven. Parecia una mujer de veinte años nuevamente. Estar cerca de ella fue una sensación muy poderosa en la cual se inculcaba el temor. La sabiduría por parte de la rubia sobra. Pero para un inexperto capitan era muy…confuso quizás.

—Me duele—Se quejo la peli rosa agitando constantemente su mano dándole a entender que el agarre de su muñeca era muy…fuerte. Aflojo el agarre aun expectante a buscar una habitación.

Localizo la ultima por un largo pasillo. Tardaban un poco en llegar pero por eso la escogia las personas siempre quieren terminar las cosas rápido y rara vez se veía gente saliendo de ese cuarto. Abrió la perilla comprobando que estaba vacia y se adentro junto con ella.

Se recargo sobre la puerta y la miro.

Su rostro estaba sonrojado debido a la opresión y el olor del bar y como ella tenia el olfato mas agudo podía encontrar cosas que pasaron en ese cuarto…debe ser muy incomodo. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados ¿Timidez? Quizás… después de todo el fue el primer hombre con el que ella hablo. Sus labios estaban apretados en una fina línea y su cabello estaba esparcido dándole un aspecto…interesante.

Abrio los exóticos ojos lentamente. Adaptándolos a la poca luz que tenia el lugar en unos segundos identifico que era un cuarto con un olor asqueroso. Y claramente desorganizado. Levanto la vista y lo que vio la dejo petrificada, el rubor de sus mejillas crecio a un nivel impresionante. Sasuke la miraba fijamente en silencio, sus mejillas estabas un poco ruborizadas y sus labios entreabiertos…en sus ojos brillaba la ¿Lujuria? ¿Deseo?

Ah, ¿Estara asi por lo que le dijo? … ¿Habra cometido un error?

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?—Dijo. ¡Genial! Pero bueno después de todo fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente después de varios segundos de incomodo silencio. El se inclino sobre ella y entrecerró los ojos dándole un aspecto firme y amenazante.

—Dijiste que me amas. ¿Es verdad?—Pregunto y en su voz hubo un dije de temor por una respuesta negativa.

Parpadeo ante la pregunta y se ruborizo bajando la mirada.

¡Joder! Ella había empezado…era momento de dejarlo salir todo y expresárselo.

Jamás pensó que seria tan difícil. El estaba hay paciente esperando su respuesta y ella era un manojo de nervios que no sabia como empezar.

¿Qué tal si la rechaza?

¡No podía arriesgarse a que intente matarla nuevamente!

Pero es momento de terminar lo que inicio…no le importaba nada mas… nada

—" _Tengo miedo…pero hasta ahora le he hecho daño a otros , todo para protegerme. Es por esto si lo que digo lo enoja y me expulsa, no me importara ser lastimada esta vez_ "—Penso temblando en un desespero silencioso. Trago saliva y cerro fuertemente los ojos, ante el temor y se sintió a si misma temblar.

—¿Estas…?—

—Te amo—Interrumpio con voz quebradiza. Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par al escucharla —Incluso si tu no puedes amarte a ti mismo. Incluso si después de esto me expulsaras. Incluso si en este momento me estaras odiando. ¡Te amo!—Confeso sintiendo las lagrimas caer por sus mejillas. No se atrevería a levantar la mirada en ese momento.

—Saku…—

—¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!—Repetia consecutivamente. Sollozando, temiendo por la reacción del Uchiha. Sintio un jalon en su muñeca y como se estrellaba en un perfecto pecho que la apretaba contra si. Sintió el temblor de Sasuke abrazándola firmemente…era la primera vez que lo sentía tan vulnerable. Se aferro a su camisa dejando salir mas sollozos.

—¡Sakura! ¡Te amo! Te amo…Te amo—Repetia en un silencio cortante. Su voz temblaba ligeramente al igual que su calido cuerpo.

¿La amaba? Valla eso había sido la cosa mas hermosa que alguna vez en su vida puedo haber oído. ¿Cómo una simple palabra podía hacerla sentirse tan feliz? ¿Cómo en este momento desbordaba lagrimas de felicidad? ¿Sus palabras lo habían ayudado en algo?

Por otro lado ella lo amaba...El temor que desprendio en ese momento cuando hablaba con sus ojos firmemente cerrados, cuando estaba por caer porque parecía que sus débiles piernas no podían sostenerla mas tiempo. Por eso la abrazo porque la emoción lo obligo fue hasta que se dio de cuenta que había hablado.

La separo un poco y con un arrebato de desespero unio sus labios con los de ella. En un beso liberador, lleno de pasión y lo que siempre falto en amos. Amor. Ella le rodeo por el cuello tratando de sentirlo mas cerca, no dejarlo escapar jamás. Mordio su labio inferior provocando un gemido de dolor por parte de la peli rosa. Aprovechando el momento su experta lengua se adentro en su boca…robándole el aliento, robándole todo en ese preciso momento.

Sus bocas se separaron para tomar aire, para recuperar el aliento perdido. Sus frentes se unieron mientras sus ojos intentaban leer el otro. Una sonrisa se formo en cada uno.

—¡Oigan! Estos adultos están haciendo cosas raras—Dijo una voz muy infantil. Pero a pesar de eso se conocía que era de una niña.

Se separaron inmediatamente. Sakura dio un salto hacia atrás ruborizara retrocediendo. Sasuke fulmino a la pequeña niña que parecía la versión pequeña de Hinata señalándolos con un dedo acusador.

—¿Quién demonios trae niños a un bar?—Mascullo Sasuke por ser interrumpido ¿Por qué siempre lo interrumpen?

—¡Hanabi!—Grito la voz de Hinata seguida por un grito de Ino…Tipico.

Sakura se ruborizo aun mas al recordar que estaban en una habitación…solos. Después de todo si podría decirse que hacían cosas raras.

—Aquí estas—Dijo Ino alzando a la pequeña niña sus ojos subieron encontrándose con un Sasuke ruborizado y de mal humor. Siguió la vista para ver a un tomate andante con los ojos cerrados y con el cabello desorganizado—Junto con los adultos que hacen cosas raras…—Termino dirigiendo una mirada picara. Con ojos brillantes. Hinata apareció en el lugar y se ruborizo.

—¡No es lo que parece!—Dijo Sakura caminando hasta situarse al lado de Ino que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Luego lo discutimos, salgamos de aquí antes de que otra pareja agarre esta habitación—Dijo tajante pero con una risita asomando por sus blancos dientes.

Ino la agarro por la mano dándole una mirada fugaz. Comenzaron a caminar. Descubrio que Hanabi es la hermana menor de Hinata y que la misma en un momento rápido fue a verla ya que sentía la necesidad de verla, pues viven solas a excepción de dos mucamas.

Sintio la penetrante mirada de Sasuke en su espalda. El caminaba detrás de ella. Protegiéndola . finalmente la mesa donde estaban los tripulantes apareció y no estaban en buen estado. Neji y Sai reian a carcajadas, algo muy poco comun en ellos.

—¡Capitan!—Saludo Neji con una enorme sonrisa. El olor a varios tipos de licor la aferro.

Sasuke se sento y sonrio satisfecho no sin antes darle una mirada de superioridad a Kakashi que elevo una ceja al verlo.

—Oigan…ninguno de ustedes se ve en buen estado—Dijo Ino.

—¿Por qué no se quedan en mi casa? Hay mucho espacio y es una casa muy vacia—Dijo Hinata con nostalgia. Hanabi asintió entusiasmada de tener compañía.

—Podemos navegar a casa ¿Cierto capitan lindo?—Dijo Lee. Sasuke chasqueo la lengua en negación.

—Nos quedaremos aquí—Dijo ladeando el rostro.

—¡Pero yo no quiero!—Dijo Jiraya bebiendo un vaso de Sake…

¡Un vaso!

—¡Yo tampoco!—Se quejo Naruto.

—A nadie le importa lo que quieras—Dijo Sasuke frio.

—¡A Hinata le importa!—La aludida se ruborizo.

—Claro que no le interesa—Ataco Sasuke.

—Teme estúpido—

—Dobe idiota—

Asi empezó la típica batalla de palabras entre los dos mejores amigos haciendo reír a los demás. Mientras Sakura reia divertida intentando que el manojo de nervios desapareciera no pudo evitar mirarlo fijamente.

Era muy atractivo. Su cabello negro al igual que sus ojos siempre llenos de misterios lo hacían ver aun mas atractivo si es que eso era posible. Su piel blanca era una comparación de suavidad…todo de el era perfecto.

El parecio sentirla ya que la miro guiñándole un ojo en complicidad mientras una sonrisa se formaba. Se ruborizo y bajo la mirada.

Hinata e Ino hablaban y hablaban incluyéndola en la conversación. Pero estaba muy distraía por loque solo hablaba con monosílabos algo muy particular en ella.

Al rato sintió que la miraban y elevo la vista, algo le llamo la atención. Una cabelllera roja se paseo adentrándose en una puerta intentando perderse. Tenia una lencería negra lo que daba a entender quetrabaja hay.

Karin…

No había duda era ella. ¡Maldita! ¡La haría pagar!

—Disculpen. Tengo que ir al baño—Se levanto sin perder la vista de la puerta.

—¿Te acompaño?—Dijo Hinata. Sakura negó.

Camino rápidamente sumida en los pensamientos. Es verdad Karin nunca apareció por la que la idea de que apareciera hay en ese bar precisamente no era algo de cual esperarse. Esa antipática mujer siempre daba problemas.

Se encontró con la puerta y la miro fijamente escuchando algunas risas. Sin perder tiempo abrió la puerta de golpe y se encontró con una escena muy promiscua.

Definitivamente no estaba Karin.

—Miren nada mas—Dijo la mujer de pelo castaño que había estado hace rato con Sasuke y ella. Había una mujer de cabello rojo muy parecida a Karin…quizás se confundio con ella. Pues todas estaban vestidas de lencería roja.

—La prometida de Sasuke—Dijo otra como si ello fuera una burla.

—Disculpen. Creo que me equivoque—Dijo Sakura confundida. Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir pero una mano en su hombro se lo impido. Se dio la vuelta para ver a la rubia con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa maliciosa…no le dio buena espina.

—Asi es. Te equivocaste, Sasuke es nuestro—Amenazo entrecerrando los ojos. Sakura apretó los labios.

—Dejame ir o lo lamentaras—Amenazo Sakura sin mirarla. Sintio algo en su espalda que hacia presión. Lo identifico como un cuchillo. Joder…

—Intentalo—Dijo cortante la otra mujer agarrando su trasero. La puerta de golpe se abrió mostrando a un muy enfadado Sasuke. Miro a la peli rosa y luego a cada una de las mujeres fulminándolas.

—¿Qué pasa aca?—Pregunto audaz. El temor inundo a las mujeres, sobretodo a la que presionaba el cuchillo en la espalda de Sakura que rápidamente lo bajo.

—No pasa nada—Dijo automáticamente la rubia. Sasuke apretó los labios intentando evadir la sensacion de querer golpearlas, después de todo ellas son mujeres.

—Si vuelven a molestar a mi mujer, lo lamentaran—Amenazo Sasuke acariciando la cinturilla de su pantalón donde obviamente guardaba una variedad de armas.

—Discúlpenos capitán—Se arrepintieron las mujeres inclinando su cabeza en señal de perdón. Sakura parpadeo al ver el respeto que le tenían a su pirata.

Sasuke la agarro por la mano con delicadeza y la saco del lugar cerrando la puerta con despacio. Las risas de los hombres borrachos eran potentes. Sasuke la miro esperando una respuesta.

—Yo…quería ir al baño—Mintio sonrojada al verse envuelta en esa mirada nuevamente. Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos viajaron a sus labios.

—¿Al baño?—Dijo Sasuke elevando las cejas.

—¿Qué es ese lugar?—Intento desviarlo del tema.

Sasuke vacilo—Donde las mujeres del bar se reúnen. Vamos al lugar de encuentro, nos vamos—Dijo dándole un beso rápido en la frente.

—Sasuke. Tenemos que irnos de lo contrario amaneceremos en este lugar—Dijo Kakashi apareciendo de repente en sus ojos brillaba la preocupación. Sakura le sonrio con afecto al verlo y Kakashi le imito el gesto. Cosa que no paso desapercibida para el Uchiha.

—Gracias. Entonces vámonos—Dijo Sasuke que aun no la soltaba del agarre. Caminaron rápidamente para encontrarse con una escena bastante comica.

—Sasa-saku-ra—Balbuceo Ino que se arrojo a sus brazos provocando que Sasuke la soltara.

—¿Ino? ¿Te encuentras bien?—Pregunto preocupada al ver el estado de confusión de la rubia. Ella asintió efusivamente y se acerco a su oído para susurrar y balbucear palabras que jamás entendio.

—Todos están muy borrachos—Dijo Hinata suspirando fuertemente aferrando mas a la pequeña Hanabi a su pecho ya que la niña estaba profundamente dormida.

—¿Tienes espacio para todos nosotros en tu casa, Hinata?—Pregunto Sasuke audaz. La joven asintió como si eso fuera lo de menos. Pues la casa de Hinata es una mansión después de todo.

—Vamonos capitan antes de que esto empeore—Dijo Kakashi agarrando a Jiraya, ayudándolo a caminar ya que el sujeto estaba muy borracho cantando lo que parecía ser una canción.

Sasuke asintió y ayudo a Naruto que estaba en el mismo estado que el maestro Jiraya, por otro lado Sai no estaba tan borracho y se encargo de Neji y Lee… un trabajo realmente agotador.

Salieron del bar algo tambaleantes pero por suerte la casa de Hinata y Neji solo quedaba a una cuadra…ya que el bar es de ellos. Después de todo Hinata es muy muy rica.

Después de una incomoda caminata en que los mas "Frios" tripulantes cantaban canciones de amor y cuna…Ino estaba agarrada a Sakura mientras la misma estaba completa mente incomoda sintiendo el peso de la rubia en ella. Naruto intentaba bailar pero por lo tanto Sasuke lo tenia bien sujetado haciendo que se calleran un buen par de veces…por otro lado Jiraya le contaba a Kakashi sobre su larga experiencia con las mujeres.

Finalmente el enorme patio hizo presencia detrás de un porton enorme que se abrió instantáneamente. Hinata corrió y golpeo la puerta que se abrió mostrando a una joven con traje de mucama.

Se abrió paso y se adentraron. La casa era mucho mas hermosa por dentro, las paredes eran blancas con enormes retratos que parecían tener un marco de oro. Flores muy caras por todas partes y sillones que quizás estaban hechos de seda un lugar simplemente hermoso.

—Mucho gusto. Soy Tenten yo soy la mucama si necesitan algo solo deben avisarme—Se inclino la hermosa joven de cabello castaño y ojos avellana. Neji ladeo el rostro al verla y varios recuerdos atravesaron su mente.

—Lleva a Hanabi a su cuarto por favor—Dijo Hinata tendiéndole el cuerpo dormido a la preciosa niña. Tenten la cargo con cuidado y se la llevo.

—Yo me ire a descansar solo esperen a Tenten. Ella vendrá y os dara las indicaciones—Susurro nuevamente la peli azul a los únicos sobrios de la casa. Finalmente se despidió y subio por unas escaleras y desaparecio.

Tenten volvió.

—Ino ya te has quedado en esta casa tiempos antes. El cuarto que siempre usas será el mismo—Dijo dulcemente.

—¡Maravilloso!—Grito con entusiasmo. Agarro a Sai por el brazo y juntos corrieron por las mismas escaleras tambaleantes causando un temblor en Sakura.

—Joven Neji su cuarto es el que usted ocupaba—Dijo y extrañamente su voz cambio a un dije de nostalgia y sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas.

—¿Y yo donde dormiré bonita?—Interrumpio Lee balbuceante. Neji lo fulmino.

—Al lado de la habitación del joven Neji—Dijo poniéndose ligeramente azul. Ambos comenzaron a caminar tambaleantes. Hinata apareció nuevamente.

—Yo llevare a Sasuke y Sakura a su habitación. Tenten lleva a los adultos—Dijo Hinata comenzando a caminar los aludidos la siguieron y Tenten grito un ligero "Si señora".

—Buenas noches—Dijo Sakura observando fijamente a Kakashi. Su padre.

—Buenas noches—Sonrio feliz llevando una mano a su nuca nervioso. Sasuke mordio su labio desesperado.

Finalmente volvieron a caminar.

—Espero que se sientan comodos—Menciono Hinata.

—Gracias por su ayuda. Nos hace un gran favor—Dijo Sasuke con recelo. Hinata asintió.

—Se que no podrían viajar además me encanta tener compañía—Dijo Hinata entuciasmada.

—Esto es muy hermoso—Dijo Sakura elevando las manos señalando todo el lugar. Finalmente se detuvieron en una puerta muy fina.

—Aquí te puedes instalar Sasuke—Dijo dándose la vuelta encarando al Uchiha.

—Gracias—Señalo este girando la perilla. Hinata giro sobre sus talones y señalo otra puerta que estaba unos pasos mas al frente.

—Tu cuarto es el de allá Sakura—Señalo. La aludida caminoy se paro al frente de la puerta que era muy hermosa. Se ruborizo y miro nuevamente a Hinata haciendo una leve reverencia como Ino se lo había enseñado.

—¡Muchas gracias!—Dijo. Hinata asintió y desaparecio por el mismo camino en el que volvió.

Sakura levanto la vista y Sasuke estaba intacto mirándola fijamente con aquella mirada penetrante que hacia que todo su interior se removiera. Volvió la vista a su puerta completamente nerviosa e intento girarla.

¡No podía! ¡Que vergüenza!

Estaba muy nerviosa gracias a que Sasuke la miraba y podía jurar escuchar su risa en ese momento. Lo miro con una disculpa y tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Se ruborizo y finalmente la perilla se abrió y sin pensarlo dos veces se adentro ruborizada.

La habitación era hermosa. Las sabanas eran de seda rosa y tenia un hermoso tocador con algunas cosas básicas que las mujeres usan para nutrir su piel. Cremas caras y almohadas que valdrían mas que ella estaban por doquier. Hinata tenia mucho dinero.

¿Qué había pasado hoy?

¡Se confeso!

Pero el no la rechazo y eso bastaba para ella… estaba jodidamente enamorada y no supo en que momento paso todo eso. Se quito la ropa dejándose en interiores y abrió las sabanas de seda y se adentro en ellas. La cama tenia un olor agradable. Acerco su mano y apago la lámpara.

Una hora

Dos horas.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No podía dormir. Solo pensaba en Sasuke… en el beso que recibió jamás había sentido algo hace y lo quería mas … mas cerca como una segunda piel.

Un ruido llamo su atención . como un paso sigiloso que piso mal la fina madera del suelo haciendo un suave chillido. Quedo sentada en la cama mirando a todos lados, asustada. Llevo su mano a la lámpara que solo iluminaba un poco de la habitación. Despues de lo cometido se encontró con unos frios ojos negros…llenos de lujuria.

.

.

.

.

—¡Tienes que hacer algo!—Chillo Karin a la bruja desesperada.

—No tienes nada que darme Karin—Dijo La bruja tranquilamente.

—Las estúpidas gotas que me diste perdieron su efecto y a causa de ello Sasuke me exilio—Reclamo enojada.

—Si servían. Las usaste mal—Recordo la anciana mirándola con una sonrisa fría.

—¡Las use bien!—

—Te exediste—

—Te dare mi alma si haces que Sasuke sea mio para siempre—Lloro la pelirroja en el desespero. La bruja sonrio…eso necesitaba el alma de esa pelirroja.

—Esta bien—La bruja se levanto y rebusco entre unos cajones.

—¿Qué haces?—

—Esto—Dijo mostrando un frasco—Dale 3 gotas dentro de 3 dias exactamente a las 12:00 am. Si lo haces esos tres días Sasuke será tuyo para siempre—Dijo y se las entrego. Karin las agarro y las metio en su pecho y se sento de espaldas esperando perder su alma.

Sasuke seria suyo.

Lo será.

.

.

.

.

 **¡Finish! Xd**

 **Karin mala…muy mala ¿cierto? Xd**

 **¿Por qué Sasuke se colo de esa manera?**

 **¿Qué recuerdos tiene Neji con la mucama?**

 **Tan tan tan tan xdd**

 **Rivews *-***


	23. Consumidos por el deseo

**Notas:** **Narrado por mi.**

 **Titulo:** Sirena Maldita

 **Autora:** AngelCaido-PauLumbort

 **Fandom** : Naruto

 **Disclaime** r: Estos personajes no son mios son de el Gran Masashi Kishimoto :3

 **Summary :** Por el pecado mortal de la abuela Chiyo , Su única descendiente , Sakura Haruno será convertida en una Sirena con unos ojos exóticos , los cuales al brotar lagrimas de los mismos , podrá invocar los poderes mas deseados por todos y la magia mas oscura … Sasuke Uchiha , un cruel y despiadado pirata que ah escuchado los rumores de la bella Sirena , ¿Qué pasara cuando se proponga secuestrarla para conseguir la vida eterna y revivir su familia que murió tiempo atrás?.

 **Nota 2 :** ¡La historia es completamente mia! , Mas no los personajes … Sin embargo no podrais adaptarla sin mi permiso.

 **Capitulo 23**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Lemmon.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Los ojos negros brillaron de excitación y lujuria causando un escalofrio en ella que se estremecio bajo las sabanas de seda. La silueta de Sasuke era muy poco visible pero lo reconocio por su muy particular y delicioso aroma. No hablaba solo la miraba con ojos brillantes.

Por alguna razón esa sensación de sentirlo mas cerca se despertó…lo quería mucho mas cerca como una segunda piel. Mucho mas cerca que eso si era posible.

—Sasuke…—Susurro ella apretando los labios. El gruño suavemente acercándose mas a la cama. Coloco las palmas de sus manos en los pies de la cama y ladeo el rostro. Sonrio.

—Sakura—Susurro el con un acento mas ronco de lo normal. ¿Acaso sus deseos fueron escuchados? ¿El deseo de tenerlo cerca se cumpliría? Pero había mucho que resolver a un ella no podía estar con el de ese modo…¿O si?.

—¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?—Pregunto intentando sonar enfadada. Aunque no podía sinceramente. El elevo las cejas, ensanchando su sonrisa se estaba divirtiendo con esto. Se incorporo y comenzó a caminar rodeando la cama hasta estar al lado de ella e inclinarse un poco. Sakura se ruborizo y bajo la mirada. El aun tenia puesta toda la ropa y ella estaba en ropa interior " _No andes en ropa interior o provocaras a los hombres"_ recordó las palabras que su maestra Ino le había dicho la primera vez que se vistió correctamente.

—Ven conmigo—Murmuro el extendiendo su brazo, mostandole la palma de su mano. Ella lo miro por unos segundos ¿Ir a donde? ¿Su cuarto?...Oh simplemente estaba confundiendo las cosas. Bueno pues la curiosidad ya se la comia en ese momento, sin pensarlo acepto la mano del Uchiha…sin saber que estaba sellando algo mas en ese mismo momento. Pero si lo hubiera sabido quizas hubiera dado el mismo resultado.

El la agarro fuertemente depositando un beso en sus nudillos haciéndola ruborizar aun mas. Retrocedio ayudándola a levantarse. La ropa interior negra se dibujo en el brillo de los ojos de Sasuke que se encendieron inmediatamente. Algo que la hizo retorcerse interiormente.

—No puedo salir asi—Aviso frunciendo el seño. El sonrio y negó .

—No hay nadie afuera—Dijo entrelazando los dedos con los suyos y saliendo finalmente de la habitación. Sakura observo para todos los lados rezando para que no hubiera nadie mirándolos. Sasuke comenzó a correr en puntas junto con ella. Tuvo la oportunidad de observarlo. Finalmente después de unos segundos pararon en una enorme puerta. El sonrio ampliamente. Sakura fruncio el ceño tras la extraña actitud del joven.

—" _Tal vez soy la única que ve esta sonrisa_ "—Penso sonriendo.

—Esto te encantara—Dijo Sasuke abriendo la puerta finalmente. Sakura ladeo el rostro y se adentro. Sin poder evitarlo su mandibula callo de la sorpresa y sus ojos se iluminaron con dulzor. Estaban en un balcón con la vista perfecta a las estrellas que hacían un bello reflejo en el mar junto con un poco de naturaleza verde. Era simplemente hermoso y la luna…la luna estaba llena. Con su dulce color grisáceo muerto acariciando la belleza de la tierra haciéndolo todo simplemente hermoso. Observo a Sasuke que sonreía satisfecho ¡Joder cuanto amaba a ese hombre!

—Esto es hermoso—Rio sísmicamente recargándose en las varas de madera. Sus ojos brillaban. Sasuke la miro y sonrio. La luna se reflejaba en sus ojos de una manera hermosa.

Tuvieron la oportunidad de ver un barco pirata zarpar junto con oro y varias joyas.

—Ese es el barco madre—Comento Sasuke reconociendo a la torpe tripulación.

—Siempre escuche a los piratas gritar "Babor" o "Estribor"—Pregunto Sakura sin perder la vista del bello barco que empezaba a desaparecer.

—Es como nos comunicamos. Babor es izquierda y estribor derecha—Dijo Sasuke apoyando su cara en su puño observando la belleza de lo inerte.

—Amo esto—Dijo ella comenzando a reír nuevamente. Sasuke la miro y sonrio intentando hacer un esfuerzo de no mirar hacia abajo…donde la sexy ropa interior se acomodaba en su pequeño y sensual cuerpo.

—También yo—Comento dulcemente. Ella borro su sonrisa y se acerco mas a el. Sasuke la encaro pero no retrocedio al ver que ella intentaba asecharlo. Sus manos se alzaron lentamente hasta quedar a la altura de su pecho, desapuntaron el primer botón de la camisa de Sasuke. Sorprendiéndolo por completo por su audacia. Después desapunto el segundo y el tercero. El perfecto y blanco pecho del Uchiha hizo presencia. Se ruborizo al descubrir algo tan suave para sus dedos. Sasuke estaba tenso resistiendo el impulso de la tentación de hacerla suya ahí en ese mismo momento. Tenia que esperar…

Sakura desabotono el ultimo botón y sin pensarlo del todo rodeo la cintura del Uchiha para depositar su cabeza en el calido lugar donde reposaba su corazón sintiéndolo latir rapidamente…su frio corazón que ella estaba descongelando. Sasuke la rodeo y la atrajo mas a el depositando su nariz en el hueco de su cuello…esta noche solo serian ellos dos.. un amor imposible e ilógico, un amor que se complementara.

—También te amo a ti—Susurro ella perdida por la sensación de calidez. Sasuke rio.

—También yo— Susurro con un dije sensual. Y deposito un beso en su cabeza.

Sakura aspiro fuertemente su delicioso aroma…Lo apretó mas y mas. Lo quería mucho mas cerca pero como hacia eso…simple.

Pero después de aquel abrazo ¿Qué harian?

De repente fue como si la golpeara la realidad. Esto no estaba bien por muchas razones. Ellos eran enemigos naturales…esto no esta bien.

Se separo de golpe sorprendiéndolo

—Esto no esta bien—Dijo secamente tratando de sonar dura. El la miro intentando analizar sus palabras.

—¿Qué no esta bien?—Pregunto con una sonrisa. Sakura se sonrojo.

—¡Los humanos no hacen nada de esto sin tener algún tipo de afecto! ¡No puedo amarte! ¡Trataste de matarme!—Exclamo enojada y muy triste en su interior. Rápidamente se callo al saber que no estaba en su casa no podía gritar asi como asi. La mirada de Sasuke se dulcifico y se aproximo a ella nuevamente agarrando su mano con delicadeza.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Me odio por intentar haberte lastimado…¡Te amo! Y nada de eso mas importara jamás, incluso si me rechazas por ser tan idiota, te buscare y tendras que matarme para que te deje en paz…es mas ni la muerte me alejara de ti—Dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos denotando su sinceridad. Sakura quemaba en llamas de lo ruborizada que estaba ¿Rechazarlo? ¿Era un chiste?

Talvez el tenia razón. No debía de preocuparse por esas cosas y dedicarse al futuro…el pasado la había lastimado mucho y era hora de remendar su dolor ¿Cuál era la cura?

—Confiare en ti—Dijo simplemente. Para Sasuke eso fue mas que suficiente la acerco a el con amor y dulzura pero sin llegar a tocarla. Una obvia tortura para Sakura. Ella siendo completamente impulsiva se puso de puntas y se estiro lo mas que puedo apoyando su mano en el pecho del Uchiha. Rozo sus labios, con dulzor…con amor.

Algo cruzo por su mente. Algo muy importante que jamás había hablado y quizás era hora de comentar. Se alejo considerablemente.

—¿Sakura?—

—En el bar…cuando tu me encontraste estoy segura de haber visto a Karin—Dijo bajando la mirada. Después de todo ella había sido una traidora muy poderosa y sabia mucho de Sasuke que ande por hay suelta no seria algo muy bueno.

—Entiendo—Dijo pensativo.

—Se que ella te lastimo mucho—Dijo Sakura apretando los labios. Y Sasuke comprendio que ella sabia lo que paso, después de todo el se lo había contado. Karin aborto a su hijo…Ese amor que sintió por ella se volvió puro odio. Pero lo que sentía por Sakura jamás se podría comparar a eso. Quizas lo de Karin fue solo un capricho pues siempre fue bella…pero Sakura. La amaba mas que cualquier otra cosa.

Sonrio reconfortandola.

—Si lo hizo. Un dolor muy potente—Tomo la mano de la pelirrosa y la poso sobre su pecho—Un dolor que ah estado cinco años enterrado en lo mas profundo, pero que desaparecio al conocer a alguien—Sakura agacho la cabeza. ¿Debia preguntarle quien? ¿Ella? ¿Otra? Sasuke la tomo por el meton obligándola a verlo a los ojos—En el transcurso de ese tiempo me volvió duro y frio. Solo usaba a las mujeres para placer propio, no creía en el amor—La acerco mas a el y …—Naruto siempre lo supo. Ino también. Quizas hasta toda la tripulación y yo fui el ultimo en enterarme—Se acerco mas hasta susurrarle suavemente al oído—Te amo, Sakura Haruno. Te amo mas que cualquier otra cosa. El amor que siento por ti es mas poderoso de lo que crei amar alguna vez en la vida.

Gimio al oírlo. Se arrojo sobre el y beso su mejilla abrazandolo fuertemente con la intención de no llorar…aquello era simplemente hermoso. Se ruborizo al saber que era su turno de hablar.

—Yo también te amo Sasuke. El día que me secuestraste, pensé muchas cosas terribles. Ese día me había enterado de mi verdad. Llegaste justo a tiempo…con tus ojos negros amenazando a todos con tu arma. Asechándolos por completo…cuando ya me tenías asechada a mi—Susurro buscando palabras en su corazón. Ahora fue el turno del Uchiha ruborizarse.

—Dios…¿Qué me estas haciendo?—Susurro se parandola un poco de el para poder ver sus preciosos ojos. Carraspeo y siguió hablando—Se mia…Se mia para siempre ¿Deseas que te secuestre esta noche y el resto de mi vida?—Le pregunto. Sakura supo a que se referia con "Se mia" pero eso quería…ser de el…solo de el.

—Si para siempre yo…—Fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir. Pues los labios de Sasuke se adueñaron de su boca. Reclamándola como suya. En un silencioso acuerdo en que las lenguas atacaban. Sasuke se agacho un momento para agarrarla y alzarla. Sakura no supo en que momento sus pies habían abandonado el suelo. Fue solo que en un momento de respiro se vio abandonando el balcón oh…y la camisa de Sasuke se había quedado.

Se vio frente a la puerta de su habitación y con manos temblorosas la abrió…¿Qué era esa extraña sensación? Estaba loca…deseosa de tenerlo junto con ella…se sentía…

Humeda.

Se adentro junto con ella sin dejarla de besar. Su pie cerro la puerta y automáticamente quedo con llave. Sintió como era posada sobre la delicadeza de la cama debajo de ella, las sabanas de seda acariciaban su piel desnuda apenas cubierta por su ropa interior. Se incorporo hasta quedar sentada. Sasuke estaba sobre ella aun besando sus labios que se encontraban ya hinchados. Sus besos descendieron desde su mentón hasta bajar a su blanco cuello de cisne su lengua hacia círculos sobre la curva.

Gimio sin importar que la escucharan aquello era alucinante en muchos sentidos. Tantas sensaciones deliciosas provocadas por un solo hombre. Sintio las manos del mismo en su espalda y con manos expertas desabrocho el sostén sin tener problema alguno. Se ruborizo al sentir como sus besos bajaban aun mas hasta detenerse en ese punto. Sus pequeños, redondos y hermosos pechos se vieron a la vista hicieron presencia, atrapando su pezón mientras que con su mano libre estimulaba el otro. Lo pellizcaba, mordia. Jugaba con el a su manera. Ignorante a la dulce agonía y deliciosa tortura a la que Sakura era sometida. Pero claramente escuchaba sus gemidos de placer y eso lo incitaba a continuar…pero el no podía resistir mucho tiempo.

Sin terminar su trabajo su mano libre descendió acariciando lentamente su camino. Su estomago , su ombligo, su vientre…y finalmente aquel punto mágico que la haría explotar en aquel mar de sensaciones. Con el pulgar acaricio su humedad por encima de la tela. Sakura se tenso.

—" _Lento…ve lento_ " —Se dijo a si mismo al sentirla tensarse se incorporo un poco solo para verla. Sus ojos se encontraron y fue la imagen mas erotica que vio en su vida. Le sonrio dándole reconforte—Tranquila, hacer el amor puede ser tan placentero como desees, solo debes confiar en mi—Dijo sonriendo. Ella se ruborizo ante lo dicho pero sonrio y asintió…aquello era simplemente mágico, nuevamente empezó a besar su vientre.

Con expertas caricias comenzó a estimular aquella zona. Sus gemidos intentaban ser acallados mientras mordia su labio inferior. Miles de descargas se enviaban por su cuerpo. Jamás creyo sentir ese nivel de placer en esa zona. De repente se quedo completamente quieta al sentir un intruso dentro de ella.

Sasuke inserto su dedo intentando acostumbrarla a la sensación, pero su interior estaba tan…apretado. El pequeño amigo respondio de forma dolorosa enviando una descarga de excitación por su cuerpo. Una punzada de dolor muy potente.

Sintio como el intruso se movia saliendo y entrando de ella. Incomodo al principio y un poco doloroso. Pero después de unas cuantas estocadas el placer vino en ella. Descargas corrian por todo su cuerpo y se perdían en su vientre. Las descargas se hacían mas y mas fuertes cada vez sintió como se acomulaban en un solo punto. Gimio fuerte. Pero antes de llegar al éxtasis Sasuke retiro su dedo. Se quedo quieta exhausta…pero esa noche no había acabado.

Se apoyo sobre sus codos y lo siguiente que vio la dejo sonrojada…si eso era posible pues ya parecía un tomate. Sasuke…estaba…completamente….desnudo.

Su cuerpo era la encarnación de perfecto. Tanto que fue inevitable admirarlo unos segundos…sus marcados abdominales. Su vientre...y su miembro erecto. Aquello la obligo a quitar la vista al ver que el miraba fijamente _"¿Cómo demonios eso entrara?"_ Penso ruborizada. Sintio como nuevamente se colaba en la cama. Lo recibió con húmedos besos. Ahora era su turno, beso el hueco de su cuello, chupando con fuerza y al retirarse observo una marca roja. Dejo que la pasión hiciera lo suyo. Se dejo llevar por la perfecta sensación. De golpe Sasuke la puso debajo de el muy cerca pero sin llegar a aplastarla. No supo en que momento sus piernas habien enrollado su cintura. Presa de la excitación agarro su rostro entre sus manos y sus miradas estaban fijas.

—Te amo—Susurro con voz ronca. Que ni ella misma reconocio como suya. Sasuke beso su frente y aprovecho para reclamar nuevamente sus labios. Sin llegar a penetrarla su miembro acariciaba de Sakura intentando acostumbrarlos. Nuevamente otra oleada de deliciosas sensaciones rodeo su cuerpo. La dejo de besar para acercarse a su oído.

—Yo también te amo—Y de esa forma entro de golpe en ella. Marchitando para siempre la flor vaginal de Sakura que se quedo intacta al sentir como aquel placer cambiaba al dolor. Como un pellisco en ese lado no pudo evitar gemir pero esta vez de dolor.

Permanecio inmóvil unos segundos esperando a que ella se acostumbrara a la nueva sensación. Al sentir que ella ya se había acostumbrado empezó con el suave vaivén. Movimientos suaves y dulces. Besando sus labios cada vez que entraba y salía. Sakura se removia, nuevamente el placer se había adueñado de su cuerpo, pero esta vez mucho mas fuerte. Sin saberlo sus caderas seguían el movimiento de Sasuke que al darse cuenta de aquello empezó a moverme con mas rapidez. Penetraciones fuertes pero firmes. Alcanzando mas que un punto G.

El cuarto se lleno de gemidos y gruñidos de placer. Solo aquellas sabanas de seda serian testigos del amor de aquellos amantes…un amor prohibido, un amor que jamás penso que existiría.

Las corrientes se hacían mas fuertes y cada una de ellas se perdían un poco mas debajo de su vientre…de pronto quedo abrumada al ver como exploto en miles de sensaciones. Quedando inerte de su cuerpo. Tocando el cielo por primera vez. Un gemido se adueño de su garganta acompañado de uno parecido proveniente de los labios de su amante.

Habia llegado a su primer orgasmo. Sin perderse nada derramo todo lo que tenia en su interior.

Salio con cuidado de su cuerpo y se situo al lado de ella. La atrajo a su cuerpo nuevamente, la abrazo con fuerza, beso su cabeza y espero a que sus respiraciones se regularan.

No hablaban no decían nada. Solo eran dos amantes que esta noche habían sido uno. Una dulce agonía que por fin había sido cumplida.

Finalmente los brazos de Morfeo los recibieron.

.

.

.

.

Lentamente abrió sus verdes ojos y lo primero que vio fue el tranquilo rostro de Sasuke…Los recuerdos de la noche anterior la golpearon. Se separo de golpe ruborizada y avergonzada.

¡Joder ya era tarde para eso!

Se acerco lentamente para observarlo mejor…el era tan atractivo en tantos sentidos. Y anoche…anoche había sido suyo. Los ojos ónix se abrieron de golpe. Se ruborizo nuevamente al verse descubierta y retrocedio un poco.

—Hola—Saludo Sasuke con una sonrisa traviesa. Sakura sonrio pero algo cruzo por su mente ¿Ahora que harian?

—Hola—Susurro con una sonrisa sin poder evitarlo no pudo contener las ganas de preguntar—¿Qué pasara ahora, Sasuke?—Murmuro.

—¿Qué pasara de que?—Devolvio la pregunta. El se incorporo hasta quedar sentado en la cama mirándola fijamente. El dolor brillo en sus ojos.

—Nada—Sasuke rio y la atrajo hacia el , en un abrazo de niño enamorado.

—Anda preciosa solo bromeaba. Pasaran muchas cosas, después de esto no quiero alejarme de ti. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo…Lo repitire mil veces hasta que lo comprendas. Te amo—Susurro en su oído. Suspiro aliviada aquello había sido mas que suficiente. Sus ojos viajaron por su cuello hasta que se toparon con un enorme…chupón en su cuello.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Yo hice eso?—Exclamo sorprendida alejándose de golpe. Sasuke parpadeo confundido.

—¿Qué cosa?—Pregunto curioso…¿Se enojaría si se lo dice? Pues mejor no lo comentaba. Ella negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—¡Te amo!—Exclamo nuevamente Sakura arrojándose a sus brazos intentando distraerlo ruborizada. Al parecer dio efecto.

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de Sakura.

—Sakura. Soy Kakashi ¿Puedo entrar?—Pregunto la distraída voz masculina. Sakura palidecio por Dios el era su padre…Sasuke estaba por responder pero Sakura lo callo colocando una mano sobre su boca.

—Este…ahora no—

—…Solo quería decir que hoy en la noche les diremos la verdad a todos. Vistete preciosa, saldremos un rato—Dijo Kakashi. Después sus pasos alejándose se escucharon.

—¿Preciosa? ¿Verdad?—Murmuro Sasuke. El enojo era claramente evidente, los celos brillaban en su mirada. ¿Debia de decirle que era su padre?.

—Hoy te enteraras, confía en mi—Sonrio repitiendo las palabras. Sasuke parecio captar la indirecta ya que asintió resingnado.

Sasuke se levanto provocando que Sakura tapara sus ojos. Al abrirlos tenia al chico al frente ya vestido y mirándola con una ceja elevada no completamente vestido el obviamente se daría una ducha. Beso su boca nuevamente.

—Os espero abajo preciosa—Dijo separándose y saliendo de la habitación. Se levanto y se dirigio a la ducha. Estaba lista para el bombardeo de preguntas.

.

.

.

.

En la mesa todos estaban en un profundo silencio. Naruto a pesar del ser el mas distraído se dio de cuenta de la extraña actitud de la peli rosa y el peli negro.

—¿Qué tal su noche?—Pregunto Ino con recelo inspeccionando la reacción de cada uno. Sasuke estaba ruborizado y Sakura parecía un tomate andante.

—¿Qué tal la tuya?—Respondio Sasuke sabiendo claramente lo que pasaba entre su tripulante y aquella rara rubia. Ino sonrio.

—Muy placentera—Confirmo la rubia. Sai escupio un poco de sopa al oírla. Sasuke no pudo evitar reír.

—Aproposito…encontramos tu camisa en el balcón—Continuo hablando Ino con una sonrisa picara dirigía a la timida peli rosa que hoy estaba…mas bella que nunca. Su cuerpo había cambiado considerablemente en tan solo una noche.

—Oh…guardala en el cuarto que me asigno Hinata—

—¿No nos daras una explicación?—

—No—Dijo frio, Ino hizo un puchero

—Sasuke, tenemos que irnos ahora—Dijo Neji apareciendo por el umbral. El Uchiha asintió.

—¿Se van?—Pregunto Hinata curiosa.

—Veremos a Shikamaru—Informo Lee saliendo por el mismo umbral por el que había entrado Neji. Sasuke antes de salir ante la expectante mirada de todos, se acerco a la silla de la ruborizada peli rosa y la beso. No sin antes darle una mirada de superioridad a Kakashi que lucia molesto.

—adiós. Preciosa—Se despidió Sasuke con una mirada llena de dulzura…sorprendiéndolos a todos por completo. ¿Sasuke? ¿Tierno? ¿Romantico? ¿Una broma?...Sakura asintió aun atorada por sus palabras.

Sasuke salio junto con su tripulación.

.

.

.

.

—En un bar tan temprano—Susurro Lee después de haber llegado al encuentro donde se suponía que verían a Shikamaru. Los tripulantes pidieron una botella de ron y se sentaron a beber esperando al muchacho. Sasuke se alejo un poco para pensar en todo lo que había pasado anoches…joder ¿Cómo se pudo enamorar de ese modo?

A pesar de las horas el bar estaba lleno, pues era muy famoso por sus muy hermosas mujeres.

—Hola ¿Quieres beber una copa conmigo?—Dijo una voz chillona que raramente se le hizo familiar.

—No—Dijo secamente sin levantar la mirada.

—Pero el ron te encanta…al igual que yo capitan—Dijo sensual aquella voz. Harto de la mujer levanto la mirada para encararla y se quedo quieto al ver el tan familiar rostro sensual de la mujer de ojos rojizos y cabellos del mismo color.

—Karin—Dijo frio.

—Sasuke—Dijo sensual.

.

.

.

.

 **¿Muy cursis cierto?**

 **¡Calma ahora las cosas se pondrán picantes! Xddd**

 **Cuanto durara el amor u.u**

 **¿Morira? Okno xdd.**

 **Rivews *-***


	24. El amor duele

**Notas:** **Narrado por mi.**

 **Titulo:** Sirena Maldita

 **Autora:** AngelCaido-PauLumbort

 **Fandom** : Naruto

 **Disclaime** r: Estos personajes no son mios son de el Gran Masashi Kishimoto :3

 **Summary :** Por el pecado mortal de la abuela Chiyo , Su única descendiente , Sakura Haruno será convertida en una Sirena con unos ojos exóticos , los cuales al brotar lagrimas de los mismos , podrá invocar los poderes mas deseados por todos y la magia mas oscura … Sasuke Uchiha , un cruel y despiadado pirata que ah escuchado los rumores de la bella Sirena , ¿Qué pasara cuando se proponga secuestrarla para conseguir la vida eterna y revivir su familia que murió tiempo atrás?.

 **Nota 2 :** ¡La historia es completamente mia! , Mas no los personajes … Sin embargo no podrais adaptarla sin mi permiso.

 **Capitulo 24**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

—¿Cómo estas capitan?—Ronroneo con voz sensual. Sasuke elevo una ceja.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Pregunto audaz.

—Te esperaba—Dijo con aquella voz.

—Ya…—Dijo con indiferencia. Se levanto dispuesto a marcharse pero la frágil mano lo detuvo. La fulmino con la mirada.

—Solo tomate un ron conmigo y no te molestare—Mintio con audacia, sus ojos brillaron al ver que el parecía meditarlo.

—No olvido la ultima vez que acepte un ron tuyo—Murmuro con cautela. Karin sonrio con lo que parecía ser timidez.

—Lo siento…solo hablemos unos segundos y de dejare en paz para siempre—Mintio señalándole unas copas que ya estaban listas. Sasuke no tenia un pelo de tonto y sabia lo que haría esa mujer para obtener lo que quiere. Es tan obstinada.

—No apetezco—Dijo frio.

—Sasuke por favor—Dijo Karin. Sasuke la miro, tenia lencería negra lo que daba a entender que trabajaba en ese bar. Ella agarro las copas y observando bien cada uno se la tendio, obviamente había algo ahí, sin temor agarro la copa y la estrello en el suelo. Como había música casi nadie noto eso.

Karin se sobresalto.

—Quedaste exiliada de mi tripulación. Si me vuelves a buscar no dudare en rajarte la cabeza—Amenazo enojado, el brillo de odio volaba en sus ojos.

—¡Te casaras con la puta sirena!—Grito Karin y las lagrimas no tardaron. Sasuke apretó los labios al verla.

—Me casare con ella. La amo perdidamente. No quiero ser duro con alguien que estuvo conmigo mucho tiempo. Si no te alejas de mi creeme que hare algo peor que rechazar una copa. Eres joven y hermosa aun estas a tiempo de remendar tu vida—Dijo tratando de sonar comprensivo sin embargo su voz salio dura y fría…era inevitable ella le había causado mucho daño. Sin pensarlo se alejo de ella y se acerco a su tripulación donde un chico de cabellos punteados apareció.

Karin apretó los labios…lo haría beber eso como sea…Sasuke seria suyo definitivamente, tal vez aun tenia una oportunidad con el "Joven y hermosa". Sonrio y se dirigio dispuesta a trabajar.

—Sasuke—Saludo el joven que parecía aburrido.

—Shikamaru—Devolvio el saludo con una sonrisa Sasuke. Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos al ver la obvia felicidad del Uchiha.

—¿Me eh perdido de algo? ¿Cómo es que el cubo de hielo sonríe a cada rato y esta tan alegre?—Pregunto Shikamaru con recelo. Sasuke rio tímidamente.

—Te has perdido de todo—Dijo Naruto abrazando efusivamente al chico que respondio al abrazo con el mismo afecto.

—Lo que le estén dando al antipático ese, no lo dejen de hacer porfavor—Dijo Shikamaru a modo de broma haciendo reír a todos los presentes.

—El amor cambia a todos—Dijo Naruto elevando ambas cejas consecutivamente. Shikamaru abrió la boca no pudiendo ocultar la sorpresa.

—Luego hablaremos de eso ¿Por qué no vamos a la casa de Neji para resolver esto?—Dijo Sasuke ruborizado…Naruto metiche.

—Andando—Dijo Shikamaru.

Finalmente salieron del bar. Sasuke disimulándolo un poco observo a la pelirroja que atendía a los clientes con una falsa y enorme sonrisa en su boca. Los hombres le dieron una nalgada. Karin fue mala pero tampoco merecia ese tipo de trato.

En camino a casa fueron hablando animadamente. Shikamaru es uno de los mas inteligentes y fue enviado a varios países para presumir la inteligencia de aquel chico que aunque parecía flojo e idiota. Era completamente lo opuesto. La cara de Shikamaru se elevo ante la sorpresa de ver tremenda mansión como la casa de un pirata y sus primas. Era una casa enorme en la que no dudaría en instalarse.

—¿Qué te parece?—Murmuro Neji.

—Que casota…Si hubiera sabido que eras rico hubiera hecho muchos negocios contigo—Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

Neji golpeo la puerta y Hinata apareció casi al segundo.

—¡Hola!—Saludo al joven que conocía desde ya hace mucho tiempo. Shikamaru sonrio.

—Hola Hinata. Estas muy bonita—Dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa permitiéndose admirar a la hermosa muchacha. Naruto apretó los labios.

—Gracias. Por favor pasen—Dijo abriéndose paso en la puerta. Sin tutubear se adentraron.

—¿Podrias darme algo de beber porfavor?—Pregunto tímidamente Shikamaru adentrándose a la enorme casa. Hinata asintió.

—¡Shikamaru!—Grito una voz femenina. El aludido se dio la vuelta para ver a la efusiva rubia bajar por las escaleras arrastrando consigo a una mujer de cabellos rosas que parecía intentar escapar de ella.

—Ino—Susurro feliz. La mujer se detuvo delante de el y lo abrazo. Shikamaru tubo una mejor vista de la hermosa …muy hermosa mujer de cabello rosa que estaba ruborizada.

—Tu…—Susurro Shikamaru. Ino deshizo el abrazo y observo como el levantaba la mano señalando a Sakura que parpadeo confundida.

—¿Si?—Pregunto. Sasuke puso atención.

—Eres muy…hermosa—

—Gracias—Enrojeció ante lo dicho.

—Tu eres…La sirena maldita—Dijo como si eso fuera una obviedad. Los presentes se sorprendieron. Sakura palidecio de un momento a otro.

—¿Qué?—Dijo simplemente.

—Es obvio…por lo menos para mi concuerdas exactamente con las descripciones físicas. Lo que no logro entender es porque Sasuke esta cerca de ti sin intentar asesinarte—Dijo intentando analizar cada cosa.

—Valla eres muy listo—Dijo Kakashi. Shikamaru le sonrio con afecto.

—Por eso estoy aquí—Dijo Shikamaru. Miro nuevamente a la peli rosa y se inclino en señal de respeto. Sakura lo imito.

—Llegaron a tiempo. El almuerzo esta listo—Dijo Hinata haciendo un ademan para ser seguida por los hombres. Sin titubear los hombres la siguieron. En el comedor estaba una hiperactiva niña de cabello castaño, Ino tomo asiento al lado de la misma. Todos en una charla muy animala tomaron asiento. Por obviedad Sasuke se sento al lado de Sakura ya que Shikamaru la inspeccionaba mucho.

Tenten apareció en el umbral con otra mujer que parecía algo torpe. Sirvieron la comida aun sumidos en la animada charla. Sakura era la única que estaba callada. Finalmente empezaron a comer lo que causo un escalofrio en la peli rosa que estaba al tanto de las reacciones.

—¿Les gusta la comida? —Dijo Ino con una sonrisa. Sakura enrojecio.

—Si. Esta muy deliciosa—Dijo Sasuke siendo tan agradecido como siempre y no mentia la comida estaba mucho mas sabrosa de lo normal.

—Sakura la preparo—Dijo Ino en tono orgulloso. La Haruno sonrio, al igual que Kakahi.

Sasuke la miro sorprendido.

—No sabia que tuvieras dotes para la cocina—Alago a su mujer en tono sorprendido.

—Hay mucho que no sabes de mi amor—Sonrio orgullosa…un momento ¿Cómo fue que le dijo? Todos la miraban sorprendidos pero sin duda alguna contentos. La sorpresa volaba en el rostro del chico que recién llego. Ino estaba mas que orgullosa al ver a su casi alumna. Sasuke le sonrio sorprendido.

—Ya entiendo porque no la atacas…Almenos no con armas—Dijo inquisitoriamente con un dije de confusión en su voz.

De repente Kakashi se levanto y camino lentamente hasta situarse en el lugar donde estaba la joven de cabellos rosas que le miraba confundido.

—Aprovechando que todos están en silencio y reunidos hay algo que quiero decir—Dijo Kakashi agarrando la mano de la peli rosa obligándola a levantarse. Los presentes se sorprendieron por la confianza que se tenían pues Kakashi la coloco al frente de todos. Sakura lo miro expectante.

—¿Qué haces?—Pregunto Ino molesta.

—Yo…Quiero presentar a mi hija—Dijo con naturalidad Kakashi sin embargo sus piernas temblaban de lo nervioso que se encontraba. Sakura solto el aire que había estado conteniendo.

—¿Qué?—Solo pudo decir Sasuke tras varios segundos de silencio en los que se encontraban. Kakashi enrojecio.

—¿Tu y Sakura son familia? ¿Es una broma?—Exploto Ino levantándose de golpe dejando ver su ira.

—Es difícil de creer pero es la verdad—Contraataco una voz en el fondo de la cocina. Perplejos la mirada se dirigio a ese lugar. Una hermosa mujer de cabellera rubia les sonrio.

—Maestra ¿Qué esta haciendo aca?—Pregunto Ino confundida. Todos palidecieron al ver tan imponente figura de poder ante ellos…Un solo error y podían ser decapitados como Orochimaru.

—Tsunade…—Dijo Jiraya silvando.

—Vine a visitar a mis dos niñas favoritas, pero fui inevitable escuchar tal conversación. Kakashi no sabe como actuar—Dijo Tsunade ladeando el rostro caminando hasta el reencuentro. Perplejo Sasuke se levanto de la silla para encarar a la bella mujer.

—¿Eso es verdad?—Pregunto Sasuke refiriéndose a lo que dijo Kakashi. Tsunade asintió dejando aun mas confundidos a los demás.

—Creo que hay que empezar por el principio. Ya que Kakashi solo sabe que Sakura es su hija, pero solo recuerda eso—Murmuro con decepcion.

—Dijiste que perdiste la memoria…—Recordo Sasuke. Kakashi asintió dándole la razón pues antes de ser exiliado de la tripulación aun estaba con Sasuke.

—La tátara abuela de Sakura. Era una esclava y llena de odio contra sus dueños asesino a la hija menor de la muy poderosa familia. La madre de la bebe contrato una muy poderosa bruja para crear una maldición a los Haruno, cada vez que un bebe naciera, moria la madre y el padre perdia la cordura. La poderosa familia era nada mas ni nada menor que la familia Uchiha. Los ancestros de Sasuke—Dijo con suspenso incluido.

Silencio…Tsunade continuo después de ver que nadie podía decir nada y Sasuke era el mas consternado ante tal vinculación y odio anterior por sus familias.

—Chiyo se convirtió en bruja y se salvo de tal atrocidad pero para ello su esposo tubo que morir. La hija de Chiyo se enamoro de un raro pirata y quedo embarazada de el. En el momento del parto Chiyo no pudo hacer nada por su hija, pero algo pudo hacer con Kakashi…borrar todos sus recuerdos, no obstante quedaba la pequeña bebe, la bruja castigo a Chiyo por utilizar mal su poder y llena de tristeza convirtió a la hermosa bebe en el ser mas bello y poderoso. Pero ya saben el dicho, la sangre llama—Dijo con una pequeña broma. Todo seguía en silencio. Sakura absorta en sus pensamientos aferrándose a su padre.

—Vaya…si que eres entrometida—Dijo Jiraya. Tsunade se encogio de hombros.

—No lo puedo creer—Dijo Shikamaru ruborizado ante tal sorpresa, es increíble que haya tanta casualidad en una pequeña historia.

—¡Yo también quiero enamorarme de un pirata!—Grito Hanabi sin comprender la gravedad de la situación "enamorarme de un pirata" provoco que Sakura saliera de sus pensamientos y mirara fijamente a Sasuke que esta palido. Muy palido.

—Yo…—Dijo Sakura de repente llamando la atención de todos—…No lo sabia, siempre estuve sola y sentir una familia me hace muy feliz. No me importa el pasado, al parecer también perdi la memoria—Bromeo intentando animar a los demás que al parecer dio un pequeño resultado ya que algunos rieron tímidamente tratando de romper el hielo.

—Mi familia…—Susurro Sasuke sorprendido de que estuviera involucrada en la vida de Sakura mucho antes que el.

—¿Cómo se puede romper la maldición?—Pregunto Ino curiosa. Tsunade paseo los ojos.

—Pues…según la leyenda un hijo de cada familia de la misma generación tenían que…—Tsunade medito la palabra, estaba frente a un publico que conocía muy bien y ante una pequeña niña que ponía atención—…Tenian que enamorarse—Termino diciéndolo con una sonrisa.

—Ya esta rota—Dijo Ino con una sonrisa que se formo de repente.

—Este es un buen momento para beber—Dijo Lee refiriéndose a volver al bar para tratar de calmarse un poco. La situación estaba muy tensa.

—Me parece buena idea ¿Vienes Kakashi , Sasuke?—Dijo Naruto excluyendo a las mujeres.

—No yo ire con Sakura a dar una vuelta—Dijo Kakashi pasándole un brazo por los hombros a su hija sonriéndole con afecto.

—Yo también—Dijo Sasuke.

—No. Tu iras con ellos—Dijo Kakashi.

—¿Qué? Pero si yo…—

—Es algo privado—

—Suficiente. Sasuke lárgate al bar—Dijo Tsunade cruzando los brazos. Sasuke mascullo una palabrotra y asintió.

—¡Alto ahí! ¡Nosotras hicimos la comida ustedes lavan los trastes!—Exclamo Ino cruzando los brazos enfadada.

—Para eso pagan una mucama—Dijo Sai. Tenten se ruborizo y camino al frente arremangándose la camisa dispuesta a cumplir con su deber, Ino la detuvo.

—¡Holgazanes de mierda! ¡Haganlo!—Grito con fuerza. Los hombres ante tal grito de la efusiva rubia se pusieron a hacer el aseo de la cocina. Tsunade sonrio orgullosa ante la actitud de su discipula la había entrenado bien.

Sakura viendo como su papa estaba siendo regañado por dejar un plato con jabon se aburrio de dicha escena y se dio la vuelta directo a su habitación.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? En un momento hay una gran tensión y después todos rien como si no hubiera pasado nada. Como si las cosas no estuvieran de cabeza. Hace poco supo que tenia un padre y ahora toda esa historia de que la familia de Sasuke literalmente fueron los que mataron a su madre…¿Cómo debería tomar eso?

Una mano la detuvo y la presiono contra una pared. Supo inmediatamente quien era.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo escapaste?—Dijo Sakura mirando fijamente los hermosos ojos ónix. Sasuke sonrio como si fuera una pregunta estúpida.

—Soy un gran pirata—Farfullo egocéntrico. Sakura rio tímidamente antes de que sus labios fueran sellados por el dulce sabor de la boca de su amado. De repente una simple acción como lo es el besar a alguien provocaba miles de sensaciones que danzaban en su vientre y la sensación de tenerlo nuevamente con ella de una manera no muy sana.

Se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos. La inocencia de Sakura brillaba y el nerviosismo de Sasuke se hacia presente, el sudor brillaba.

—¿Estas bien?—Pregunto al ver que estaba muy ruborizado.

—Yo..esto…—Balbuceo. Sakura sonrio con ternura y agarro su rostro entre sus manos.

—Calma—Dijo con dulzor. Aquello tuvo un efecto en Sasuke que asintió ruborizado.

—Siento mucho lo que oiste yo tampoco lo sabia—Dijo quitando las manos de su rostro y agarrándolas firmemente entre las suyas.

—No tienes por que, en nombre de mi tátara abuela lo siento—Dijo sonriente.

—En nombre de mi tátara abuela también lo siento—Rio Sasuke.

—Esta pequeña historia—Dijo pensativa de repente. Sasuke carraspeo.

—Casate conmigo—Murmuro para ella. La desesperación y el miedo brillo en sus ojos. Sakura se ruborizo.

—Me quiero casar contigo—Titubeo ruborizada quitando la mirada de sus ojos.

—Te amo…—Murmuro Sasuke agarrándola por el mentón obligando a mirarlo. Sakura no se resistio y nuevamente lo beso.

¡Se casara! ¡Se casaran!

—¡Hinata! ¡Los adultos hacen cosas pervertidas otra vez!—Grito aquella voz infantil que los interrumpio en aquel bar. Sasuke retrocedio al escuchar pasos acercarse y fulmino a la pequeña niña. Toda la tripulación asomo con sonrisa picara.

¡Toda! Inclusive Tsunade.

—¡No es lo que parece!—Quitaron Sakura y Sasuke al unisono ruborizados…mocosa obstinada en arruinar los momentos.

—Bien. ¡Vamonos al bar!—Dijo Naruto tratando de salvar a su amigo. Los hombres asintieron y comenzaron a correr por la salida. Sasuke se inclino en forma de despedida pues besar a la hija enfrente del padre no era algo bueno. Finalmente se fue directo al bar.

—Sakura ¿Quieres que nos vayamos también nosotros?—Pregunto dulcemente Kakashi. Sakura asintió efusivamente.

—Si papa. Nos veremos pronto…familia—Dijo ruborizada al decir esa palabra. Ino sonrio con dulzura y asintió.

Kakashi sostuvo su mano y literalmente la obligo a sostenerlo de gancho.

El pueblo era hermoso. Muy hermoso, sus ojos eran deleitados nuevamente por diversos olores a frutas, pan, comida, algo realmente maravilloso. Las personas gritaban , los niños jugaban todos se reian y divertían, algunos hombre miraban con lujuria el cuerpo de la peli rosa ya que extrañamente estaba mas guapa de lo normal pero al toparse con la mirada del hombre con cabello blanco que la sostenia.

Unos hermosos vestidos iluminaron sus ojos y sonrio al ver el bello color.

—¿Lo quieres?—Pregunto Kakasih al notar la mirada de su hija en un bello vestido rosa palido.

—Yo…—

—Entremos, te comprare lo que desees—Dijo Kakashi entrando a la tienda.

—Pero papa yo no…—

—Buenos días ¿En que puedo servirles?—Pregunto una mujer de cabello azul. Se le veía decaída y triste.

—Quiero aquel vestido y quizás algunas joyas y zapatos que convinen—Dijo Kakashi observando con atención el lugar.

—Con gusto. Pase señorita al provador—Dijo la mujer. Sakura se desprendio del agarre de su padre para ir detrás de la mujer que agarro el vestido entre sus manos con algunas cosas para convinarle, entro al vestidor siendo atendida por la mujer.

Al rato salio a modelarle a su padre quien sonrio al ver la belleza de su hija que tenia una enorme sonrisa plasmada. El vestido le llegaba unos 4 dedos encima de la rodilla. La tela era seda y tenia hermosos accesorios haciéndolo especial. Tenia zapatos del mismo color con un pequeño tacon y unas hermosas joyas con una diadema.

Inocente, hermosa, tierna.

No había palabras para describirla. Si ella se viera asi de hermosa todos los días compraría miles de vestidos para ella.

—Hermosa—Dijo saliendo de la estupefacción.

—Gracias papa—Dijo Sakura ruborizada.

—¿Cuánto es?— La señora escribió el precio y Kakashi pago.

Salieron de ese lugar y comenzaron una amena charla.

.

.

.

.

—Creo que estoy borracho—Hipo Lee.

—Tu cuando no estas borracho—Dijo Neji que había medido sus copas para no caer en aquella borrachera en la que se encontraba su amigo.

Aburrido Sasuke se levanto para pedir una botella de ron ya que solo habían tomado Wiski.

—Ya regreso ire a la barra—Murmuro sin embargo no fue escuchado ya que Lee empezó a cantar.

Camino entre la multitud hasta toparse con la barra.

—Una botella de ron—Dijo frio.

—Capitan. Yo le invito una copa—Dijo la mujer a la que había preguntado ¡Joder! ¿Karin otra vez?. Karin distraídamente agarro su pequeño relog y sonrio al ver la hora. Solo faltaban un minuto para las doce.

—No. Olvidalo—Dijo dándose la vuelta. Pero la mano femenina lo detuvo.

—Sasuke, tengo que contarte algo, solo tomate una conmigo—Dijo mostrando la botella y abriéndola. Como las copas no estaban servidas Sasuke no dudo en ser envenenado.

—¿Solo una?—

—Si—Dijo sirviendo el ron. Sasuke agarro la copa y la bebio de golpe. Estaba sediento pero no supo que en el momento en que agarro la copa una sonrisa de victoria se formo en los labios de la pelirroja.

De repente todo le dio vueltas. Tanto que tubo que sostener su cabeza para no caer al suelo. Los recuerdos se volvieron muy confusos. Ya no podía recordar el amor que le tenia a una persona. Fue como si se cambiaran los papeles de las dos mujeres.

Amor a Karin

Odio a Sakura

Karin observaba como Sasuke se debatia. De repente la miro con deseo. , lujuria , amor…como miraba a Sakura a cada segundo. La agarro por la muñeca y entrándose en la multitud nuevamente salieron del bar encontrándose cara a cara y respirando aire fresco. El frio de la noche provoco que Karin temblara bajo la lencería negra.

—Karin—Susurro con excitación. La aludida sonrio.

—Sasuke. ¿Qué tal si me besas?—Dijo tocando con su mano el pecho del Uchiha haciendo un puchero. Su espalda se pego contra la pared cuando Sasuke se abalanzo sobre ella y la besaba con pasión y deseo. Envolvio sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del Uchiha y con experiencia comenzó a menearse.

.

.

.

.

—¡Dios! ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme tan tarde allá papa?—Dijo Sakura literalmente corriendo…habían estado casi doce horas fuera, habían estado viendo una actuación de teatro que duraba ¡6 horas!. Comenzó a correr cuando diviso el bar y una pareja a punto de tener sexo. Que raro la mujer sin duda alguna era Karin, su cabello era inconfundible.

¿Pero quien era el tipo?

Su cuerpo perdió toda su fuerza al ver que el tipo separon un poco la cabeza para tomar aire. Era…Sasuke no podía estar confundida estaban solo a unos metros.

Las lagrimas no tardaron.

—Maldicion…Sasuke ¿Por qué?—Pregunto Sakura con voz quebrada callendo de rodillas al suelo. Kakashi dirigio la mirada a su hija y la escena del corazón roto hizo presencia. Confundido miro en su dirección y hay estaba….

¿Qué demonios?

.

.

.

.

 **:c Pobre Sakura**

 **Ella no merece sufrir hace**

 **En fin que pasara?**

 **:o**

 **Rivews *-***


	25. Nuevo enemigo

**Notas:** **Narrado por mi.**

 **Titulo:** Sirena Maldita

 **Autora:** AngelCaido-PauLumbort

 **Fandom** : Naruto

 **Disclaime** r: Estos personajes no son mios son de el Gran Masashi Kishimoto :3

 **Summary :** Por el pecado mortal de la abuela Chiyo , Su única descendiente , Sakura Haruno será convertida en una Sirena con unos ojos exóticos , los cuales al brotar lagrimas de los mismos , podrá invocar los poderes mas deseados por todos y la magia mas oscura … Sasuke Uchiha , un cruel y despiadado pirata que ah escuchado los rumores de la bella Sirena , ¿Qué pasara cuando se proponga secuestrarla para conseguir la vida eterna y revivir su familia que murió tiempo atrás?.

 **Nota 2 :** ¡La historia es completamente mia! , Mas no los personajes … Sin embargo no podrais adaptarla sin mi permiso.

 **Capitulo 25**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura temblaba en el suelo. El dolor la consumio hasta las entrañas. El le prometio muchas cosas, le juro amor etero, pero hay estaba besando a otra mujer a sus espaldas. Trato de hablar pero el nudo en su garganta se lo impidió.

—Hija…—Dijo Kakashi arrodillándose a su lado. Al ver el estado de su hija la ira lo consumio, se levanto dispuesto a golpear al Uchiha.

—P-pa-pa ¡No!—Grito Sakura. Su grito fue tan poderoso que logro separar aquella pareja, la mirada que Sasuke le dedico era de puro odio. Como aquella vez que la secuestro. Por otro lado Karin sonreía acomodando la lencería.

—¡Que demonios te pasa!—Exclamo Kakashi parándose al frente del chico. Karin retrocedio al reconocer la figura del imponente hombre.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti? ¿Con que derecho nos interrumpes a mi mujer y a mi?—Dijo Sasuke molesto. Kakashi fruncio el ceño y lleno de cólera estrello su puño en el rostro de Sasuke que callo al suelo de manera bullosa.

—¡Si te le vuelves a acercar a mi hija te mato!—Exclamo enojado. Sus manos viajaron a la cinturilla de su pantalón sacando su pistola, apunto al Uchiha dejando en claro sus intenciones.

—¿Defenderas a esa cosa? ¿Haras un motin por eso?—Dijo señalando con la cabeza a la mujer de cabello rosa que temblaba en el suelo. Kakashi enfurecio.

—¡Esa cosa es la única mujer que te amo!—Grito con ira y odio. Sasuke rio hipócritamente y miro a Karin.

—No lo entiendes, no ame a tu hija, solo me divertí con ella. No la ves ella es una sirena—Dijo Sasuke que se levanto con cuidado limpiando la sangre que caia sobre sus labios. Miro fijamente a Karin—…además la única que me amo esta ahí parada—Dijo caminando donde esta Karin.

—¡Abre los ojos! ¡Ella aborto a tu hijo!—

Sasuke se detuvo y parpadeo confundido

—¿Hijo?—A pesar de estar bajo los efectos de aquel elixir su mente aun intentaba recordar el motivo del odio, pues su mente trataba de ver a Karin como algo positivo…pero ni la mente puede engañarse a si misma de ese modo. Karin al ver que el se debatia nuevamente decidió interferir.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Ella solo quería engañarte para que no la mataras ¡Yo te amo!—Fingio desesperación. Kakashi fruncio el ceño al ver que Sasuke se recomponía y agarraba entre sus brazos a la pelirroja.

—¡No es verdad! ...¡No me hagas esto! ¡Por favor para…no me hagas mas daño!—Sollozaba Sakura. Sasuke la escucho y con una sonrisa tétrica camino a donde ella se encontraba. Ella levanto sus ojos verdes llenos de dolor.

—Te odio…Tu poder me fue útil para vencer a Orochimaru. Tu poder me fue útil para muchas cosas…Quize matarte de mil maneras pero solo hay una de hacerlo, mis amigos se encariñaron con un maldito ser que solo causa desgracias. ¿Sabes como sere de famoso siendo el primer pirata que te engaño? Solo desaparece y muerete—Dijo con rencor y odio acomulado…Su mente creo esas palabras para Karin, pero bajo el hechizo iban dirigidas a la persona que mas amaba. " _No debiste haberlo dicho_ " Dijo algo en su interior. Sasuke se detuvo

—¿Por qué…Sasuke?—Lloraba a mares, preguntando el motivo de su odio…¿Por qué? Simplemente no lo entendia…ellos estaban a punto de casarse el le dijo que….

—¿Por qué?...Porque tu….—y nuevamente se debatio. Karin apretó los labios.

—¡Ella mato a tu familia!—Mintio Karin acercandose al Uchiha abrazandolo intentando "reconfortarse". Sasuke asintió.

Kakashi analizaba la situación.

Sakura quedo muda y se levanto lentamente. Trago saliva mirando al Uchiha y se alejó de el para situarse al lado de su padre. Ya no lloraba…no hablaba, estaba rota…Un hermoso ser roto.

—Vamos a casa Sakura….Sasuke, a esa prostituta no la entras—Dijo Kakashi agarrando a su hija por la mano y comenzando a caminar por la misma. Sasuke elevo una ceja y se adentro nuevamente al bar con Karin.

Sakura iba en silencio ¡Como no estarlo! , ¿Cómo Sasuke fue capaz de hacer algo como eso? , no obstante el amor era mutuo ella lo vio en sus ojos la sinceridad que el desprendia cada vez que le decía "Te amo" era simplemente hermosa. Habia escuchado el antiguo dicho de los humanos "Del amor al odio solo hay un paso" , pero no concuerdan las cosas , el tenia que ser un gran actor para haberle hecho creer eso...y un gran estúpido por haber engañado a la sirena maldita…Un muy estúpido.

Pero ella sintió algo raro en sus ojos cuando el le hablaba con dicho odio, es como si su mente estuviera hay pero su corazón no. Ella misma fue testigo de cuando le hablo a Orochimaru su mirada era profunda…mucho para ver y descifrar. La mirada que le dedico a ella era vacia, fría, sin vida.

¡Eso no importa!

¡Ella preocupándose por el cuando el maldito la trato como basura!

—Hija…Llegamos—Anuncio Kakashi. Sakura levanto la mirada encontrándose con la enorme casa ¿Tan pronto habían llegado? Bajo la mirada adolorida.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a una somnolienta Ino que al ver el estado de la joven pelirrosa abrió sus ojos de par en par.

—¡Sakura! ¿Qué te pa...?—

—Me ire a dormir—Aviso inclinando su cabeza con elegancia como le había enseñado Ino. Sin previo aviso comenzó a caminar lentamente las escaleras perdiéndose en las mismas.

—¿Qué paso Kakashi?—Dijo dándole paso para entrar. Kakashi deposito las bolsas con lo que le compro a su hija y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla llamando la atención de Ino.

—Sasuke…es un maldito—

—¿Qué?—

—Cuando salimos de un teatro…—

.

.

.

.

Cerro la puerta con mas fuerza de la necesaria y se recargo en la misma…los momentos la azotaron, los recuerdos…las gratas caricias, el amor, el sofocante amor que la llenaba y le daba un motivo mas para continuar con vida. Después de la soledad y probar la hermosa sensación de estar con alguien de una manera tan intima. Importante solo la felicidad del otro. Fue lo mas perfecto que vivio, pero…

Todo era una mentira.

El amaba a Karin…¿Cómo lo adivino antes?. Las lagrimas empezaron a salir y los sollozos no tardaron.

Presa del dolor se acostó en el suelo llorando y sollozando tan fuerte como lo daban sus pulmones ¡Dolia, dolia mucho! , apretó su pecho con fuerza tratando de aliviar el dolor. Pero no podía…solo le quedaba descargarlo.

Lloro.

Lloro

Lloro hasta que sentía sus ojos secos, sus ojos le dolían mucho, pero nada se comparaba al dolor en su pecho. Por mas que trato de aliviarlo desprendiendo algo tan puro y deseado como sus lagrimas, no paro…Cuanto daría por controlar sus poderes y volver al pasado para que la Sakura de ese entonces que aun era sirena no hubiera subido a la superficie ese día llena de curiosidad.

Cuanto daría por ser tan cruel y despiadada como el.

Se coloco de pie tambaleante. Su cabeza daba vueltas haciéndolo todo tan borroso. Camino con lentitud a la cama y se dejo caer. Cerro los ojos conciliando el sueño tratando de calmar el dolor.

Hay estaba la inocencia de una mujer…. Un amor que se convertiría en odio.

La sed la sacudió despertándola y nuevamente salio de su habitación con lentitud. Algo llamo su atención justo cuando estaba por bajar las escaleras, se escondio detrás de una columna de la pared para escuchar la conversación.

—¡No dejare que ella entre aquí!—Exclamo Ino señalando a la voluptosa pelirroja que fruncia el ceño.

—Ella es mi mujer—Gruño Sasuke con recelo.

—Es la puta que nos traiciono a todos—Dijo Kakashi intentando hacerlo razonar.

Sasuke no respondio. Sakura distinguió a toda la tripulación presente pero nadie decía nada.

—¿Cómo dejaron que ella viniera?—Grito Ino enojada. Acercándose con acecho dispuesta a golpear a Sai.

—El es nuestro capitan…no podemos hacer nada—Dijo Sai agarrando el puño de la rubia que estaba a punto de estrellarse en su rostro. Ino grito frustrada.

—Lo siento. Esta es mi casa, lo siento, tu no entras—Dijo suavemente Hinata levantando la frente. Sakura suspiro, la luz del día estaba haciendo presencia….¡Dios! ¿Cuánto tiempo se estuvo lamentando?.

—Entonces mi tripulación y yo nos vamos. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí—Dijo Sasuke dándose la vuelta. Neji fulmino a Hinata que suspiro frustrada. No podían irse por muchos motivos en particular.

—Esta bien…puede quedarse—Dijo calmadamente.

—¡¿Qué pasa con Sakura?!—Exclamo Ino nuevamente acercándose peligrosamente al Uchiha. Sai reacciono agarrándola de la cintura evitando que se acercara a su capitan.

—Tiren esa cosa en el mar…o matala antes de que planee vengarze—Dijo secamente restándole importancia. Todos estaban sorprendidos.

Sakura llena de ira bajo las escaleras con rapidez. Las miradas se centraron en ella, algunas con lastima, otras con curiosidad.

—¡¿Sabes que?! ¡Eso es precisamente lo que hare!—Mascullo enojada. Sasuke fruncio el ceño.

—Lar-ga-te—Dijo lentamente. El corazón herido de Sakura dio un vuelco y miro la puerta fijamente dio un paso pero una mano la detuvo. Giro el rostro para ver a su padre sostenerla.

—Hija…por favor, no—Dijo con tristeza.

—Papa solo necesito pensar. ¿Crees que después de encontrarte te dejare ir? Volveré en cuanto este mas tranquila…en este momento no sabes cuanto me gustaría partirle la cara al idiota ese—Dijo con voz quedada. Sasuke considero eso como una amenaza y sacando su pistola le apunto. Naruto se la arrebato antes de que cometiera una locura. Sakura lo miro nuevamente.

Todos se quedaron completamente paralizados al ver los ojos de Sakura completamente blancos. Todos en especial Sasuke.

Se acerco con lentitud a un paralizado Uchiha y su puño se estrello en la cara del atractivo hombre mandándolo varios metros estrellándose contra una pared. Gimio de dolor.

—¡Sakura! ¡No!—Grito Ino horrorizada.

—Callate Ino—Dijo Sakura. Ino palidecio al ver que la reconocio…Sakura controlaba su poder, la ira la ayudo a controlarlo.

—¡Sasuke!—Chillo Karin.

Sakura camino lentamente hasta estar cerca de el que escupia algo de sangre por tan semejante golpe. El la miro lleno de odio y nuevamente Sakura pudo apreciar su mirada vacia, llena de…de nada de absolutamente nada.

Sus ojos volvieron al color normal y observando la puerta abierta salio corriendo.

—¡Hija!—Escucho que Kakashi la llamaba sin embargo no se detuvo. Corrio tan rápido como se lo daban sus pies.

Ahora Sasuke iba con aquella mujer para restregársela en la cara. Solo le quedaba una opción volver al mar y cuando estuviera lista volveria con su padre, pero tenia que volver con una escucsa muy buena, si no mal recordaba Ino dijo que sus amigas habían muerto pero recordó que Lee le dijo que no era asi, que ellas estaban vivas que aun tenia un lugar al cual ir.

Sonrio con nostalgia.

Aun corriendo exhausta sus piernas daban mas. De repente se estrello contra algo y callo de bruces al suelo.

—¡Ay!—Exclamo sosteniendo su cabeza.

—¡Dios mio! ¡Señorita discúlpeme no fue mi intención lastimarla!—Dijo una voz masculina bastante preocupada. Lentamente abrió sus pesados ojos para encontrarse con una sorprendida mirada avellana, bajo la mirada para ver que el hombre le tendia la mano.

—No se preocupe. Soy muy distraída—Dijo agarrando la mano del joven que la jalo un poco ayudándola a levantarse. Sus fosas nasales se llenaron con un agradable aroma…madera quizás.

—Fue mi culpa ¿Estas lastimada?—Dijo el chico inspeccionando a Sakura. La misma tubo una oportunidad perfecta para apreciar el cabello rojo fuego del muchacho, sus rasgos finos y masculinos al mismo tiempo, sus musculos formados y su particular manera de vestir le daba a entender que era un pirata.

Pirata…

—No, estoy bien—Dijo secamente. El miraba sus ojos y brillo la lastima en ellos. Gruño odiaba que la gente sintiera lastima por ella…Joder ¡Era la sirena maldita!.

—Mi nombre es Sasori—Se inclino levemente presentándose.

—Soy Sakura—

—¿Qué hace una bella dama como tu corriendo a las cinco de la mañana por este peligroso pueblo?—Pregunto precoz con una sonrisa contagiosa. Sakura sonrio.

—¿Qué hace usted tan campante a dicha hora?—Dijo fríamente. Sasori entre-abrio los ojos ante la audacia de esa mujer…Era bella, demaciado bella, quizás la mujer mas bella que pudo ver en su vida pero sus ojos hinchados y rojos le quitaban muchos puntos.

—Como puede ver soy un pirata, soy del barco Akatsuki—Respondio tímidamente el.

—Entiendo…espero encontrarlo nuevamente, hasta pronto—Se despidió tragando saliva, lo rodeo pero cuando estaba a punto de irse el sostuvo su mano.

—Sonare atrevido y quizás grosero pero algo que odio con el alma es ver a una bella dama llorar, asi que…¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo y me lo cuenta?—Dijo con aquella sonrisa.

—No...no hay tiendas abiertas a las cinco de la mañana—Murmuro.

El elevo una ceja—Se nota que no conoces a este pueblo ¿Qué tal si me lo cuentas?—Insistio.

Sakura lo medito. ¿ir con el? , Joder no podía era muy…muy inesperado además lo acababa de conocer ¿Qué tal si era uno de esos particulares violadores de los que le menciono Ino?...No, esa idea tenia que descartarla era muy atractivo no tenia porque hacer eso. Pero si aceptaba ir con el ¿Qué le diría?...pero por otro lado necesitaba distraerse.

—Esta bien—Accedio. El sonrio tímidamente y agarro su mano comenzando a caminar.

.

.

.

.

—Me encantas—Dijo Karin aferrándose al torso desnudo de Sasuke que parecía inerte.

—Entiendo—Susurro monótono. Karin fruncio el ceño.

—¿Estas bien?—Le pregunto incorporándose un poco, tapando su desnudes con las sabanas de seda.

—Me siento vacio—Respondio automáticamente. Karin se recostó en las sabanas…" _Solo dos noches mas y se olvidara de esa perra_ " Penso para si misma.

—Te amo Sasuke—Sonrio hipócritamente.

Sasuke estaba por responderle…pero se quedo callado.

—Hazme tuya otra vez—Susurro besando el hombro del Uchiha.

Sasuke queriendo silenciar a la mujer con brusquedad la penetro y la hizo suya en ese momento.

Pero se sentía vacio…ni en el momento del orgasmo dejo de pensar en otra cosa que no se el sentirse vacio ¿Por qué?

.

.

.

.

—Entonces cuéntame—Sonrio el chico.

Ella miro su café unos segundos, Sasori elevo una ceja.

—No te conozco—Dijo fría.

—Nos estamos conociendo—Contraataco el.

—Esta bien…Me enamore de un sujeto y el me dijo que me quería, pero hoy le eh visto con otra mujer, la antigua novia de el—Suspiro y cerro los ojos feliz ante encontrar las palabras adecuadas que no la delataran.

—Es un idiota ese sujeto—Dijo con odio.

—Eso no importa, ¿Qué me cuentas tu?—Dijo sonriendo. Sasori quedo embobado unos segundos para luego responder.

—Bueno…estamos aquí porque escuchamos unos rumores—Dijo el llevando a sus labios su dedo índice en señal de complicidad.

—¿Qué cosa?—Fruncio el ceño Sakura confundida.

—Hay un capitan que queremos matar…es un hombre muy malo, Sakura, somos enemigos desde hace mucho tiempo—Murmuro Sasori bajando la mirada con odio. ¿Un capitan? ¿Acaso este pueblo era solo de piratas?

—¿Qué capitan?—Pregunto curiosa.

—El dueño del barco Sharingan—

—¿Cómo se llama?—Murmuro

—Sasuke Uchiha—

—Oh…—Dijo simplemente. Su corazón latio con fuerza estaba frente a uno de los tantos enemigos de Sasuke, pero este tipo era diferente, se veía tan noble.

—Pero no hablemos de eso ¿Quieres acompañarme a hacer algunas vueltas?—Pregunto audaz. Sakura trago saliva.

—No…tengo que volver a casa—

—¿Dónde vives?—Pregunto con una sonrisa.

—En la mansión Hyuga—Dijo levantándose rápidamente.

—¿Puedo llevarte?—Pregunto como todo un caballero.

—Si mi padre me ve con un chico me mata—Mintio sonriendo tímidamente. El entrecerró los ojos y sonrio.

—Entonces nos veremos Sakura, pronto ire a buscarte para salir a comer—Dijo ladeando y sonriendo. Sakura se ruborizo, el tipo realmente era atractivo…pero nada era como Sasuke

Sasuke…

Tenia que ir y contarle que…Un momento, para eso esta Karin.

—adiós—Se despidió dándose la vuelta, salio de la tienda con rapidez para no ser perseguida por el nuevamente y se puso a pensar mientras caminaba a casa.

Levanto la mirada notando que estaba cerca de una pradera. Con sigilo se acerco pasando por encima de cercas de seguridad. Corrio sobre el pastizal con una sonrisa.

Jamás había visto algo como eso, se dejo caer en el pasto y cerro los ojos dejando que el sueño y el calor que empezaba a nacer la dominara.

.

.

.

.

—¿Dónde estabas Sasori?—Pregunto un chico de cabello amarillo y largo amarrado en una coleta de lado, todos los de la tripulación estaban presentes, pero la avellana mirada se centro en el capitan, un sujeto con algunos pirciengs que lo miraba interrogante.

—La conocí capitan—

—¿Qué?—

—A Sakura Haruno, la prometida de Sasuke—Dijo sorprendido sosteniéndose la cabeza.

—No puedo creerlo—

—Es la mujer mas hermosa que vi en mi vida—Dijo elevando la mirada con una sonrisa.

Todos se miraron entre ellos, la sorpresa los invadio.

.

.

.

.

 **Esa Karin si es re mala :C**

 **Disculpen si tarde en actualizar**

 **La pantalla de mi computador se quemo u.u y mientras compramos otra xddd…**

 **Bueno gracias por leer.**

 ***-* Rivews**


	26. El amor en las venas

**Notas:** **Narrado por mi.**

 **Titulo:** Sirena Maldita

 **Autora:** AngelCaido-PauLumbort

 **Fandom** : Naruto

 **Disclaime** r: Estos personajes no son mios son de el Gran Masashi Kishimoto :3

 **Summary :** Por el pecado mortal de la abuela Chiyo , Su única descendiente , Sakura Haruno será convertida en una Sirena con unos ojos exóticos , los cuales al brotar lagrimas de los mismos , podrá invocar los poderes mas deseados por todos y la magia mas oscura … Sasuke Uchiha , un cruel y despiadado pirata que ah escuchado los rumores de la bella Sirena , ¿Qué pasara cuando se proponga secuestrarla para conseguir la vida eterna y revivir su familia que murió tiempo atrás?.

 **Nota 2 :** ¡La historia es completamente mia! , Mas no los personajes … Sin embargo no podrais adaptarla sin mi permiso.

 **Capitulo 26**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Abrio lentamente los ojos intentando adaptarlos a la calida luz que se presentaba en el lugar ¿Qué hora era? A juzgar por la potencia con la que el sol brillaba debío de haber dormido un largo tiempo.

Se incorporo, froto su ojo derecho en señal de sueño…pero los sentía pesados y dolían mucho. Rapidamente recordó el motivo de su dolor.

Observo a su alrededor, recordó la pradera rápidamente y era una de las cosas mas hermosas que pudo ver en su vida. Sonrio tímidamente y comenzó a caminar, sus piernas temblaban, su corazón dolia.

¡Ya no mas!

Camino con lentitud por aquella pradera sintiendo el césped acariciar sus talones, dispuesta a volver a casa, salto la cerca y comenzó a caminar.

La gente la miraba como si fuera el bicho mas raro (Bueno era uno de ellos) , las miradas masculinas se posaban sobre ella de una manera que podría considerar morbosa, las mujeres la miraban con resentimiento obligándola a sentirse incomoda en aquel hermoso y espacioso pueblo. Suspiro exhausta.

—¿Hola?—Saludo una voz femenina. Con recelo giro sobre sus talones para ver aquella hermosa mujer de cabello azul que la atendio a ella y a su padre el día de ayer…el día en que todo acabo.

—¿Si?—Murmuro con altivez. Por mas que trato de hacer que su voz estuviera recompuesta no surgio ningún efecto. Sono quebradiza revelando que la noche anterior su cuerpo estuvo expuesto al mayor dolor.

—Este…su padre dejo esto en la tienda—Murmuro entregándole lo que parecía un papel desdoblado y arrugado, muy sospechoso a decir verdad.

—Estoy segura que no olvidamos nada—Dijo ladeando el rostro. La joven de cabello azul la inspecciono desde sus ojos frios y rojos, se veian tan vacios y sin vida. Hasta sus pies húmedos y sucios tacones.

—Olvido esto—Repitio agitando consecutivamente el papel en su mano. Gruño en un silencioso desespero y agarro el papel.

—Gracias—Dijo a regañadientes y sin esperar algo mas de la mujer de cabello azulado se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar en dirección opuesta a la mujer.

Todo era tan raro ya no confiaba en nada. La sensación de sentirse traicionada por algo mas que Sasuke se había vuelto inevitable, el amor en su vida había bajado hasta el punto de no confiar ni en su propio padre…

Todo por un hombre que la hizo sentirse amada…Pero estaba segura de que había algo mas, las cosas no encajaban como debería, Sasuke la odiaba, ella misma fue testigo de como la trato cuando la exilio de la tripulación, asi que como es que de la noche a la mañana se volvia a enamorar de ella…A no ser que todo haya sido planeado solo para probar sus poderes. Suspiro frustrada era algo que necesitaba pensar muy bien antes de sacar conclusiones adelantadas, solo tenia en cuenta que Sasuke amaba a Karin, difícil de aceptar. Pero es asi y llorar por horas no va a solucionar nada.

Un momento…Cuando Sasuke la exilio ella uso algo para que el Uchiha se acostara con ella…¿Qué tal que eso sea otro truco de Karin? , el amor que veía en los ojos de Sasuke no podía ser falso, ella misma fue testigo de variedades de palabras que le dedicaba el…solo a ella.

No eso tenia que ser una locura ¿Karin y un elixir? Seguramente los celos y el dolor ya se la estaban comiendo eso simplemente no podía ser asi.

Finalmente después de analizar las cosas un rato llego a la mansión Hyuga…Todo estaba en silencio.

La puerta se abrió mostrando una voluptosa chica con una mirada de horror.

—¡Sakura!—Grito lanzándose a sus brazos. Sakura cayo de espaldas a el suelo con Hinata encima de ella. La peli-azul se incorporo un poco para verla mejor, jadeeo sintiendo el frio suelo recientemente húmedo.

—¿Qué pasa, Hinata?—Dijo con dificultad, pues el enorme busto de la mujer le abrazaba el rostro, se ruborizo. Hinata sientiendola moverse se levanto y la ayudo, sonrio tímidamente.

—Lo siento, fue muy inesperado ¿Verdad?—Dijo con las mejillas ruborizadas.

—Si, ¿que paso?—Pregunto curiosa. Hinata suspiro.

—Después de que te fuiste, Kakashi y algunos chicos de la tripulación te buscan , incluida Ino—Murmuro en un susurro pertubado. Sakura abrió la boca impresionada.

—Pero yo dije que volveria pronto—

—Pensamos que escapaste al mar—Dijo Hinata ayudándola a entrar a la mansión.

—Estoy aquí—Sonrio Sakura con amabilidad. Hinata también sonrio.

—Me comunicare con Neji para decirle que volviste—Susurro la Hyuga cerrando los ojos. Sakura asintió y comenzó a subir por las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

Sonrio, después de todo ya tenia gente que se preocupara por ella al ver la cara de terror de Hinata se sintió feliz, necesitada…Amada quizás, todo daba muchas vueltas pero lo importante era que terminaba en algo bonito, algo necesario para vivir. Como estar junto a su padre, como pasar tiempo con Ino y Hinata , como reírse a carcajadas cuando Naruto hacia una broma sin sentido intelectual, como estar con Sasu…

Hay estaba la necesidad mas importante y lo que al principio cuando podía escapar, se aferro a aquel sentimiento. Un sentimiento que fue pisado.

Levanto la mirada encontrándose con una cabellera roja sonriéndole con superioridad.

—Al parecer yo gane—Dijo con orgullo. Detuvo sus pasos para mirarla, estaba con un pequeño vestido negro, al parecer es con el que ban las mujeres cuando trabajan en el bar, tenia el cabello desorganizado y una sonrisa altiva.

—Te felicito—Dijo secamete y siguió caminando pues su habitación quedaba solo a unos pasos mas.

—¿No vas a llorar mas? Digo…eres tan débil—Se mofo Karin. Sakura se detuvo nuevamente y giro sobre sus talones para mirarla.

—No, y por si no lo sabes, tengo poderes sobrenaturales que volarían tu patético rostro. Quien sabe que hiciste para que Sasuke se fijara en ti, porque no hace mucho quería meterte la pistola en su boca—Gruño ruborizada , para su desfortuna su voz se había quebrado. Karin elevo las cejas sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, causando mas cólera en Sakura.

—Pues…ahora me mete otra arma en la boca, pero no necesito de nada para atraer hombres—Dijo Karin llevando las manos a sus grandes y hermosos pechos. Sakura se ruborizo.

—Lo arruinaste todo…¿Qué demonios le hiciste?—Dijo peligrosamente acercándose con desprecio y odio.

Karin al ver el rumbo que tomo la discusión grito con fuerza. Sakura levanto la mano involuntariamente llena de cólera dispuesta a golpearla , pero otra mano aun mayor la sostuvo por su codo. Sintio un escalofrio recorrerla entera. Lentamente giro para encontrarse con los ojos frios de Sasuke.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo?—Dijo el con voz fría apretando mas el lugar donde la tenia sujeta. Sakura gimio al sentir el dolor recorrerla. Cerro los ojos y llevo su mano libre sosteniendo su codo provocando que los dedos de Sasuke y ella se rozaran enviando descargas en ambos. Sasuke parpadeo ante la sensación.

—¡Sueltame!—Exigio moviendo el codo.

—¡Ella quería lastimarme!—Sollozo falsamente Karin tapando su rostro entre sus manos con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Sakura la fulmino con la mirada.

—Entra a la habitación—Ordeno Sasuke mirando fijamente a Karin. Ella asintió y se adentro dando un portazo. Nuevamente la oscura mirada se fijo en la perturbada chica. Sasuke sin perder tiempo camino hasta la habitación de Sakura donde al momento de cerrar la puerta la acorralo en la misma.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces?!—Exclamo intentando moverse pero el cuerpo del Uchiha se lo impedia. Exasperado de los movimientos de la joven la agarro por las muñecas y las coloco encima de su cabeza sosteniéndolas con una sola mano mientras que con la otra le impedia moverse sosteniéndola por las caderas. La admiro.

¿La odiaba? ¿Por qué la odiaba? Ella era hermosa….¿Que demonios? ¡El ama a Karin! ¡Si a Karin!

No supo si fue un impulso de desesperación o excitación pero le sostuvo la cabeza firmemente y la beso. Sakura se tenso al sentir el demandante beso…sin saberlo, llena de dolor le correspondio con la misma necesidad que el.

El beso era pasional , exigente lleno de ansias , lleno de necesidad. Miles de cosas pasaban por la cabeza de Sakura ¿Por qué la besaba? ¿Acaso quería jugar con ella mas…?

Por otro lado Sasuke estaba confundido, sentía que aquel vacio que Karin no llenaba , estaba siendo curado en ese mismo momento. Le solto las manos con cuidado sin dejar de besarla y sintió como su cuello fue rodeado por los delicados brazos de la muchacha. De repente ella se separo y lo miro, sus ojos llorosos botaron un par de lagrimas, estaban hinchados y rojos ¿El había provocado eso?.

—Para…para ya—Susurro empujándolo suavemente. El retrocedio mirándola fijamente.

—Yo te…Yo amo a Karin ¿Por qué yo…?—Susurro el confundido llevando una mano a su cabeza. No podía pensar, tenia la fuerte necesidad de llorar como cuando era un niño pequeño, ¿Por qué la odiaba tanto y a la vez la deseaba? Se atrevia a decir que la amaba pero no era asi….Quizas alguna de ellas lo este embrujando. Quizas…

—¡Ya lo dejaste claro! ¡Dejame en paz!—Grito abriendo la puerta de su habitación y caminando en dirección a las escaleras, escucho como Sasuke la había imitado pero entro a la habitación que le asigno Hinata, donde estaba Karin ¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso? ¿Por qué de repente la besa y le dice que ama a Karin? Definitivamente algo esta mal, las cosas no concuerdan hay que buscarle un poco de lógica a las cosas y obviamente eso no tenia ni un poco de dicha lógica.

Escucho voces mientras bajaba las escaleras y en ese momento su padre, Naruto , Sai , Neji , Lee e Ino la miraron con alivio en sus ojos, como si su tortura se hubiera ido en ese momento. Les sonrio tímidamente mientras Hinata le pasaba un vaso de agua a Naruto.

—¡Hija!—Exclamo Kakashi extendiendo sus brazos. Sin pensarlo Sakura se hundió en ellos y fue envuelta con gracia por el cuerpo de su padre.

—Papa…—Susurro Sakura suspirando tranquilamente.

—Sakura ¿Dónde estabas?—Dijo Ino interrumpiendo el momento. Sakura se separo y bajo la mirada. Todos la observaban esperando una explicación.

—Encontre un chico y nos hicimos amigos, comimos algo y decidí explorar el pueblo por mi cuenta, me quede dormida— Dijo ruborizándose. Kakashi ladeo el rostro.

—Eso de que te quedaste dormida te lo creo, tienes pasto en el cabello—Dijo Ino acercándose acariciando la corta cabellera sacando un objeto verde del cabello de Sakura. En ese momento se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta. Ino miro a Hinata.

—Yo abrire—Dijo Ino desapareciendo decidida a buscar la puerta.

—Nos asustaste—Dijo Naruto amablemente. Sakura le miro con dulzura, Naruto era muy tierno a decir verdad.

—¿Con cual amigo?—Pregunto Kakashi con recelo. Sakura estaba por hablar pero Ino llego nuevamente interrumpiendo la frase que estaba por decir Sakura. La rubia parpadeo unos segundos y miro a la peli rosa ruborizándose levemente.

—Un chico muy atractivo dijo que pasaría por ti por la a las diez noche, ya que al parecer ambos son nocturnos—Bromeo Ino. Los aludidos se quedaron en silencio. Sakura inmediatamente supo que era Sasori, pues no había otra opción.

—¿Cómo se llama?—Insistio Kakashi celoso.

—Dejala amargado, vamos a preparar a tu hija, me encanta la ropa que le compraste hoy se la probara—Dijo Ino agarrando la mano de Sakura y comenzando a correr en dirección a la habitación de la misma.

—¡Ponle unos arapos! ¡Saldra con un hombre!—Grito Kakashi.

Ino no decía nada simplemente corrió en silencio pues supuso que Sasuke podría salir de su habitación en cualquier momento y toparselo no seria algo bueno…Bueno ella no sabia lo que paso hace unos minutos asi que es obvio que intente proteger a la chica que salvo su vida y se había convertido en su mejor amiga.

Abrio la puerta y se adentraron. Ino la miro con suspicacia.

—Tienes que contármelo todo mientras te baño—Dijo Ino dando un saltito conteniendo un gritillo de emoción. Sakura había pasado su desamor mas rápido de lo normal…bueno después de todo es una chica linda por dentro y por fuera. Sakura se acerco a la segunda puerta dentro de la habitación y se quito la ropa que estaba embarrada con el barro de la pradera. Se adentro en la bañera y espero a que se llenara. Ino apareció detrás de ella acariciándole el cabello.

—Se llama Sasori. Me tropecé con el y el insistió en llevarme a comer algo—Murmuro en un susurro casi devastador. ¡A quien mierda le importaba ese sujeto! ¿Qué no se dan de cuenta del dolor por el que estaba pasando? ¿Enamorarse otra vez? ¡Ni de broma!

—Se lo que sientes Sakura—Murmuro mientras agregaba una sustancia al cabello de la joven . Sakura suspiro.

—No. No lo sabes—

—Amas a Sasuke mas de lo que te puedes amar a ti misma. Pero creeme que yo llegare al fondo de esto—Susurro cerca de su oído.

—¿Tu también sospechas de…?—

—Si. Estoy segura, pero tienes que salir con tu nuevo amigo. Necesitas despejarte un poco de la situación porque dentro de esta mansion de oro las cosas están realmente tensas—Dijo con pesadez. Aquello se notaba realmente devastador.

Sakura sonrio y cerro los ojos permitiendo a Ino bañarla libremente. Su cuerpo se hundio en una prófuga tranquilidad o eso aparentaba.

.

.

.

.

—Que aburrimiento—Murmuro Ino recargada en la pared viendo aburrida como Hinata lavaba los trastes de la comida. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo y en dicho momento Karin salio a trabajar al bar y Sasuke no había salido de su habitación al igual que Sakura. Al parecer ambos estaban sumidos en una depresión.

Vistio a Sakura tan bella como pudo poniéndole un hermoso vestido aquamarina dejándola ver tan inocente y hermosa como ella es. Le hizo un rodete que seguramente debe estar depeinado porque quizás la joven se acostó a dormir intentando pasar el rato.

Observo el relog. Faltaba media hora para que Sasori viniera por Sakura. ¿Deberia preocuparse por que un chico extraño se llevara a su mejor amiga? Supongamos que no, pues el chico se veía confiable y tan ingenuo como Sakura.

Sasuke hizo presencia en la cocina.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Deseas algo?—Pregunto Hinata cortésmente. El Uchiha sin decir nada agarro una manzana y desapareció por la puerta donde había entrado. Segundos después se escucho la puerta que daba a la salida cerrarse, seguramente iría al bar donde trabaja Karin.

—Iré a ver a Sakura, debe estar lista—Dijo Ino caminando y saliendo de la cocina, pero la joven ya estaba al frente de ella y se veía muy hermosa, el vestido perfectamente brillante al igual que su cabello y su escultural rostro, su sonrisa era fría y vacia y sus ojos se veian turbios, llenos de una inocencia que fue robada por un hombre que supuestamente jugo con ella. Pero la cosas no eran asi e Ino llegaría al fondo de esto.

—Hola—Saludo monótona con una sonrisa.

—Es hora de que Sasori venga—Anuncio Ino mirando el relog que marcaba cerca de la hora acordada con el muchacho de cabello rojo.

—Si lo se—Murmuro con una sonrisa.

—Yo no di permiso para eso—Dijo la grave voz masculina de Kakashi haciendo eco en el lugar. Ino elevo una ceja.

—Sakura es adulta. Puede hacer lo que quiera—Dijo sonriendo pícaramente. Kakashi debajo de su máscara sonrio.

—Hice cuentas. Sakura tiene 17 años , aun esta bajo mi protección—Dijo audaz. Ino elevo el labio inferior en un puchero.

—Papa estaré bien—Dijo Sakura permitiendo que sus deslumbrantes ojos brillen. Kakashi se conmovió al ver los bellos ojos de su hija.

—Si te hace algo. Lo matare—Gruño Kakashi. Ino exploto en carcajadas y Sakura rio tímidamente.

En ese preciso momento unos ligeros golpes casi timidos se escucharon en la puerta principal. Ino confundida pensando que tal vez era Sasuke olvidando algo pues no hace mucho que salio. Pidio permiso a la pequeña familia para ir a la puerta y camino lentamente rosando la perilla. Al abrirla sus ojos brillaron y su mandibula callo al suelo.

Ahí estaba la cita de Sakura.

El atractivo chico pelirrojo vestido formalmente con un ramo de rosas en sus manos. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y el olor a perfume caro desprendia de el.

—Buenas noches ¿Esta Sakura?—Dijo formalmente. Ino parpadeo saliendo de su asombro.

—¿Eh? Si… un segundo por favor—Murmuro caminando nuevamente. Se topo a la peli rosa que estaba curiosa y al parecer había escuchado la conversación.

—¿Sasori?—Pregunto curiosa.

—Si—

—Papa, adiós—Dijo Sakura abrazando a su padre. Kakashi la apretó en un afecto paternal y le sonrio. A pesar de la mascara Sakura pudo ver la sonrisa de su apreciado padre.

Camino por el mismo lugar donde había regresado Ino y se topo con la sonrisa sorprendida del chico que estaba realmente radiante y atractivo. Parpadeo levemente y se acerco y sonrio con amistad.

—Hola—Saludo cortésmente.

—Hola, traje esto para ti—Dijo el entregándole las rosas. Sakura parpadeo y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo con vergüenza.

—Gracias—Sonrio tímidamente. Ino que estaba detrás de ella se acerco agarrando el ramo de flores para ponerlo sobre la mesa. Sasori le extendió la mano a Sakura que la acepto con timidez incluida.

—Hay un teatro al que quiero que me acompañes—Dijo Sasori envolviendo su mano con la de Sakura. La misma parpadeo sintiendo sus ojos pesados pues la noche anterior había llorado mucho. Pero se prometio a si misma que ya no lloraría mas…Pero simplemente era inevitable no pensar en Sasuke y como su cuerpo reaccionaba al estar cerca de el.

Simplemente amaba al idiota de Sasuke las cosas son asi.

Camino con cuidado, sentía la mirada de Sasori sobre ella todo el tiempo. La animada charla comenzó a decir verdad Sasori era mucho mas interesante y divertido de lo que parecía , descubrió que le encanta el arte, sobretodo el arte de marionetas y es precisamente un teatro de marionetas de madera a donde irían, bueno después de todo ella no era exigente y jamás había visto algo como eso por lo tanto aquello que parecía ser solo pare niños podría ser un momento de pura felicidad solo para ella. Una felicidad que se notaba que Sasori quería darle.

¿Por qué?

Solo se conocen hace menos de 24 horas y el sujeto le cuenta cosas de su vida que jamás a escuchado.

Finalmente llegaron al teatro donde Sasori entrego unos boletos que parecían ser de primera fila. Y asi fue, el arte constaba en una antigua leyenda china donde había una hermosa princesa y un tipo considerado vagabundo. La princesa era importante y aquel vagabundo temido. Por cuestiones de la vida se terminan enamorando pero como todo cuento hay una bruja mala. En este caso no era literal, la bruja durmió al vagabundo provocando que la princesa luchara por salvar la vida del vagabundo, la historia no era para niños definitivamente solo habían adultos en aquella sala.

¿Por qué era un teatro adulto?

Simple, el vagabundo muere y la princesa es obligada a casarse con un conde.

Después de aquella triste historia donde las lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas de las mujeres—incluida Sakura—el teatro finalmente se había acabado. Sasori levanto la mirada y sonrio misteriosamente. Eran las 11:59 pm

—¿Vamos al bar a tomar algo?—Sugirió Sasori sonriente. Sakura asintió y se levanto. Sasori entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa…

Hay que obedecer al capitan de su barco.

.

.

.

.

—Toma amor—Murmuro Karin entregándole una copa de ron con aquel elixir que idiotizaba al Uchiha. Sasuke agarro el ron con algo de brusquedad y lo bebio de golpe.

El efecto fue instantáneo.

—Karin…Eres tan…hermosa y perfecta—Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa torcida pero sus ojos se veian vacios. Karin sonrio un día mas , un día menos.

.

.

.

.

 **Tarde mucho :v Siempre tardo.**

 **Lo lamente tengo muchas cosas que hacer debido al estudio y dedicar mi tiempo a mi amada pasión se ha vuelto muy limitada.**

 **Pero no se preocupen tarde o temprano pero subiré los capítulos *-***

 **¿Qué tendrá planeado Sasori?**

 **¿Qué hara Sasuke al respecto?**

 **Rivews *-***


	27. ¿Escapar? ¿Con el?

**Notas:** **Narrado por mi.**

 **Titulo:** Sirena Maldita

 **Autora:** AngelCaido-PauLumbort

 **Fandom** : Naruto

 **Disclaime** r: Estos personajes no son mios son de el Gran Masashi Kishimoto :3

 **Summary :** Por el pecado mortal de la abuela Chiyo , Su única descendiente , Sakura Haruno será convertida en una Sirena con unos ojos exóticos , los cuales al brotar lagrimas de los mismos , podrá invocar los poderes mas deseados por todos y la magia mas oscura … Sasuke Uchiha , un cruel y despiadado pirata que ah escuchado los rumores de la bella Sirena , ¿Qué pasara cuando se proponga secuestrarla para conseguir la vida eterna y revivir su familia que murió tiempo atrás?.

 **Nota 2 :** ¡La historia es completamente mia! , Mas no los personajes … Sin embargo no podrais adaptarla sin mi permiso.

 **Capitulo 27**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Observo el bar, se suponía que era elegante después de todo es uno de los pocos bares que tiene el pequeño y hermoso pueblo, Se suponía que era elegante…Se supone, pero dichas prostitutas y extrañas meseras cambian la forma de ver dicho bar, un claro ejemplo seria Karin que antes era prostituta, lo supo al ver la oscura lencería negra con la que se paseaba sin pudor alguno por la casa y las calles, pero ahora era una mesera, el encuentro en la mansión de Hinata dejo claro el particular vestido negro que llegaba a medio muslo y tenia un escote muy remarcado, algo atractivo.

El bar estaba lleno, sentía como su mesa era levemente tambaleada por los danzantes cuerpos de las personas que osaban a irrespetar su presencia moviéndose escandalosamente por lado y lado. Habia variedad de personas, variedad de olores….pero había uno en particular que reconocio enseguida. Simplemente el delicioso aroma del Uchiha era reconocible, sobretodo cuando ella lo exploro mas de lo que se debería, pero estaba con aquel particular aroma de Karin. Perfume barato y el asqueroso olor de los humanos que era tan característico de todos los que estaban en ese lugar no obstante debía acostumbrarse a ese aroma, ya que al parecer convive con ellos de una manera de la cual jamás espero llegar a conocer. Ni en sus mas profundos y extraños sueños se imagino vivir con los humanos y mas aun, enamorarse de uno.

Suspiro.

Sasori estaba en quien sabe donde pidiendo algunas bebidas, la dejo sola en esa mesa y aque al parecer era la única vacia. Pero después de todo lo que sirven en ese lugar es delicioso pero el comportamiento de las personas borrachas no tanto. Las prostitutas trabajaban seduciendo a los hombres, las meseras servían lo característico y los clientes parecían tener sexo hay mismo.

—Bonita ¿Cuánto cobras por una noche?—Dijo un hombre colocando sus arrugadas manos en la mesa y acercándose de una manera no prudente. Sakura lo fulmino y gruño levemente bajando la mirada.

—¿Quieres pasar una noche con mi cita?—Dijo una voz detrás de ella. Sakura volteo ligeramente para ver a Sasori con dos cocteles en sus manos que parecían bastante frios al igual que su mirada y su tétrica sonrisa. El hombre palidecio.

—¡No! ¡Disculpeme señor!—Exclamo el hombre antes de salir corriendo y perderse en la multitud. Sasori tomo asiento al lado de una sorprendida Sakura.

—¿Sucede algo?—Pregunto arrogante.

—Eres muy…respetado—Dijo Sakura agarrando el coctel y llevándolo a sus labios en una silenciosa desesperación de sed.

—Soy uno de los mejores piratas, deben de respetarme, pero el hombre que viste fue parte de la tripulación—Comento Sasori posando sus manos delicadamente en la mesa y agarrándolas con las de Sakura. Ella parpadeo levemente.

—¿Cómo es tu capitan?—Pregunto curiosa. Sasori entrecerró los ojos.

—Un capitan—Bromeo Sasori intento evadir el tema de conversación acerca de su capitan, después de todo ella es la prometida de Sasuke.

—No…¿Enserio?—Dijo sarcásticamente colocando su rostro en su puño. Hizo un puchero provocando que las mejillas de Sasori se encendieran.

—Sakura…realmente eres hermosa—Dijo el chico mirándola fijamente aun con sus mejillas calientes. Sakura sonrio, no importaba cuantas veces se lo digieran ya era demasiado monótono.

—Sasori…Gracias—Suspiro bajando la mirada, distraídamente miro a la derecha y su corazón se detuvo, hay estaba Sasuke, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y estaba bastante distraído hablando con Karin que parecía aburrida de la charla, leia sus labios, respondia con monosilibos ante los largos argumentos que le daba Sasuke. Su corazón se aflijio ante la escena.

—¿Pasa algo?—Pregunto Sasori al verla tan ida y hacer muecas tan extrañas. Sakura reacciono y sonrio.

—No—Nego consecutivamente. Sasori dirigió la vista hasta donde Sakura había mirado anteriormente y sus ojos se fijaron en el capitan del barco Sharingan. Sonrio internamente, solo quedaba volver a su casa y avisar.

—¿Lo conoces?—Dijo Sasori señalando a Sasuke que se había quedado solo y miraba a Karin como atendía a nuevos clientes, pero no estaba sonriendo, estaba…pensativo y aburrido, extraño que uno de los mas temidos capitanes este en un bar tan campante engañando a la que es su prometida en sus narices sin pensar en ella o eso es lo que piensa Sasori.

—No, no lo conozco—Mintio para protegerlo. ¿Para que lo protegia? Bueno después de todo lo amaba y no iba a entregarlo a los brazos de este pirata que aparentemente vino a este pueblo para capturar a Sasuke, pero también seria una mentira en vano, ya que los piratas se deben conocer entre ellos. Lo miro de reojo esperando que no reconociera que ese distraído chico sea el capitan de un enorme barco con muchos hombres a su mando.

—Tampoco yo—Mintio Sasori con una sonrisa. Sakura sonrio internamente.

—Entiendo—

—Mañana zarpare al barco con mi tripulación, será en la madrugada—Dijo cambiando de tono. Sakura fruncio el ceño, no se escuchaba con claridad pero alcazo a oir lo que el dijo.

—¿Cuándo regresaras?—Pregunto sintiendo un frio en su pecho. Después de todo Sasori fue una de las personas que no le dio la espalda…pero el no sabe ni siquiera quien es ella, por lo que compartir tanto los dos se valla a la basura cuando sepa que es la causante de que varios piratas se vuelvan locos intentando encontrarla.

—Quiero que te vallas conmigo—Dijo apretando sus manos y mirándola fijamente. Sakura perdió todo el color de su cara al escucharlo ¿Escapar al mar con el? ¡¿Con el?! , es verdad que quería huir de todo lo que esta pasando que lo único que hace es daño pero…encontró a su padre, tiene amigos, tiene familia y un amor prohibido que la enloquece.

—Sasori…¿Qué estas..—

—Te amo, Sakura—Confeso Sasori mirando detalladamente su reacción y no mintió, deecho quedo idiotizado la primera vez que la vio. Por otro lado Sakura quedo impresionada, solo un día….solo un día y se enamoró de ella. Sakura bajo la mirada ¿Si le decía que no sentía lo mismo el se sentiría tan mal como ella en ese momento por Sasuke?

—Tu no me….—Titubeo.

—Ya lo se, pero tenemos mucho tiempo, se que no te conozco mucho y solo ven conmigo si te arrepientes yo te traeré de vuelta, solo piénsalo, ven conmigo…te lo suplico—Dijo con ojos brillantes e idiotizantes, Sakura respiro con dificultad…¡Demonios no se esperaba eso! , bajo la mirada a sus manos mientras el calor ardia en sus mejillas.

—Dame tiempo—Solo pudo decir con voz tintiniante. Sasori sonrio intentando reconfortándola pero lo único que logro es asustar mas a la joven.

—Piensalo esta noche y si decides venir conmigo ven a este bar a esta mesa, te esperare hasta las 12:00—Dijo apretando los labios. Sakura lo miro, la desesperación se veía en sus ojos. Se levanto con cuidado dejando en claro sus intenciones.

—¿Podemos ir a casa?—

—Si—Dijo tranquilamente, Sakura distridamente paso la vista a su derecha para ver a Sasuke en la misma posición no se había dado ni cuenta de que ella había estado en ese bar y para ser sincera eso le había lastimado mucho y fue inevitable derramar una lagrima mas.

Sin decir una palabra Sasori la agarro de la mano y comenzaron a caminar con lentitud. Iban sumidos en el silencio. Pensativos, Sasori pensaba como demonios la convencería para llevársela al barco, es verdad que sentía algo por ella, era tan hermosa y fina, pero ¿Qué haría una belleza de esas en un barco? … O mejor aun ¿Cómo Sasuke la encontró? Y…Kakashi ¿El padre? , no hace mucho veía a ese sujeto vagar solo muchas veces que visitaba el pueblo….Acaso ¿Habra algún secreto que este detrás de esa preciosa mirada jade?

Por otro lado la Haruno estaba pensativa, sentía el calor de la mano de Sasori pero…Nada mas aparte de eso , es verdad…Ella quería huir de los problemas, quería huir del dolor de la cual era victima, quería darles a las personas que la rodean un respiro de tanto daño que ella misma había causado…pero sus errores en el pasado ahora estaban siendo pagados de la peor manera…Tal vez huir con Sasori un tiempo seria una buena opción.

Levanto la mirada para ver que habían llegado a la gran mansión.

—adiós Sasori—Se despidió cortésmente y comenzó a caminar. La mano de Sasori se aferro a su brazo jalándola con fuerza hasta estrellarse en el potente cuerpo del chico de cabello rojo. Sus labios chocaron con los suyos, pero nuevamente no sintió nada.

—adiós Sakura—Susurro cerca de sus labios. La solto delicadamente, giro sobre sus talones y se fue sin mirar atrás.

La puerta principal se abrió mostrando a un Kakashi con una sonrisa. Sakura lo miro y sonrio, se acerco lentamente y beso la mejilla tapada por la mascara de su padre. Kakashi la abrazo con ternura y cariño, demostrándole todo lo que la extraño en esas horas que se había ido, el corazón de Sakura se rompió aun mas ¿Cómo será si ella decide irse con Sasori?...pero ¿Y si le hace un bien a su padre? Ella solo causaba desgracias por donde iba, solo basto para ver como cada uno de los que mas quería estuvo a punto de morir en repetidas ocaciones. Mordio su labio inferior con fuerza intentando no derramar mas lagrimas.

—¿Cómo te fue hija mia?—Pregunto Kakashi sintiendo como su hija tensaba su cuerpo en un intento de al parecer no llorar. La escucho suspirar.

—Bien papa…Me distraje—Confeso deshaciendo el abrazo y adentrándose a la casa. Ino frotándose el ojo derecho con sueño la miro.

—Sakura…Tenemos que hablar—Bostezo—Pero será mañana—Dijo regresando por donde vino dominada por el sueño que la abrazo a Morfeo ese momento.

—¿Quieres ir a dormir hija?—Menciono Kakashi acariciando la mejilla de la hermosa chica. Sakura asintió levemente.

—Buenas noches papa—Y después de eso subio las escaleras y corrió por el pasillo, corrió sobrepasando su habitación. Corrió lo mas que daban sus pies y finalmente llego. Con suavidad abrió la enorme puerta y el balcón hizo presencia. Suspiro y se adentro cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Se acerco sintiendo el frio golpearla. Acaricio la baranda y los recuerdos golpearon su mente, los recuerdos donde se entrego en cuerpo y alma a un hombre. Miro el mar y había un hermoso barco ahí, dedujo que seria el de Sasori, ¿Quién será el capitan?

Se recostó sobre la baranda permitiendo que el viento la acaricia sutilmente, la belleza de lo que no se puede ver pero si sentir, cerro los ojos permitiéndose ser acariciada por la perfecta naturaleza que al parecer la reconocia como uno de los accidentes ; La sirena maldita.

¿Pero como huir con Sasori cuando el ni siquiera sabía quién era ella? ¿Debia comentárselo? Pero y si se enteraba y salía a decirle a su capitan para empezar a perseguirla tal como hizo Sasuke y Orochimaru…No debía decírselo en ese momento, si la amaba la entendería…pero de lo contrario habría que rechazarlo.

Y si lo hace ¿El se sentirá igual que ella? ¡No! No podía permitir que otra persona cercana a ella sintiera ese tipo de dolor.

Después de deleitar sus ojos se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y la cerro. Camino a paso lento con la cabeza baja sumida en sus pensamientos que fueron interrumpidos al escuchar una voces.

—¿Sasuke, que te pasa?—Escucho la chillona voz de Karin. Su corazón dio un vuelco y se escondio entre las sombras para evitar ser descubierta.

—Tengo sueño—Dijo la voz del capitan, pero sonaba monótona y tan aburrida, como si su vida fuera controlada por una especia de fuerza la cual le permitiera ser libre.

—Dormiste en el bar—Regaño la voz. Karin enrojecio de ira, aun con el elixir era rechazada por ese pirata, como era eso posible….tal vez el amor que le tiene a la patética sirena, pero sabia a la perfección que a la tercera copa el seria suyo, todo suyo.

—Me siento enfermo—Dijo llevando su mano a la cabeza donde la apretó gimiendo levemente con el dolor, Karin rodo los ojos aburrida pero levemente se excito ante el gemido que salio de los labios del Uchiha.

—Vamos a dormir entonces—Dijo tomando una pose sensual. Su voz coqueta hizo eco en el oído de Sasuke que apretó su cabeza con mas fuerza.

—Solo quiero dormir—Dijo entrando a de golpe a la habitación. Karin apretó los dientes al verse rechazada nuevamente.

—¡Suficiente!—Exclamo adentrándose y dando un portazo. Se escucharon varios gritos y pataletas provenientes de Karin, Sakura estuvo unos minutos oculta hasta que los gritos y lloriqueos se convirtieron en una danza de gemidos proveniente de Karin. Sakura se lleno de lagrimas y corrió a su habitación donde cerro la puerta dando un portazo. Se recargo en la puerta unos segundos antes de caer en la cama y arroparse con las sabanas, donde intento que su dolor calmara un poco ¡Ya no mas joder! ¡Odiaba a Sasuke! … Bien ya tomo una decisión.

Escaparia con Sasori.

Ya nada la detendría.

.

.

.

.

Levanto la mirada de la sopa para ver a Karin con una sonrisa sensual, alegre. Suspiro frustrada ¿Cómo podía comer en la misma mesa que ellos? , no obstante el silencio reinaba en la mesa. De golpe Sasuke se levanto llamando la atención de todos.

—¿A dónde vas?—Dijo Hinata intentando retenerlo.

—No puedo creer que coman tan campantes al frente de eso—Dijo señalando a Sakura, su corazón se encogio ante lo dicho pero ya no seria mas humillada.

—¡Yo tampoco puedo creer que puedan comer al frente de ese patético pirata!—Exclamo sintiendo las lagrimas correr. Sasuke la miro y sus ojos frios brillo la compasión al ver como ella intentaba ocultar las lagrimas.

—Eso se solucionara—Dijo Sasuke. Nadie interferia, ni siquiera Kakashi que estaba expectante hasta el punto en el que podía llegar Sasuke, amaba a su hija. Pero debía dejarla llegar hasta cierto limita.

—¡Muerete!—Exclamo enojada. Sasuke fruncio el ceño.

—¡No permitiré que me hables asi o si no yo…!—

—¿Tu que?—Dijo Kakashi levantándose al ver la amenaza de Sasuke. El aludido miro a la Haruno y luego al progenitor de aquella sirena, ladeo el rostro y sonrio frio.

—Yo acabare con ustedes—Dijo antes de darse la vuelta. Karin se levanto y se acerco a Sasuke sin decir nada. Sakura sollozo levemente.

—Tranquila hija no hagas caso a lo que dice—Dijo Kakashi sonriente.

—No estoy triste por lo que paso, estoy triste por lo que pasara—Sollozo abrazandose a su padre. Todos pusieron atención a la peli rosa ante lo dicho ¿Lo que pasara?

—¿Qué pasa?—Dijo con cariño.

—Nada…quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase siempre te amare papa—Dijo aferrándose mas al torso de su padre, Kakashi al escucharla no pudo hacer nada mas que mirarla con su ceño fruncido ¿Lo que pasara? ¿Qué pasara? , tuvo la intención de preguntarle pero la idea de hacerla llorar a un mas lo obligo a cerrar su enorme boca y permitir que su hija sea libre para pensar y darle la oportunidad.

—¿Qué hora es?—Pregunto Neji mirando el extraño relog que nunca aprendio a leer, tenían que encontrarse con Shikamaru a las 12 de la mañana en el bar y eso es algo que Sakura sabia y una oportunidad que no dejaría perder.

—No lo se, el relog esta descompuesto—Dijo Hinata al lado de Neji, el mismo hizo una cara de vergüenza poniéndose levemente azul.

—Digamos que son entre las 8:00 8:30 pm—Dijo Neji mirando su "relog" que estaba sobre la mesa. Hinata lo miro sorprendida y no fue coincidencia que Ino explotara en carcajadas junto con los de la tripulación. Sakura sonrio levemente al ver el error del Hyuga.

—Eso es una brújula echa en casa—Susurro Tenten, la mucama de la mansión. Neji se ruborizo completamente y se dio la vuelta enfadado.

—Pero estamos entre esas horas—Dijo Lee.

—¿Qué haremos para pasar el rato?—Murmuro Naruto, había estado tan pensativo que rara vez se le veía hablar, el también sentía el cambio del capitan, pero tenia lógica que jugara con la sirena por eso se había resignada y dedicado a compartir tiempo con la tripulación pero la idea de su capitan y mejor amigo en las manos de esa mujer…algo no muy grato.

—¿Vamos al teatro?—Sugirio Ino agarrando la mano de su amado. El chico palido le sonrio.

—La ultima vez la función duro cerca de 6 horas—Dijo Kakashi sonriendo.

—Entonces vamos, si se nos hace tarde salimos y nos vamos al bar—Dijo Naruto. Todos parecieron estar deacuerdo.

—¿Le decimos a Sasuke?—Dijo Hinata mirando la puerta por donde había desaparecido Sasuke seguido de Karin.

—No lo creo, Karin trabaja y la fresa andante lo arrastrara con ella al bar—Dijo Naruto colocando su mano detrás de su nuca sonriéndole a Hinata que se ruborizo enseguida.

—Los esperamos afuera—Dijo Ino comenzando a salir…Sakura bajo la mirada sintiendo su corazón hecho trizas.

—¿Qué pasa hija?—

—Olvide mi bolso, esperame afuera—Dijo Sakura corriendo a la velocidad de la luz para alcanzar su objetivo que seria el bolso conteniente de todo lo que necesitaría para huir con Sasori. Lo abrazo en su pecho tratando de relajar su respiración. Lo aferro su pecho y nuevamente corrió donde su padre la esperaba en la entrada con una sonrisa.

Sakura sonrio falsamente…Ya no había otra opción, aquel teatro seria el ultimo momento que compartiría con ellos…Ya estaba decidido escaparia con Sasori.

.

.

.

.

 **Es un capitulo complementario.**

 **Como para abrir mas la curiosidad :3**

 **Tengo un interesante final...no dejen de leer este fic, va a estar muy picante la cosa :3**

 **Tenia pensado , ¿Quieren agregar algo a este fic? Como queriéndome ayudar respecto a lo que concierne la historia, no lo se, un momento de amor, algo que ustedes quieran agregar :v ...Si es asi dejen un rivew 7u7 . pero si es algo mas personal, pueden ir a mi perfil y ver mi correo n.n.**

 **Y si me lo dejan todo a mi pues :c ….Pues bueno :c Xdddd**

 **¡Ah!**

 **Los próximos capítulos los subiré en menos de un día de por medio**

 **Esten muy atentos , puede que pasado mañana o incluso mañana el fic ya este subido.**

 **Asi que si quieren enviar algo toca rapido antes de que escriba :v**

 **Rivews *-***


	28. ¡Hechizo roto!

**Notas:** **Narrado por mi.**

 **Titulo:** Sirena Maldita

 **Autora:** AngelCaido-PauLumbort

 **Fandom** : Naruto

 **Disclaime** r: Estos personajes no son mios son de el Gran Masashi Kishimoto :3

 **Summary :** Por el pecado mortal de la abuela Chiyo , Su única descendiente , Sakura Haruno será convertida en una Sirena con unos ojos exóticos , los cuales al brotar lagrimas de los mismos , podrá invocar los poderes mas deseados por todos y la magia mas oscura … Sasuke Uchiha , un cruel y despiadado pirata que ah escuchado los rumores de la bella Sirena , ¿Qué pasara cuando se proponga secuestrarla para conseguir la vida eterna y revivir su familia que murió tiempo atrás?.

 **Nota 2 :** ¡La historia es completamente mia! , Mas no los personajes … Sin embargo no podrais adaptarla sin mi permiso.

 **Capitulo 28**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todos se encontraban en silencio completamente idiotizados al ver las actrices que hablaban sobre el amor. Ino tenia los ojos bien abiertos mirando fijamente las actriz que fingía un parto. Todos los hombres de la tripulación estaban idiotizados e incluso Lee sollozaba ante la horrible vida que fingia la actriz que lloraba cada tres minutos. Sakura rio para sus adentros, ¿Llorar soluciona las cosas? No, ella lo intento repetidas meses y lo único que se logra es sentir los ojos pesados y secos, sentir tu corazón herido pero a la vez liberado, pero nada que ver con una solución respecto al problema, nada que arreglar…Nada.

Subio la mirada para poner atención a los aparentes actores que lucían en el escenario lleno de personas ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban en ese lugar? Ni idea, tal vez unas 3 horas, intentaba guardar ese momento dentro de ella de una manera que si no decidia quedarse con Sasori, tuviera un motivo mas que su padre para regresar.

.

.

.

.

—Amor, ten—Dijo Karin entregándole la tercera copa, Sasuke levanto la mirada aturdidamente y sonrio agarrando el ron.

—Gracias, siempre tan noble—Dijo bebiéndolo de golpe. Karin sonrio satisfecha.

Por fin…

Por fin el capitan Sasuke Uchiha seria de ella…Para siempre.

.

.

.

.

—Vamos. Llegaremos tarde—Dijo Neji con el ceño fruncido, se levanto con cuidado para no molestar a las demás personas que parecían inertes viendo esa actuación. La tripulación con lagrimas en los ojos lo siguieron. Ino lloraba aferrándose a Sai provocando que los demás hombres soltaran una pequeña risa ante la sensibilidad de la mujer haciéndola mas atractiva. Por otro lado Sakura estaba inerte y si tenia lagrimas en los ojos es porque aquel momento que podría atesorar acabaría en ese preciso momento.

En silencio caminaron con lentitud a dirección al bar, todo estaba tan callado como si presintieran que algo pasaría provocando que las mentes mas astutas se quedaran pensativos tratando de descifrar el enigma de aquello. Los ojos de Neji se desviaban constantemente a donde provenía la atmosfera mas pesada y era nada mas y nada menos que de los ojos frios de la Haruno…Algo paso con ella.

El bar hizo presencia al parecer no había mucha gente pero la suficiente para camuflar la elegancia del lugar. Se dio oportunidad de mirar la hora 12:05 , Sasori posiblemente estaría en ese lugar, o si seria afortunada la seguiría esperando probando el amor que supuestamente le tiene. Por obviedad Sasuke también estaría en ese lugar.

Almenos podría verlo una vez mas.

—¿Ven al capitan o a Shikamaru?—Dijo Lee adentrándose y agarrando la primera mesa, la que estaba mas cerca a la puerta. Sakura miro de reojo el lugar, la mesa donde la dijo Sasori que la esperaba estaba mas al fondo, tapada por las personas. Suspiro…Era hora. Miro a su papa y luego a cada uno de la tripulación, si se lanzaba a abrazarlos seria muy notorio por lo que decir una escusa y marcharse seria mas que suficiente…No nada seria diferente, solo iria al baño y actuaria normal…pero no volveria.

De repente recordó algo que había olvidado hace ya muchas horas.

—No…Esperarlo—Dijo Sai sentándose tranquilamente. Sakura suspiro y bajo la mirada intentando no romper en llanto.

—Papa, en la tienda olvidaste esto—Dijo Sakura entregándole el papel que le dio aquella chica de cabello azulado la vez que se la encontró en el camino del pueblo.

—Eso no es mio—Dijo, sin embargo lo tomo y lo guardo. Sakura suspiro ahora si llego la hora.

—Tengo que irme al baño—Mintio. Ino se levanto rápidamente y le sonrio.

—¿Te acompaño?—Dijo con una sonrisa afectuosa provocando que el corazón de Sakura se estrujara aun mas. Nego lentamente.

—No—Dijo fríamente, todos la miraron con sorpresa, Ino se sento lentamente y asintió , pudo ver sus ojos cristalizados ¡Ella era tan sensible! , Sakura titubeo y rogo a sus pies que empezaran a caminar.

Camino lentamente perdiéndose en la multitud, ya no sentía las miradas curiosas de la tripulación sobre ella. ¡Maldicion! Eso dolia mucho. Se alejo de ellos, enojada, triste…No importa, conocio a su padre ella volverá por el y por aquellas personas que le dieron la mano en los momentos que mas la necesitaba, entre esas personas estaba Sasori pero a diferencia de todo ella compartiría con el y quizás pueda olvidar a Sasuke.

No…¿A quien intenta engañar?

Ese amor que le tiene al idiota capitan jamás se podrá cambiar por otro, lo amaba ese era el dilema. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. O eso fue lo que penso al ver al chico de cabello rojo sentado en la mesa con los ojos cerrados intentando calmar la angustia que tenia adentro, se acerco y carraspeo, sus ojos se encontraron y el sonrio inesperadamente.

—Viniste—Dijo levantándose de golpe mostrando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro que caracterizaba la felicidad —y el alivio—que sentía en ese momento al verla. Sakura suspiro.

—Vine porque me ire contigo—Confeso sin sonreír, sus ojos mostraban sinceridad. Sasori sonrio compresivamente y asintió.

—Te espere y tuve miedo de que no vinieras—Susurro Sasori atrayéndola en un abrazo, Sakura se permitió se abrazada por otro hombre que no fuera su padre (O Sasuke alguna vez) Sintio como respiraba tranquilamente, pero su corazón latia con frenesí como si se fuera a escapar de su pecho, la idea de que estuviera tan inquieto de cierto modo la inquietaba a ella también…no sabia como o porque sentía un presentimiento tan extraño.

—Estoy aquí—Dijo rodeándolo sin tomar en cuenta que una mirada ónix estaba al tanto de la situación y a pesar de estar hechizado a otra alma, el amor siempre ganara.

—Debemos irnos—Susurro Sasori olfateando su cabello. Sakura asintió levemente intentando no romper en llanto, se separaron lentamente y sin perder oportunidad alguna, Sasori estrello sus labios con los de Sakura como aquella vez que la dejo en la casa de los Hyuga. Los expertos labios se movían sobre los suyos, sin embargo ella no respondio al beso, no sabia como hacerlo. Solo un hombre la beso y ese hombre lo hacia muy diferente a Sasori. Sin poder evitarlo una lagrima rodo por su mejilla hasta bajar y perderse en el beso. ¡Sentia tanta impotencia! .

De un momento a otro fue jalada fuertemente obligándola a estrellarse en un pecho muy familiar, atónita, subio la mirada para encontrarse con la furia de Sasuke que fulminaba a Sasori de una manera que jamás había hecho con otro ser humano o cualquier cosa.

Se veía claramente confundido pero la ira era notoria, su mandibula fuertemente apretada y un primitivo gruñido escapando de su garganta a cada momento que se daba la oportunidad de que la tranquila mirada de Sasori y ónix se encontraban.

—¡¿Qué le haces a mi mujer?!—Exclamo Sasuke enojado a no mas poder, las venas en su frente se marcaban mientras apretaba celosamente a Sakura.

El amor a Sakura volvió.

El odio a Karin volvió.

El Hechizo se rompió.

Pero a cambio de eso esta hirviendo en fiebre, o asi lo sentía Sakura, completamente caliente y sudando detrás de ella. Pero no contaba con el motivo del cual la idea de que el joven de la nada hirviera en fiebre de momento fuera posible.

Karin miraba sorprendida la escena, sintiendo como su corazón se encogio ante la escena. De repente una mano de poso en su boca, asustada intento golpear a la persona que la arrastraba obligándola a ser la secuestrada perfecta. Intento gritar pero la mano en sus labios se lo impidió. Fue entonces que se vio a si misma fuera del bar.

—¿Qué esta pasando aquí?—Grito Ino apareciendo en el lugar. Su mirada viajo sorprendida. Sasori y Sasuke se fulminaban mientras que Sakura estaba protegida en el pecho de Sasuke.

Algo andaba mal. Sasuke tenia los ojos llenos de ira, pero se veía desconcertado y confundido sin contar que sus mejillas estaban rojas y estaba sudando.

—¡Sueltame!—Exclamo Sakura intentando safarse del poderoso agarre. Lo sintió gemir de dolor detrás de ella, giro el rostro al escucharlo y se vio finalmente libre cuando el Uchiha de repente callo al suelo inconciente.

Se había desmayado debido a la manera tan atroz de la que salio del encanto.

—¡Sasuke!—Grito al unisono la tripulación al en el suelo. Sakura se agacho a su altura pero Sasori la jalo obligándola a retroceder.

—¿Qué haces?—Dijo Sakura intentando moverse, Sasori no decía nada desde que Sasuke apareció y eso causo terror en Sakura. La idea de que quizás si supiera que el es el capitan de barco Sharingan y llamara a su capitan para recrear otra guerra no es algo que tuviera en mente. Sin embargo quizás ya era demasiado tarde.

Los tripulantes intentaban despertar al capitan que ardia en fiebre.

—¡Capitan!—Grito Sasori de la nada llamando la atención de todos los presentes, algunas personas que habían notado la situación se alejaron del bar lo mas rápido posible, después de todo esa tripulación era Akatsuki, muy conocida y temida.

De la nada un tipo con cabello naranja y una variedad de pirciengs salio con una sonrisa fría. Sus manos estaban rojas lo que había indicado que anteriormente había luchado con alguien. Kakashi y los demás lo conocieron inmediato.

Pain.

—Llevatela—Ordeno con fría voz. Sasori comenzó a arrastrar a Sakura. La misma a no dejarse doblo su codo y lo estrello con fuerza en la boca del estomago del pelirrojo, se alejo pero rápidamente fue sostenida por otros brazos.

Un disparo es escucho en el lugar.

Fue Kakashi con el ceño fruncido, había dado un disparo al aire para alertar a los demás pero definitivamente no tenia corazón para de repente matar a alguien, sin embargo cuando se trataba de su hija daría incluso su misma vida para protegerla. Ya la perdió una vez y no permitiría que eso volviera a pasar.

Mas hombres salieron de la nada.

—¿Qué demonios es esto?—Dijo Neji sorprendido al verse rodeado de hombres, levanto las manos en señal de no atacar, pero estaba fijamente apuntado por varios hombres, los conocía, era la tripulación Akatsuki.

—¿No lo entienden? ¡Ella los vendio!—Dijo la misma mujer de la tienda. Estaba vestida diferente, como una verdadera pirata, su cabeza se elevo. Señalo a Sakura, todos la miraron sorprendidos y la aludida juro ver las inmensas ganas de llorar de Kakashi en ese momento.

—¡No es verdad!—Grito Sakura, fue golpeada en la parte de la nuca y callo al suelo perdiendo sus fuerzas pero sin llegar a la inconciencia. Momento que aprovecho Sasori para amarrarla, nadie hacia nada ¿Cómo hacerlo? Estaban rodeados de los piratas mas temidos, ambas tripulaciones eran muy temidas por lo que la única opción que quedaba era escapar.

—¡Pensabas escapar con mi tripulante!—Dijo Pain señalando a Sasori quien asintió con una sonrisa cinica, ¡Maldita sea! ¡El cabron se había burlado de ella!. Bajo la mirada sintiendo las lagrimas caer, todos estaban en silencio que era roto por sus sollozos.

—Sakura …tu…—Dijo Kakashi conmocionado.

—¡Vamos!—Dijo Pain. Sasori cargo a Sakura en su hombro que estaba en un aparente estado de shock ante lo que escucho. Kakashi y los demás no lo permitirían.

La balacera comenzó. Ocultando a Sasuke entre unas mesas empezaron a disparar escondiéndose entre las mismas. Pero no sabían que esos hombres eran solo una distracción para evitar que fueran detrás de la verdadera tripulación que para ese momento ya se había llevado la "presa"

Se habían llevado a dos mujeres de la tripulación

¿La primera?

Sakura obviamente…

¿Pero la segunda es…?

.

.

.

.

—Deja de moverte—Susurro Sasori siendo ayudado por el chico de la coleta.

—Es realmente hermosa—Dijo Deidara ayudándola a sostenerla por las piernas mientras corrian por el pueblo hasta llegar a la costa para finalmente adentrar al barco.

—Dejala en paz. Es la enemiga—Dijo Sasori entrecortadamente debido a la sofocación.

Finalmente llegaron al barco, con ayuda de la tripulación subio a la Haruno por las escaleras para después subir ellos, la dura madera la recibió, ese olor tan particular de la madera, pero ella no pensaba estaba completamente ida.

Sasori la cargo nuevamente esta vez con mas delicadeza puesto que ya no tenían de quien huir, dentro del barco estaba a salvo, bajaron unas escaleras que estaban dentro del barco y daba entrada a varias habitaciones, para sopresa de muchos, era muy elegante ¿Cómo no serlo?.

Con ayuda de un compañero abrió la puerta y con brusquedad la arrojo en la habitación. Un gemido de terror se escucho a su lado, lentamente se giro y…

Sorpresa, en ese lugar estaba Karin en la misma posición que ella, amarrada de pies y manos y amordazada, tal como la tuvo Orochimaru alguna vez pero a diferencia de una especie de cárcel con cadenas aferrándola a la pared. Estaba amarrada con unas finas cuerdas en una habitación muy pequeña que al parecer estaba dignamente diseñada para tener victimas en el lugar.

Intento moverse con dificultad, pero no lo logro. Las cadenas estaban muy apretadas podía dejar de sentir la circulación en ella.

—¡Es hora!—Escucho como hablaba el capitan de ese barco, al parecer había escapado de los tripulantes de Sasuke…

Un momento acaso ellos habían...

¡No!

Sintio como el barco se movia, finalmente estaban en mar abierto…la habían alejado de Sasuke … de todos.

—¿Qué pasa?—Dijo Sasori cínicamente.

—Siempre te burlas de las victimas—Dijo Pain bajando con una sonrisa fría.

—Ella es mas que una victima—Dijo con una sonrisa. Pain rodo los ojos.

—Muy bien…sere claro, quítenle las vendas de la boca a las dos—Ordeno. Sasori se acerco y jalo el trapo que estaba en la boca de Sakura con brusquedad e imito la acción con Karin.

—No puede ser…—Escucho gemir a Karin de desesperación silenciosa. La miro fijamente, tenia el ceño fruncido y el labio apretado.

—¿Quién de ustedes es la sirena maldita, y quien es la prometida de Sasuke?—Dijo con una sonrisa.

Sakura abrió los ojos…Un momento, el no la nombro singularmente osea…¿El pensaba que eran dos personas diferentes? ¡Claro! Por eso es que ella estaba ahí con Karin, el rumor de que fue capturada precisamente por el capitan de cabello negro corrió tan rápido como la corriente del mar, pero ellos querían vengarse de Sasuke, tal vez creían que con acerle daño a la prometida del mismo seria una venganza justa…pero…¿Cómo manejaría las cosas…?

—No se de que hablas—Hablo Karin, Sakura la miro sorprendida…no la delato, solo se quedo en silencio desafiándolo con la mirada. Pain elevo una ceja.

—¡Haganla pasar!—Grito. …. ¿Pasar? ¿Habia una tercera persona? ¿Es ella quien había dicho que Sasuke capturo a la sirena maldita?

La puerta hizo un suave sonido y se abrió completamente mostrando a la persona. Sakura y Karin quedaron en un aparente estado de shock, esa persona era nada mas ni nada menos que…

Yugao, la sirena que fue capturada con Sakura aquella vez. Pero estaba maltratada, ¡Ella misma vio como escapo con Hayate! ¿Acaso también fue capturada?

—Hola Yugao—Saludo Deidara. La sirena ni se inmuto pero su rostro estaba frio mirando a cada una de las mujeres que se encontraban amarradas en el suelo.

—¿Quién de ellas es la sirena maldita?—Dijo Pain. Sakura temblo.

¿Capturaron a Yugao? ¡¿Cómo era eso posible, ella se fue con Hayate?!

, vio como lentamente levantaba su delgado brazo, estaba a punto de apuntarla pero una voz la interrumpio.

—Yo—Dijo Karin mirando fijamente al capitan, La rojiza mirada y la sorprendida mirada jade se reencontraron, algo extraño brillaba en los ojos de la pelirroja, algo distinto.

—Eres una mentirosa—

.

.

.

.

—¡Nos engañaron!—Gruño Neji aplicando mas trapos húmedos a la cabeza de Sasuke.

—¡Esa perra de Karin quien sabe que le hizo a Sasuke! ¡Lo esta matando!—Dijo Ino creando mas remedios curativos tratado de encontrar la cura para el hechizo de Sasuke, El hechizo perdió el efecto es verdad. Pero aquel liquido mortal aun recorre las entrañas del Uchiha y si no es curado a tiempo…

El podría…..

.

.

.

.

 **n.n Lei muchas agregaciones**

 **Como dije los capítulos serán mas rápido de lo normal.**

 **Pasado mañana estará el otro 7u7**

 **¿Por qué mintió Karin?  
¿Qué paso con Yugao?**

 **yy…..Sasuke?...**

 **Repito: Si quieren agregar algo solo es que me avisen yo con mucho gusto lo adaptare a la historia.**

 **Rivews *_***


	29. Arrepentimiento

**Notas:** **Narrado por mi.**

 **Titulo:** Sirena Maldita

 **Autora:** AngelCaido-PauLumbort

 **Fandom** : Naruto

 **Disclaime** r: Estos personajes no son mios son de el Gran Masashi Kishimoto :3

 **Summary :** Por el pecado mortal de la abuela Chiyo , Su única descendiente , Sakura Haruno será convertida en una Sirena con unos ojos exóticos , los cuales al brotar lagrimas de los mismos , podrá invocar los poderes mas deseados por todos y la magia mas oscura … Sasuke Uchiha , un cruel y despiadado pirata que ah escuchado los rumores de la bella Sirena , ¿Qué pasara cuando se proponga secuestrarla para conseguir la vida eterna y revivir su familia que murió tiempo atrás?.

 **Nota 2 :** ¡La historia es completamente mia! , Mas no los personajes … Sin embargo no podrais adaptarla sin mi permiso.

 **Capitulo 29**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—No miento, ¿Qué no es obvio? Sasuke la celo a ella, obviamente es la prometida—Dijo Karin con una sonrisa forzada a pesar de que el miedo brillaba en su mirada. Sakura palidecio ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella? Centro su vista en Yugao que al igual que ella estaba sorprendida, tenia mucho que saber ¿Por qué paso eso? Simplemente no lo entendia.

—Sakura es mas bella que tu, y si fueras la sirena maldita, es obvio que no lo dirias—Dijo Sasori sonriendo, Karin maldijo interiormente, pero ya había empezado con eso simplemente era ohora de terminar.

—Estoy cansada de tanta mentira, hize que Sakura fuera mas bella que yo para que la confundieran, pero no sirvió para nada, me capturaron—Mintio célebremente. Sakura estaba sorprendida.

—¿Por qué el capitan estaba tan meloso con la sirena maldita?—Dijo Deidara con recelo. Karin trago saliva y en ese momento agradeció tener el tan particular donde mentir tan excelente.

—Lo hechize—Dijo simplemente.

—Sigo sin creerte, eres demasiado hermosa, pero no te creo, no actuas acorde a la historia—Dijo Pain entrecerrando los ojos. Sakura palidecio y bajo la mirada, ¿Por qué Karin hacia esto?

—Solo tu te crees esas historias—Sonrio misteriosamente intentando los traicioneros cabellos rojos en su cabello. Sakura temblaba en el suelo por el frio, por la sorpresa, eran muchas cosas por comprender y la pobre quizás estaba rota.

—¿Capitan? ¿Qué piensa?—

—Tenemos que esperar, la actitud de ambas, pero…no lo se, solo vigilémosla mientras llegamos a alta mar—Dijo Pain con un suspiro, estaba confundido, aquella pelirroja destilaba ira y defensa mientras que la otra peli rosa miraba el suelo y parecía aturdida. Quizas…Karin si sea la sirena maldita después de todo, pero…había algo que no comprendía aun, tenia que esperar para aclararse también el respecto a todo lo que había pasado…Quizas ver el comportamiento de cada una ayude.

—Vamonos capitan—Dijo Deidara acomodando su chaleco. Los hombres que estaban en esa habitación salieron a paso lento detallando a cada una de las mujeres presentes, dejaron a Yugao en ese lugar pero no la amarraron, es como si estuviera acostumbrada a esa clase de trato. Cerraron la puerta y se escucho la variedad de candados.

El silencio reino la sala.

—¿Por qué haces esto Karin?—Pregunto Sakura en voz baja, ¿Por qué Karin mintió de ese modo?

—Si saben quien es la sirena maldita, la golpearan con el fin de obligarla a expulsar su poder creo que la mataran—Dijo fríamente.

—¿Por qué te sacrificas entonces?—Dijo con acidez, algo no pintaba bien, definitivamente…no.

—¡Callate! ¿No lo entiendes?—Exclamo Karin con el ceño fruncido.

—¡No! ¡Creeme que no lo entiendo!—

—Hice mucho daño…a ti…a Sasuke, inclusive a personas que no conocía—Sollozo Karin, sus miradas se encontraron. Sakura fruncio el ceño ¿Arrepentida? ¡¿Se sacrificara porque esta arrepentida?! ¡Menuda idiotez!.

—Karin, es mi maldición yo…—

—Tu fuiste a la que mas daño hize y la que mas influyo en la vida de Sasuke ¿No te diste cuenta de lo enamorado que esta de ti?—Dijo con voz quedada. Sakura bajo la mirada mientras sus ojos se llenaba de lagrimas.

—No, el te ama a ti—Dijo con suavidad intentando en vano que su voz no sonara quebrada.

—Lo hechice, en un descuido de el aproveche y le aplique unas gotas que provocaran que estuviera enamorado de mi, pero incluso con eso aun te amaba—Dijo Karin con voz acida. Sakura quedo estática ante lo que escucho.

¿Karin lo hechizo? ¡Maldicion y ella creyendo idioteces! De razón el comportamiento tan extraño del Uchiha…Si ella hubiera confiado en el como se lo pidió aquella vez, entonces no hubiera pasado por esto, se sentía tan culpable y las ganas de llorar la habían inundado, ¡Ella sospecho de Karin! Pero descarto esa idea creyendo que la misma no se rebajaría al hacer eso, no puede ser…¡Sasuke! Ahora el debe estar en un momento difícil intentando apartar esos venenos de el. Mientras Sasuke sufria ante la indecisión ella paseaba con un maldito pirata que la engaño.

Sasuke…¡Lo amaba joder!

—¡Karin! ¡¿Por qué?!—Gruño con dolor, sintió como se mareaba y las ganas de matar y escapar nuevamente hundiéndose en los brazos del hombre que ama se apoderaba de ella.

Karin suspiro.

—No hay opción Sakura, me equivoque y te pido tu perdón, pero aparte de eso se que hacer, solo finge ser un humano corriente—Dijo Karin viendo como las lagrimas corrian velozmente por el rostro de la Haruno.

—¡No! Esta es mi pelea, no tienes nada que ver con mis pecados, en este mome…—

—Callate, yo lo hare—Dijo fríamente.

Karin con dificultad subio las manos a su pecho, aun amarradas hizo un sobreesfuerzo para doblarlas y entre sus pechos saco una pequeña navaja. Comenzó a cortar con cuidado presionando con fuerza e intentando moverse velozmente. Finalmente las cuerdas calleron al suelo.

—Te liberaste…—Murmuro Sakura aun perdida en sus pensamientos. Karin palidecio al ver los ojos completamente blancos neon de Sakura, ¡Se transformo! ¡Ahora faltaba que la matara!.

Karin se arrojo sobre Sakura, sus brazos libres la abrazaron contra su cuerpo, las lagrimas salían de los ojos rojizos intentando calmar a la peli rosa que estaba sumida en el poder ¿Lo controlaba? ¿Controlaba la fuente de poder que Tsunade le obsequio?

—Sakura, perdóname. Cometi tantos pecados solo con el hecho de vengarme de ti, aquella ves que te transformaste mataste al hombre que quería, su nombre era Suigetsu. ¡Solo quería vengarme! Pero estaba tan sumida en eso que no me di de cuenta de los daños que estaba haciendo…Lo pagare y te prometo que saldrás de aquí, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer—Sollozo, Sakura que la estaba escuchando atentamente le fue inevitable hundirse en el calor que le provocaba las timidas caricias de Karin. Se separo lentamente y le entrego la navaja, se alegro interiormente al ver que los ojos de la Haruno habían vuelto a la normalidad.

—¡N-n-o!—Tartamudeo Sakura. Tenia que hacer algo…No podía permitir que Karin se sacrificara.

Karin nuevamente llevo la mano a su pecho y adivinando los pensamientos de la peli rosa saco una especie de perfume muy pequeño. Lo roció en el rostro de Sakura que ladeo el rostro ante el horrible olor que daba.

—Esto evitara que te transformes temporalmente—Murmuro arrojando el pequeño frasco en algunas cajas que estaban ocultas. La mirada de Karin se fijo en la otra sirena que estaba escondida en el rincón.

—¿Por qué? ¡No!—Dijo Sakura con terror en su voz. Siguió la mirada de Karin y vio a Yugao, estaba inerte, pero sus ojos demostraban el terror y el miedo al que fue sometida.

—¿Qué te paso?—Dijo Karin a Yugao.

—Me capturaron cuando escape con Hayate—Dijo fríamente

—¿Dónde esta Hayate?—Pregunto nuevamente al reconocer al medico.

—Trabaja para la tripulación como un esclavo. Trabajo arduamente para que lo liberen, pero no lo harán, de algún modo supieron que Sasuke nos capturo y me forzaron a contar la verdad, pero dire que la sirena es la pelirroja—Dijo nuevamente con esa frialdad tan característica.

Karin asintió con una sonrisa y volvió su vista a la puerta fijamente. Se quito las cuerdas de los pies y camino a donde estaba las cajas, agarro una y la estrello con fuerza sobre la pared de madera provocando que la caja se rompiera haciendo un sonido ronco y muy eficaz, Sakura bajo la cabeza al ver lo que trataba de hacer.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente mostrando al capitan y los hombres de la tripulación levemente aturdidos.

—¿Ahora crees que soy la sirena? ¡Escape sin esfuerzo! Y mirala a ella, aun sigue asustada—Sonrio colocando sus manos en su cadera mostrando superioridad.

—Llevémosla capitan—Dijo Sasori mostrando deseo en sus ojos. Algunos hombres se acercaron y tomaron a Karin por los brazos provocando que ella gritara y lanzara patadas y puños al azar. Sakura grito con fuerza pidiendo que no se la llevaran sin embargo fue en vano.

La puerta se cerro con fuerza.

.

.

.

.

Lentamente abrió los ojos negros, joder, le dolia la cabeza de una manera de la que jamás le había dolido ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado?

¡Ah!  
Solo recordaba como un pirata besaba a su sirena, pero nada mas todo era borroso ¿Qué había pasado después de eso? …

—¿Sasuke? ¡Esta despertando vengan!—Grito la chillona voz de Ino. Sintio el calor de una cama y por inercia llevo su mano a su cabeza donde la fiebre la consumia.

—¡Sasuke!—Gritaron los demás. Se incorporo lentamente mirando a cada uno de los tripulantes, pero faltaba alguien muy importante en ese momento.

—¿Sakura?—Artiuculo con dificultad. Observo como los demás bajaban la mirada y no se atrevían a contarle nada. ¿Qué demonios paso? Gruño con desesperación.

Ino se levanto y fruncio el ceño.

—Sakura fue capturaba por la tripulación Akatsuki ¿Recuerdas lo que paso?—Dijo fríamente.

Los ojos ónix se abrieron ante la sorpresa y el enojo que se produjo. Se levanto de golpe.

—¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! ¡Vamos ya!—Gruño desesperado, se tambaleo levemente debido a la fiebre, pero no dejaría que esa pequeña mierda se interpusiera en su camino, la mujer que ama en ese momento debe estar siendo maltratada ¡Joder tenia que llegar ya!

—Sakura no quiere verte—Dijo Hinata. Sasuke la miro con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué?—

—Fuiste hechizado por Karin, parecio que te hubieras enamorado de Karin y le dijiste cosas horribles a Sakura—Dijo Ino nuevamente. La rabia salto en la vena que se asomo en la frente de Sasuke ¡Esa perra metiéndose en todo!

—Con mas razón, hay que volver a mi barco—Dijo caminando rápidamente, la tripulación la siguió, sabia a donde irían, al barco Sharingan que los esperaba en la isla roja junto con toda la tripulación.

—Cuida bien de Hanabi—Grito Hinata a Tenten que miraba expectante como todos corrian siguiendo al capitan que hervia en fiebre, la misma asintió apretando contra sus piernas a la pequeña y hermosa niña.

—Yo me quedare—Aviso Jiraya, pues sabia la bronca que se formaría y no quería meterse.

Pero fue claramente ignorado por todos.

Corrieron intentando legar al paso del capitan, detuvieron un carruaje que los llevaría rápidamente al mar donde estaba el barco de Ino.

Llegaron a su destino mas rápido de lo que pensaban y sin perder un segundo se montaron en el pequeño barco donde Ino cerro los ojos y se concentro en controlar las olas del mar para llegar rápidamente donde se encontraba en barco estacionado, donde la tripulación estaba ignorante respecto a todo lo que había pasado.

Después de un par de horas que se convirtieron en el mismo infierno y una eternidad para Sasuke llegaron a la dichosa isla donde el barco estaba intacto siendo protegido por sus fieles piratas.

Sasuke salto del barco y camino con vehemencia corrió nuevamente, los tripulantes lo miraron sorprendido y aun mas viendo solo como una pequeña parte de los hombres que se había llevado corrian detrás de el junto con dos hermosas mujeres.

—¡El capitan volvió!—Grito un hombre con el rostro pintado, el hermano menor del mismo hombre se asomo y aviso a todos los demás el regreso del capitan.

Los hombres salieron a recibirlo e hicieron una reverencia.

—¡Alisten sus cosas! ¡Zarparemos en 5 minutos!—Grito adentrándose al barco. Los hombres después de escuchar dicha orden se dispusieron a arreglar todo, las velas, sus cosas etc.

Ino llego sin oxigeno, pues estar controlando el mar es tan agotador e ir detrás de Sasuke ya que el mismo a pesar de ver todo borroso por la fiebre corria de una manera sorprendente. Sai la cargo con cuidado y se adentro al barco, además de eso quería dejar en claro que la presiosa rubia era suya.

Hinata por otro lado fue ayudada por Naruto.

Sasuke miro fijamente a Neji.

—¿Dónde están?—

—En el Oeste, yo le dire el rumbo capitan—Dijo respirando con dificultad.

—Bien—Dijo dándose la vuelta y alistando las cosas procurando que todo este listo.

—Hola presiosa mi nombre es Kan...—El hombre se interrumpio al ver la furiosa mirada de Sai, El piropo iba dirigido a la bella rubia, pero al ver la fría mirada de Sai prefirió callarse.

Ino bajo de los brazos del mismo y grito claramente.

—¡Muevanse, zarparemos en un minuto y el que no este listo se quedara!—Grito con fuerza, Sasuke la miro y bajo la mirada, estaba muy enfermo como para replicar, llevo la mano a su cabeza donde la fiebre lo consumia mas y mas.

—¡Recoged las anclas!—Grito Naruto, los hombres obedecieron.

Después de unos minutos el barco finalmente empezó el rumbo, Neji fue en dirección al timón pues el con su ojo de clarividencia podía adivinar sin esfuerzo alguno el camino exacto donde se fue akatsuki, Sasuke es muy obstinado definitivamente…

Pero algo sabia.

La recuperaría a cualquier costo.

Sasuke camino con dificultad hasta los camarotes donde se dejo caer en uno, la sed ardia en su garganta y la fiebre lo sacudia, sentía que su cuerpo no podía moverse, a pesar del sobreezfuerzo que estaba haciendo solo para intentar salvarla, no podía saber ni lo que hacia.

Hinata apareció en el lugar.

—Sasuke, descanse, Naruto me dijo que cuidara de usted—Dijo con voz suave. Bueno solo le queda confiar en esos pequeños amigos que había hecho, asintio con dificultad y cerro los ojos permitiéndose ser cuidado por aquella Hyuga.

Sakura…

Sakura…

Solo ella pasaba por su cabeza…Solo ella.

.

.

.

.

—Yugao ¡Ayudame!—Susurro Sakura intentando zafarse. La sirena negó.

—Dejaselo a la otra pelirroja, la mataran—Dijo Yugao bajando la mirada acariciando su brazo donde había una variedad de heridas.

No…eso no podía ser asi tenia que salvar a Karin ,después de todo ella la estaba ayudando, la protegería.

Bajo la mirada y sonrio al ver la pequeña navaja.

.

.

.

.

 **Hohoho :o**

 **Inesperado lo de Karin ¿Cierto?**

 **Pues ni modo.**

 **Repito : Si quieren agregar algo solo es cuestión de que me digan**

 **El próximo capitulo subido pasado mañana.**

 **(Joder intento alargar esto lo mas posbile) :c …Bueno ni modo.**

 **Rivews *_***


	30. Akatsuki

**Notas:** **Narrado por mi.**

 **Titulo:** Sirena Maldita

 **Autora:** AngelCaido-PauLumbort

 **Fandom** : Naruto

 **Disclaime** r: Estos personajes no son mios son de el Gran Masashi Kishimoto :3

 **Summary :** Por el pecado mortal de la abuela Chiyo , Su única descendiente , Sakura Haruno será convertida en una Sirena con unos ojos exóticos , los cuales al brotar lagrimas de los mismos , podrá invocar los poderes mas deseados por todos y la magia mas oscura … Sasuke Uchiha , un cruel y despiadado pirata que ah escuchado los rumores de la bella Sirena , ¿Qué pasara cuando se proponga secuestrarla para conseguir la vida eterna y revivir su familia que murió tiempo atrás?.

 **Nota 2 :** ¡La historia es completamente mia! , Mas no los personajes … Sin embargo no podrais adaptarla sin mi permiso.

 **Capitulo 30**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tomo la navaja en sus manos y miro a Yugao que estaba intacta, ignorante a lo que podía o no hacer. Con cuidado imitando los movimientos de Karin hace rato empezó a cortar las cuerdas, sentía que su circulación ya no pasaba por sus manos que estaban levemente rojas.

Las cuerdas calleron pero unos ruidos obligaron a Sakura a esconder sus manos junto con las cuerdas y la navaja detrás de su espalda. El frio sudor corria por su frente, trago saliva intentando que el miedo no la consumiera. La puerta se abrió de golpe.

Una Karin con el rostros golpeado al igual que su cuerpo fue arrojada con brusquedad sobre el la pequeña habitación.

—¡Eres muy inútil! Llevate a Sakura—Dijo un hombre , no estaba Sasori solo eran dos. Un hombre de cabello blanquecido y extaños ojos violare se acerco de una manera peligrosa. Sakura temblo, se daría de cuenta que ella se había desapuntado, bajo la mirada….Ya no había nada mas que hacer.

De repente el hombre cae al suelo haciendo un gemido ronco, no había muerto, impresionada subio la mirada para ver a Yugao con un arma en las manos.

—¡Me canse!—Grito, en un movimiento rápido giro y el arma con un silenciador escupio la bala que impacto en el pecho del otro hombre que retrocedio sosteniendo su pecho que escupia sangre de manera desesperante.

—Yugao—Susurro de manera sorpresiva, la aludida se dio la vuelta y señalo la puerta libre.

—¡¿Qué esperan para salir de aquí?!—Dijo sosteniendo la caliente arma en sus manos. Sakura se levanto y agarro a Karin con cuidado, al parecer estaba inconsciente, comenzó a caminar a paso rápido sosteniendo a Karin por la cintura y colocando un brazo por encima de sus propios hombros. Yugao las seguía para protegerlas.

Tenian que llegar al balcón del barco para arrojarse en el agua, sabia que aun podía convertirse en sirena por lo tanto podría escapar con Karin.

Mas hombres hicieron presencia y todos eran abatidos por la impresionante pistola silenciosa que traía Yugao.

Los hombre sestaban de espalda por lo que no se esperaban ese fin, si hubieran estado concientes de que sus prisioneras habían escapado quizás ya no estarían tan campantes.

Pudieron admirar como la puerta se abria lentamente.

.

.

.

.

—A este paso…no llegaremos—Susurro Sasuke con los ojos cerrados , permitiendo que Hinata presione los paños húmedos en su frente…la fiebre no bajaba, al contrario aumentaba cada vez mas.

—¿Qué planeas entonces?—Dijo Ino tranquilamente.

—Tenemos botes, tu, Naruto, Kakashi y yo podemos ir en uno, controla el mar para llegar mas rápido—Susurro agarrando la mano de Hinata para evitar que la misma continuara con su trabajo, se incorporo dejando ver sus ojos negros.

—No se el camino—

—Llevemonos a Neji entonces—

—¿Estas seguro de que se siente en condiciones?—Pregunto Hinata parpadeando levemente, Sasuke asintió y se levanto tambaleante, se sostuvo de una varilla del camarote para no caer al suelo.

—Estas muy mal—Dijo Ino acercándose. Sasuke negó inmediatamente.

—Vamos, el barco no llegara a tiempo, vamos a los botes, es hora de enfrentar a Akatsuki—Dijo caminando a la salida, Ino le siguió haciendo una ceña a Hinata para que se encargara del comando mientras no estaban.

Kakashi hizo presencia en el lugar bloqueando el paso de Sasuke.

—Lee esta nota—Dijo mostrándole el delicado papel. Sasuke fruncio el ceño y lo recibió, abrió la nota lentamente y estrecho los ojos al leer lo que decía.

 _Querido capitan Sasuke_

 _Asumo que el interés que tiene por su prometida es muy extenso_

 _Al leer esta nota ya se habrá dado de cuenta que falta esa hermosa mujer_

 _Y también la sirena maldita_

 _No intente una locura intentando salvarlas ya que su prometida correría peligro_

 _La sirena maldita será sacrificada_

 _Pero que tanto perderá usted._

 _Cuando yo ; el capitan Pain obtenga lo que deseo su prometida_

 _Sakura Haruno será entregada nuevamente._

 _Le agradezco la atención_

—Ellos piensan que Sakura y la sirena maldita son dos personas diferentes—Dijo Sasuke después de leer la nota, Ino se altero.

—¿A que te refieres?—Pregunto Ino con suave voz. Sasuke la miro.

—Ellos creen que Karin es la sirena maldita y Sakura mi prometida, quieren expulsar el poder de la sirena y si lo logran sin tener inconvenientes conmigo devolverán a Sakura—Murmuro Sasuke aun mirando la nota.

—Pero Karin no es la sirena maldita….—Dijo Hinata con suavidad

—Se darán de cuenta que es Sakura—Murmuro nuevamente Kakashi.

—¡Maldicion! ¡Tenemos que irnos!—Exclamo Sasuke bajando la mirada intentando controlar los espasmos de dolor que lo recorrían.

—¿Quién te dio la nota?—Dijo Hinata.

—Sakura, dijo que se la dio una joven—

—Konan—Dijo Sasuke caminando rápidamente, empujando a Kakashi para alejarse abrirse camino, comenzó a correr junto con esas personas detrás de el.

Sasuke aviso a su tripulación que iria en un bote mas rápido, Ino tenia una muy excelente idea para que le permitieran entrar en el barco sin sospechar que era el capitan Uchiha y su tripulación. Bajaron el bote, Sasuke aviso a los que irían a acompañarlo.

El pequeño bote se puso en marcha de una manera demasiado veloz gracias a los poderes de Ino. Controlaba el agua, en menos de unos minutos estarían cerca de ese barco y solo unos minutos mas para estar cerca de Sakura.

.

.

.

.

—¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!—Grito Pain con el ceño fruncido, Sakura bajo la mirada y pudo apreciar la pistola que había sacado cada uno de los tripulantes.

—¡No nos hagas daño!—Grito Sakura dejando lentamente a Karin en el suelo.

—¡Quieta! Matare a tus amigas si te me acercas, primero matare a la pelirroja para desatar su poder—Dijo Pain.

—¡La sirena maldita soy yo!—Grito con fuerza, Sasori bajo la mirada sorprendido, ¡Joder y el que pensaba disfrutar con ella! , Hubo unos segundos de silencio en el que la sorpresa no cupo en el rostro de los presentes.

—Sakura….no—Susurro Karin incorporándose levemente

Sakura se acerco a Yugao con lentitud aun siendo intimidada por las mira de las pistolas en las cuales los hombres no perdían de vista.

—Llevate a Karin de aquí, vallanse—Dijo en un susurro que fue escuchado por los hombres, pero decidieron no decir nad a, supieron inmediatamente que aquella pelirroja no podía se r la sirena maldita por el simple motivo de que no tenia nada de especial o no actuaba acorde a la historia, por otro lado la peli rosa era la presa perfecta para ser aquel ser mágico ¿Cómo no pudieron darse cuenta de eso antes? Ella conlleva exactamente las descripciones tanto físicas como sentimentales de aquella sirena, además de que es mas hermosa.

—Si te entregas las dejaremos escapar—Dijo Pain, Sakura rápidamente asintió, no quedaba de otra. Yugao sostuvo a Karin por la cintura del mismo modo en la que estaba sostenida por Sakura y salio corriendo en dirección al balcón, donde se convertiría en sirena y protegería a Karin.

Las miradas volvieron a Sakura.

—Ven—Dijo Sasori extendiendo la mano, Sakura la miro por unos segundos, no la tomo.

—Me engañaste—Susurro llevando una mano a su cien, sentía algo extraño , un presentimiento…algo esta muy mal.

—No, enserio me gustas mucho—Sonrio ladeado en un timida sonrisa coqueta, Sakura entrecerró los ojos y su vista volvió a Pain, no sabia porque pero quería ganar tiempo, intentar evitar que lo inevitable fuera mas largo y tuviera mas segundos de los cuales vivir…pero ¿Aquella porquería que le aplico Karin seria mas fuerte que su poder? Solo hay una manera de comprobarlo y esta seria una buena opción para acabar con la tripulación Akatsuki y de ese modo quitarle un peso de encima a Sasuke.

Sasuke…

Después de enterarse de la verdad no podría sentirse mas estúpida y culpable. Ella con todo ese poder que le dio Tsunade no había sido capaz de deshacer el hechizo que Karin impuso sobre el, o peor aun lo dejo solo en los momentos en el que mas lo necesitaba…estúpida, simplemente se sentía estúpida.

—Capitan ¿Qué desea de mi?—Dijo Sakura inclinándose, haciendo una reverencia sin bajar la guardia.

—Quiero revivir a mi esposa y a mi hijo, murieron por una enfermedad, tuberculosis para ser exactos—Dijo Pain acercándose lentamente, Sakura levanto la mirada y pudo apreciar un par de lagrimas que amenazaban con escapar de su intenta mirada.

—No puedo hacer eso—Dijo calmadamente.

—¡Lo haras!—Dijo lanzándose sobre ella, la sostuvo por el cuello obligándola a caer de rodillas haciendo un suave gemido. Levanto nuevamente la mirada y todos ¡Todos! Quedaron estáticos al ver los ojos de la peli rosa.

Blanco Neon.

Sakura giro y con una fuerza sobrehumana obligo a Pain a caer al suelo siendo ella la que lo sosteniera por el cuello. Los hombres reaccionaron y dispararon a la peli rosa, pero como cierta vez las balas calleron al suelo haciendo un ronco gemido.

Mas hombres hicieron presencia intentando defender al capitan, las balas sonaban pero ninguna impactaba en ella o por lo menos llegaba cerca de ella.

—¡Suficiente! , un movimiento mas y el muere—Dijo sosteniendo con mas fuerza el cuello del sujeto provocando un sonido gutural del mismo. Sakura se sorprendio de si misma, estaba consiente , sentía lo que pasaba no se sentía ni débil ni mariada, ¡Podia controlar su poder! Tal como se lo había enseñado Ino y Hinata, solo es cuestión de aprender a manejarlo. No era tan cruel como Tsunade y no quería tener ese poder, no le convenia pero de algo estaba segura…Se defendería.

Todos los hombres se quedaron quietos, el terror los invadia.

—¡Sakura! ¡Basta!—Dijo Sasori, Sakura lo miro por unos segundos.

Sasori quedo desmayado al ver su peor pesadilla reflejarse en los ojos de Sakura.

—¡Sasori!—Exclamo un hombre alejándose lentamente del lugar, pero las puertas estaban celladas ¿Quién lo había hecho? ¡Simple! ¡Sakura!

—Pain , tu familia no puede revivir, nada le gana a la muerte mas que un amor sincero—Dijo Sakura. La rabia se acomulo en los ojos de Pain, giro con brusquedad y Sakura callo al suelo, sintiéndose empujada por mas hombres. Al abrir los ojos quedo impresionada con lo que vio.

Eran como una gran variedad de pains. ¿Clones? ¿Gemelos?

¡De donde sale tanta mierda!

Su mirada se centro con en 5 Pains en total.

—Capitan me estaba preocupando—Dijo Deidara apareciendo en el lugar.

—¿Qué significa esto?—Dijo Sakura retrocediendo, no sabia porque pero su cuerpo temblaba con solo verlos, era simplemente terrorífico.

—No eres la única especial, puedo dividirme y hacerme tan fuerte como tu—Susurro, en un parpadeo ya se encontraba detrás de ella, por suerte sus instintos asesinos la obligaban a hacerse mil veces mas sensible en todos sus sentidos.

La ardua pelea comenzó, Sakura contra 5 pains.

Moviendose ágilmente solo como ella sabia hacerlo provocando que su cuerpo se estirara de una manera de la cual jamás imagino la adueñaba. Sus golpes, fuertes y profundos golpeaban a los demás mientras su propio cuerpo también recibia un poco de dolor.

los demás intentaban ayudar a su capitan pero las balas no llegaban. Sakura pateo con exceso de fuerza el rostro de el pain mas delgado provocando que callera inconciente al suelo y extrañamente desapareciera como polvo.

—Muere—Dijo Sakura cuando golpeo con su dedo el pecho de un Pain provocando que su corazón al tacto del dedo parara de latir, la acción de desaparecer se volvió a presentar en este sujeto.

Y asi entre golpes y ante la sorprendida mirada de los demás. Solo quedo un Pain.

El original.

—Increible—Susurro agitado.

—¡¿Deseas mas?!—Exclamo. ¡Oh! Y ahi estaba la mala suerte otra vez, no supo si fue porque tan rápido como llego su poder la abandono , pero callo al suelo completamente paralizada como aquella vez que estuvo en el barco de Orochimaru. Su cuerpo temblo.

—¿Qué pasa ratita?—Dijo Pain sacando su espada.

—¿Qué… me pasa?—Susurro asustada al no poder mover ninguna de sus extremidades, subio la mirada para ver horrorizada como el hombre se acercaba de manera rápida.

—Tu cuerpo es muy joven, no resiste tanto poder, yo te quitare el dolor—Dijo llevando sus manos a una correa larga donde rápidamente la espada. Sakura cerro los ojos fuertemente con el terror consumiéndola.

La espada de Pain hizo un sonido chillon, como cuando un metal se estrella con otro. Como si la espada de Pain hubiera chocado con otra, alguien le había salvado la vida en ese momento. Abrió los ojos para ver a su salvador.

Se quedo de pierdra al verlo.

—Lo siento, creo que tarde un poco—Susurro con varonil voz. La mirada de pain y del sujeto se encontraron, el odio brillaba en la mirada de cada uno.

—¿No leyó la nota capitan Uchiha?—Dijo empujando la espada con fuerza.

—¿No sabes que vas a morir capitan Akatsuki?—Dijo Sasuke presionando su espada.

Que truenda se ha de formar…

.

.

.

.

 **¿A que huele?**

 **Hmmm Es el final que se acerca :c ¡NoooO!  
Proximo capitulo subido pasado mañana *_***

 **Siento no subir le otro ayer u.u Se me paso por ciertas cosas.**

 **¿Saben? Este fic lo había escrito inspirada en una historia que había leído en fanfiction (No se parece a la mia en ningún aspecto, pero me inspire por esa) Mi meta principal era superarla en rivews ¿Qué creen?**

 **¡Meta superada! *-* Los hamo.**

 **Rivews *-***


	31. Liberada

**Notas:** **Narrado por mi.**

 **Titulo:** Sirena Maldita

 **Autora:** AngelCaido-PauLumbort

 **Fandom** : Naruto

 **Disclaime** r: Estos personajes no son mios son de el Gran Masashi Kishimoto :3

 **Summary :** Por el pecado mortal de la abuela Chiyo , Su única descendiente , Sakura Haruno será convertida en una Sirena con unos ojos exóticos , los cuales al brotar lagrimas de los mismos , podrá invocar los poderes mas deseados por todos y la magia mas oscura … Sasuke Uchiha , un cruel y despiadado pirata que ah escuchado los rumores de la bella Sirena , ¿Qué pasara cuando se proponga secuestrarla para conseguir la vida eterna y revivir su familia que murió tiempo atrás?.

 **Nota 2 :** ¡La historia es completamente mia! , Mas no los personajes … Sin embargo no podrais adaptarla sin mi permiso.

 **Capitulo 31**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las miradas eran fulminantes puro odio brillaba en la mirada de cada uno pero algo no cuadraba ¿Por qué Pain odiaba tanto a Sasuke? Algo mas de una simple pelea no puede hacer que lo odie, a no ser que seas muy rencoroso.

Por otro lado Sasuke parecio nunca prestarle atención a este tipo hasta que ella y Karin fueron secuestrada. Pero algo estaba mal el calor de Sasuke estaba muy alto, la fiebre no había bajado, al contrario había aumentado,

¡Por Dios el tipo estaba ardiendo!

El sudor goteaba en la madera y justamente el frio adueñaba el lugar, podía ver los espasmos de dolor que le recorrían, parecía estar inerte, pero ahí estaba…vino para salvarla, o tal vez a Karin.

—Sasuke…—Murmuro confundida, el aludido giro un poco dejando al descubierto su mirada oscura, tenia los ojos rojos debido al cansancio y a la fiebre, le vio sonreír con ¿Tristeza? ¿Pena? ¿Arrepentimiento? No podría adivinarlo en ese momento.

—Vete del barco—Ordeno Sasuke en voz baja , Sakura elevo una ceja ¿Hablaba enserio? ¡Ella no podía ni mover un dedo por que el poder la agarro!

—¿Estas bromeando?—Murmuro cerrando los ojos, permitiendo que el hormigueo se adueñara de su cuerpo, el sueño la estaba inundando pero no tenia opción, el cansancio no era leve, demasiadas maneras de escapar de un pirata loco como de los cuales ya había escapado, tal totalidad solo significaba que la volverían a capturar en otro momento debido al poder que la posee, una buena opción será estar liberada de ese poder, que la maldición de la cual esta pagando fuera ya pagada. Pero en ese momento correr no era una opción no podía siquiera levantar un dedo.

Sasuke la miro unos segundos y suspiro, la mirada negra paseo sobre todos los hombres que los rodeaban y le apuntaban con terror debido a que las balas jamás llegaron a estar cerca de la peli rosa. Sasuke estaba planeando una estrategia y tenia que pensar rápido.

—Capitan, le dare una ultima oportunidad, largo de mi barco tranquilamente y no pasara nada—Dijo Pain con una sonrisa, estaba exahusto uso mucho de su poder también, igual que Sakura necesitaba descansar pero el tenia mas experiencia manejando su poder asi que…no demostraba lo agotado que realmente estaba.

—¡No me ire de aquí sin mi mujer!—Exclamo enojado, quitando el seguro del arma haciendo un sonido ronco que provoco eco en los oídos de Pain. El Akatsuki hizo una sonrisa zorruna.

Sakura temblo ante el imponente grito de Sasuke…¿Su mujer?

—Tu mujer escapo—Dijo Pain.

—Esta detrás de mi—Gruño con una sonrisa. Los presentes se sorprendieron…un momento ¿La sirena maldita y el capitan con la fobia mas grande hacia las sirenas están prometidos? No…eso ha de ser una mala broma.

—¿Es un chiste?—Dijo Pain, acto segido quito el seguro provocando la misma tensión en el lugar

—Bromear no se me da—Sonrio de lado. Pain lo inspecciono, algo pasaba con ese hombre definitivamente, estaba tambaleándose y parecía que se fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas enfermo?—Se burlo, Sakura le miro nuevamente, si definitivamente tenia que estar muy enfermo.

Con dificultad, sintiendo como era liberada por su propio cuerpo se puso en pie, tambaleante. Era necesario huir en ese momento no se podía mantener en pie, pero ahí estaba Sasuke, el hombre que ama defendiéndola de una manera muy emotiva, esta enfermo, muy enfermo, pero esta haciéndole frente a uno de los piratas mas temidos. Como el.

Sasuke se puso en posición, agarro su espada fuertemente y sonrio de lado, esta pelea no iba a ser tan fácil. Pain lo imito.

—No hare nada, si dejas que ella se valla conmigo—Dijo Sasuke. Pain negó con la cabeza y lo miro reprobatoriamente como si no lo conociera lo suficiente como para saber que no permitiría eso. Enojado Sasuke dio el primer golpe, el chillido de las espadas fue suficiente para alarmar a todos y obligarlos a retroceder.

Pain intento doblar un poco el brazo para golpear con el filo de su espada el costado de su oponente, intento fallido ya que Sasuke dio justo en el blanco. Los demás intentaban concentrarse en los movimientos de los capitanes, era casi imposible se movían velozmente, poco predecible para el ojo humano.

Juntos golpearon con fuerza en el mismo sitio provocando que se tambalearan hacia atrás. Pain se lanzo nuevamente sobre Sasuke, aprovecharía que tiene fiebre, podría hacerlo creer que haría un movimiento pero … realmente haría otro.

En el primer intento le hizo creer que golpearía su costado, pero la espada se devolvió directo a su pecho donde el golpe fue detenido por una poderosa estocada. Sasuke no era idiota, sabia lo que el pensaba, después de todo ambos eran piratas.

En un parpadeo, Pain apareció por detrás, si no fuera por la agilidad del Uchiha no hubiera podido salvarse de la larga espada que paso centímetros al lado de su cuello " _Tengo que ser mas precavido"_ Penso al ver que su cabeza podría haber estado girando. Retrocedio respirando agitadamente, su vista volvió a donde estaba la mujer por la que vino, estaba sorprendida, anonada…pero sobretodo confundida.

Debia ganarle rápidamente, quizás hacerle creer que el había ganado pero tener cierto truco bajo la manga funcionaria, pero para eso debía dejarse hacer una herida…Vale, es mejor tener una herida que morir.

Se arrojo sobre Pain nuevamente esquivando los ataques y golpes, al igual que el intento anterior Pain intento confundirlo, solo que esta vez el no lo esquivo. La espada atravezo su costado, Sasuke en esa pequeña fracción de segundo llevo su mano libre a su pantalón sacando su pistola. Pero no contaba con que una pequeña mirada verde observaba horrorizada la escena.

—¡Sasuke!—Grito Sakura de manera desgarradora, no supo de donde le salio dicha fuerza para correr con todas sus fuerzas y arrojarse a los brazos del azabache mirando retadoramente a Pain que estaba a pocos metros de distancia observando la escena con recelo.

—¿Sakura? ¿Pero….que?—Digo con dificultad sintiendo el ardor en su cintura, la espada le había provocado un rasguño profundo. Sentia como la sangre desbordaba manchando el vestido de Sakura que tenia los ojos cristalizados aferrándose fuertemente a el. Estaba temblando.

—¡Basta!—Sollozo la Haruno mirando fijamente a Pain. El terror que había sentido en el momento en el que penso que lo había perdido, el estaba mal y peliaba por ella…no permitiría que nada le pase al hombre que ama.

Nadie en la sala decía nada.

—Sakura…vete—Murmuro pasando una mano por los rosados cabellos, ella negó efusivamente y se aferro mas a el, no quedaba opción tenia que ser duro con ella o podría perderla y eso no podía pasar, la amaba demasiado.

—¡Pain, yo…—

Justo en ese momento el hombre de cabello naranja escupio una buena cantidad de sangre, se veía claramente como una espada había atravesado su estomago, callo de rodillas revelando la identidad de la persona que le había arrebatado la victoria al capitan de Akatsuki.

Tsunade.

—Escoria…¿Siempre tengo que salvarles el culo?—Dijo Tsunade elevando una ceja, todos estaban perplejos ante el repentino cambio de pelea. Sasuke retrocedio aun con Sakura aferrada a el.

—Maestra Tsunade—Dijo Sakura soltandose lentamente de Sasuke para abrazar a su maestra, las lagrimas no tardaron en salir.

Todos al escuchar el nombre de la mujer salieron corriendo, habían escuchado una gran variedad de historias respecto a esa "tierna" bruja, no querían que su cabeza saliera rodando al igual que la de muchas personas que hicieron el mal en su vida al igual como lo hizo Orochimaru…Si la historia del hombre serpiente que traiciono al capitan Uchiha hizo una buena historia, lo que no sabían era toda la historia pues estaba resumida.

—Esto te causo muchos problemas, no te preocupes, ya no tienes que vivir de este modo Sakura—Dijo acariciándole lentamente la cabeza.

—¿Qué?—Pregunto levemente confundida, pasando su brazo por sus ojos donde aun había un tierno rastro de lagrimas.

Tsunade coloco las palmas de sus manos en el pecho de la Haruno un extraño brillo salio de las mismas, Sakura grito al sentir dolor en todo su cuerpo, es como si algo estuviera absorbiéndole la vida.

—¡Sakura! ¿Qué le haces bruja?—Dijo Sasuke corriendo a donde estaban las dos mujeres intento agarrar a Tsunade para alejarla de Sakura pero lo único que logro fue que una especia de electricidad lo atacara y lo mandara un poco lejos. Tosio un poco.

Después de unos segundos bajo la atenta y horrorizada mirada de Sasuke, Tsunade se retiro de Sakura. La joven de cabellos rosas callo al suelo sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente, se sentía diferente.

Tsunade suspiro y se vio a si misma brillar, había robado algo que le había dado, pero que quizás con el tiempo le devolvería, ella era muy joven, una niña quizás que estaba aprendiendo muchas cosas sobre la vida y tener que vivir de ese modo no seria justo.

Los ojos color caramelo se fijaron en ella.

—Ya no eres sirena maldita, ahora solo eres Sakura Haruno—Murmuro fríamente.

—¿Qué?—Pregunto Sakura sin entender las palabras.

—Ya no eres una sirena, ya no tienes poderes…quizás con el tiempo te los devuelvas pero sufriste mucho, mereces una vida—Dijo tiernamente, Sakura bajo la mirada a sus manos ¿Ya no tenia poderes? ¿Ya no era sirena? ¿Eso era bueno?...Un momento, ¡¿Ella le quito sus poderes?! Ya no seria aquella asesina temida por todos los piratas contada en los cuentos de terror para asustar a los niños que se portan mal.

¿Ya no mas?

¿Ya no mas Sirena Maldita?

—Tsunade…—Murmuro Sasuke después de escuchar la conversación. ¿Sakura era un ser humano normal? , bueno ni tanto después de todo era muy bella y tenia un corazón enorme, era una mujer perfecta y muy especial…Se levanto con cuidado mirando fijamente a la Haruno.

—Maestra yo no…—Levanto la mirada para verla, pero…ya no estaba, Tsunade había desaparecido quizás penso que ya no había peligro y después de todo tenia razón.

Sakura se levanto y observo a Sasuke, sostenia su herida intentando detener la sangre, estaba muy sonrojado debido a la fiebre y sus ojos exhaustos. Sin poder evitarlo ella se ruborizo también sintiendo las lagrimas caer.

—¿Estas bien?—Pregunto audaz con los ojos entrecerrados, la atmosfera empezó a cambiar debido a que solo quedaban ellos en ese momento. Camino lentamente hasta donde esta el.

—¿Tu estas bien?—Pregunto al verlo en el peor estado. El asintió y se acerco mas a ella, separando con suavidad la mano del hueco de su herida la atrajo nuevamente hasta donde esta el, Sakura sollozo en su pecho y Sasuke solo la escuchaba…esa seria la ultima vez que la veria llorar por algo como esto jamás permitiría que le hicieran daño otra vez.

—Te amo tanto—Dijo después de cierto tiempo, las palabras salieron sinceras, verdaderas confirmándole que lo que Karin le dijo fue verdad, se sintió tan…estúpida.

—¡Lo siento mucho!—Susurro alejándose un poco, permitiendo que sus miradas se encontraran, Sasuke…Sasuke se sintió el peor ser del mundo al haberla hecho llorar tantas veces ¿Asi le pagaba todo lo que ella hizo por el?

Sin poder evitarlo acerco su rostro al de ella rozando sus labios con calides, demostrándole todo lo que la extraño y que aquel beso seria uno de los mas importantes de todos lo que se han dado en el trancurso de sus vidas. El casto beso se volvió demandante en el momento en que Sasuke chupo con vehemencia el labio inferior de la Haruno, joder la había extrañado tanto, pero era momento de solucionar las cosas. En casa.

Sakura lo sentía demasiado caliente, la fiebre lo había dominado por completo, no podía entender como es que era consiente de lo que hacia. Sus pensamientos se dispersaron al sentir como se tambaleaba lentamente rompiendo el beso.

—Volvamos a casa—Dijo Sasuke con ternura, acariciando dulcemente la mejilla de la Haruno.

Ella asintió pero justo en el momento en que iba a dar un paso, Sasuke se desplomo…

Ahora solo quedaba una cosa, salvarle la vida al estúpido pirata que la había enamorado.

.

.

.

.

 **u.u**

 **Proximo capitulo FINAL**

 **Y de paso subo un epilogo**

 **Lo que serian dos capítulos en un día u.u**

 **Que afortunados 7u7**

 **Extrañare esta historia….pero bueno las cosas tienen un final.**

 **Los quiero muchos *-***

 **Rivews *-***


	32. Estaremos juntos

**Notas:** **Narrado por mi.**

 **Titulo:** Sirena Maldita

 **Autora:** AngelCaido-PauLumbort

 **Fandom** : Naruto

 **Disclaime** r: Estos personajes no son mios son de el Gran Masashi Kishimoto :3

 **Summary :** Por el pecado mortal de la abuela Chiyo , Su única descendiente , Sakura Haruno será convertida en una Sirena con unos ojos exóticos , los cuales al brotar lagrimas de los mismos , podrá invocar los poderes mas deseados por todos y la magia mas oscura … Sasuke Uchiha , un cruel y despiadado pirata que ah escuchado los rumores de la bella Sirena , ¿Qué pasara cuando se proponga secuestrarla para conseguir la vida eterna y revivir su familia que murió tiempo atrás?.

 **Nota 2 :** ¡La historia es completamente mia! , Mas no los personajes … Sin embargo no podrais adaptarla sin mi permiso.

 **Capitulo 32**

 **Advertencia : Lemmon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entrecerro los ojos admirando al hombre que estaba inconsciente en la cama del barco, tardarían un poco en llegar de nuevo al pueblo, pero tardarían aun mas en firmar los permisos par aque les permitan dejar el barco en el pueblo sin que las autoridades traten de explotarlo

Todo había sido muy difícil

Todas las peleas que habían enfrentado solo con el propósito de salvarla a ella…eso había sido difícil, recordó aquella vez que se encontraba en las saladas aguas que en ese momento había llamado hogar, cuando había seguido a Anko curiosa de lo que podría haber en ese barco.

Jamás se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho pues de ese modo conocio a la persona de la cual estaba enamorada, esa misma persona que esta en la cama con Ino al lado colocándole una variedad de paños.

Sonrio.

 **Flash back**

 _—¡Capitan!—Gritaron los hombres horrorizados al ver como Kakashi traía a un inconciente Sasuke. Después de el subio Naruto cargando a Karin que aparte de todo estaba demasiado golpeada, sorprendiendo a los presentes aun mas de lo que estaban._

 _Por las escaleras subio Hayate y Yugao seguido de Ino. Todos eran ignorantes a lo que había pasado desde que el capitan había abandonado el barco para ir tumbo a la isla roja, nadie sabia nada. Nadie sabia que Sakura era hija de Kakashi y que quizás era la prometida de Sasuke, nadie sabia nada de ese._

 _Sakura subio respirando dificultosamente alertando a los demás que inmediatamente le apuntaron sobresaltándola por completo. Todos pensaban que quizás aquel desastre había sido culpa de ella, además se suponía que para ese momento ella ya estaría muerta y los que estarían subiendo esas mismas escaleras seria la familia de Sasuke, no ella…solo falta ver que trae un sucio vestido pero bastante caro por la fina tela que lo rodea, además de que camina con elegancia y estaba mucho mas cambiada como que ahora su cabello estaba corto._

 _Un hombre estaba a punto de gritar algo pero Neji interrumpio en el lugar poniéndose al frente de la asustada peli rosa._

 _—¡Basta! Si no quieren tener problemas con Sasuke mejor déjenla en paz—Aconsejo retirándose del lugar._

 _Eso basto par que el cuerpo de todos temblara con vehemencia._

 _—¿Cómo esta el capitan?—Pregunto un hombre._

 _—No lo se, esta inconciente—_

 _—¿Tenemos que apresarla?—Pregunto el mismo señalando a la peli rosa. Las mejillas de la misma se ruborizaron de ira._

 _—¡No! Dejenme pasar necesito saber cómo es su estado—Dijo haciendo un además de pasar por aquel pasillo que daba a una escalera donde habían desaparecido todos. Los hombres se interpusieron en su camino._

 _—Si no quiere que la apresemos, quedese sumisa—_

 _—¡Esto es patético!—Grito la chillona voz de Ino haciendo presencia, los hombres que le tenían algo de respeto a la efusiva rubia, pues en una oportunidad Naruto les había comentado quien era ella. Abrieron paso y observaron claramente como agarraba por el brazo a Sakura y se la llevaba desapareciéndola también por las escaleras._

 _—Gracias…—Susurro Sakura con voz débil._

 _—No es nada—_

 _—¿Cómo encontraron a Karin y Yugao?—Pregunto, pues la curiosodad aun bordaba su cerebro, Ino la miro fijamente y se encogio de hombros en una señal de indiferencia._

 _—Pues…Yugao salto del barco con Karin en brazos y Hayate había observado la escena y también salto, los recogimos—Dijo caminando lentamente intentando grabarse la variedad de puertas con camarotes y extrañas cosas que tenia el capitan._

 _—¿Cómo están?—Pregunto nuevamente._

 _—Karin…se recuperara esta en el cuarto que anteriormente era de ella, Yugao esta algo enferma pero nada que no se pueda arreglar con un respiro—Susurro._

 _—¿Cómo esta Sasuke?—Susurro nuevamente, sintió como un peso era liberado de su cuerpo, el terror y el miedo de que Sasuke estuviera en un caso grave provocaba que el suyo se sintiera desfallecer._

 _—Debido al elixir de Karin esta en un estado muy extraño, el veneno se expandio por su cuerpo provocando una fiebre tremenda—Dijo Ino, la preocupación brillaba en su voz. Definitivamente algo andaba mal._

 _—Entiendo…—Susurro con voz quebrada._

 _Esto era su culpa._

 **Fin Flash Back**

Finalmente todos se habían ido, Ino dijo claramente que no había nada mas que hacer si no esperar. Nada mas…

Se levanto para echar el cerrojo y nuevamente se acerco.

Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, se dio el permiso de recostarse al lado del Uchiha echando las sabanas de seda sobre ella, sintió el extremo calor del hombre que amaba, su cuerpo estaba descubierto a excepción de los pantalones que traía, bueno…no era la primera vez que sentía su cuerpo tan cerca.

Lo abrazo por la cintura, lo abrazo con fuerza permitiendo que las lagrimas escaparan.

—Tranquilo Sasuke, no temas…yo te protegeré. Yo te amo—Susurro inclinándose un poco, recargo su frente en la del Uchiha sintiendo el calor que el mismo emanaba.

Se sintió realmente estúpida por haber pensado tantas cosas ¿Asi eran las mujeres humanas? ¿Actuan acorde a lo que sus ojos ven y no su corazón donde la confianza con su pareja es muy escasa?

Rio un poco.

Eso era realmente interesante, el corazón de una mujer es como el mar. Como el mar que jamás termino de conocer ya que ni ella misma viviendo en lo profundo reconocería una cuarta parte de lo que es el mar.

Asi eran las mujeres humanas.

Finalmente después de tanto pensar su mente se agoto y permitio que los delicados brazos de Morfeo la recibieran.

.

.

.

.

Joder sentía su cabeza explotar.

No podía moverse muy bien, pero sentía la calides de un cuerpo acariciando el suyo, sabia que la calor había disminuido y para su salud mental recordaba el haber rescatado a la mujer que amaba

¡Lo había logrado!  
pero después de ese momento de tranquilidad se había desplomado, eso lo recordaba muy bien, sentía el leve tambaleo del barco, no había nada mas familiar que eso. Pero había algo mas, una suave mano rodeándolo y su pecho levemente mojado, al parecer por lagrimas. Pues sentía la cabeza de la persona sollozar. Dedujo que seria en sueños.

Ese olor tan particular a cerezos solo provenia de una persona.

Sakura.

Lentamente se digno a abrir los ojos, la luz de la lámpara le molesto un poco, lentamente bajo la mirada y ahí estaba ella, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados lo que indicaba que debía de tener un sueño pesado. Una pesadilla.

El relog marcaba cerca de la medianoche. Aun…aun estaba temprano a decir verdad, pues la luz del día coloreaba la mañana en la que finalmente Pain fue derrotado…quizás en este momento ese hombre le estará haciendo compañía a su esposa y a su hijo.

Se movio ligeramente y por inercia el cuerpo de Sakura también lo hizo, pero en vez de alejarse se acerco mas a el, la delicada pierna había subido considerablemente.

El calor había llegado nuevamente a su cuerpo

Pero esta vez no por fiebre.

—Sakura—

—Hmm—

—Sakura—

Finalmente después de aquel llamado en el que su voz había aumentado considerablemente con el propósito de despertarla, se cumplio. Los orbes verdes se abrieron lentamente, los entrecerró levemente intentando acostumbrarlos a la tenue luz que acariciaba el cuarto. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de golpe y al mismo momento dos lagrimas brotaron.

—¡Sasuke!—Exclamo incorporándose de golpe, su voz cortada y su rostro levemente sonrojado le indicaron muchas cosas. Sonrio tímidamente al ver como ella se acerco para tomar su temperatura.

—Eh, no pasa nada—Dijo con ternura, agarro la mano de la joven con dulzura, aquella que se había posesionado de su frente y la poso en su propia mejilla. Suspiro.

—Lo siento…—Dijo ella temblando ligeramente. Sasuke la jalo y la estrecho contra su pecho, jamás la volveria a dejar ir, en ese momento lo que necesitaba era una vida con ella. La amaba y la quería a su lado para siempre y aprovecharía esa oportunidad que le dio Tsunade, no merece a Sakura, pero haría lo que fuera para estar con ella hasta el fin de su existencia.

—No...yo lo siento, no debi ser…—

—¡Estaba muy asustada!—Exclamo apretándose contra el, Sasuke suspiro intentando buscar el auto-control en su cuerpo. Conocía una manera, una reconciliación después de tanto sufrimiento, las palabras no salían en ese momento, pero conocía una forma de disculpa.

Una forma muy encantadora y placentera.

—Nada malo pasara otra vez, yo te protegeré…¡Joder! ¡Te amo demasiado!—Dijo el Uchiha sorprendiéndose de sus propias palabras, el jamás había sido tan…abierto en el amor, bueno después de todo también era su primera vez.

Algo que no había tomado en cuenta es que Sakura había estrellado su boca con la suya, el deseo y la poderosa necesidad de estar juntos de nuevo, volviéndose uno los había consumido.

Sakura lo necesitaba en ese presiso momento, su cuerpo le rogaba en silencio, por otro lado Sasuke estaba igual. Tan o mas desesperado que ella.

Su boca bajo delicadamente por su cuello, lamiendo, dejando marcas en el blanco cuello de cisne donde algunas hebras rosas interrumpían su trabajo, la escuchaba gemir silenciosamente y aquello lo volvia sencillamente loco.

Tomando confianza ell comenzó a explorar el cuerpo del Uchiha, pasando sobre sus marcados abdominales hasta su fina y ancha espalda, se acerco mas a el. Sabia lo que necesitaban en ese momento.

Sasuke se vio empujado por las delicadas manos de la joven y como lo había obligado a recargarse, alejándolo de su cuerpo. Ella se posiciono encima de el y le sonrio. Se sorprendio…valla realmente Sakura podía llegar a ser muy apasionada siendo esta su segunda vez. Se inclino un poco y sus bocas se encontaron, Las lenguas habían dejado de lado lo romántico abriendo paso al desbordamiento de la pasión donde las bocas intentaban devorarse mutuamente.

Separandose de sus labios lentamente beso el cuello de Sasuke y comenzó a bajar lentamente besando cada uno de los abdominales, su trasero se rozaba continuamente con la erección que se había apoderado de el. Sakura había atrapado uno de sus pezones y tal como hizo el una vez comenzó a besarlo.

Eso había conseguido excitarlo de sobremanera y aquella tortura que recibiría se la haría pagar a ella.

En un agil movimiento demostrando que el es un pirata muy poderoso la coloco debajo de el en un parpadeo, ella paseo la vista confundida levemente. Sakura se había quitado el vestido aquamarina antes de acostarse lo que la había dejado en ropa interior, sin perder el tiempo Sasuke arranco la parte superior dañando la tan preciada prenda.

Sasuke sonrio un poco al ver que ella estaba levemente timida. Beso su pecho, llenando su boca por completo recibiendo gemidos de placer por parte de ella. Lamia, mordia, jugaba con el a su antojo mientras que al otro lo pellizcaba con la intención de hacerla gemir fuertemente su nombre, cosa que logro después de hacer sus toques mas intensos. Subio la mirada sin dejar de hacer su trabajo para observar las reacciones de ella, las muecas cargadas de placer que conseguían calentarlo de sobremanera…una deliciosa agonía.

Comenzó a descender mas dejando un húmedo camino de besos por donde bajaba, ella se removia.

—Mas…abajo—la escucho susurrar. Sabia lo que quería y por supuesto estaba decidido a complacerla. Se topo con aquella molesta prenda, no se decidio a romperla con cuidado la deslizo por sus largas piernas y la arrojo a un lugar desconocido de la habitación. Pero ante esa suplica Sasuke se alejo de golpe.

Sakura le miro con el ceño fruncido, quiso replicar, quiso gritarle que continuara, pero se confundio al ver la sonrisa del Uchiha.

—Necesitamos paciencia ¿No?—Sonrio con sorna. Captando el reto en el aire ella se inclino levemente y sonrio.

—Por favor…—Suplico nuevamente, en sus ojos brillaba el deseo, el desespero. Pero la verdad quería verla suplicarle, quería verla ante ella.

Volvio a posicionarse sobre ella. Esta vez sobre el punto de placer en el que ella estaba quemando, ansioso por besar aquella zona descubierta y oculta al mismo tiempo, su lengua empezó a hacer suaves círculos. Torturando a la joven.

Su espalda se arqueo violentamente y tuvo que llevar una mano a su boca para acallar sus gemidos y gritos de placer. La lengua de Sasuke le provocaba un cosquilleo que recorria todo su cuerpo de una manera potente. Sentía que estaba a punto de alcanzar la dicha máxima de placer…solo un poco mas.

Sasuke se separo nuevamente antes de que pudiera llegar, no quería que ella lo alcanzara sin el. Se permitio admirarla y la vista era simplemente la mas erotica que vio en su vida. Tenia los ojos cerrados , su labio fuertemente mordido y sus mejillas sonrojadas con su cabello revuelto.

Eso fue suficiente para hacerle perder el control.

Entro de golpe en ella provocando que las corrientes de placer los envolvieran a ambos, antes de comenzar a embestirla las manos de Sakura acariciaron las hebras azuladas de Sasuke que caian sobre su rostro permitiendo que el sudor empezara a gotear.

Sasuke beso su frente y aprovecho para reclamar sus labios nuevamente. Finalmente comenzó a moverse. Lento, torturosamente intentando aprovechar cada momento y atesorarlo como uno de los mas importantes de su vida, le demostraría que es realmente hacer el amor fuera de todo el placer siempre habrá una diferencia y el estaba decidido a enseñársela.

El ritmo aumento al sentir como las corrientes del placer se volvían mas intensas, Sasuke gemia en silencio sintiendo como el placer se incrementaba, estocadas firmes y levemente rapidas que con el paso seguían aumentando.

Finalmente las corrientes del placer se concentraron en un solo punto en el centro de Sakura y de repente exploto en miles de sensaciones provocando que su interior se estrechara con fuerza arrastrando a Sasuke en el extasis, juntos, abrieron los ojos viéndose a si mismo desfallecer en la mirada del otro. Sasuke derramo todo lo que tenia en el interior de ella.

Con cuidado salio de ella y la atrajo a su cuerpo en un abrazo. Espero a que sus respiraciones se regularan.

—Nunca…nunca te dejare ir otravez— Dijo apretándola con fuerza.

—Por eso soy tu prometida—Sonrio ella.

—Asi es, mañana les diremos a todos—

—¿Qué les diras?—Pregunto levantando la mirada.

—Que seras la señora Uchiha—Dijo sonriendo con orgullo. Sakura se ruborizo instantáneamente ; Sakura Uchiha no sonaba nada mal…al contrario, le encantaba.

—¿Mañana llegaremos al pueblo?—Pregunto de repente con una sonrisa contagiosa, involuntariamente Sasuke sonrio.

—Si—

—¿Daremos un paseo? Hay muchas cosas que no conozco—Murmuro. Sasuke ladeo el rostro.

—Por supuesto—Dijo tomando las manos de la joven.

—Te amo—Dijo bajando la mirada, cerrando sus hermosos ojos.

—Yo también te amo—Susurro dándole un beso en la frente…de repente observo que ella se puso demasiado roja " _Interesante"_ penso al ver el cambio de humor.

—Sasuke…¿Podemos repetirlo?—Dijo abriendo los ojos dejando en claro la mirada. Sasuke elevo las cejas sorprendido para después sonreir…definitivamente esa noche no había acabado aun.

.

.

.

.

La tripulación y todos se hallaban comiendo en la enorme mesa, otros no podían entrar ya que no habían suficientes sillas y comían a los alrededores de la mesa. Todos miraban con curiosidad a la peli rosa, fue inevitable escuchar una parte de lo que había pasado en la noche, por un lado estaban alegres de que su capitan finalmente se hubiera recuperado—Mas de lo que esperaban—y estuviera comiendo tranquilamente sosteniendo la mano de la peli rosa.

Algo que también les había llamado la atención es que habían otras personas que parecían haberse vuelto muy cercanas al capitan.

Naruto se había encargado de contar toda la historia lo que provoco haber hablado casi toda la noche, desde que Sakura era hija de Kakashi hasta la romántica historia.

De repente Sasuke se levanto, era momento de anunciar su compromiso.

—Veran, yo quiero informar que yo y….este…lo que quiero decir es que—Empezo a balbucear, se encontraba ruborizado e informar y demostrar afecto en publico era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Ino rodo los ojos y se levanto, después de todo ella también tenia algo que informar.

—Lo que Sasuke quiere decir es que en un par de meses será su boda con una de las señoritas mas buscadas, Sakura Haruno…o en un futuro Sakura Uchiha—Dijo colocando las manos en su cadera, la impresión adueño el lugar ¿Sasuke enamorado? … valla eso debía ser una broma. Aplaudieron un poco consternados por la noticia.

Kakashi se acerco a su hija y la abrazo con fuerza posando un beso en su cabeza, se acerco a Sasuke y le susurro una amenaza. Sasuke se puso literalmente azul con lo que le susurro su futuro suegro " _Le vuelves a hacer daño y lo próximo que veras en el mar serán tus pelotas"_ dijo Kakashi. Yugao se levanto y dio su bendición a la pareja.

—Quiero decir algo mas, estoy embarazada—Sonrio Ino, Sai sonrio con orgullo. Los aplausos sonaron nuevamente y las felicitaciones por parte de Hinata, Naruro y todos con los que habían pasado esa gran aventura se habían reunido.

Las sonrisas y carcajadas se volvieron continuas.

Esa misma tarde llegaron al pueblo donde inmediatamente habían conseguido el permiso para dejar el barco en ese lugar. Todos los tripulantes tenían familia en ese pueblo por lo que a pesar de no ser muy grande estaba perfectamente poblado.

Las angustias habían pasado

El dolor continuo también.

Pero aun faltaba algo mas por hacer.

Sakura se recargo en el balcón y observo la noche caer…recordó las palabras de Ino, ella esta embarazada, no sabia porque pero de repente ella es la que quería decir esas palabras " _Traere una vida al mundo"_ Ser madre debe ser algo muy hermoso, algo que Ino estaba experimentando.

Pero para eso debía arreglar todo lo necesario, como ser una humana y ayudar a los demás…ser una enfermera en el pueblo seria hermoso. Ayudar a los demás cuando se encuentren en problemas. Además había algo que Tsunade no le había quitado y era eso, el podre de poder curar a los demás.

—¿En que piensas?—Susurro Sasuke detrás de ella. Sakura se recargo en el.

—En todo lo que ha pasado, en lo que esta por pasar—Susurro en una sonrisa.

—Hay muchas cosas que pasaran. Ahora que pasaremos una vida juntos—Sonrio con ternura

Sakura se dio la vuelta y se inclino para besarlo.

Aun habían muchas cosas por hacer.

.

.

.

.

 **¿Sabes? Yo tampoco me esperaba el lemmon :v**

 **Pero ya saben :3 algo mas.**

 **Este no es una capitulo final (*-*)**

 **El otro si será el final completo, el ultimo capitulo T_T**

 **Solo un capitulo que escribir para esta historia…¡NOO! :C**

 **Bueno…si tienen dudas por favor decidme y os aclaro en el epilogo (Es tan feo decir epilogo :c)**

 **Rivews *-***


	33. Epilogo

**Notas:** **Narrado por mi.**

 **Titulo:** Sirena Maldita

 **Autora:** AngelCaido-PauLumbort

 **Fandom** : Naruto

 **Disclaime** r: Estos personajes no son mios son de el Gran Masashi Kishimoto :3

 **Summary :** Por el pecado mortal de la abuela Chiyo , Su única descendiente , Sakura Haruno será convertida en una Sirena con unos ojos exóticos , los cuales al brotar lagrimas de los mismos , podrá invocar los poderes mas deseados por todos y la magia mas oscura … Sasuke Uchiha , un cruel y despiadado pirata que ah escuchado los rumores de la bella Sirena , ¿Qué pasara cuando se proponga secuestrarla para conseguir la vida eterna y revivir su familia que murió tiempo atrás?.

 **Nota 2 :** ¡La historia es completamente mia! , Mas no los personajes … Sin embargo no podrais adaptarla sin mi permiso.

 **Epilogo**

—Papa—Musito una niña de cabello oscuro señalando el frio mar, la luna se refleja con deleite derramando sus colores muertos sobre los arboles y reflejándose con gracia sobre la enorme cubierta de agua.

—¿Hmm?—Susurro el hombre que la cargaba en sus piernas, ambos idiotizados ante la belleza de la naturaleza.

—¿Por qué el hijo de la señora Hinata es tan idiota?—Dijo audaz bajando la cabeza, Sasuke elevo las cejas ¿Cómo era posible que una niña de 4 años y medio aprendiera esas palabras?

Sin poder evitarlo solto una ligera carcajada.

—Sarada, si tu mama se entera de lo que dices te castigara—Dijo Sasuke ladeando el rostro, mostrando una enorme sonrisa que definia su felicidad, la niña que reposaba en su regazo se inclino y lo miro con sus ojos tan oscuros que brillaba la maldad.

—No papa, te castigara a ti por decirle a Naruto idiota todo el tiempo—Dijo sonriendo con malicia, Sasuke se ruborizo.

—Soy un adulto, tu mama no puede castigarme—Reto

—¿Estas seguro, Papi?—Musito la niña, Sasuke poso su mano sobre la pequeña cabeza revolviendo el corto cabello de su hija.

Ella era extrovertida, pero silenciosa con los niños que habían en la mansión Uchiha, si…Sasuke se enamoro de la mansión y se la compro a Hinata ya que la misma necesitaba dinero, pero los dejo vivir ahí, esa casa tenia muchas habitaciones y habían varias familias haciendo cada día una aventura, de vez en cuando tenia que zarpar. Pero ya no era tan seguido como antes, ahora tenia una esposa y una hermosa hija a la que cuidar.

Habian pasado 6 años desde el día en que derroto al capitan Pain y a Orochimaru, todo en ese año. Ese año se volvió el mas importante de su vida porque se había dedicado a perseguir lo que se creía un mito y ahora ese mito era la mujer que ama.

Todo por una historia

Algo que parecía una fantasia

Algo que nadie cree.

Pero su mujer llegaría en un rato después de volver ya que Ino se la llevo arrastrando.

El se encontraba con su hija admirando el paisaje desde el balcón, habían conseguido el permiso para tener su barco en la playa —La playa que era suya—La autoridad ya no los persegia por ser piratas, Hinata se había encargado de eso.

Volvio la mirada a su hija que esperaba la respuesta, sus profundos ojos negros y su corto cabello caia sobre los mismos. Esa niña era una copia suya tomando en cuenta la piel nívea que la rodeaba. Pero definitivamente su carácter era de Sakura, en algunas ocaciones… al igual que el con Naruto, ella y Boruto pelean seguidamente.

Sonrio.

—¿Qué quieres apostar?—Susurro a la niña que era demasiado madura e inteligente.

—Uno de tus tomates personales—Sonrio ante el reto.

 **Flash back**

 _El hermoso vestido blanco lucia con fascinación en el hermoso y delicado cuerpo de la joven._

 _El corset brillante con varias decoraciones se apretaba remarcando los pequeños y hermosos pechos de la joven, la falda era larga y ancha, de un material mas fino que la seda, el velo se sostenia firmemente sobre el perfecto peinado que traía, su rostro simplemente hermoso._

 _Era un diamante._

 _Los enormes ojos verdes se observaban a si mismos con fascinación y nervios._

 _¡Se iba a casar joder!_

 _E Ino no paraba de sollozar ya que su enorme vientre no le permitia verse completamente hermosa, eso solo lograba alterarle mas los nervios._

 _Esa noche, Karin se había ido a buscar su camino. Pero también Shizune había hecho presencia en el lugar dando gracias a Tsunade por permitirle ver el compromiso de su casi hija._

 _Eso había sido una noche hermosa._

 _Los pasos resonaban en el lugar mientras la belleza encarnada camina al reencuentro de su futuro esposo._

 _Las sonrisas se encontaron instantaniamente, un elegante hombre la esperaba en el altar, sus profundos ojos negros brillaban y un sonrojo cubria sus mejillas al verla._

 _Nadie creía que el capitan mas temido se casaria, por eso el lugar estaba lleno de gente curiosa y anonada._

 _"Debe ser por convivencia" "Ella debe ser la hija de un ricachon, Sasuke no la ama" "Debe ser por dinero" "Lo deben haber amenazado"_

 _Esos eran los rumeres pero después de ver el "Acepto" instantáneo de cada uno y el fogoso beso que desbordaba el amor. Los rumores se acallaron._

 _Una mujer había consquistado el corazón mas frio que puede haber._

 _Y esa mujer ya se sospechaba su identidad._

 _Sirena maldita_

 _Ex Sirena maldita._

 **Fin flash back**

 **—** ¿Quieres que te acueste mas temprano?—Dijo Sasuke al ver que su hija se estaba meitendo con sus tan preciados y deliciosos tomates.

—¡Dijiste que apostarias!—Exclamo indignada la pequeña.

—¡Pero no mis tomates!—Devolvio la exclamación Sasuke, la niña rodo los ojos y volvió a la comoda posición en la que se encontraba anteriormente.

—Eres malo—Murmuro la niña.

—Hmm—

—Insensible—

—Hmm—

—No me quieres—

—¿Si te doy los tomates me dejaras tranquilo?—Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Si!—

—Son todos tuyos—Dijo Sasuke. La niña sonrio pero analizo las palabras de su padre y su rostro cambio a una de disgusto.

—Son tuyos, me conformo con dos—Dijo con pesadez, Sasuke ladeo el rostro al oírla.

—Tu lo dijiste—Murmuro echando su rostro hacia atrás. Una timida risa hizo eco en el lugar llamando la atención de los azabaches. La niña al ver la persona que estaba recargada en la puerta con una enorme sonrisa, se levanto del regazo de su padre y fue corriendo a abrazarla.

Sakura la elevo en el abrazo.

—Lo lamento, eso fue bastante divertido—Musito con gracia. Sasuke se acerco y le dio un casto beso en saludo, respetaban la presencia de su hija.

—¿Hace cuanto estas ahí?—Pregunto Sasuke con curiosidad, una malévola sonrisa adorno el rostro de Sakura.

—Hace mucho rato, venga…vamos a comer la cena esta lista—Dijo Sakura tomando la mano de su esposo aun con su hija en brazos. Caminaron en una animada charla mientras llegaban a la cocina donde la variedad de personas los esperaban.

¿Quién diría que Hinata y Naruto se enamorarían después de ciertos acontecimientos?

¿Quién diría que Shikamaru se uniria a la tripulación y se enamoraría de la mujer mas ruda del barco, Temari?

¿Quién diría que Neji le propondia matrimonio a la mucama?

Solo los amigos mas personales vivian en esa mansión. Karin se había ido con el tiempo ya que la vergüenza la carcomia, Yugao también se fue con Hayate unos días de que estuviera completamente recuperada.

—¡Frentesota!—Dijo Ino con una sonrisa, Sakura elevo una ceja, con el tiempo la confianza se había incrementado y los insultos variaban entre las mejores amigas.

—¡Hola!—Saludo Boruto a Sarada, la misma hizo una mueca y esquivo la mirada. Todos explotaron en risa, se notaba de quien eran padres.

La cena transcurrio con naturalidad. Hablaban de una cosa en especificio.

Mañana zarparían y como es obvio tardarían, Sasuke se iba solo ya que no se atrevia a arriesgar a su familia a viajes tan pesados. Sasuke viajaba poco, pero cuando lo hacia tardaba mucho causando la soledad en su familia.

Sakura apretó los labios con desagrado cuando la comida ya había terminado, con una elegante despedida se marcharon a sus habitaciones.

En silencio recorrieron el camino a aquel balcón que los identificaba tanto, solo las puertas ocultaban lo que la familia vivía en esa casa, el viento del balcón se llevaba las palabras que se convertirían en promesas, promesas que eran cumplidas por una familia muy unida.

—No quiero que te vallas—Dijo Sarada bajando la mirada, la tristeza adornaba su rostro.

—Soy un pirata—Dijo con ternura inclinándose a la altura de tu hija.

—Yo sere una pirata también, pero no me ire—Dijo refunfuñante. Sakura sonrio ante la escena.

—¿Por qué no te vas a dormir? Es tarde para ti—Dijo Sasuke cambiando de tono a uno mas demandante. La niña fruncio el ceño, se alejo a una altura prudente e hizo una reverencia.

—Buenas noches—Se despidió.

—Buenas noches—Respondieron sus padres al unisono. La niña camino con cuidado hasta cerrar la puerta del balcón dejando sola a la pareja.

La mirada verde y la oscura se debatio. La profundidad de una y la inocencia de otra.

—A Sarada no le gusta que te vallas—Murmuro Sakura acercándose a su esposo, el la tomo en sus brazos rodeándola con cuidado.

—No, no le gusta—

—Yo también odio que te vallas—Dijo inclinándose hasta casi rozar sus labios.

—Yo también odio irme, es una tortura alejarme de ustedes—Dijo acortando la distancia que los separaba, el beso se formo con pasión.

Ya varios años de casados y la pasión nunca acabo.

Esa chispa aun vivía.

Se separaron lentamente recobrando el aire que les faltaba.

—Te amo—Susurro Sakura.

—Ya también te amo—Murmuro el sintiéndose completo, en un agil movimiento la cargo provocando risas infantiles en ella.

Se dirigiría a su habitación.

Donde la haría suya una vez mas.

Donde la amaría esa vez.

Donde la amaría para siempre.

A Ella, a su hija y al niño que ella esperaba.

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:D  
:D**

 **:D**

 **:D**

 **¡A quien engaño, odio los finales!  
:c**

 **Bueno este es el ultimo capitulo (Para mi tortura)**

 **Lamento subirlo con cierto retraso pero últimamente estuve ocupada.**

 **Pero aquí lo tienen, lo prometi, en un epilogo lo converti.**

 **Los últimos rivews :c**

 **Rivews *-***


End file.
